Golden Jail
by Ely Sword
Summary: Redevable à Drago Malefoy, Hermione consent à l'épouser afin de redorer le blason traîné dans la boue. "Je n'aurais jamais épousé la femme que j'aime, Granger. Parce l'enfermer ici serait pire encore que de la voir au bras d'un autre." DM/HG.
1. L'annonce

**Chapitre 1 : L'annonce.**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Hermione sourit en reconnaissant le plafond blanc de sa maison de vacances en Cornouailles. Plus de guerre depuis un mois, sa septième année à Poudlard achevée avec brio il y avait une semaine, remportant un score parfait à ses ASPIC. Un doux soleil et une forte chaleur émanaient de son volet clos. S'étirant comme un félin, elle ouvrit les volets en bois blanc, et sourit en sentant l'air marin.

Une longue période de paix s'annonçait. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea dans la cuisine préparant un café instantané. Elle s'attacha rapidement les cheveux avec un élastique qu'elle avait au poignet et attrapa son peignoir vert amande en éponge qui trainait sur le comptoir avant d'aller ouvrir la porte et de récupérer la Gazette des Sorciers.

La guerre achevée, ses parents avaient décidés de l'envoyer se reposer dans leur maison de vacances, jugeant qu'un peu de paix et de repos ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique à la jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Repos qu'Hermione avait accueilli à bras ouvert. Se saisissant de son mug, elle sortit sur la petite terrasse face à l'océan et ouvrit la Gazette tout en buvant une gorgée de son chaud breuvage.

Gorgée qui fut immédiatement recrachée à la vue de la première page qui titrait : **Hermione Jean Granger héroïne de guerre depuis une semaine va dire le fameux OUI au très sexy et très populaire Drago Lucius Malefoy. **Elle qui d'abord cru avoir mal lu se frotta les yeux et les rouvrit, alors que le titre de la page n'avait pas changé.

_C'est quoi ce délire, souffla-t-elle éberluée.

Aussitôt, son téléphone portable dernière génération se mit à vibrer furieusement dans sa poche. Toujours stupéfaite, elle décrocha sans même regarder l'appelant.

_Tu vas te marier ?, beugla Ginny.

_Avec _**Malefoy**_ !, hurla Harry par derrière.

_Je suis au moins aussi choquée que vous, murmura Hermione les yeux toujours rivés sur le bout de papier.

_Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas au courant ?, demanda la rousse en se retenant de rire.

_Je ne te le dis pas, soupira Hermione en fermant les yeux.

N'y tenant plus, Ginny éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux, alors qu'Hermione avait envie de sauter de la falaise, là, juste maintenant.

_Si la Gazette l'a titré, c'est que les Malefoy ont du les prévenir, déclara Ginny après s'être calmée.

_D'accord, Drago et moi avons arrêté les incivilités depuis que nous étions tous les deux Préfets-en-Chef, mais de là à nous marier… Pas vraiment.

_Hermione, crois-moi, s'il a prévu de t'épouser, tu vas être Mme. Malefoy dans plus très longtemps.

_Gin ?, demanda une ex-griffondor désemparée.

_Oui mon sucre d'orge ?

_Je peux sauter de la falaise ?

Elle rit de nouveau, se moquant ouvertement de sa meilleure amie.

_Évite de bon matin, ton cadavre risque de ne pas être très regardable. D'ailleurs, moi je te laisse j'ai une encore une heure ou deux de sommeil disponible.

Hermione posa son cellulaire sur le guéridon en rotin blanc ou se reposait sa tasse de café, et se balança doucement sur l'ancien rocking-chair tout en regardant le ciel bleu dépourvu de nuage. Ça devait être une erreur… Ça ne pouvait qu'être ça : une erreur. Son téléphone se remit à vibrer. Poussant un juron, elle ferma rageusement son peignoir et se calma avant de décrocher.

_Granger, ta maison de paysanne, c'est le numéro 86 ou 88 ?

_C'est le numéro de ta mort Malefoy, grommela-t-elle.

_Plaît-il ?, la nargua-t-il.

_Qu'est ce qui t'as pris avec la Gazette, tu es devenu fou ?

Un crissement de pneus dans les petits graviers blanc entourant sa propriété la fit arquer un sourcil. Le téléphone toujours à l'oreille, elle se précipita et resta coite devant la voiture de sport décapotable rouge flamboyante. Drago Malefoy, Ray-Bans sur le nez, les manches de la chemise remonté sourit, le téléphone à l'oreille gauche.

_C'était le numéro 86, éluda-t-il.

_Mais tu es cinglé ? Et puis, comment tu sais conduire les voitures toi ? Et le téléphone ?

_Alors non, j'ai acheté et j'ai bien réussi à le faire fonctionner ton engin, quand au dernier truc dont je ne me souviens déjà plus du nom, Potter m'a apprit à m'en servir.

_Et puis ne change pas de sujet ! C'est quoi ce délire dans la Gazette ? Rita est partie faire un tour en Colombie ?

Le blond sourit tout en buvant une gorgée du café de la brune et s'assit dans le rocking-chair.

_C'est loin d'être un délire Granger. Et à ce que je sache, Skeeter n'a pas quitté Londres, ni sa plume à papote.

_Alors explique-moi ?, s'énerva-t-elle en agitant les bras. Tu débarques comme ça dans ta toute nouvelle voiture, alors que j'apprends qu'on va se marier dans la Gazette ? J'ai le droit qu'on m'explique tout de même non ? Tu t'es découvert des sentiments pour moi hier en te brossant les dents, c'est ça ?

Il éclata d'un rire cynique.

_Merlin, si tu peux être sure d'une chose Granger c'est que je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi. J'ai juste besoin de ta réputation, c'est tout ce qu'il m'importe.

_Ma réputation, balbutia-t-elle choquée. Mais primo, je ne suis pas à vendre, secundo je risque de ternir ta réputation avec mon « sang moldu » et tertio j'ai peut-être mon mot à dire non ?

_Un million et ta dette, déclara simplement le blond.

_Pardon ?

Il soupira en regardant le ciel.

_Les dettes des Weasley seront payées, celles de tes parents aussi, j'ai acheté un chalet dans les montagnes françaises pour eux, ainsi qu'une villa dans le sud de la France. Les études coûteuses de Ginny seront entièrement prises en charge, alors qu'elle et Potter sont les heureux propriétaires d'un manoir en Ecosse. Quand à Weasley mâle, il devrait bientôt signer avec les Canon de Chudley, énuméra-t-il. Et puis, tu as une dette envers moi.

Hermione grimaça légèrement. Elle s'en souvenait très bien de cette dette. Le Malefoy lui avait sauvé la vie dans la bataille finale, et elle lui avait juré d'exhausser le moindre de ses souhaits. _Sans exception aucune._

_Tu m'achètes, si j'ai bien saisi ?, demanda-t-elle déboussolée.

_J'achète ta réputation Granger. Un an de ta vie, c'est tout ce que je te demande. On se marie, on fait la une des journaux, on est très médiatisés, et hop, je ressors de ta vie.

_J'appose une dernière condition, indiqua la brune.

Il lui fit son sempiternel rictus méprisant.

_J'estime en avoir déjà donné assez je crois.

_La S.A.L.E, tu mènes le projet à terme et tu libères les elfes du manoir Malefoy… S'il te plait ?, demanda timidement Hermione en ignorant sa remarque acerbe.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_Et on se fait servir comment ?

_Par des gens de ménages que tu traites avec respect et courtoisie, à qui tu donnes un salaire en échange de leurs travaux fournis.

_Des elfes de maisons humains en quelques sortes ?

_Des cracmols, par exemple, corrigea la brune. Je suis sure que tu peux trouver ça !

Le blond sourit narquoisement et sauta dans son cabriolet avant de tapoter le siège en cuir à sa droite, invitant la brunette à se joindre à lui.

_Tu veux aller où comme ça ?, questionna-t-elle surprise.

_Bah, aller voir tes parents Granger, répondit l'ex-serpentard avec évidence. Je doute qu'ils réagissent très bien à ton mariage si tu ne les préviens pas.

_Mais je ne vais pas partir vêtue ainsi tout de même !, s'indigna la brune.

_Très sexy ton pyjama au passage, sourit le blond en faisant ronronner le moteur.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue. Un large pantalon rose fuchsia en jersey resserré au niveau des chevilles, et un débardeur jaune trois fois trop long pour elle. Haussant les épaules, elle lança son peignoir et chaussa des tennis avant de fermer toutes les portes de la maison et de sauter dans la voiture du blond qui démarra en trombe.

Après quelques virages seulement, le teint frais de la brunette vira au blanc. Merlin, maintenant elle en était persuadée que le Malefoy n'avait pas eu son permis. Lorsqu'il brula un stop, des coups de klaxons se firent entendre, suivi d'une flopée de nom d'oiseaux dont Hermione n'écouta que la moitié se concentrant sur le fait qu'elle ne devait surtout pas vomir. Question d'honneur.

_Tu devrais songer à baisser ta vitesse à cinquante kilomètres heures, conseilla Hermione plus verte que jamais.

_Granger, je sais conduire vos engins, soupira le blond.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur le compteur de vitesse, la brunette se sentit encore plus mal.

_Baisse d'au moins cent kilomètres heures et passe en seconde, voir troisième si tu pousses un peu le moteur, dirigea la brune en fermant les yeux.

_Si je ne suis pas mort à l'allée, je survivrais au retour.

_Je me demande encore comme tu as fais pour arrivé vivent, marmotta-t-elle en se serrant contre le siège.

_Tu disais ?

_Non, non… Rien d'important.

Les routes se succédaient. Et cinq heures plus tard, et une bonne dose de frayeur à la brune, ils se garaient en face du petit pavillon Londonien qu'occupaient les Granger. Hermione prévint l'ex-Serpentard de faire preuve de tact avant de se passer rapidement la main dans les cheveux et de frapper trois petits coups secs à la porte d'entrée verte.

_J'admire déjà le choix de la peinture, chuchota le blond moqueur.

_Ah bon ? Je trouve ça basique moi, répliqua la brune sur le même ton.

_Un griffondor derrière une porte verte, je sens que je vais bien rire.

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répliquer, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme plutôt grand, moins que le Malefoy, aux cheveux bruns emmêlés et aux yeux marron foncés. Il tenait dans sa main gauche un torchon pour la vaisselle, alors qu'il dévisageait gravement sa fille et le jeune Malefoy.

_Papa, commença Hermione, tu nous fais entrer ?

_Toi oui trésor, mais qui est ce jeune homme ?, demanda le père surpris.

_Drago Malefoy, présenta Hermione. Drago, voici Jack Granger, mon père.

_Enchanté Mr. Granger, salua Drago imperturbable.

_Chérie, c'est ton petit ami ?, demanda Jack en toisant fermement le blond.

_Euh… Eh ben, hésita la brunette.

Le Malefoy intervint, nullement impressionné par l'air menaçant de son futur beau-père :

_Je suis son fiancé, pour tout vous dire.

_Je t'avais dis du tact, chuchota Hermione en lui mettant un léger coup de coude.

_Comme ça, ton père est fixé, déclara le blond avec son air nonchalant.

Jack, profondément choqué se décala de la porte et invita les jeunes gens à s'assoir à la table de salle à manger, tout en allant prévenir sa femme. Drago regarda les différentes photos sur le grand buffet à vaisselle de la salle à manger. Sur la grand table en chêne de couleur miel, un chemin de table beige rappelait les couleurs des murs. Alors qu'un léger cri se fit entendre dans la cuisine Christine Granger arriva dans la salle à manger, en parfaite imitation de la carpe.

_Tu… Tu vas te marier à dix-sept ans avec cet énergumène ?, s'indigna sa mère.

_L'énergumène est présent Madame, sourit narquoisement le concerné.

_Vous !, l'accusa-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Vous l'avez insulté, et charrié et ennuyé pendant six années, et vous osez venir ici la bouche en cœur nous demander de consentir à ce mariage ?

_Maman !, intervint Hermione en se levant. Je ne te demande pas de consentir à nos épousailles. Je désire juste que tu saches que ta fille unique va se marier.

Le patriarche Granger lança un regard désolé à sa fille et à son futur gendre, alors que Christine semblait plus en fureur qu'elle n'avait jamais été.

_Il t'a menacé pour que tu l'épouses ?

_Non.

_Il t'a payé alors ?

_Non plus, soupira Hermione. Ecoutez, on voulait juste que vous le sachiez. Maintenant si vous permettez, Drago et moi allons prendre congé.

Elle s'en alla en claquant la porte, alors que le blond la rejoignit à peine deux minutes plus tard. Elle fixait la route alors qu'il conduisit à vitesse réduite. La voyant frissonner, il attrapa son gilet à capuche sur la banquette arrière et la lui donna en lui jetant un regard moqueur. Surprise, elle l'enfila sa rien dire tout en le regardant d'un air indéchiffrable.

_Ne te méprends pas Granger, je n'ai juste pas envie de ramener un glaçon à mes parents. Déjà que tu es affublée de ton affreuse tenue, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

_Si tu ne serais pas débarqué à l'improviste à huit heures du matin, j'aurais certainement pu m'affubler d'une autre tenue, rouspéta la brune en se pelotonnant dans le gilet.

_Tiens toi bien au chaud et tu peux redormir si tu veux.

_Le manoir est si loin que ça de la maison de mes parents ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

_Dans ton engin de malheur, environ trois heures de route.

Elle se redressa vivement, la surprise peignant ses traits délicats :

_Nous avons mis cinq heures pour aller chez mes parents, à partir de chez moi, s'il nous reste encore trois heures de route… Ça fait que tu as quitté le manoir Malefoy à minuit ?

_Dès que j'ai su que Skeeter allait annoncer la nouvelle, j'ai pris ton engin de malheur pour venir te voir, c'est tout.

_C'est… Gentil, rougit Hermione.

_De toute façon, dès que nous arrivons, je te laisserai avec ma mère et irai me coucher.

Hermione arqua un sourcil et paniqua légèrement en sentant sa poche vide.

_Drago, j'ai oublié ma baguette chez moi, glapit-elle.

_Tu dormiras au Manoir ce soir, de toute façon, il est hors de question que je refasse cinq cent kilomètres pour aller chercher ta baguette, il eut une pause. Et puis, comment tu fais pour oublier ta baguette ?

_C'est juste que quand je suis en vacances, j'oublie la magie… Et qu'avec les évènements récents, j'ai un peu laissé ma baguette de côté, se défendit la brunette, écarlate et confuse.

_Relax Granger, et endors-toi, je te réveillerais quand nous serons arrivés.

Se pelotonnant contre le siège, la tête tournée sur la gauche, elle ajouta néanmoins :

_Merci d'avoir payé pour les Weasley, et pour mes parents… En plus de la dette que je devais déjà te rembourser.

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais un léger sourire en coin flottait sur son doux visage. Il se concentra sur la route, et remarqua après une longue demi-heure que la jeune femme dormait, sa tête posée contre l'appui prévu à cet effet. Alors qu'il longeait une nationale perdue en pleine campagne, il la détailla. Granger n'était pas spécialement belle, ni même attirante, mais elle était doté d'un charme mutin et d'une candeur que les plus grands mannequins pouvaient lui envier. Etrangement, il se sentit presque fier qu'elle allait devenir la nouvelle Lady Malefoy. Elle avait de l'intelligence, de la discussion, et une apparence non négligeable. Il pourrait presque oublier que c'était un mariage d'arrangement. _Presque._

S'arrêtant sur une aire d'autoroute trois quart d'heures plus tard, il se gara à l'ombre et laissa la jeune femme dans la voiture alors qu'il alla soulager ses besoins dans les toilettes pour homme. Il se lava les mains et jeta un regard indifférent à son reflet. Quelques petites cernes bordant ses yeux anthracite trahissaient sa nuit blanche à traverser l'Angleterre pour aller prévenir la jeune brune. Secouant machinalement sa chevelure d'un blond vénitien, il acheta quelques victuailles à la caissière, qui lui faisait de l'œil, ainsi qu'un plaid polaire vert émeraude.

_Vous savez, par ces chaleurs, il ne faut pas trop se couvrir, minauda-t-elle.

_Ce n'est pas pour moi.

Son ton était froid, cassant, dissuadant toute personne saine d'esprit de continuer une conversation que le jeune Lord n'avait nullement envie de poursuivre.

_Votre petite amie peut-être ?, insista-t-elle.

_Ma fiancée, précisa le blond en récupérant son sachet d'affaire.

Il déposa quelques livres qu'il avait échangés avant de venir sur le comptoir, salua la blonde décolorée avant de retourner à sa voiture, où Granger n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. La voyant légèrement frissonner à cause du vent, il lui déposa doucement le plaid sur les jambes. Et reprit sa route rapidement.

Il était aux alentours des dix-huit heures lorsque la luxueuse voiture passa les immenses grilles du domaine Malefoy. Les roues passaient sur l'allée en graviers blancs, bordée par des centaines d'arbres verdoyant. Arrivé devant une énorme fontaine en marbre blanc, le blond se gara à côté de l'objet en marbre et prit la jeune ex-griffondor dans ses bras, prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller. Il gravit les nombreuses marches et passa les lourdes portes en bois non sans-difficultés.

Il s'engagea dans la grande montée d'escalier blanc lorsque Narcissa le croisa, arquant un sourcil à la vue de la jeune fille endormit dans les bras de son fils.

_L'Annexe n'est pas encore aménagée Drago, déclara à voix basse sa mère, surprise.

_Elle dormira dans mes appartements Mère.

_Je ne pensais pas qu'elle accepterait, et encore moins que vous la ramèneriez déjà ici.

_La route a été longue, de plus, dans une semaine, nous avons le bal des Walsh ou nous nous devons d'être présents. Je pense que vous devriez former Hermione à devenir une bonne Malefoy durant ce laps de temps, proposa le blond en resserrant la jeune fille contre lui.

_Les bancs ont été publiés pour dans un mois. Le mariage aura lieu le dix-huit août, dans la chapelle du domaine. Et allez vous reposer tous les deux, je vous ferai porter un dîner si vous le souhaitez, sourit Narcissa en regardant Hermione.

_Merci Mère, maintenant si vous le permettez, je vais prendre congé.

Narcissa lui fit un signe de tête en s'inclinant légèrement et de reprendre sa route.

Arrivé au premier étage, le jeune Malefoy se dirigea dans l'aile est du manoir, et il ouvrit la troisième porte sur la droite, donnant dans une immense chambre richement décorée.

Posant la jeune fille sur le flan droit, sur le couvre lit vert, il tira les grands rideaux et plongea la chambre dans la pénombre. Abandonnant ses chaussures au pied de l'immense lit, il s'allongea sur le flanc gauche, regardant la jeune fille se serrer contre lui, passant ses petits bras autour de la taille du blond. Il eut un léger sourire en coin, tout en commençant à lui caresser les cheveux.

_Josh…, soupira-t-elle dans son sommeil. Ne m'en veux pas.

Se crispant, le blond cessa de lui caresser les cheveux et retint sa respiration en sentant la jeune fille nicher sa tête dans son cou. Il s'autorisa à respirer, quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Il se laissa doucement tomber dans les limbes du sommeil, pressentant un lendemain difficile.

.

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages sont naturellement à Mrs. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. L'histoire quand à elle sort de mon petit cerveau tordu :D._

**Les petits potins de l'Auteur : **Tadaaaaaam ! Premier chapitre clos, j'attends vos avis avec impatience. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, ça peut toujours m'aider à avancer dans le domaine de l'écriture. Voilà, si vous avez des questions, des suggestions, n'hésitez pas ! ^^.

Bisous, votre Ely Sword.


	2. Le commencement de l'apprentissage

**Chapitre 2 : Le commencement de l'apprentissage.**

**.**

**.**

Narcissa arriva devant la chambre de son fils et en serrant les mains, hésitant à frapper. Il était déjà sept heure quarante, et du peu qu'elle avait pu voir, elle allait avoir un travail de titan pour faire d'Hermione Granger, une Malefoy potable avant la fête des Walsh. La blonde portait une longue robe parme dans le style empire, à fine bretelles dû à la chaleur oppressante de cette mi-juillet, alors que ses longs cheveux blonds étaient amassés dans une coiffure compliquée et sophistiquée. Après avoir encore attendu patiemment quelques minutes, elle frappa trois coups secs avant d'entendre un hurlement suivi d'un bruit lourd.

Paniquée, elle se précipita dans la pièce claquant violement la porte contre le mur avant de s'y adosser, réfrénant difficilement un fou rire qui lui secouait les épaules. Le dos de sa main gauche couvrant sa bouche, elle tenta de se calmer rapidement, voulant garder un minimum de contenance, alors que ses yeux bleus clairs pétillaient de malices. Allongé sur le dos, les jambes encore dans le lit, Drago était dans une position des plus comiques alors qu'Hermione se penchait doucement vers le bas, tout en s'agrippant au couvre-lit, pour contempler désolée, l'étendue de ses dégâts.

Le blond la fustigea du regard tout en se massant le dos endoloris par une rencontre précipitée avec le parquet ciré de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il remarqua sa mère dans la pièce, il se redressa vivement en toussotant, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

_Pardon Mère, vous désiriez ?

_Venir chercher ma future belle-fille, je me dois de la préparer à son futur rôle, comme vous l'avez demandé, sourit-elle encore amusée.

_Hein ? Ah euh… Oui.

Il se tourna vers Hermione -qui regardait la mère de Drago-, la surprise peignant ses traits fins.

_Eh ! Granger, suis ma mère !, ordonna-t-il agressif.

_Sois aimable un peu, bougonna-t-elle en se levant.

_Tu m'as expulsé du lit, grogna le blond définitivement de mauvaise humeur.

_Tu m'as fais peur !, se défendit la brune.

_Tu m'as expulsé du lit !, s'indigna de nouveau Drago.

Hermione rougit en baissant la tête et en grommelant quelques paroles inintelligibles. Lorsque le blond lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, elle releva vivement la tête écarlate.

_Tu avais tes bras autour de ma taille, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu peur, chuchota-t-elle discrètement.

Peine perdue, Narcissa avait tout entendu, souriant encore plus.

_C'est juste un reflex Granger, ne crois pas que j'aurais envie de poser mes mains sur toi, grogna-t-il boudeur.

_Yah ! Tu as quel âge ? Trois ans, Drago ?

Dans un geste plein de maturité, il lui tira la langue, les bras toujours fermement croisé. La blonde, toujours présente sourit légèrement avant de les rappeler à l'ordre :

_Excusez moi de vous interrompre jeunes gens, mais Miss Granger doit se dépêcher.

_Oui, oui, excusez-moi, déclara précipitamment Hermione en la rejoignant.

Narcissa lança un regard appuyé sur son fils avant de s'en aller, sa belle fille la suivant silencieusement, marchant à petits pas. Elle était loin d'être grande, et avait quelques kilos à perdre, mais elle avait un charme certain, et une intelligence rare. Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux au rez-de-chaussée, dans l'aile ouest au jardin d'hiver, exclusivement réservé à Narcissa qui prit place devant une petite table en verre, invitant la petite brune à en faire de même.

Obtempérant, et s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en rotin miel, munit de coussins blancs, la jeune brune dévisagea le plateau sur la petite table, remplis de victuailles. Une carafe de jus de citrouille, un bol de corn flakes avec un petit pichet de lait à côté, des toasts grillés accompagné d'une coupelle avec du beurre et de confiture.

_Mangez Miss, depuis hier soir, vous devez surement avoir un léger creux, invita la blonde.

Après avoir englouti son repas avec une faim digne de Ronald Weasley, elle rougit légèrement face aux orbes inquisiteurs de la matriarche Malefoy.

_Écoutez Miss Granger, je ne veux pas vous laisser vous berner par de douces illusions. L'apprentissage pour être une bonne Malefoy est long, et le parcours est semé d'embûches. Vous êtes prête à traverser ceci ?

_Sachez, Madame, que je vous remercie de votre inquiétude mais qu'elle s'avère inutile. Je sais ce que je dois faire et le ferai, répondit la brune, déterminée.

_Vous parlez avec beaucoup d'assurance pour une si jeune personne, remarqua la blonde en souriant.

_Lorsque l'on voit les atrocités commises par certaines personnes, cela nous forge une assurance et une franchise peu enviable, Madame.

_Ma question… Va peut-être vous prendre au dépourvue, Miss Granger, mais j'en ai éperdument besoin pour la suite des évènements, hésita Narcissa.

Hermione, surprise, l'incita toute fois à lui poser cette question.

_Êtes-vous amoureuse de mon fils, Miss ?

_Non.

_Alors pourquoi avez-vous consentit à ce mariage ?

_Premièrement, l'annonce était déjà effectuée dans la Gazette, et deuxièmement… J'avais une dette envers votre fils.

_Alors tu es prête à sacrifier ta vie pour rembourser ce que tu dois ?, reprit Narcissa bouche bée, abandonnant le vouvoiement.

_Je suis quelqu'un de loyal, Madame Malefoy, et je n'ai qu'une parole. Même si je n'aspire pas à devenir une femme aussi gracieuse et belle que vous, j'essaierai de représenter noblement le blason Malefoy.

_Je crois comprendre les raisons qui ont pu pousser mon fils à désirer cet engagement.

_Je serai curieuse de les apprendre, souffla Hermione en regardant les jardins.

_Vous avez un cœur noble, et ne ferez rien pour entacher notre famille. Mis à part les gallions que nous avons dû débourser pour que vous acceptiez, vous ne cherchez pas la fortune.

_Je n'aurais pas le mariage d'amour que je désirai certes, mais pour tout vous avouer… Je ne songe pas à passer ma vie avec votre fils.

Narcissa crispa sur son siège, ses mains fines serrant les accoudoirs, pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

_Plaît-il ?

_J'ai bien l'intention de divorcer, une fois que les affaires de votre famille se seront tassées, et vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi alors… Je pourrais m'éclipser sans trop de souci, sourit Hermione en baissant la tête.

_Et si jamais Drago développait des sentiments à votre égard ? Vous partiriez vraiment ? Et si vous, vous en développiez ?

_Cette chose est impensable Madame Malefoy, mais si malgré tout, une chose comme celle-ci arrive, je tacherai de ménager les sentiments de Drago. Quand à moi… Je ne suis ici que pour vous aider. Si je m'entiche de votre fils, je ferai tout pour le cacher et m'en irai tout de même.

Décontenancée par tant d'honnêteté, Narcissa fit apparaître une plume ainsi que des parchemins et un encrier. Trempant la plume dans le petit pot remplis de liquide noir, elle écrivit dans une calligraphie parfaite des heures et des jours.

_Nous sommes le treize juillet, mercredi très précisément. Je dois vous faire un planning pour que vous puissiez vous montrer impeccable à la fête des Walsh, le vingt, lors de votre première sortie en tant que future Lady Malefoy.

_Seulement sept jours ? C'est relativement court.

_A qui le dites-vous, soupira Narcissa. Nous prendrons cette matinée afin de regarder les catalogues de vêtements et de nous nous les faire livrer rapidement. Ensuite, nous ferons venir le tailleur pour votre tenue du vingt. De quinze heures à dix-sept heures, vous apprendrez la danse. De dix-sept heures à dix-neuf heures, cours de maintien et de bonne manière à table.

_Vous me trouvez grossière ?, s'exclama Hermione surprise.

_Grossière n'est sans nul doute pas le terme que je qualifierai… Disons plus qu'avec cinq fourchettes, et trois couteaux, j'ai un peu peur que vous ne soyez perdue.

Hermione sourit alors qu'un léger rouge envahit ses joues. Narcissa fit léviter à elles plusieurs épais catalogues remplis de vêtements de créateurs en tout genre. Des chaussures, des pyjamas, des robes et même de… De la lingerie ? Hermione piqua un violent fard alors que Narcissa lui sourit, amusée par sa candeur.

_Les pantalons sont à bannir, annonça Narcissa en feuillant les pages.

_Vous êtes sérieuse Madame Malefoy ?, paniqua Hermione.

_M'avez-vous déjà vu avec ces choses que vous appelez « Jeans » Miss Granger ? C'est affreux et inconfortable.

_Peut-être pas des jeans, mais des pantalons en toile, des… Des shorts, pour l'été.

_Bien, mais interdiction de les mettre en dehors du domaine, ordonna la blonde sévèrement.

_Oui Madame, soupira Hermione en baissant la tête.

_Je suis sérieuse, si je vous vois avec un pantalon dans la presse, je me charge de vous l'enlever en public, menaça-t-elle.

Hermione déglutit alors que Narcissa tapota de sa baguette plusieurs modèles de shorts, bermudas et pantalon de détente qui vinrent s'ajouter sur une liste flottante.

_Ma chère, il vous faut des couleurs, vives ou pales, au choix. Nous prendrons alors une large gamme de tee-shirt, blouse, chemisier, et pull-over.

En même temps qu'elle citait, elle ponctuait de coup de baguette, la liste s'allongeant de manière assez conséquente. S'en suivit de jupes en taffetas, soie, coton. De longues chemises de nuit en soie, des pyjashorts dans la même matière, de différent pantalon et shorts en coton, et de tee-shirt de la même matière. Des tas de gilets, boléros, ponchos, et autre étoles… Lorsqu'enfin vint les robes et les chaussures. Si Hermione pensait que Narcissa était dépensière, ce n'était rien comparaison à ce qu'il arrivait maintenant. La lady Malefoy, incontrôlable avait prit pas moins d'une soixantaine de robes dans une large palette de couleurs et d'étoffes, et autant de chaussures, avec talons obligatoire.

_Vous êtes si ridiculement petite en comparaison avec Drago que vous feriez tâche Miss, avait dit Narcissa.

Cependant, Hermione avait réussi à lui faire acheter deux paires de tennis, et quelques jeans, alors qu'elle avait dû implorer durant de longues minutes, l'œil larmoyant. Lorsqu'elle vit au final la facture s'élever à trois cent mille gallions, Hermione se sentit frôler la crise cardiaque.

Narcissa fit un mouvement de poignet avec sa baguette, et la lettre s'évapora dans une nuée pailletée.

_Nous aurons le tout ce soir, je pense, comme nous sommes prioritaire, réfléchit Narcissa. Ne bougez pas, je vais vous chercher une tenue plus adéquate, Antonio va bientôt arriver !

_Mais… Nous… Nous ne mangeons pas ?, demanda doucement Hermione alors que l'heure avoisinait les treize heures.

_Vous avez engloutit l'équivalent d'un troll au petit déjeuner Miss Granger !, cria Narcissa depuis le couloir. Attendez-moi, je reviens dans cinq petites minutes !

Poussant un léger soupir, elle se dirigea vers les immenses fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin, où un large chemin de gravier blanc menait à une petite bâtisse aux murs beige, et aux vitraux qui semblaient à la fois rouges, transparents et verts. Passa sur ce chemin, un Drago Malefoy habillé d'un large jogging gris et d'un tee-shirt vert émeraude. Ses bras musclés tenaient un carton semblant peser des tonnes, et travailler sous la chaleur ardente du soleil sembla le faire transpirer, à en juger par ses cheveux blonds mi-long, collés à son front. Il s'arrêta un instant, se tourna vers la gauche, et son regard d'acier croisa celui chocolat d'Hermione. Il lui fit un léger sourire accompagné d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre sa route.

Narcissa posa la robe et les chaussures sur le petit divan avant de se racler la gorge. Surprise, Hermione sursauta vivement, la main sur le cœur alors que la blonde lui indiquait qu'elle pouvait aller se doucher dans la pièce d'à côté si elle le désirait. Hermione accepta avec joie, voulant à tout prix se remettre les idées en place. Se saisissant des vêtements et des chaussures elle couru dans la salle de bain où elle prit une bonne et longue douche, avant de se shampooiner les cheveux avec le shampooing mandarine. Elle se sécha les cheveux avec une serviette et se brossa les dents en sortant une neuve dans un petit meuble en bois. Enfilant les sous vêtement propres mis à sa disposition par Narcissa, elle secoua sa chevelure encore trempée qui se mit à onduler follement sur ses épaules. Après avoir tenté vainement de les discipliner, elle enfila la robe blanche bouffante et noua rapidement le fin ruban de soie bleuté sous sa poitrine avant d'enfiler les chaussures blanches à petits talons.

Hésitante, elle marcha doucement dans le jardin d'hiver alors que Narcissa se retourna à l'entente de ses pas. La voyant ainsi habillée, la blonde songea que l'ex-griffondor avait tout de suite plus de prestance qu'avec cet affreux pantalon rose. Au même moment, de violents coups à la porte d'entrée se firent entendre.

Narcissa eut un grand sourire en voyant Antonio Denali, son mètre à la main arriver avec un grand sourire et lui baiser franchement les deux joues avant de s'incliner respectueusement sous l'œil profondément ennuyé de Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier regardait l'italien avec un air de dédain avant d'embrasser sa femme sur la tempe et de sortir de la pièce, en adressant un signe de tête à Hermione, qui s'inclina légèrement.

_Mais ! C'est la future petite Malefoy !, s'extasia le brun fraîchement arrivé. Elle a un visage d'a-mour !

_Hum… Et bien, euh… Merci, rougit Hermione gênée.

_Nyaaaah ! Qu'elle est mignonne. Tu aurais dû me le dire Cissy que tu gardais un tel trésor !

_Moi même je n'en avais aucune idée, Antonio, sourit la blonde.

_En tout cas, ton fils a eu la perle rare… Elle a des courbes, c'est un délice, remarqua-t-il en tournant autour d'Hermione.

_Tu crois pouvoir me faire une robe digne d'Hermione pour la fête des Walsh ?

Il grimaça légèrement, en jugeant la jeune brune d'un regard d'expert.

_En une semaine, ma chère Cissy je vais devoir travailler d'arrache-pied.

_Nous ne faisons plus ta réputation mon ami, de plus, tu seras largement dédommagé pour ton travail.

_Mais tu sais ! Au vu de cette silhouette, tu me l'aurais demandé bénévolement je l'aurais tout de même fait !, rit-il en secouant sa main.

_Je pensais plus à du tissu foncé pour faire ressortir son teint pâle, remarqua Narcissa en jaugeant la jeune fille.

Hermione se sentit gênée d'être ainsi épiée, comme un mannequin dans une vitrine. Lorsqu'Antonio lui prit fermement sa poitrine, elle écarquilla des yeux et appela à l'aide la Lady Malefoy qui lui ordonna de se comporter tranquillement. Baissant la tête, elle laissa le brun italien prendre toutes les mesures et les noter sur un calepin, tout en dessinant un croquis.

_Pour la robe, je vois bien de la mousseline bleu nuit.

_Hm… En robe bustier, avec le jupon arrivant cinq centimètres au dessus du genou, commenta Narcissa.

_Le bustier très serré, et à partir d'en dessous de la poitrine un tissu assez évasé.

_Je te propose un dessous de la même couleur que la robe, dans le type short. On ne sait jamais si le vent déciderait de nous montrer les sous-vêtements de Miss Granger, expliqua Narcissa en souriant.

_Excellente idée, argua Antonio en dessinant.

_Les chaussures… Des escarpins, talons six centimètres, en daim de la même couleur que la robe, commanda la blonde.

_Un boléro en dentelle argentée, qui suivra avec ses longs colliers en or blanc qui habilleront la tenue.

_La coiffure ?

_Vu sa chevelure opulente… Je dirais. Un haut chignon.

Le croquis fut terminée trois quart d'heure plus tard. Hermione, déjà fatiguée, s'assit sur le rebord d'un pot de fleur et regardait dehors remarquant le Malefoy faisant toujours ses interminables allers-retours. Remarquant que sa future belle-fille était pensive, Narcissa ouvrit la baie vitrée et l'autorisa à se promener dans le domaine, durant la demi-heure qui lui restait avec Antonio. Hermione acceptant cette promenade avec plaisir marcha le long des allées bordées d'arbres, alla sentir le parfum envoutant des roses magiques, qui étincelaient légèrement. Passant près de la fontaine, elle laissa ses doigts courir dans l'eau fraiche et s'assit sur le rebord en marbre, ses chaussures posées sur le rebord, ses pieds endoloris trempant dans l'eau.

La caresse du soleil, et la douceur du vent sur sa peau la fit se sentir étrangement bien. Elle se sentait presque libre, dans ces murs où la sévérité de Narcissa commençait déjà à l'étouffer.

Lorsqu'elle entendit Drago passer à côté d'elle, elle le suivit discrètement, marchant pendant deux ou trois minutes avant d'arriver dans un endroit qu'Hermione trouva magnifique. C'était la bâtisse qu'elle avait pu observer de loin, mais la voir de très près, ainsi, elle semblait encore plus majestueuse. Une petite dizaine d'elfes de maisons nettoyaient le tout et installaient correctement les meubles sous la directive d'un Drago Malefoy étonnamment gentil avec eux. Souriant, Hermione gravit la vingtaine de marche pour se retrouver sur une petite parcelle, envahit par le lierre et le chèvrefeuille. Sur cette parcelle se trouvaient deux canapés d'extérieur, séparés par une petite fontaine beige.

Toute la devanture de la bâtisse était faite de ces vitraux de verres qui culminaient à près de cinq mètre de haut. Deux immenses portes fenêtres large de trois mètres étaient ouvertes, laissant entrer l'air frais, alros que les elfes faisaient sans cesse de nombreux vas et viens. Drago émergea du fond de la bâtisse essuyant son front de son bras. Lorsqu'il vit l'ex-griffondor il lui fit un léger sourire.

_Quel est cet endroit ?, s'émerveilla-t-elle.

_C'est ici que l'on vivra. La génération qui suit celle des parents vit ici avant d'aller vivre au Manoir, répondit le blond impassible.

_C'est toi qui a fait ça ?, balbutia Hermione en relevant la tête.

_J'y ai contribué. Les elfes m'ont beaucoup aidé. Mais je savais que tu ne voudrais pas vivre dans un endroit lugubre, j'ai donc fait installer tout ça.

_Les vitraux sont magnifiques, murmura la brune en en touchant un.

_Tu peux rentrer si tu veux, c'est presque achevé, proposa-t-il en entrant dans le hall.

Elle acquiesça et pénétra timidement dans le hall de l'Annexe. Le sol était en carrelage beige très clair, les murs fait à la chaux dans la même teinte. Une multitude de plantes coloraient l'endroit, alors que plusieurs fauteuils en bois et coussins beige décoraient le grand hall. En levant la tête, Hermione aperçu avec joie un dôme en verre qui laissait apercevoir un ciel bleu éclatant. Drago lui indiqua la porte de gauche comme étant celle de sa chambre. Elle poussa timidement les portes en bois blanc vitrées, et découvrit la chambre ressemblant exactement à celle de son enfance. Enfin, en dix fois plus grande et plus luxueuse. Autour de la porte, d'immenses rideau taupe cachaient les portes si elle le désirait. Sur la gauche, un énorme lit en bois foncé à baldaquin était collé contre la baie vitrée qu'on apercevait de l'extérieur. Le long de tout un pan de mur, un très long meuble, haut d'un mètre à plusieurs étages contiendrait les futurs vêtements de la jeune fille. Sur la droite de la pièce, quelques fauteuils se trouvaient près d'une large table ovale où se situaient plumes et parchemins. Le sol était parquet foncés, alors que les murs resplendissaient d'un blanc éclatant.

Souriante et visiblement, elle se retourna vers le vert-et-argent en lui faisant par de toute sa gratitude.

_Une autre pièce t'es destinée, mais tu la verras quand tu sauras sage.

_Mais je suis sage !, s'indigna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

_C'est cela, à d'autres. Allez, file rejoindre ma mère sinon elle va te tuer.

Elle courut précipitamment vers la sortie mais se retourna avant de passer les grandes portes, interpellant le blond :

_Ce soir, quand j'aurais terminé mes classes avec ta mère, je te rejoins ici ?

_Nous dînerons dans notre salle à manger, ce sera plus chaleureux que d'être à table avec mes parents.

_Je serai à l'heure, sourit-elle en partant en courant.

Alors qu'il entendait les pas de la brunette s'éloigner, le blond se sentit sourire en repensant à son air émerveillé. Se voyant ainsi dans le reflet d'une baie vitrée, il se secoua la tête, songeant d'être resté trop longtemps exposé aux rayons du Soleil.

.

_La ponctualité, Miss Granger, est l'une des choses les plus importantes pour une Malefoy !, tonna Narcissa en arpentant la pièce.

_Je suis désolée Madame Malefoy.

_J'espère que cela ne se reproduira pas, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

_Vous avez été limpide Madame.

_Vous devez surement m'en vouloir d'être aussi sévère, mais lorsque des milliers de regards seront braqués sur vous, vous serez reconnaissante de ne pas être la risée de l'Angleterre, expliqua la blonde en se radoucissant légèrement.

Hermione lui sourit légèrement, les yeux fatigués.

_Mais je vous suis déjà reconnaissante, Madame.

_Mais je n'ai encore rien fait !, s'étonna la blonde.

_Vous m'aidez, alors que vous pourriez me laisser me ridiculiser, c'est noble de votre part.

_Allons, allons mon enfant. Ne nous préoccupons pas encore des remerciements. Passons à la leçon de danse.

En deux heures, Hermione acquit les bases de la valse, et une sacrée douleur aux chevilles. Merlin ces maudites chaussures allaient donc l'esquinter jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Soupirant, Hermione accepta de passer aux leçons de maintient, tentant d'assimiler tout les dires de la noble blonde. Le dos droit, le ventre rentré, la poitrine haute, les jambes droites et parallèle. Le regard dénué d'émotion, et le visage impassible. Hermione s'entraina durant de longues minutes devant le miroir, avant de traverser la pièce en long et en large, grimaçant à chaque pas qui mettait ses soufflettes à vif. Puis, Hermione essaya de retenir l'utilité les différentes fourchettes, cuillers et couteaux à sa disposition, tenant les verres « toujours par le pied, jamais plus haut. ».

Lorsque Narcissa lui annonça que la journée était terminée, Hermione eut presque envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser. S'abstenant, elle se hâta de retirer ses escarpins sous le regard amusé de la blonde. Hermione lui souhaita une bonne soirée, s'inclina poliment et partit par la porte fenêtre.

Marchant dans l'herbe fraiche, elle apprécia la douceur de la verdure sur sa peau meurtrie. Arrivant à la bâtisse, cinq minutes plus tard, elle ferma les portes en verres derrière elle et cria après Drago. Ce dernier arriva du fond du hall, vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un short, probablement déjà habillé pour aller dormir. Il prit la griffondor par la main et l'assit à une grande table en bois blanc vieilli, où ils partageaient silencieusement des mets gourmands. A la fin du repas, un petit elfe de maison aux yeux bleus globuleux leur débarrassa la table et s'adressa de sa voix fluette à Hermione et Drago :

_Les jeunes maîtres désirent-ils encore quelque chose ?

_Tu peux disposer Lya, répondit Drago.

S'inclinant plus bas qu'à terre, Lya s'éclipsa alors qu'Hermione dévisageait la pièce, ses pieds nus frappant doucement le sol carrelé.

_Quelque chose Granger ?

_A-t-on une salle de bain Drago ? Je tuerai pour un bon bain tiède, questionna la brune rougissante.

Le blond lui indiqua la porte derrière elle. Le remerciant, elle s'éclipsa à son tour, plongeant entièrement dans le bain qu'elle s'était fait couler. Restant vingt bonnes minutes dedans, elle se lava le corps avec un gel douche à la mandarine et utilisa un shampooing au même parfum. S'engouffrant dans un large peignoir blanc cassé, elle rejoignit sa chambre où ses vêtements luxueux s'empilaient sur les étagères qu'elle avait aperçues plus tôt. Elle enfila des sous vêtements propres, un large bermuda noir serré à la taille par un élastique ainsi qu'un tee-shirt vert pomme dix fois trop grand aux écritures blanches dessus.

Avançant à pas calfeutrés dans le hall sombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle supposait être la chambre de Malefoy, située en face de la sienne, elle frappa trois petits coups et entra sans son consentement. En remarquant le titre de sa lecture : « Obtenir son code de la route rapidement et efficacement », elle pouffa gentiment.

_ Si ces sauvages veulent encore me tuer, je me dois au moins d'apprendre les raisons qui causeront ma mort, se justifia le blond impassible.

_Je venais juste te dire bonne nuit Drago, sourit Hermione.

_Eh bah alors bonne nuit Granger.

_Je peux te poser une question avant de partir ?

_Tu le fais déjà, soupira-t-il ne relevant pas le regard vers elle.

_Pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu d'être amoureux d'une femme pour te marier ? Les gens auraient vu que tu n'étais pas aussi méprisant et méprisable que tu le laisse paraître. Ils auraient aimé ce qu'ils auraient vu et tu serais avec la femme dont tu es amoureux.

Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma son livre, le laissant sur le petit guéridon en acajou qui se situait à sa gauche.

_Je n'aurais jamais épousé la femme que j'aime, Granger. Parce l'enfermer ici serait pire encore que de la voir au bras d'un autre.

_C'est si affreux que cela ?, questionna la brune.

_Ça ne fait qu'un seul jour que tu es ici. Attends à la fin de la semaine.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui baisa la joue alors qu'il fermait les yeux, avant de rejoindre doucement sa chambre. Lorsque sa porte se referma, elle n'entendit pas l'ex-prince des Serpents murmurer :

_Il serait vraiment idiot que je m'éprenne de toi … Ou que toi tu t'éprennes de moi.

.

Assis dans son lit, Lucius Malefoy relisait quelques dossiers alors que sa femme, assise à sa coiffeuse en merisier, peignait lentement sa soigneuse chevelure.

_Comment cela se passe-t-il avec la Sang-de…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, coupé par le regard meurtrier de Narcissa.

_Trésor, je ne t'ai jamais frappé avec une brosse à cheveux, mais cela risque de rapidement arriver.

_Cissy… Ne sois pas aussi mauvaise.

_Crois-moi, au vu de ma journée, je suis un agneau ce soir.

_Elle est si catastrophique que cela ?

_Non, elle est vraie, gentille, intelligente, elle a de la discussion… Sincèrement, je ne pouvais pas mieux trouver mieux pour Drago.

Lucius sourit.

_C'est lui qui l'a trouvé pour nous.

_Il n'est pas inenvisageable que mon fils tombe éperdument amoureux d'elle, sourit Narcissa rêveuse.

Le blond tiqua au « mon fils » mais n'en montra rien, au lieu de ça, il se leva, et alla masser les épaules de sa femme, alors que le miroir les reflétaient entrain de se regarder mutuellement au travers de la glace.

_Les bonnes gens de tout le monde sorcier vénèrent la née-Moldue, et avec tes bons soins, elle va devenir une légende.

_Mais elle l'est déjà…, sourit Narcissa.

_De toute façon, à partir du moment où elle prend soin de notre image, le reste je m'en contre-fiche.

Il y eut un bref silence reposant, rapidement cassé par la douce voix de Narcissa :

_Demain tu assisteras à sa leçon de danse.

Lucius crispa ses larges et douces mains sur les épaules dénudées de sa femme.

_Pardon ?

_J'ai dis que demain, tu assisterais à la leçon de danse que je donnerai à notre future belle fille, ordonna Narcissa en souriant.

_Et par quel prodige ?

_Par le prodige que je ne peux point valser avec elle et lui apprendre les pas en même temps, gros bêta.

_Et Drago ? C'est sa future après-tout, rechigna le blond.

Narcissa sourit de nouveau, plutôt fière d'elle.

_Drago doit passer l'après-midi Ronald et Ginevra Weasley, ainsi qu'Harry Potter, il ne sera pas là.

_Mais… Narcissa…, tenta Lucius. Tu peux faire ton cours de valse le matin non ?

_Non, et je serai inflexible.

Alors que les lumières s'éteignirent au Manoir, dans l'Annexe, un jeune lord blond tentait de différencier et dissocier les différents panneaux, parmi la vingtaine qu'il avait sous les yeux, alors que la sensation des lèvres de la petite brune dormant dans la pièce d'à côté restait sur sa joue gauche.

_Crétins de moldus, maugréa-t-il en fermant brusquement son livre.

.

.

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **_

**Petitefilledusud : **Merci pour ton gentil commentaire, j'espère que cette suite t'a plu également =).

**Myia D : **Dans ce chapitre, tu peux t'apercevoir que pour l'instant, Hermione s'adapte plutôt pas mal, mais comme le dit Drago « Ce n'est que le premier jour. » Mouahahah. Pardon, je me calme, c'est juste que je réponds tard à ces reviews et que je suis juste déphasée =O.

**Elliot : **Ta review très sympathique m'a fait grand plaisir. En effet j'essaie de faire le moins de fautes possibles, mais quelques coquines trouvent toujours le moyen de s'y glisser à mon grand regret.

**Hina-chan : **Ta review m'a fait super plaisir :D. Même si je doute fortement que ma fiction soit « Magnifique », comme tu l'as stipulé :o. En tout cas, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise, et j'espère que tu as apprécié ce second chapitre.

**Disclamer :**___Les personnages sont –toujours- à J.K Rowling, et l'histoire sort toujours de mon cerveau dérangé :D._

**Les petits potins de l'Auteur :**__Bonsoir ! =D. J'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi oui et non… Oui, parce que vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, et non parce qu'une saleté de bronchite ne me lâche plus ! Enfin soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

La suite paraîtra dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, voir plutôt si vous êtes encourageant(e)s =P.

N'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis, vos impressions, vos commentaires…

Bisous, votre Ely Sword.


	3. Une histoire de peluches

**Chapitre 3 : Une histoire de Peluches.**

**.**

**.**

Ce matin-là, ce fut un Drago déjà près à s'en aller qui réveilla l'ancienne Griffondor, lui indiquant que sa mère l'attentait dans le jardin d'hiver. Se levant, encore groggy et la bouche pâteuse, Hermione prit sa douche, s'habilla d'une tunique lavande, avec une jupe arrivant à mi mollet blanche aux large motifs floraux lavande. Trônaient à ses pieds des espadrilles à talons compensés.

Attachant ses cheveux en demi-queue bien serrée, elle se saisit de quelques fraises bien mûres qu'elle mangerait sur la route. Trottinant rapidement, elle arriva cinq minutes plus tard dans le jardin d'hiver, là où Narcissa l'attendait déjà, assise sur un fauteuil, les jambes croisées.

_Vous n'êtes point en retard aujourd'hui Miss, sourit Narcissa. Et vous êtes élégamment vêtue.

_Je suis ravie Madame, que ma tenue vous plaît, répliqua poliment Hermione.

Narcissa se leva et tourna autour de l'ex rouge-et-or, comme un vautour rôdant autour de sa proie.

_Vous devez encore perdre du poids, Miss.

_Je suis dans les normes, Madame.

_Une Malefoy ne se doit pas d'être dans les normes, elle doit être parfaite, en toutes circonstances.

_Bien Madame, déclara pensivement Hermione.

_Pour cela, je vous encourage franchement à faire de la danse classique, Miss.

_Vous connaissez une pratique sportive moldu ?, s'étonna la brune.

_J'ai toujours été fascinée par ces jeunes filles, sourit la blonde. J'ai moi-même pratiqué durant de longues années.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, peinant à croire une Sang-Pur de son rang, s'abaissant aux pratiques moldues. Néanmoins, cela expliquait aisément sa taille fine et sa prestance.

_J'ai pratiqué moi aussi, avoua la brune un peu rouge.

_Durant longtemps ?

_Même pas un an… J'ai commencé assez tard, et ensuite j'ai abandonné avant d'entrer à Poudlard.

_Je pense sincèrement que vous devriez en refaire Miss.

_Si cela est nécessaire à mon apprentissage, je m'y tiendrais, sourit Hermione.

Derrière cette façade, Narcissa su que la jeune fille souffrait déjà des conditions qui lui étaient imposées. Elle aussi, en avait souffert. Elle aussi, elle aurait bien voulu tout jeter par la fenêtre lors de son apprentissage. « Mais elle était une Malefoy, et l'étiquette désirait cela », lui répétait sans cesse la mère de Lucius. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour chasser ce mauvais souvenir et fit apparaitre des collants blancs, avec des chaussons roses poudrés, accompagné d'un large tee-shirt pourpre.

S'habillant sans rien dire, Hermione suivit Narcissa dans une petite pièce limitrophe au jardin d'hiver, dont les murs étaient exclusivement en verre. Sur la droite, un pan de mur recouvert de miroirs était traversé par une barre en bois clair.

S'y tenant, Hermione grimpa lentement sur la pointe de ses pieds, tout en lançant gracieusement son bras gauche en l'air. Se remettant sur sa voute plantaire, elle s'hissa de nouveau sur sa pointe droite, alors que sa jambe gauche était déjà tenue à l'extrême, s'élevant au niveau de sa tête. Elle retomba dans une arabesque gracieuse et parfaitement effectuée, même si quelques doutes embrumaient l'esprit de la brune.

Narcissa lui conta alors les plus grandes familles influentes dans le monde magique, lui récitant tous les noms qu'elle devait connaître. La surveillant d'un œil inquiet, elle la regardait s'exercer durant des heures, sans se plaindre, toujours en gardant une allure digne. Vers quatorze heures, Hermione suait à grosse gouttes, sentant ses muscles endoloris beaucoup trop sollicités en une seule journée. L'estomac dans les talons, elle tenta toutefois d'ignorer les cris de famine de son ventre tout en effectuant quelques pirouettes fouettées, elle chuta lourdement à la cinquième, le souffle court, alors que ses joues étaient rouges à cause de l'effort.

_Si vous désirez, vous pouvez prendre une pause Miss, conseilla Narcissa.

_Je vais bien Madame, c'est juste une légère chute, rassura Hermione haletante.

_Buvez au moins, insista la blonde.

Hermione but deux verres d'eau avant de retourner près de la barre, et de reprendre là où elle en était.

_Que pouvez vous me dire sur les Walsh, Miss Granger ?, interrogea Madame Malefoy.

_C'est une importante famille américaine qui a ouvert une œuvre de charité enfin de venir en aides aux jeunes sorciers défavorisés qui ne peuvent dispenser d'une éducation magique, cita Hermione.

_Quels en sont les membres ?

_Jospeh et Alexandra Walsh sont les parents de Kathleen et de Jonathan Walsh.

_Excellent Miss Granger, sourit Narcissa.

Hermione sourit et s'arrêta un instant, s'appuyant le dos contre la barre, dévisageant la blonde. Cette dernière arqua un sourcil et lui demanda la raison de son arrêt.

_Connaissez-vous Dario Valentine ?, demanda timidement Hermione.

_Valentine…, réfléchit Narcissa. Je connais Graziella Valentine.

_Dario est le fils de Graziella, commenta la brune.

_Ah oui ? En effet, il est étudiant à F.E.M.S, en section histoire de la magie, me semble-t-il. Pourquoi cette question Miss Granger ?

La F.E.M.S, est la Faculté d'Etude de Magie Supérieure, que chaque élève ayant obtenu ses ASPIC pouvait intégrer. Hermione y avait déposé sa candidature dans la même section que Dario.

_Comme les Valentine sont assez connus, je pensais que vous les côtoyiez, rien de plus.

_Nous nous sommes vu quelques fois, bien que Dario ait toujours agi étrangement avec moi, indiqua la blonde.

_Enfin, ce n'est rien… Je vais reprendre où j'en étais.

Narcissa se leva, plaçant sa main fraiche sur l'épaule chaude de la jeune fille qui se retourna surprise.

_Je vais chercher mon époux, il faut que vous valsiez avec lui.

_Euh je… Euh… Monsieur Malefoy ?, balbutia Hermione apeurée.

_Allons, il n'a jamais mangé personne, sourit la blonde en partant.

Hermione, terrifiée à l'idée de valser avec le grand blond, se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se rhabilla rapidement avant de remettre ses escarpins. Aussi, quand elle les vit revenir tous les deux, l'expression de profond ennui que le Lord Malefoy arborait sur son visage lui fit rappeler exactement celle de Drago, à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose à contrecœur.

Il la salua poliment, et elle en fit de même avant que les notes de musique retentissent dans la petite salle.

.

_Malefoy, tu nous explique ce carnage ?, beugla Ronald en lançant le journal sur sa table basse.

_C'est pourtant simple, Granger et moi allons nous marier.

_Pourtant, quand hier elle était au téléphone avec Ginny, elle semblait aussi surprise que nous, commenta Harry.

_Elle l'était. Elle l'a apprit en même temps que vous tous.

_Tu crois qu'on va la laisser comme ça Malefoy ? Tu rêves !, vociféra le roux.

_Taisez-vous tous les deux, intervint Ginny. Si Hermione a consentit à se marier avec Drago, c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison. Maintenant cessez de faire les gamins. De plus que vous soyez d'accord ou pas, ça ne changera pas sa décision.

_Pour une fois, je dois reconnaître que tu as raison, soupira le blond.

_Quand est-ce que nous pourrions la voir ?

_Pas avant le mariage.

Ronald frappa du poing sur la table, profondément énervé :

_Et pour quelle raison ?

Assis sur le canapé, le blond toisa froidement les garçons, impassible face à la colère menaçante du roux.

_Granger suit l'entrainement d'une Malefoy. Elle est occupée de sept heures du matin à sept heures au soir, puis, elle étudie jusqu'aux environs de minuits, les langues étrangères qu'elle se doit d'assimiler. C'est l'éducation qu'elle doit recevoir.

_C'est peut-être celle que tu as reçue, coupa Harry, mais ménage-la. Elle est plus fragile qu'elle n'y laisse paraître. Et la séparer de ses parents, ainsi que de nous, rendra les choses nettement plus difficiles pour vous deux.

_Il y a la fête des Walsh dans six jours, si vous venez vous la verrez. Ça sera sa première sortie en tant que ma fiancée.

_Et celle après la guerre aussi, argua Ginny.

_Tu l'as prévenu de sa notoriété ? Tous les journaux ne parlent plus que d'elle. Parce que la, dans ton manoir elle est dans son petit cocoon, mais dès qu'elle va en sortir, ça risque d'être violent.

_Ecoute Potter, j'ai déjà su gérer des situations de crise bien pire que ça. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, soupira Drago.

_Parce que je connais Hermione. Ça va être très difficile à gérer.

_Et moi, du peu que je la connais, je te dis qu'elle y arrivera.

La pendule sur la cheminée de l'appartement Londonien qu'Harry et Ron avaient en colocation venait d'indiquer dix-sept heures.

_Je dois vous laisser, reprit le blond en se levant. Je ne sais pas si vos téléphones marchent dans le domaine, mais vous pourrez essayer de l'appeler dans les jours qui viennent, ça lui fera plaisir

_Très bien, viens je vais t'emmener chez elle pour que nous puissions prendre ses affaires comme tu me l'as demandé, commenta Ginny.

Il salua les deux jeunes hommes encore stupéfaits par la nouvelle et attrapa le bras de Ginny pour transplaner sur la maison de vacances d'Hermione. Elle entra par la porte de la cuisine, attrapa un large carton par-dessus les hauts comptoirs et commença à le remplir. Drago vit la rousse mettre des cadres photos, de la littérature moldue, ainsi qu'une peluche en forme d'ours blanc cassé, muni d'un petit nœud à son oreille gauche.

_Ne me dis pas que c'est son doudou ?, nargua le blond, moqueur.

_Eh ! N'insulte pas Câlin !

_Elle a appelé son doudou Câlin ?, reprit-il en arquant un sourcil.

_Au lieu de te moquer, comment s'appelle ton premier ours en peluche ?, accusa-t-elle en serrant les poings sur les hanches.

_Les Malefoy n'ont pas besoin d'ours en peluche, siffla le blond.

_Ouais…, soupira Ginny pas convaincue. Dis plutôt qu'il a un nom tellement idiot que tu n'ose même pas me le dire.

_Laisse Cornelius en dehors de ça, persifla Drago en lui jetant un regard noir.

Ginny laissa tomber son carton tellement elle riait.

_Tu… Dis… Qu'Hermione a un souci… Le tien s'appelle Cornelius ?, souffla Ginny entre deux rires.

_Continue de te moquer de moi Weasley, et je te fais taire par la force.

_Tu ne me toucheras pas !

_Et qu'est ce qui te rend si sure de toi ?

_Parce que si tu fais cela, Hermione te détestera.

_Elle me hait déjà de toute manière.

_Si elle te haïssait vraiment, elle ne t'aurait pas épousé, sourit Ginny.

_Si tu savais ce que j'ai dû débourser, marmotta le blond dans sa barbe inexistante.

_Tu disais ?

_Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être répété.

La rousse se retourna vers lui, le regardant suspicieusement.

_Tu as acheté quelle bague à Hermione ?

_Aucune, répondit le blond d'un ton neutre. Pourquoi faudrait-il que je lui achète une bague ?

_Dans la tradition moldue, tu dois acheter une bague à l'élue de ton cœur pour qu'elle puisse officialiser vos fiançailles.

_Et je vais chercher cela dans une bijouterie ? Si je vais sur le Chemin de Traverse, ça sera râpé pour la discrétion.

Ginny sourit, en abandonnant son opulent carton pour transplaner avec lui, dans une ruelle française. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes le long de Montmartre, avant d'entrer dans une grande bijouterie, où une serveuse avec un grand sourire vint les accueillir.

_Vous désirez ?

_Une bague de fiançailles s'il vous plait, demanda Ginny.

_Bien-sûr, dans quels prix ?

_Ceux que vous désirez, l'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi, déclara froidement le blond.

_Alors nous avons ici tous nos gros diamants, voyez celui-ci, il vaut une fortune mais est merveilleux…

Le blond ne l'écoutait pas, les yeux rivés sur une petite bague dans la vitrine. La monture était fine, en or blanc, sertie d'un rubis ni trop grand, ni trop petit. Elle n'était pas forcément la bague la plus chère, bien qu'il ait pu toutes les acheter et acquérir aussi le magasin, mais c'était celle là qui lui siérait le mieux. Il en était sur. Ginny paya pour lui, alors que la vendeuse mettait le bijou dans l'écrin de velours rouge. Il la remboursa en gallions, et ils rentrèrent chez Hermione. Une fois là-bas, la rousse finit rapidement son carton et le tendit au blond. Avant qu'il ne transplane, elle l'interrompit une fois encore :

_Tiens, sa baguette.

Elle lança le bois de bois dans le carton et s'en alla en même temps que lui.

.

_Gardez le dos droit et la tête droite Miss Granger, rappela Narcissa.

_Regardez-moi dans les yeux, Miss Granger, gronda froidement le blond.

Hermione déglutit en relevant vivement la tête, plongeant ses orbes chocolat dans celle bleutés de son futur beau-père. Il la toisait froidement, aucune émotion sur le visage, alors qu'ils entamaient leur dixième valse.

Las il s'arrêta à dix-neuf heures, et s'en alla pour partir alors qu'Hermione baissait la tête, honteuse. Elle ne cessait de se morigéner qu'elle n'était qu'une incapable, et qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à rien. Lui mettant un léger coup à l'épaule, Narcissa obligea son époux à se retourner et à la féliciter.

_Vous faites des progrès assez conséquents Miss, continuez ainsi, encouragea maladroitement le blond avec hésitation.

Hermione leva des yeux larmoyants sur lui et lui fit un léger sourire pour lui prouver qu'elle avait compris. Narcissa assura à Hermione qu'elle pouvait user de son jardin d'hiver et de la salle de danse quand elle le désirait. Hermione la remercia, touchée qu'elle partage ses appartements privés avec elle. Sur ces mots, les deux blonds prirent congés, et s'assirent dans leur salle à manger, dégustant un léger repas.

_Que penses-tu d'Hermione ?, engagea Narcissa.

_Elle n'est pas si alarmante que ce que je croyais.

_Ah ? Tu l'apprécies ?, questionna-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_Non, j'ai dis qu'elle n'était pas si alarmante que cela. De là à aller l'étreindre ma chère, il y a une certaine marge.

_Tu l'aurais vu toute à l'heure… Je lui ai dis que la danse classique l'aiderait à s'affiner, elle a dansé près de cinq heures à la suite.

_Je ne la trouve pas si opulente que cela, déclara Lucius en haussant les épaules. Mais si elle donne son meilleur dans ses activités, cela nous sera que bénéfique.

_Elle est normale… Je pense qu'elle devrait perdre cinq kilogrammes, pas plus.

_Enfin soit, elle maitrise presque la valse à présent.

_Elle n'a pas mangé ce matin, reprit Narcissa pensivement. Ni ce midi… J'espère que ce soir elle fera un repas assez consistant.

_Et hier soir, j'ai vu Dolores Ombrage danser au bout de notre lit. Tu trouves cela normal ?, reprit Lucius amusé.

_C'est tout à fait normal.

Elle arrêta sa fourchette pleine de salade à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, le fustigeant du regard. Alors qu'il l'a regardait, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

_Tu es ignoble Lucius, gronda-t-elle.

_Et c'est pour cela que tu m'aimes très chère.

_A mon grand regret, crois-moi. A mon grand regret, sourit-elle.

Il se leva bien décidé à lui faire payer son injure alors qu'elle poussa un cri strident, renversa sa chaise et couru à vive allure dans les couloirs du manoir, suivie de près par son mari.

.

Drago, assit dans le fauteuil de sa chambre regardait la grande horloge au dessus de sa cheminée. Vingt trois heures quinze, et Granger n'était toujours pas là… Il soupira et s'agenouilla devant son lit, regardant un petit ourson au poil blanc éclatant et aux yeux bleus.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait… Elle s'est peut-être perdue non ?

Il regarda l'ourson avant de se frapper la tête avec. Il commençait sérieusement à s'effrayer avec ses bêtises.

_Si à vingt trois heures trente elle n'est pas là, je vais la chercher c'est clair ?, indiqua-t-il à l'ourson.

Il s'arrêta à un instant, se fustigeant mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux de son registre bien rempli.

_Comme-ci tu allais me répondre Cornelius, soupira le blond.

Alors que l'horloge indiquait seulement vingt trois heures dix-sept, il se saisit de son gilet, prit sa baguette et claqua les lourdes portes verres. Le vent frais lui balayait les cheveux, et le parc entourant le domaine était éclairé par des centaines de lanternes qui diffusaient une douce lueur orangée, le long des allées empruntables qui traversaient les jardins.

Alors qu'il passait devant les appartements privés de sa mère, il la vit dans la petite salle de danse, adjacente au jardin d'hiver, entrain de faire ses pointes, vêtue comme une danseuse de ballet classique. Il resta la quelque minutes, la contemplant, son air impassible trahit par ses yeux gris inquiets. Elle lâcha subitement la barre et enchaina huit pirouettes fouettées avant de chuter lourdement, se tenant la cheville tout en poussa un gémissement de douleur. Jugeant qu'elle en avait assez fais pour la journée, Drago alla la chercher dans la salle.

Hermione soupira. Elle avait chuté, encore. Alors qu'elle se massait sa cheville droite endolorie, probablement foulée, elle sentit une veste sur ses épaules, et une baguette lui frôler le pied, provoquant une sensation de fraicheur anesthésiant la douleur.

_D-Drago !, s'exclama-t-elle surprise. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_Premièrement Granger, je suis chez moi, deuxièmement, il est vingt trois heures passées, calme toi un peu.

_Mais, il faut que je me dépêche, sinon je ne serai jamais prête pour les Walsh et…

Il plaqua sa main droite sur les lèvres pleines et roses de la jeune fille qui le regardait stupéfaite.

_Ce n'est pas en t'esquintant la santé que tu y arriveras. Et puis, si c'est pour que tu ais un teint cireux et des cernes noires, il vaut mieux éviter.

Sur ces mots, il passa son bras gauche en dessous des genoux de la jeune fille, son bras droit soutenant son dos. La portant ainsi contre lui, il la porta jusqu'à la bâtisse, la laissant se déshabiller et prendre son bain, avant de lui ramener un pyjama.

Hermione se lava rapidement, se sécha et s'habilla avant d'essayer de passer maladroitement un bande autour de son pied droit. Le blond arriva à ce moment là, lui prit le tissu des mains et entreprit de l'enrouler autour de sa cheville.

_Tu as dîné ce soir ?

_Non… Je n'ai pas très faim.

_Connaissant l'assiduité de ma mère, tu n'as pas dû non plus manger ce midi… Je vais demander un plateau à Lya, déclara-t-il en se relevant.

_Drago, je n'ai pas faim, insista Hermione.

_Tu ne vas pas te laisser mourir de faim parce que tu dois perdre quelques malheureux kilos ?, tonna-t-il glacial et menaçant.

_Tu ne comprends pas que je n'ai pas envie de manger ?, cria la brune à son tour, les larmes aux yeux.

_« C'est peut-être celle que tu as reçue, mais ménage-la. Elle est plus fragile qu'elle n'y laisse paraître. Et la séparer de ses parents, ainsi que de nous, rendra les choses nettement plus difficiles pour vous deux. »_. La phrase d'Harry revint subitement dans l'esprit de Drago. Elle lui jeta un regard désemparé et se releva, claudiquant jusqu'à sa chambre où elle ferma les portes et tira les rideaux en s'effondrant sur son lit. Là, elle remarqua Câlin, positionné près de son oreiller. Elle le saisit et le plaqua contre sa poitrine, quelques larmes traitresses roulant le long de ses joues pâles.

Roulant sur le flanc droit, elle vit sa baguette mise à côté d'un écrin en velours rouge, et d'un bout de papier beige. Se saisissant de sa baguette, elle sentit la douce chaleur de la magie se diffuser dans son corps. Souriante, ses larmes s'étant taries, laissant quelques traitres sillons humides sur ses joues pâles, elle attrapa doucement le papier et lut à voix haute :

_Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je pensais que d'avoir ta peluche au nom idiot et ta baguette t'aiderait à mieux supporter cette charge. Enfin, remercie Weasley Fille pour m'avoir aidé à chercher tes effets. Sur ce Granger, je te laisse, et ouvre la boîte. A ce qui parait, c'est la mode dans ton monde._

_D. Malefoy._

Ouvrant l'écrin, Hermione resta stupéfaite face au petit rubis étincelant. Elle passa la bague à son annulaire gauche, souriant tristement alors qu'elle lui allait parfaitement. Elle se releva, marchant difficilement jusqu'à la chambre du blond dont les lumières étaient encore allumées.

_Merci et je suis désolée, glapit-elle en passant sa tête par la porte.

_As-tu fini ?, demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

_Oui.

_Alors pars, j'aimerais être seul pour terminer ma lecture.

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil et vit que c'était un livre sur l'étude poussée des potions. Hésitante et gênée, elle réitéra ses excuses.

_Je ne suis pas sourd, claqua la voix glaciale de Drago. J'ai entendu la première fois.

_Alors ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait.

_Je me fous de ta santé Granger, tu peux même te laisser mourir de faim si ça te chante.

_Si ma présence t'insupporte, tu n'as qu'à me laisser retourner chez mes parents, dans ma vie de « Paysanne », soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête.

_Tu n'as pas le droit. T'étant engagée comme pour devenir ma femme, tu le seras. Point final. Tu as eu ton argent, moi j'ai ta réputation.

_Comment peux-tu être aussi méprisant ?, murmura-t-elle stupéfaite.

_Tu as bien voulu te marier pour mon argent à ce que je sache Granger.

_Oui, j'ai accepté pour l'argent, oui je suis avare… Mais je peux prendre quelques uns de tes gallions pour les donner à ce qui me sont chers ! Peut-être suis-je perfide, mais moi en attendant, j'ai reçu autre chose de mes parents qu'un compte bancaire bien fourni, cracha-t-elle les larmes aux yeux en s'en allant.

Sa porte claqua, suivie de celle de sa chambre, à elle. Le blond ferma violement son livre et le laissa sur ses genoux, laissant sa tête retomber dans le vide.

_Idiote…

Il lança violement le livre dans le mur alors que les pages s'arrachaient.

_Tu n'es vraiment qu'une idiote Granger, souffla-t-il en s'en allant.

Elle entendit les portes claquer puis plus rien… Un silence total. Ce fut donc sur ce silence pesant qu'elle se leva timidement, prenant sa baguette et Câlin, allant se coucher timidement dans les draps vert émeraudes de la chambre du garçon.

.

Drago marchait rageusement sur les graviers, se dirigeant vers le local à balais. Il se saisit du dernier Nimbus, grimpa dessus et frappa violement le sol tout en survolant le parc du domaine. Un énorme saule pleureur près du lac au sud de la propriété, les roserais de l'est… Le terrain de Quidditch au nord. Il s'amusa à virevolter avec son balais, faisant des boucles et des vrilles avec son balais, lorsqu'il croisa sa mère, assise les deux jambes du même côté du balais. Il s'avança doucement vers elle.

_Mère, que faites-vous dehors à cette heure si tardive ?

_Je prends l'air trésor… Et vous, que faites-vous ?

_Hermione et moi avons eu une violente altercation, annonça-t-il encore légèrement en colère.

Il lui raconta les détails de la dispute, et, au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, le sourire de Narcissa grandissait.

_Et bien, en voilà une qui a du répondant.

_Elle m'a poussé à bout Mère, soupira le blond.

_Si elle en vient à ne plus manger, c'est très inquiétant… Mais il faut lui laisser le temps. Elle s'habituera à cette nouvelle vie.

_Pensez-vous que je devrais la laisser rentrer chez elle ? Au moins pour une nuit.

_Honnêtement, Drago, si vous la laissez partir ne serait-ce qu'une fois, elle pourrait ne pas revenir. Mais quelque part, si vous la laissez dans cet état d'apitoiement, elle va se laisser abattre.

_Que voulez-vous dire ?

_Elle n'a pas des amis qu'elle pourrait voir ?

_J'ai convié Potter et les Weasley à la fête des Walsh.

_Vous pouvez les convier à l'Annexe, ils viendront dormir. Ou bien, vous pouvez l'autoriser à aller quelques jours chez ses amis après la fête, proposa Narcissa.

_Vous pensez que ça l'aiderait à aller mieux ?

_Lorsque j'ai reçu mon éducation, j'aurais tout donné pour retourner une fois chez mes parents, ou mes amis, déclara-t-elle pensivement. Mais, si j'y serais allée, je ne serai sans nuls doutes pas revenue ici. Enfin, cela reste votre choix Drago.

_Et Père, qu'en pense-t-il ?

Narcissa sourit, au souvenir du dîner du soir.

_Il ne l'apprécie pas vraiment… Je dirais qu'il la tolère, en fait.

_Je vais aller me coucher Mère, je vous vois demain ?

_A demain, sourit Narcissa. Eh Drago ?

Il se retourna lentement.

_Si vous tenez un minimum à elle, essayez de faire en sorte que votre ménage se fasse au mieux. Bonne nuit mon poussin, salua-t-elle en s'en allant.

Rougissant légèrement, le blond fondit vers l'Annexe où il abandonna son balai dans le hall. Il prit une douche, appréciant l'eau coulant le long de ses muscles tendus. Il sortit trente minutes plus tard, enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille et se dirigea, les cheveux trempés goutant sur le parquet, vers sa chambre. Alors qu'il allait allumer les chandeliers, il entendit le bruit d'une respiration calme. Prononçant un faible « Lumos », il vit Granger allongée dans _son_ lit, serrant Cornelius et Câlin contre elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Il enfila un short bleu marine et se glissa en dessous des couettes, prenant soin de rester loin de son ex-homologue. Peine perdue, la brune vint immédiatement se coller contre lui. Il savait que le lendemain il aurait le droit au cri strident et à l'expulsion du lit, pourtant il ne bougea pas, caressant doucement ses cheveux alors qu'elle marmonnait des choses inintelligibles dans son sommeil.

Remarquant la bague à sa main gauche il sourit légèrement. Comme il l'avait pressentit, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était faite pour elle.

_Maman… Laisse-moi revenir… Josh… Maman, gémit-elle.

En l'entendant ainsi, en la voyant si faible, le blond resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, et lui baisa doucement les cheveux, alors qu'elle se calmait à son contact. Il sourit légèrement. Cette fille avait vraiment le don pour le faire passer par toute une palette d'émotions, et ce, en moins de quelques heures…

**.**

**.**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**Emy : **Voilà cette fameuse suite, qui j'espère t'auras plu :).

**Elliot : **Pour moi, Hermione n'est pas cruche, il est donc normal qu'elle sache se débrouiller quelques peu :P. (Bien que je ne critique pas ceux qui la décrivent empotée, nous sommes d'accord :D.) Alors... Si Hermione et Drago vont s'éprendre l'un de l'autre... Naturellement, j'ai envie de dire, mais avec un parcours bien semé d'embûches (Moi, sadique ? Jamais :D.)

**Petitefilledusud :** Merci pour ta review, à bientôt bisous :D.

**Siana :** Ow merci ! *Rougit*... Ravie de ne pas te faire perdre ton temps :p. J'espère que cette suite te conviendra également :D.

**Gaby :** Voilà ton impatience satisfaite :D. Jusqu'au prochain chapitre tout du moins ^^.

**Myia D :** Pour la garde-robe d'Hermione, faut négocier avec elle et Narcissa :o. Quand à si elle va souffrir, déjà là... Elle se fragilise *-*. Pardon, ça fait sadique de dire cela, mais oui, Hermione va quelques peu souffrir des conditions Malefoyienne x).

**Disclamer : **_Pareil qu'au précédent chapitre, la flemme de réécrire, mais oui, les personnages sont bien à J.K, et l'histoire est bien à moi x)._

**Les petits potins de l'Auteur : **Comment se passe votre début de semaine ? :o. Moi, c'est les trente ans de mariage à mes parents, un pc mort donc j'ai perdu mes chapitres d'avance. Génial en soit :D.

J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous l'avez apprécié :).

N'hésitez pas à me le dire, si vous l'avez détesté, vous aurez juste ma mort sur la conscience ! :o. Non, humour pourri, je vous l'accorde ..

Oulà, j'ai tendance à partir dans des divagations foireuses quand je commence à fatiguer, donc je vais m'arrêter là ! u_u

Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont ajoutés à leurs favoris, qui lisent mon histoire, et qui m'ont ajoutés à leurs auteurs préférés, ça me touche énormément :D.

Sur ce je vous laisse, vous embrasse très fort et vous aime à la folie :

Votre Ely Sword.

Ps : Navrée de ce retard, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis avec le site. Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses.


	4. La fête des Walsh

**Chapitre 4 : La fête des Walsh.**

**.**

**.**

Il était aux environs d'onze heures et demie lorsqu'Hermione émergea difficilement des couettes. Ses cheveux en pétard et ses paupières lourdes témoignaient d'une longue nuit réparatrice. S'étirant de tout son long, elle se saisit d'un peignoir en soie qui jonchait le sol au bout de son lit et le revêtit en marchant gaiement dans l'Annexe.

Elle sautillait jusqu'à la salle à manger où Drago, attablé, déjeunait déjà, une tasse de thé fumant posée à côté de lui alors qu'il lisait tranquillement les nouvelles de la Gazette. Hermione entraperçue le titre : **Fête des Walsh : la première sortie de la future Lady Malefoy. **Grimaçant, elle s'installa à table, beurrant silencieusement son toast.

Drago la regarda, agacé par son silence inhabituel.

_Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?, soupira le blond.

_C'est que..., grimaça-t-elle. Je ne sais pas trop, je suis un peu perdue avec tout ça. J'ai l'impression que cette sortie va donner un tournant définitif à ma vie.

_C'est loin d'être une impression Granger, après cette sortie, tu ne seras plus la même. Et tu auras toute l'Angleterre aux basques. Mais c'est un risque à prendre.

_Je...

Il soupira, franchement blasé et las, tout en reposant un peu brutalement son journal, faisant ainsi sursauter l'ancienne Griffondor.

_Tu ne veux pas venir ?

_Toi tu y es depuis l'enfance, pour moi, c'est nettement plus difficile !

_Mais cesse de geindre et de caqueter comme une vulgaire poulette de basse-cour Granger, tu es la seconde femme la plus importante d'Angleterre, après ma mère.

_Tu parles d'une importance, grommela-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Il la fusilla du regard, la défiant de réitérer ses paroles. Hermione baissa la tête, toute rouge.

_Et les Malefoy sont à ce point important ?, reprit-elle timidement.

_Dans vos cultures moldues idiotes, les Winsdor sont la famille royale d'Angleterre non ?

Hermione acquiesça, ne comprenant toutes fois pas où il voulait en venir.

_Nous, les Malefoy, sommes quelques peu les Winsdor de notre monde, tu comprends ? Certes le président sorcier ou le ministre semblent être plus influents que nous, mais c'est entièrement faux.

_Donc, ne pas me présenter à la fête des Walsh serait un affront ?

_Ça le sera assurément, mais tu fais comme tu veux, je ne suis pas ta mère.

_Tu pourrais être plus aimable, grommela-t-elle en buvant du jus de citrouille.

_Et toi être moins chiante, mais nous sommes loin d'avoir ce que nous voulons.

Sur ces mots, il se leva, lança sa serviette sur la table et quitta précipitamment l'Annexe sous le regard courroucé d'Hermione. Merlin ce qu'il l'énervait quand il le voulait ! Soupirant, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, regardant le plafond d'un blanc immaculé. Elle se redressa, abandonna son déjeuner et alla se mettre dans l'un des fauteuils du hall, regardant le ciel bleu virer au noir.

Un orage et une pluie diluvienne se préparaient. Souriant légèrement, elle attrapa un livre qui trainait dans sa chambre et commença sa lecture, toujours vêtue de son pyjama, ses cheveux bruns en bataille tombant sur ses épaules.

Elle passa son après-midi à lire, les yeux rivés sur les anciennes pages jaunies par le temps peu clément, lorsqu'aux alentours de dix-huit heures, Drago passa devant elle, vêtu de manière à la fois décontractée et classe. Il portait un pantalon bleu nuit, une cravate de la même couleur, le tout agrémenté par une chemise simple, blanche, dont les manches étaient remontées jusqu'aux coudes.

_Tu es très élégant, complimenta-t-elle en reposant son livre.

_Tu ne viens pas ?

_Non... Drago, essaies de me comprendre.

_Je comprends. Juste, à mon humble avis, le Choixpeau s'est trompé sur ton courage. Bonne soirée Granger, tonna-t-il en claquant la porte.

Hermione fulminait littéralement. Parce que refuser d'aller se pavaner comme une potiche à une réunion de gens plus imbus d'eux-mêmes les uns les autres était une preuve de lâcheté, alors oui elle était lâche.

Excédée, elle lança son livre sur un fauteuil proche tout en se passant les mains dans ses cheveux déjà bien emmêlés.

_Moi ? Lâche ?, souffla-t-elle. C'est la meilleure celle-là !

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, regardant son reflet hagard dans le miroir.

_Je ne suis pas lâche !, répéta la brune en se regardant. Je ne suis pas lâche ! Je suis... Je suis une vraie lâche...

Elle soupira et baissa sa tête avant de s'empresser de la relever et de se précipiter afin de prendre une douche. Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Drago, songea-t-elle en se lavant.

.

Narcissa jeta un regard appuyé à son fils qui arriva, à sa grande surprise, seul. Elle pressa instinctivement l'avant-bras de son fils mari, qu'elle enserrait de manière polie. Le blond se tourna rapidement et toisa narquoisement sa femme et son fils.

_Je vous l'avais dis que la Sang-de-Bourbe ne ferait pas l'affaire.

_Je vous prierai de surveiller votre langage Lucius !, tonna froidement Narcissa.

_J'utiliserais le terme que je souhaite. Au vue de sa réaction puérile et infantile de ce soir, nuls doutes qu'elle ne mérite meilleur qualificatif.

_Sachez mon cher qu'après l'avoir côtoyé plus de dix heures par jour durant sept jours, j'ai appris à la connaître et qu'elle viendra !

_Et c'est votre fameux « instinct » féminin qui vous le dit ?

_Vous êtes d'une puérilité Lucius que cela frise l'indécence et provoque mon indignation, s'effara la blonde en s'en allant.

Le patriarche Malefoy secoua la tête en soupirant. Merlin, si les femmes étaient énervantes, Narcissa, elle, battait aisément tous les records. Le plus vieux se tourna l'air blasé vers son fils qui toisait indifféremment la foule et la presse du monde magique les mitrailler photos.

_Fils, vous devriez songer à garder cette Sang-de-bourbe en laisse, suggéra froidement Lucius.

_Il me semble père, que si vous n'auriez tenté qu'une seule fois de tenir mère en laisse, vous vous seriez fait recevoir assez sévèrement.

_Votre mère n'est point comme cette jeune donzelle indomptable qui ne cesse de nous attirer des ennuis, et de plus leurs sangs et leurs éducations étaient nettement différentes, elles aussi.

_Elle viendra.

Lucius arqua un sourcil, tout en se tournant, intéressé, par les propos de son fils.

_Et qu'est ce qui vous rend si confiant ?

_Blesser une femme dans son orgueil peut la pousser à faire des choses bien intéressantes, sourit narquoisement le blond.

_Et cela peut la pousser au meurtre si vous l'attaquez trop profondément.

_J'ai juste attaqué sa fierté de griffon.

_Développez, ordonna un Lucius curieux.

_Croyez vous que de l'insulter de lâche était un choix judicieux ?, demanda subitement Drago tout en souriant fièrement.

Lucius fit son éternel rictus moqueur, songeant au fait que son fils se soit mit dans de beaux-draps.

_Pas vraiment, pas vraiment, répondit Lucius pensif.

Il regardait à présent Narcissa évoluer avec grâce et prestance parmi la foule de gens alors qu'ils chuchotaient tous sur son passage, complimentant son élégance inégalable. Lorsqu'il la vit avancer vers Graziella Valentine, il ne put retenir un léger mouvement de crispation alors que Drago, à ses côtés, toisait le jeune Dario qui accompagnait sa mère, d'un regard glacial.

Alors que Drago allait rejoindre sa mère, un journaliste l'accosta abruptement. Après l'avoir éconduit de manière plus ou moins polie, et remarquant que le journaliste se montrait insistant, le jeune Lord commençait à sentir l'énervement poindre en lui.

_Votre fiancée n'est pas là ?, questionna l'homme.

_Regardez dans les plis des jupes de votre mère, elle s'y cache peut-être, grogna le blond.

Le journaliste éclata de rire, croyant surement à un humour assez spécial de la part du blond alors que ce dernier le regardait, profondément désespéré.

_Est-elle souffrante ?

_C'est cela oui, une affreuse migraine. Maintenant si vous permettez, je dois prendre congé.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla rejoindre Dario Valentine, qui était seul près d'un buffet remplis de denrées plus attirantes les unes que les autres. Dario avait un an de plus que Drago, les cheveux blonds cendrés bouclés, le teint hâlé, et les yeux vert émeraude en amande. Il arborait le même genre de tenue que Drago, sauf que ses vêtements étaient uniquement noirs.

_Drago, sourit Dario. Comment te portes-tu ?

_J'allais bien avant de te voir dans le coin, Valentine.

_Toujours cette froide hostilité envers moi, déplora le susnommé, ne pourrais-tu être un tant soit peu aimable pour changer ?

_Être lunatique est une caractéristique des Malefoy.

_Alors je bénis Merlin pour y avoir échappé.

_Que veux-tu ?, attaqua Drago.

Dario regarda les bulles de sa coupe de champagne s'évaporer sans rien dire. Peu patient, Drago réitéra toute fois sa demande. Qui eut plus de succès :

_Je viens voir celle qui deviendra la nouvelle Lady Malefoy, mais s'est-elle faite portée pâle ?

_En effet, elle est souffrante.

_Remarque, je la comprends cette petite. Vivre enchainée à tes basques doit la rendre malade, persifla Dario.

_Ne va pas aussi loin Valentine, siffla Drago menaçant. Tu laisses Granger en dehors de ça, nos querelles ne la regardent pas.

_De quelles querelles parles-tu ? Tu sais très bien que tu es toujours mon...

Il fut coupé par les cris hystériques des journalistes qui avaient leurs appareils et leurs yeux rivés sur la grande porte des Walsh. Les portes ouvertes, laissaient apercevoir une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, qui sursautait timidement à chaque flash, à chaque question, et à chaque exclamations. Drago se fraya difficilement un chemin en traversant la foule de journaliste, suivi de près par Dario qui resta éberlué.

Hermione se tenait timidement là, dans la robe qu'Antonio avait créé pour elle. Elle l'avait accessoirisé comme il lui avait ordonné, et le tout rendait l'ensemble harmonieux et terriblement magnifique sur elle. Elle ne portait pas de maquillage, elle n'en avait pas besoin, et un doux sourire léger flottait allègrement sur son visage fin. Elle s'avança doucement alors que les flashs fusaient et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Drago, la tête baissée et la mine coupable.

_Relève la tête, ordonna-t-il, on ne t'a pas appris qu'une Malefoy ne s'inclinait jamais ?

Sa voix tranchante la fit relever vivement la tête, alors qu'elle plongeait dans ses yeux anthracite. Elle s'excusa poliment et alla rejoindre Narcissa qui l'appelait.

Hermione se sentait toute petite face à l'énormité des gens dans la pièce, et surtout, face à tous ces regards inquisiteurs qui la jaugeaient de haut en bas. Certes, elle avait eu une bonne heure de retard, mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre non ? Elle soupira en secouant et baissant la tête. C'était fichu, Narcissa allait la tuer. Rectification, d'abord la torturer, puis l'achever.

Hermione arriva enfin aux côtés de Narcissa, qui elle discutait avec Alexandra Walsh. Alexandra était très grande en comparaison avec Hermione, elle avait de longues boucles brunes lui arrivant à la taille, et de grands yeux bleus pétillant.

La brune n'en douta pas un instant, ce soir les grandes dames de la haute société magique s'étaient mises dans leurs plus beaux vêtements.

Narcissa elle, portait sobrement un fourreau en soie rose poudré, et ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient parfaitement lissés sur ses épaules fines.

Hermione se sentit soudain de trop, n'ayant ni leurs prestances, ni leurs grâces.

_Hermione, je vous présente Mrs. Walsh, déclara Narcissa. Alexandra, voici ma future belle-fille, Hermione Granger.

_Enchanté Miss, les presses du monde entier ne tarissent point d'éloges à votre sujet.

_Je suis ravie, Madame, que ma réputation soit parvenue jusqu'à vous.

_C'est vrai, une jeune femme et ses deux amis qui ont étés à la tête d'une rébellion contre l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est assez prodigieux, complimenta Alexandra en souriant. D'ailleurs il me semble avoir croiser les deux jeunes hommes qui ont fait la une avec vous.

Hermione sentit un large sourire fendre son visage alors qu'elle se rapprochait rapidement de la brune.

_Vous les avez vus ? Vous savez où ils sont ?

_Ils sont dans le petit salon, à votre droite, afin d'éviter les mouvements de la presse.

S'excusant poliment, Hermione s'empressa d'arpenter la grande salle en long et en large afin de retrouver la petite porte dissimulée derrière une colonne de marbre rose. Elle leur sauta littéralement dessus, les larmes menaçant de couler de ses grands yeux chocolats.

_Vous m'avez tellement manqué, murmura-t-elle en les étreignant.

_Alors future Madame Malefoy, c'est comment le manoir ?

_Affreux, déplora Hermione. Je sors uniquement pour faire mes leçons avec Narcissa, c'est la première fois depuis une semaine que je sors du domaine, et je n'ai même pas le temps de me promener dans les jardins. C'est ma chambre, jardin d'hiver, et salle de danse pendant trois ou quatre heures chaque soir.

_Tu n'as pas l'air de t'ennuyer au moins, sourit Harry.

_Tu sais... Je ne me plaindrais plus jamais que les journées étaient trop longues. Cette fois-ci, il n'y a jamais assez d'heures !

_Tu as minci, remarqua Ronald en grimaçant. Tu manges à ta faim au moins ?

_Eh bien... Le matin je grappille quelques fruits, je saute le repas du midi, et le soir quand j'ai le temps, je mange sinon je me concentre sur mes leçons.

_C'est bien beau tout cela, mais tu vas tenir combien de temps à ton rythme ?

Hermione soupira en baissant la tête; fautive.

_Je tiendrais le temps que je tiendrais, indiqua-t-elle désolée.

_Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire cela ?, explosa Harry.

_C'est que... Je voulais juste que vous soyez tous à l'abri du besoin.

_Et comment comptes-tu expliquer cela à tes parents ?

_Ils croient que j'aime Drago, grimaça Hermione.

Harry devint réellement furieux, menaçant d'exploser à chaque secondes qui s'écoulaient.

_Cette mascarade à assez durée !, tonna-t-il froidement en empoignant Hermione. On va rendre ses gallions à Malefoy, et tu vas revenir avec nous.

_Harry... Je... Non !, répondit-elle en se débattant.

Il blêmit.

_Pardon ?

_Ben c'est que... Je vais y arriver, d'accord ?

_La question n'est pas de savoir si tu vas y arriver ou pas, coupa Ron. C'est que nous ne voulons pas que tu y arrives. On a assez de soucis en ce moment pour ne pas avoir Malefoy dans les jambes.

_J'ai la presse au derrière, soupira Harry, je n'ai plus une minute à moi, et je suis obligé de venir en catimini dans une fête bourrée de riches égocentriques et prétentieux sorciers pour voir ma meilleure amie annoncer au monde entier qu'elle va épouser mon pire ennemi. Alors sois gentille deux minutes, et laisse-moi lui lancer l'Avada et on en parle plus !

Elle éclata violemment de rire, ses orbes chocolats pétillant de bonheur.

_Ce n'est que l'affaire d'un an, après je te promets que je divorcerai de lui !

_Et pour Josh ? Tu lui avais promis...

Hermione sourit de manière nostalgique. Quand elle était petite, avant de partir à Poudlard, elle avait promis à son meilleur ami Joshua Smith qu'elle ne se marierait que par amour. Joshua était atteint à présent d'une leucémie incurable, n'ayant plus que quelques mois à vivre. Secouant la tête, elle répondit la voix chargé d'émotion :

_Il comprendra. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme-ci j'allai passer ma vie avec Drago.

_Je lui avais pourtant dis à Mc Gonagall qu'une année entière en collocation vous ferait un lavage de cerveau, déplora Harry.

_Et j'ai quand même pu le changer quelques peu !, se défendit-elle avec véhémence.

Elle s'en rappelait encore, que lorsque la nouvelle directrice les avais nommés Préfets-En-Chef Drago et elle, ce jour-là, elle crut bien frôler la crise cardiaque. Et pourtant, elle l'avait toléré. Elle avait encaissé ses piques sans rien dire, lui jetant un regard plus glacial à chaque nouvelle insulte. Elle avait réussi au prix de lourds efforts et une longue patience à faire flancher légèrement ses convictions sur la pureté du sang, et à le faire choisir un camp neutre lors de la bataille finale. Au fil des mois, une sorte de respect s'était instauré de son côté, et elle avait abandonné l'utilisation de son patronyme à la fin de janvier, jugeant que l'appeler par son prénom créerait peut-être un début d'amitié.

Durant cette année, alors qu'Harry et Ron crapahutaient aux quatre coins du monde pour détruire les Horcruxes, Hermione elle, était restée à Poudlard gardant un œil sur le blond, tout en essayant de se focaliser sur l'essentiel : ses études, ainsi qu'Harry et Ronald.

Harry dû lui reconnaître cela, bien qu'il n'en avait cure. Pour lui, Malefoy était et resterait la pire ordure qu'il connaissait.

En entendant l'agitation derrière la porte, Hermione ordonna à ses amis de partir mais avant qu'ils n'en aient le temps, Drago Malefoy pénétra dans la pièce, un air imperturbable sur le visage.

_Je te cherchais Granger, annonça-t-il alors que les trois vrillaient leurs regards sur lui.

_Malefoy, faut qu'on parle, tonna Ron.

_Ce n'est pas..., tenta Hermione.

_Je t'écoute.

_Essaie d'être conciliant avec Hermione. Et surtout ménage-la. De toutes façons, si tu crois qu'Harry et moi allons te laisser la toucher...

_Premièrement tes menaces ne me font ni chaud ni froid, secondement je me moque de ton opinion, et troisièmement je ne comptes pas la martyriser.

_Malefoy, c'est pour un an, pas une minute de plus, coupa Harry froidement.

_Nous nous marions le dix-huit août, c'est donc le dix-huit août de l'année prochaine que j'annoncerai publiquement mon divorce.

Le brun soupira franchement en baissant la tête. Hermione lui posa une main rassurante sur l'avant bras avant de lui faire un sourire confiant. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

_De plus, si tu le souhaite, tu peux aller dormir chez eux ce soir, ajouta Drago.

Elle se retourna vivement vers son fiancé, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

_C'est vrai ? Mais... Narcissa et Lucius ne vont rien dire si je fais une entorse à mon éducation ?

_J'en prendrai l'entière responsabilité. Dès que la réception sera terminée, tu partiras avec eux et je viendrais te chercher demain dans l'après-midi, annonça-t-il calmement.

Hermione lui sauta dans les bras, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour mettre sa tête au niveau de la clavicule du blond.

_Merci Drago. Du fond du cœur, merci, souffla-t-elle en sortant, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

Le blond déglutit imperceptiblement, passant presque invisible aux yeux de Ron qui suivit Hermione sous les flashs aveuglant. Harry lui, l'avait très bien remarqué. Il serra fermement les poings, ses orbes émeraudes scrutant sans la moindre pudeur l'aristocrate blond.

_Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ce que je crois que tu vas faire, ordonna Harry furieux.

_Et faire quoi ?

_T'attacher à elle... Commencer à éprouver des sentiments à son égard.

Le blond sourit narquoisement, le toisant d'un air supérieur.

_Quand bien même ça serait le cas, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Potter.

_Si tu t'attaches à elle, je mets fin à cette mascarade immédiatement.

_Et tu crois non seulement en avoir le pouvoir ?

_Si tu commences à éprouver des choses pour elle, elle te prendra en pitié et restera avec toi, ce que je refuse catégoriquement.

_De toutes manières, si cela arrive réellement, tu ne crois quand même pas que je te laisserais l'éloigner de moi ?

Harry le défia du regard, une flamme de haine dansant ses yeux grands yeux verts.

_Je suis loin de te demander ton approbation.

_Alors si jamais cela arrive, bien qu'il n'y ait quasiment aucune chance, je t'attendrai de pied ferme Potter.

Sur ces mots crachés avec mépris, le blond sortit la tête haute du salon.

.

Hermione marchait difficilement au travers de la foule, saluant poliment et gentiment ceux qui s'adressaient à elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin près du buffet, Kathleen Walsh la regardait d'un air supérieur. La jeune fille de seize ans avait les cheveux noirs, longs lui arrivant à la taille, et de grands yeux marrons. Hermione la comparait aisément à une poupée de porcelaine, tant son teint était parfait.

La jugeant durement, Kathleen fit le tour d'Hermione, la regardant sous toutes les coutures alors qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

_C'est donc vous, qui allez succéder à Narcissa.

_En effet.

_Drago aurait pût nettement trouver mieux.

_Je suis navrée, Mademoiselle, que mon apparence ne vous sied point, asséna froidement Hermione.

Elle la regarda de nouveau et s'adoucit en remarquant Drago qui arriva derrière sa fiancée.

_Drago. Vous êtes très élégant, sourit Kathleen.

_Merci, je vous retourne le compliment.

_Et votre future l'est également, ajouta Kathleen.

Hermione lui sourit faussement tout en la fustigeant d'hypocrite mentalement. Cette gamine était une vraie peste. Elle s'efforça de prendre un ton aimable pour répondre avec son sourire forcé :

_Votre compliment me touche énormément Mademoiselle.

La brune s'en alla en s'inclinant légèrement et reconnu son futur parrain, dissimulé derrière une colonne de marbre, regardant au dehors le parc de la demeure Walsh. Elle avait déjà eu le loisir de discuter quelques peu avec lui lors de son inscription à la F. E. M.S, et l'avait trouvé charmant... Très charmant.

Elle sautilla de manière enfantine et se plaça sur la pointe des pieds tout en passant ses petits bras autour de la colonne pour lui cacher les yeux.

_Devine qui est-ce !, ordonna Hermione en souriant.

_Une naine dix fois trop petites et qui sans ses échasses n'aurait pût m'atteindre les yeux ?

_T'es ignoble Dario !, gronda-t-elle en faisant les grand yeux et se montrant.

Il éclata de rire.

_Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione. Alors, cette pression médiatique ?

_Je bénis actuellement Ronald qui monopolise toute l'attention. Et toi, pas trop ennuyeuse cette soirée ?

_Je suis à deux doigts de te demander de m'achever, ironisa-t-il en souriant gentiment.

_Arrête tu vas me tenter !

_Alors tue-moi.

_La flemme de faire de la prison pour ta poire, se moqua Hermione en lui tapant l'épaule.

_Ton cher fiancé n'est pas là ?, nargua Dario.

Hermione grimaça légèrement tout ne le cherchant dans la salle. Sans crier gare, Dario l'attrapa et la mit devant lui, alors qu'elle ne pût plus le chercher dans la salle, elle lui jeta un regard interloqué.

_Tu le reverras bientôt, sourit Dario en haussant les épaules.

_Bah oui mais je voulais te le présenter, marmonna Hermione en baissant la tête.

_Me présenter un homme que toute l'Angleterre sait que tu détestes ?

_Oui, mais ici nous sommes aux États-Unis, alors sourit !, encouragea telle en insistant sur la dernière voyelle.

_Ça rime en plus, souffla le blond.

_Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?

Le blond leva la tête en souriant légèrement et la rabaissa en énumérant ce qui le poussait à exécrer Drago Malefoy :

_Parce qu'il est vantard, arrogant prétentieux, pédant, mauvais joueur, grossier, froid, taciturne, raciste...

Hermione l'interrompit, les yeux écarquillés, lui stipulant qu'elle avait cru comprendre. Souriant, le blond ajouta l'air taquin :

_Et de plus, il t'a volé à moi !

_Eh ? Ah bon ? Bah tiens tant qu'à faire, grommela Hermione en croisant les bras.

_Tu ne le sais pas, mais depuis que je t'ai vu au bureau d'inscription je brûle d'amour pour toi, et je me suis empressé de me proposer pour être ton parrain afin de passer le plus de temps possible avec toi. Mais dès lors que j'appris tes épousailles avec sa majesté le roi des arrogants, ma vie s'est brisée !

Hermione éclata de rire, se tenant le ventre, alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Le blond fit un sourire victorieux, en la voyant ainsi heureuse.

_Tu es vraiment un piètre acteur, tu le sais ça ?, reprit-elle en se calmant difficilement.

_Dis-toi qu'à chaque fois que tu iras mal, je serais là pour te rendre le sourire.

_Je vais bien pourtant, s'étonna-t-elle.

_Devant moi tu n'as pas besoin de prétendre bien aller alors que ce n'est pas le cas, sourit Dario en la serrant contre lui.

_Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que je vais mal ?

Il huma doucement le parfum mandarine émanant de sa chevelure brune avant de répondre doucement.

_Le fait que tu te maries pour de l'argent...

Face à son air sidéré, il expliqua :

_C'est ce qui se dit. Enfin, c'est plus des chuchotis qu'autre chose.

_Alors tu sais, souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

_Et cela ne m'empêche pas d'être avec toi pour autant, sourit-il.

Soudain, Hermione se sentit douloureusement prise à l'arrière, alors que la main ferme et froide de Drago lui enserrait le bras, Hermione le regarda désarçonnée.

_Qu'est ce que tu fricotes avec lui ?, cracha-t-il furieux.

_Mais nous ne faisons rien de mal ! On discutait figure toi !, se défendit Hermione avec véhémence.

_Oh bien-sûr, vient allons discuter sous la couette.

_Tu es vraiment méprisable, Drago !

_C'est cela oui, en attendant tu es la future Lady Malefoy, pas une vulgaire catin que l'on trouve à l'allée des Embrumes, asséna-t-il avec mépris.

_Parce que faire une étreinte amicale à un homme est être une catin selon toi ? Tu as une drôle d'opinion, cria-t-elle.

_Si je peux me permettre, intervint Dario.

_Toi tu la ferme, ordonna Drago, glacial.

Puis, il se retourna de nouveau vers Hermione, une lueur meurtrière dansant au fond de ses prunelles acier.

_Et toi, je ne peux même pas avoir le dos tourné que tu me trompes avec_ lui _?

_Si faire une accolade est trompé, Malefoy, alors je t'ai déjà trompé, en effet.

_Dis tout de suite que tu préfères te marier avec lui !

_En effet ! Il a le mérite de ne pas être un être détestable, lui !

Sur ce elle s'en alla pour partir la tête haute, alors que des larmes perlaient au fond de ses yeux lorsque l'ex-serpentard la rattrapa et plaque le dos de la jeune fille contre son torse, le mettant ainsi face à Dario. De sa voix gravement dangereuse, il cingla :

_Le monstre n'est pas un vulgaire bâtard lui.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, fixant gravement Dario, tout en se retournant dans l'emprise de Drago, plongeant ses orbes chocolats dans celles anthracite de son fiancé.

_Qu'as-tu dis, là à l'instant ?, demanda-t-elle choquée.

_Ne cherche pas, gonda-t-il toujours énervé.

_Je suis son demi-frère, coupa Dario. Progéniture bâtarde de Lucius Abraxas Malefoy et de Graziella Valentine. Ils ont eu une brève liaison au début de son mariage avec Narcissa, expliqua-t-il le ton dur.

Sa voix gave et glaciale la fit frissonner d'appréhension. Dario et Drago étaient demi-frères ? Cela expliquait nettement leur ressemblance frappante en tout cas.

Soudain, un bruit de verre brisé fit tourner tout le monde vers l'endroit de ce bruit. Narcissa Malefoy, les yeux écarquillés remplis de larmes, la bouche grande ouverte couverte par sa main avait tout entendu de l'altercation entre Drago et sa future belle-fille. Et surtout, la déclaration de Dario.

Alors qu'il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la pièce, elle sembla porter tout le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules, et un hoquet suivit d'un sanglot fit précipiter Lucius vers sa femme...

**.**

**.**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**Myia D : **Alors tout d'abord merci pour ta review :). Ensuite en effet, Hermione commence à en baver, et ça ne fera qu'augmenter =D. Quand à Drago... Je ne pense pas qu'il soit attaché, c'est plus pour la rassurer. Il ne l'aime pas, mais il veut pas non plus la martyriser x). En espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plu, bisous.

**Lady Hope : **Mouahahahah tu sais qui est Josh... Nan, le coup de l'ex c'était trop prévisible x). C'est la conscience d'Hermione qui s'en veut par rapport à Josh (Moi, tordue ? Jamais :D).

**Disclamer : **Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K, je ne fais que les emprunter ^^. L'histoire quand à elle, sort de mon cerveau malade =D.

**Les petits potins de l'Auteur : **Tadaaaaaaaam ! D'accord, je suis méchante de vous couper là, je l'avoue ! u_u. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, la suite paraitra surement Vendredi ou samedi prochain. D'ici j'espère avoir pleiiiiins de vos gentilles reviews :D.

Je vous remercie de me lire, de commenter, d'ajouter à vos préférés et ainsi de suite...

Sur ce je vous laisse :

Bisous, votre Ely Sword.


	5. Le scandale Malefoy

**Chapitre 5 : Le scandale Malefoy.**

**.**

Lucius s'agenouilla aux côtés de sa femme, alors qu'elle serrait les poings, ignorant les débris de verres qui s'enfonçaient doucereusement dans sa peau d'albâtre, la striant de lignes vermeilles. Il l'interrogea sur son état, et, plus blessée et choquée que jamais, elle le fixa de son regard azur rempli de larmes qui menaçaient de se déverser sur ses joues pâles.

_Tu as eu cette relation extra-conjugale que Dario a stipulé ?

Il blêmit, sans répondre quoique ce soit. Effarée, elle le regarda avec tout le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait pour lui en ce moment même.

_Tu l'as eu, répéta-t-elle en se redressant.

_Narcissa... Je...

_Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole !, cria-t-elle en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Dire que je t'ai aimé. Tss... Malédiction. Tu es vraiment une malédiction ambulante Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, et je déplore d'avoir eu un fils avec toi. A vrai dire... Je plains Drago et Dario d'être tes progénitures, et je prie Merlin pour qu'ils ne deviennent point une ordure comme tu l'es.

L'assemblée sembla garder son souffle, ainsi que Dario, Drago et Hermione, qui eux fixaient Narcissa, chacun arborant une expression différente. Dario était désolé, Drago impassible et Hermione profondément choquée et touchée par la détresse qu'elle lisait chez son soutient le plus important chez les Malefoy.

_Vous voyez Hermione, chuchota Narcissa en se tournant vers elle. Vous voyez, la grandeur présumée des Malefoy ? Résumée à de telles bassesses et de tels secrets. Finalement, celle que je plains le plus dans cette histoire, c'est vous ma chère, contrainte à les supporter...

Sur ces mots, elle transplana sans demander son reste. Les journalistes foncèrent droit sur Lucius et Drago, alors qu'une foule de flashs les éblouirent. Drago, tenant toujours fermement Hermione, s'extirpa difficilement du barrage des journalistes et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers Harry et Ron qui regardaient la scène, choqués.

_Prenez Granger chez vous, et ne la laissez sortir sous aucun prétexte vu ?

A peine prononça-t-il cette phrase qu'il poussa délicatement Hermione contre le torse d'Harry. Cette dernière tenta de se dépêtrer de la prise ferme de son meilleur ami avant de le pousser sévèrement et de le regarder avec supplication.

_Harry, laisse moi aller avec eux, supplia-t-elle les yeux larmoyants.

_Non mais t'es malade ? Il te donne enfin l'autorisation de t'en aller un peu, et toi tu veux y retourner alors que c'est le bordel complet ?

_Tu ne comprends pas ! Elle a été là pour moi lorsque j'allais mal, alors je me dois d'être avec elle, reprit-elle toujours suppliante.

Alors que la conscience du brun avait légèrement flanché après son discours, ses grands yeux marrons remplis de larmes et sa moue suppliante achevèrent de le convaincre. Il l'étreignit fortement, et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Ronald en fit de même, et ils regardèrent tous les eux leur meilleure-amie s'accrocher au bras de son fiancé qui s'apprêtait déjà à transplaner.

Les journalistes se ruèrent alors sur eux, et Harry tenta de répondre diplomatiquement aux questions des gens de la presse...

.

Ils avaient atterris dans le hall de l'Annexe, l'endroit plongé dans un calme olympien après la tempête qui s'était déroulée à la fête instaurait un sentiment étrange. Seule la foudre et l'orage violent se faisaient entendre. Drago regardait Hermione d'une manière indéchiffrable, et s'assit dans un fauteuil, la contemplant alors qu'elle marchait en long et en large, mordillant l'ongle de son pouce, l'air préoccupée.

_Je te permets enfin de t'en aller, et toi tu restes ?, s'énerva-t-il.

_Ta mère à besoin de moi Drago, expliqua Hermione.

_Tu sais, une bonne scène de réconciliation, et rien n'aura changé, ironisa-t-il en souriant narquoisement.

Hermione lui lança un regard désobligeant, et il darda sur elle un regard assassin. Soupirant, l'ex-griffondor releva les mains en signe de reddition. D'un coup de baguette, la brune laissa retomber ses boucles sur ses épaules retira son boléro qu'elle jeta sur l'un des fauteuils et abandonna ses chaussures avant d'ouvrir violemment la baie vitrée, sa robe se trempant instantanément sous la pluie diluvienne. En deux grandes enjambées le blond la rattrapa, se mouillant aussi par la même occasion. Sa main enserrait le frêle bras de la brune, alors que cette dernière le dévisageait sans comprendre.

_Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?, cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit du tonnerre.

_Je te retournes la question Granger ? Qu'est ce que tu veux foutre dehors avec ce temps pareil ?

_Un quidditch ! Tu sais bien que c'est mon sport préféré !

_Ne sois pas aussi sarcastique et répond moi franchement, Granger.

_Ta mère idiot, je vais voir ta mère, annonça-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

Il tiqua à l'insulte, et la regarda comme-ci elle était la dernière des demeurées. Sortir sous cette pluie torrentielle, était-elle parfaitement inconsciente ? Profitant de son moment d'égarement, Hermione se retira de la poigne ferme du blond et couru rapidement vers le jardin d'hiver, priant pour ne pas faire trop d'électricité statique, et ainsi se faire foudroyer sans plus de cérémonie. Alors qu'elle arrivait aux abords des appartements privés de Narcissa, Drago était à ses côtés, au moins aussi trempé qu'elle.

Alors qu'elle le regardait, comme lui demandant si elle pouvait rentrer dans la pièce, le blond hocha la tête, tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Narcissa était assise à même le sol, la salle dévastée, la peau diaphane de son visage ravagée par les larmes traitresses qui avaient dépassés la barrière de ses longs cils blonds.

_Va-t-en, ordonna-t-elle faiblement d'une voix enrouée à l'intention de son fils.

_Mère je...

_Tu étais dans la confidence ?

_Père me l'a apprit il y a quelques temps. Mais il m'a fait jurer de ne point vous en toucher mots, se défendit-il doucement.

_Pars, Drago. Je ne veux pas voir ton visage. Ni maintenant, ni dans les prochains jours.

Drago sentit une boule lui nouer la gorge, et un violent coup de poignard lui remonter l'estomac.

_Bien mère, se força-t-il en prenant un ton détaché. Je ne vous importunerai plus, madame, reprit-il en prenant Hermione.

_Laisse-la ici, j'ai à lui parler.

_Mais...

_J'ai dis : j'ai à lui parler, reprit-elle d'une voix cassante.

Drago se retourna vers Hermione qui lui serra doucement la main, compatissante, avant de lui sourire et de lui indiquer que ça ira. Le blond s'en alla alors d'un pas vif et certains, alors qu'Hermione vint s'assoir à même le sol à côté de Narcissa. La blonde posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune, qui n'osa pas la repousser, surprise par sa soudaine proximité.

_Je ne lui demandais que la fidélité. Quand il joué aux idiots avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai encaissé et lui... Il ose ne serait-ce que de me tromper ?

_Je ne sais que vous répondre, Madame.

_Toutes ces abominations, j'étais juste une bonne poire, Hermione. Je n'ai jamais été rien d'autres.

_La faute qu'il a commise est impardonnable, et je ne peux que vous comprendre. Mais j'ai vu un homme brisé et éploré juste avant de partir, tenta d'expliquer Hermione.

_Pardonneriez-vous Drago de vous tromper ?

_Je n'ai pas de sentiments amoureux à son égard, alors mis à part être la risée de toute l'Angleterre, je ne crains rien de plus important.

Narcissa sourit légèrement, alors que la pluie redoublait d'intensité.

_Bientôt, ce sera moi la risée de l'Angleterre, soupira-t-elle gravement.

_Montrez que cela ne vous touche pas, proposa Hermione en souriant.

_Comme une Malefoy ?

_Arrêtez donc de réfléchir en Malefoy !, gronda l'ex-griffondor en se levant. Avant d'être Malefoy, vous avez été une Black non ?

La blonde hocha timidement la tête, légèrement impressionnée par Hermione qui s'était emportée.

_Alors agissez en temps que tel ! Vous êtes une femme noble, Narcissa, alors montrez au monde entier que les chuchotis et leur venin ne vous touchent pas. Montrez-leurs celle que vous êtes vraiment, et surtout, prouvez à Lucius que vous êtes plus forte que ce vous ne laissez paraître.

Narcissa se releva, décidée, lissant machinalement les plis de sa robe, tout en replaçant sa coiffure, un sourire franc dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle releva une chaise et s'assit dessus, regardant Hermione d'un air amusé. Cette dernière, interloquée, lui demanda la raison de son amusement.

_Il y a une semaine, vous me parliez de Dario et j'apprends qu'il est le fils de mon mari, étrange coïncidence, n'est ce pas ?

_Je vous assure que je l'ignorais complètement.

_Dites moi d'ailleurs Hermione, où avez-vous connu Dario ?

_Il était à Poudlard, madame, dans la maison Serdaigle. Lors de mon inscription à la F.E.M.S, j'ai appris qu'il serait mon parrain. Par conséquent, j'ai désiré me rapprocher de lui et nous avons entamé une amitié, répondit sincèrement Hermione.

_Et... C'est un bon garçon ?

_Il a un cœur d'or, et il est incroyablement gentil.

La Lady sourit.

_C'est surement avec lui que tu aurais préféré te marier, taquina Narcissa.

_Ah bah euh je … C'est que..., bafouilla maladroitement Hermione.

_N'en dites pas plus, reprit la blonde en souriant toujours. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes venue dans cette famille, Hermione ?

_Ma réputation ?, hésita Hermione.

_Ma chère, rien que cela n'aurait pu faire consentir mon époux à vos épousailles.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas où sa future belle-mère désirait venir.

_Les grands procès d'après-guerre vont commencer, Lucius a bon espoir que vous défendriez sa cause. Quand à Drago, s'il vous épouse, le Magenmagot n'osera pas condamner le mari d'un membre du Trio d'Or. Vous êtes intouchables, vos compagnons le seront également. Au même titre que Miss Weasley, mon fils lorsque vous serez mariés, et la future épouse de votre ami Ronald.

_Attendez... Ils croient vraiment qu'ils ne seront pas punis pour leurs crimes ?

_Lucius espère ne passer que quelques années à Azkaban, quand à Drago... Comme je vous l'ai dis, il disposera de votre immunité.

_Merlin tout puissant, murmura Hermione effarée. Je dois donc choisir entre ma dette, et la punition de Drago ?

_Exactement Hermione, je voulais que vous le sachiez avant de commencer à vous attacher à lui.

_Mais... Et si nous divorçons ?

_Nuls doutes que le Magenmagot demandera immédiatement un nouveau procès contre Drago, et que le baiser du détraqueur sera ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver de mieux, annonça sombrement Narcissa.

Hermione pâlit et déglutit. Elle l'écouta distraitement lui raconter ses histories avec Lucius, alors qu'elle ne cessait de songer au fait que quitter Drago Malefoy reviendrait à lui ôter la vie. Elle s'en alla quelques heures après, l'horloge avoisinant les minuits. La pluie ne cessait de tomber, et elle arriva trempée dans le hall de l'Annexe. Soupirant, elle alla prendre une douche, enfila un large tee-shirt avec un jogging confortable, prête à se caler sous les couettes lorsqu'elle entendit geindre dans la chambre de Drago.

Se saisissant prudemment de sa baguette, elle s'avança dans la chambre du blond, seulement éclairée par quelques chandeliers qui commençaient doucement à fondre. Elle le vit, là, recroquevillé dans son fauteuil, trop petit pour sa haute stature, serrant contre lui son ourson, alors que des larmes sillonnaient ses joues. Il semblait en plein cauchemar.

La petite brune s'approcha prudemment de lui, redoutant l'accent de colère qui le gagnerait lorsqu'il saura qu'elle l'avait vu dans cet état déplorable.

Elle vit avec effroi une fine couche de sueur lui recouvrant la peau, collant ses cheveux blond très clair à son front trempé. Elle dégagea les quelque mèches collée,s et grimaça en sentant la température trop élevée.

_Drago, viens il faut te coucher, sinon tu vas attraper la mort, conseilla-t-elle en le tirant légèrement.

_Maman... Je voulais pas... Que t'aies mal.

L'ex-griffondor se figea lorsqu'il parla, la détresse dans sa voix lui déchirant le cœur. Elle le hissa délicatement, serrant la taille du blond contre son flanc droit, alors que le blond passa son bras gauche derrière les épaules de la brune. Elle le soutenait comme elle le pouvait, alors que le blond appuyait tout son corps contre elle.

Hermione l'allongea dans son lit, défit les draps, et lui retira sa chemise et son pantalon, le laissant en boxer. Apportant une bassine remplie d'eau, elle y trempa une serviette et la passa sur le visage crispé du blond. Il semblait vraiment au plus mal.

Elle resta ainsi, plusieurs heures, l'entendre gémir et se plaindre, alors que la température de son corps retombait lentement vers des degrés raisonnables, à son plus grand soulagement.

Vers six heures du matin, alors qu'Hermione était épuisée, Drago marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles.

_C'est moi qui doit être le meilleur, marmotta-t-il.

_Eh Drago, chuchota Hermione en lui caressant les cheveux.

_C'est moi qui doit le surpasser, c'est moi l'héritier, et c'est ma fiancée, pas la sienne.

_Qu'est ce que tu as ?, s'inquiéta la jeune fille en se rapprochant de lui.

_Ça ne peut pas être lui, souffla-t-il. Ça doit être moi.

_Tu dois quoi ?, questionna-t-elle sur un ton maternel.

_Moi qu'elle _doit_ aimer.

Hermione se figea instantanément, priant tous les Saints pour qu'elle ait halluciné. Drago, jaloux de son propre demi-frère qu'il considérait comme un bâtard ? Drôle d'ironie, songea-t-elle amusée. Elle s'en allait dans sa chambre, le sentant aller mieux, lorsqu'il lui attrapa rapidement le poignet. Se tournant vivement, elle le regarda alors qu'il était à moitié réveillé, il s'humecta les lèvres avant de demander d'une voix éraillée :

_Que s'est-il passé ?

_Il semblerait que la pluie t'ait foutu ring out, répondit gentiment la brune.

_Tu es restée longtemps avec ma mère ?

_Quelques heures, après je suis venue te voir parce que tu... Tu te plaignais, hésita-t-elle.

Le blond soupira, gardant toujours fermement la main de la jeune fille. Il baissa la tête, les joues légèrement rosées par la gêne.

_Je n'ai pas gémis ?, questionna-t-il toujours tête baissée.

_Un chouïa de presque rien.

_Là, j'ai vraiment honte.

_Et moi je suis exténuée, déclara Hermione en couvrant un bâillement.

_Tu m'as veillé toute la nuit ?

La brune rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de bafouiller quelques paroles incompréhensibles pour le blond encore groggy. Il abandonna la main d'Hermione et se retourna dans son lit, alors qu'elle repartait dans sa chambre, plus réveillée que jamais. Se motivant, elle alla dans la douche, prête à suivre ses cours quotidiens.

.

Lorsque Lucius rentra au manoir, il était aux alentours de sept heures du matin. Il se dirigea comme à son habitude vers sa chambre et fut soulagé lorsqu'il remarqua les vêtements de sa femme encore présents dans l'armoire. Il se lava, se changea et descendit dans la salle à manger, où elle était attablée, dégustant son petit déjeuner. Son allure noble, et son teint frais ne montraient rien de l'épreuve qu'elle avait traversé. Elle portait une robe rose poudrée ample, dont la soie fine enroulait ses jambes à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

_Cissy... Je...

_Mange-donc, ton petit déjeuner va refroidir, ordonna-t-elle impassible.

_On devrait au moins parler de tout ça.

_Il n'y a rien à en dire. Dario est ton fils, alors tu vas assumer les erreurs que tu as faites, et tu vas les assumer comme un homme.

_Cela ne te touche point ?

_Ce qui me touche, vois-tu Lucius, c'est que tu sois assez idiot pour croire encore tes préjugés sur le sang. Parce que figure-toi qu'après ce qui est arrivé hier, Hermione est sans doute plus noble et droite que tu ne l'as jamais été, et que tu ne le seras jamais.

Tout au long de sa tirade, son visage était resté de marbre, seuls ses yeux témoignant de sa blessure et de sa colère. Elle se leva, claquant ses couverts et s'apprêta à sortir, sans compter sur le blond qui l'attrapa par le bras et la tourne violemment contre lui. Elle leva un regard assassin vers son mari, qui elle la toisait froidement.

_Pour qui te prends-tu à me parler de la sorte ? Je suis encore ton mari, je te rappelle, gronda-t-il plus menaçant que jamais.

_Et quel mari fais-tu !

_Tu vas donc me blâmer parce que j'ai eu un fils avant de t'aimer ?

_Je te blâme Lucius, parce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé de ce fils. Et je blâme aussi Graziella, pour ne pas m'en avoir parlé, et je blâme Drago qui le savait sans jamais me le dire,me laissant telle une idiote dans l'ignorance. Alors excuse moi de ne pas pouvoir être la femme que tu espères que je suis dans de telles conditions.

Elle se dégagea fermement de sa prise et ouvrit les grandes portes en bois blanc avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois, priant pour ne pas flancher devant son état accablé.

_Où vas-tu ainsi ?, demanda-t-il en tentant de garder une allure noble.

_Prendre l'air... Si je reste un peu plus avec toi, je risque de suffoquer.

Elle s'en alla rapidement, laissant le blond pantois dans la salle à manger. Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur une Hermione joviale qui déchanta bien vite en remarquant Lucius qui triturait ses œufs brouillés.

Le blond darda un regard glacial sur la jeune fille qui rougit vivement. Il la détailla de la tête au pied. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés dans un chignon qui retombait sur sa nuque, et elle était vêtue d'un tee-shirt blanc renté dans une jupe bouffante taille haute en taffetas vert d'eau qui lui arrivait aux bas des cuisses, le tout accompagné par de hauts escarpins faits dans les même tons que la jupe.

_Les conseils de ma femme à propos de votre tenue ont porté leurs fruits. Vous êtes sortable, Miss.

_Merci, Monsieur, balbutia Hermione gênée.

Elle le regarda petit-déjeuner sans rien dire, restant cinq minutes à le fixer. Excédé par son regard inquisiteur, il posa brutalement ses couverts et se retourna vers la jeune fille lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait encore là.

_C'est que... J'ai pour habitude de rejoindre Madame dans le jardin d'hiver où ici afin que nous commencions nos leçons. Étant donné qu'elle n'était pas dans le premier lieu, je suis venue ici, expliqua Hermione intimidée.

_Et comme vous constatez, elle n'est pas là, trancha Lucius, acerbe.

_Vous désirez peut-être que je vous laisse ?

_Est-ce que l'air ici est irrespirable ?

_P-Pardon ?, bégaya Hermione rouge pivoine.

_Ma question était plutôt claire, non ?

Prise au dépourvue, Hermione bafouilla un vague « l'air n'est pas différent ici des autres pièces » alors que le blond retourna à sa nourriture, sous le regard de plus en plus surpris de la jeune fille. Rebroussant chemin, elle se dirigea vers les jardins, s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fontaine tout en jouant avec l'eau. Après deux heures passées à flâner, elle remarqua un petit elfe affolé qui s'apprêtait à passer les portes du manoir. L'apostrophant, Hermione le vit s'incliner plus bas qu'à terre.

_Nelle, dis moi ce qui t'affole ainsi s'il te plait, demanda Hermione au petit elfe.

_Mademoiselle ! Il y a une tonne de personnes qui désirent parler à Monsieur et Madame !

_Tu vas m'écouter très attentivement Nelle, tu ne dois surtout pas aller prévenir Monsieur et Madame m'as-tu comprise ?

La petite elfe de maison hocha vivement la tête en plongeant ses yeux vert globuleux dans ceux d'Hermione.

_Oui Mademoiselle, couina-t-elle en guise de réponse.

_Et si quelqu'un demande où je suis, dis-leurs que je me balade, d'accord ?

_Oui Mademoiselle !

Hermione sourit gentiment au petit elfe avant de partir d'un pas vif vers les grilles du domaine. Elle soupira. Déjà que la tension était palpable au manoir, si la presse intervenait, ça allait être la fin. Arrivant près des hautes portes entièrement en fer noir elle pointa sa baguette dessus, et les portes s'ouvrirent alors qu'une foule de flashs l'aveuglèrent. Elle prit son air le plus sympathique et sourit aimablement aux gens présents, alors qu'elle s'avançait, les grilles se refermant derrière elle.

Les questions fusèrent, toutes posées par des personnes différentes, mais la plupart demandaient la même chose : « Quelle est la relation entre Dario Valentine et Lucius Malefoy ? ». Elle leva doucement la main droite, leur intimant le silence. Ils obéirent immédiatement.

_J'accepte de répondre à vos interrogations, messieurs dames à condition de respecter un minimum de bienséance. Levez la main à chaque question, et je vous y répondrai, demanda-t-elle intimidée.

_Est-ce vrai que Dario est le fils bâtard de Lucius Malefoy ?

_Bâtard est un terme bien vulgaire. Je dirais surtout que Dario est le fruit d'une relation extra-conjugale qui s'est produite lorsque Monsieur Malefoy et Mademoiselle Valentine étaient tous les deux très jeunes.

_Donc, vous ne démentez pas ?

_Je ne démens ou ne confirme absolument rien, Monsieur. Sachez juste que Dario n'a rien demandé de tout cela, et cette affaire a explosé car ma curiosité maladive ne voulait point être satisfaite, sourit Hermione.

L'homme qui avait posé cette question sourit à la réponse, et tous furent charmés par le calme olympien et la prestance qu'affichaient la future Malefoy.

_Et qu'en est-il de Narcissa Malefoy ? Hier soir, lors de la fête, elle a semblé être bien chamboulée...

_Et comment réagiriez vous, Madame, si votre époux en qui vous avez pleinement confiance, vous mentait depuis des années ?

_Il n'a point mentit, puisqu'il n'a jamais nié avoir d'autres enfants.

_Où si vous préférez, il a dû omettre certains détails.

_On vous prête une liaison avec Dario Valentine ?

_C'est entièrement faux, s'offusqua la brune. Dario et moi sommes uniquement de bons amis, et nous nous serons rien d'autres.

_S'il vous plait Miss Granger ?

_Oui ?

_Pensez-vous que Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Malefoy-Black vont divorcer ? Pensez-vous que leur couple traversera cette honteuse affaire ?

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Qu'aurait-elle put répondre à cela ? Prenant une grande inspiration, elle tenta de réprimer le rouge qui lui venait aux joues, et déclara d'une voix légèrement hésitante :

_Eh bien je...

.

Drago sentit ses tympans lui vriller le crâne. Encore faible, il se retourna doucement et vit le soleil déjà perché haut dans le ciel. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Valentine, Granger, sa mère, le scandale, la pluie, Cornelius, Granger... Soudain il se releva vivement, la couverture lui retombant à la taille. Merlin, Granger l'avait vu malade. Granger l'avait vu, alors qu'il appelait sa mère...

Encore quelques peu dans les limbes du sommeil, il se leva précautionneusement et alla prendre une douche revigorante. Il en sortit dix minutes plus tard, propre et frais. Il se vêtit d'une chemise et d'un pantalon classique, avant de sortir de sa chambre et d'aller dans celle d'Hermione qu'il trouva vide. Sur le lit parfaitement refait, se trouvait Câlin au milieu des coussins. Il le redressa et la cala sur le guéridon, près de l'écrin et de la lettre qu'il lui avait donné un mois plutôt. Surpris, il alla voir la salle de bain de la brune qui était tout aussi vide que la pièce précédente.

Il descendit trois à trois les marches de l'Annexe et regarda le jardin d'hiver où Narcissa s'occupait de ses plantes.

_Tiens, que faites-vous là ?

_Je cherche après Hermione, mère l'avez-vous vu ?

_Non... Je la croyais à l'Annexe, avec vous.

_Mère, pour ce qui s'est passé hier...

Elle le coupa, en souriant franchement :

_Allons, allons Drago, faisons fis de ce déplorable événement. Je vous en veux, certes de me l'avoir caché, mais je comprends votre motivation. Allez chercher Hermione et grondez-là, on ne disparaît pas ainsi enfin.

_J'y vais de ce pas, mère.

Le blond déambula dans les jardins réfléchissant où pourrait se cacher la jeune fille. Soudain, il vit Nelle courir à petits pas et se heurta au blond. Ce dernier s'abaissa et remit la petite elfe sur ses jambes, alors qu'elle s'excusait platement, craignant de prendre une correction.

_Nelle, as-tu vu Mademoiselle ?

Il vit la petite créature hésiter à lui répondre. Il sourit de manière infime : elle savait où elle était.

_Nelle, ne me mens pas.

_Mademoiselle m'a dit de ne pas prévenir Monsieur et Madame, mais n'a pas préciser le Jeune-Maitre, hésita-t-elle.

_Dis-moi où est Mademoiselle.

_Beaucoup de gens sont aux grilles, Jeune-Maître, ils voulaient parler à Monsieur et Madame mais Mademoiselle a désiré y aller, pour épargner Monsieur et Madame.

_Merde, cria Drago, elle va tout faire foirer !

Il s'élança rapidement vers les grilles du domaine, et se cacha derrière un arbre en écoutant ce qu'elle allait répondre au journaliste. Soudain, arriva la question fatidique : Est-ce que Narcissa et Lucius allaient se séparer ?. Alors que le blond allait intervenir, il l'entendit répondre d'une voix chevrotante :

_Eh bien je ne peux dire quelque chose de bien concret, j'aurais réellement peur de me méprendre.

_Donc à nouveau vous ne démentez point ?

_Écoutez, Madame Malefoy aime sincèrement son époux, et une réaction, comme celle qu'elle a eu hier soir est parfaitement compréhensible. Toutes les femmes au monde, et particulièrement celles comme Narcissa, ont le droit d'avoir un jour le cœur brisé. Elle est forte, elle s'en remettra, mais je vous demande, de nous laisser, les Malefoy et moi, respirer, implora-t-elle les yeux brillants et la voix éraillée.

Un « oooh » de compassion traversa les gens de la presse alors qu'elle essuya rapidement la larme traitresse qui avait coulé. Drago la regarda stupéfait dire au revoir aux journalistes et s'adosser contre la lourde porte en fer noir, alors qu'elle retenait de nouvelles larmes.

Ainsi, caché derrière cet arbre, il se sentit quelques peu comme un voyeur mais il n'en avait cure. Face à l'apparence si fragile de la jeune fille, et avec la touchante justesse dont elle avait fait preuve à l'égard de sa mère, le blond sentit un il-ne-savait-quoi se briser au fond de lui. Bien que cette étrange sensation le perturba plus qu'il n'oserait l'avouer, il sentit que ce sentiment allait tout changer à présent. Tout allait changer entre eux, parce qu'il la respectait.

**.**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**ChiiChoux**** :** Ow merci ! :D. Je suis méchante hein, d'enfin proposer à Hermione de partir et la faire rester ensuite. Je le reconnais, je suis sadique :p. En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite postée assez tardivement est à la hauteur de ton espérance :). Bisous.

**Lady Hope : **Eh bah voui, c'est pas celui que tu croyais ! =P. Quand à Dario... Ah mon Dario, que je l'aime (Je veux cependant bien te le prêter si tu veux :D), son physique est à croquer, je le reconnais ! :D. Quand au rival sexy hm... Je ne peux pas trop en dire, mais pour avoir de la rivalité, oui, il y en aura :D. Enfin bon, sur ce je te laisse, bisous.

**Disclamer **_: Les persos sont toujours à notre noble J.K et l'histoire est toujours mienne :D._

**Les petits potins de l'Auteur : **J'ai écris ce chapitre d'une traite, suite à une review qui m'a particulièrement motivée et dont j'en remercie encore une fois l'auteur (qui se reconnaitra :D). Sinon ce chapitre... Mouahahah Lucius va s'en manger pleins la tronche, Drago commence à tolérer notre 'Mione, et cette dernière devient la bonne petite Malefoy. Ou le calme avant la prochaine future tempête ? =D. Je sais qu'ils sont très OCC durant ce chapitre, mais ça ne durera pas :o. Bref, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, vos ajouts aux favoris et aux suivies.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre opinion concernant ce chapitre =). Je suis complètement ouverte (tant que cela ne soit pas injurieux).

Pardonnez moi des fautes, mais je n'ai pas relu avant de poster, je relierai demain au calme dans la journée :).

Et histoire de bien vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, normalement le prochain chapitre sera celui du Mariage ! =D.

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour l'avoir :D.

Votre Ely Sword qui vous aime à la folie.


	6. Un mariage sous haute tension

**Chapitre 6 : Un mariage sous haute tension.**

**.**

Les jours s'étaient écoulés à une vitesse ahurissante, et lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, ce matin là, nous étions déjà le dix-huit août. Le jour tant attendu et redouté du mariage. S'enroulant dans un peignoir en éponge de couleur parme, elle jeta un regard émerveillé sur le grand parc, où tentes et tables étaient entrains d'être installés. Ce soir, elle s'endormirait en Malefoy. Et ses parents ne seraient même pas là pour la voir... Soupirant de tout son être, elle se laissa choir dans son lit, serrant son ourson en peluche contre elle. Ce soir, tout serait différent...

.

Narcissa marchait tranquillement dans les jardins, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Dans moins de quinze minutes, tous les invités et la presse magique du monde entier seraient là. Dans moins de quinze minutes, elle s'éclipserait afin de préparer la future mariée. Future mariée qui semblait bien morose pour un jour de cette importance, songea-t-elle soucieusement.

Se reprenant, elle marchait doucement vers le jardin d'hiver lorsqu'elle rencontra son fils et son époux, visiblement en grande discussion. Elle avait pardonné l'affront à Drago, cependant, elle demeurait toujours profondément déçue et atterrée par la réaction de Lucius.

La remarquant, ce dernier se racla brusquement la gorge, tout en bombant fièrement le torse, voulant démontrer qu'il était nullement impressionné par sa femme.

_Drago, il me semble qu'Hermione n'aille pas très bien aujourd'hui je l'ai invité ce midi afin que nous déjeunions elle et moi, et elle m'a semblé bien... Lasse, annonça la blonde en ignorant fermement son époux.

_Ceci est dû à ses parents, Mère. Ils ne tolèrent point qu'elle daigne m'épouser après ces années d'insultes et de haine.

_Voilà enfin des gens censés, intervint Lucius.

Narcissa darda sur lui un regard assassin, alors qu'il souriait d'un air supérieur, son sourcil gauche en parfait arc de cercle au dessus de son œil. C'était ahurissant la facilité avec laquelle il arrivait à la faire sortir de ses gonds.

_Mais, ses parents savent au moins quelle raison l'a poussée à accepter ?, reprit-elle avec douceur.

_Non, mère. Ils croient que c'est un mariage d'amour. Hermione elle-même ne sait pas toutes les enjeux de notre mariage, expliqua Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

_Oh, mais elle les sait !

Drago se crispa imperceptiblement.

_Plait-il ?

_Hermione sait que votre mariage parviendra à te faire échapper à Azkaban. Et que cela pourrez aussi vous protéger, Lucius, répliqua Narcissa en bougonnant les derniers mots.

_Quand le lui avez-vous dis ?, demanda Drago inquiet.

_Le soir de la fête des Walsh, après _l'incident_.

Drago ne comprenait plus rien. Si elle savait pertinemment qu'il se servait d'elle pour lui éviter de payer pour les crimes qu'il a commis, pourquoi n'était-elle pas déjà partie en courant ? Pourquoi restait-elle là, à feindre que tout allait bien ? Sa mère le tira de ses pensées, lui indiquant qu'il était l'heure pour lui d'aller se préparer avec Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini qui l'attendaient à l'étage des invités.

Il s'en alla d'un pas vif, montant les marches deux à deux. Arrivant au troisième étage, là où l'attendaient Theo et Blaise, il les vit qui discutaient avachi dans les luxueux fauteuils d'un des nombreux salon, tout en sirotant un verre de whisky pur-feu.

_Dray !, salua Blaise. Comment vas-tu mec ?

_Comme un gars qui va se marier.

_Ne tire pas ta tronche, après ça, tu pourras te qualifier comme un homme, un vrai !, plaisanta Theo.

_Parce qu'en attendant je suis quoi ? Une femmelette ?

_Ou presque, sourit Blaise.

Le blond s'avachit à son tour dans un fauteuil, rejetant sa tête en arrière et en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

_Granger est si terrible que ça ?, grimaça Theo.

_Non... Et c'est ça le problème.

Poussant un « Gnieh », très poétique à l'entente, les deux compères dévisagèrent Drago qui baissait la tête en soupirant, tout en se massant la nuque de la main droite.

_Le truc c'est que... Je ne sais pas, je crois que je commence à m'attacher à elle.

_Tu l'aimes ?, s'effara Blaise.

_T'es cinglé ?, persifla le blond. J'ai juste dis que je commençais à m'attacher à elle. Je ne sais pas, quand je la vois par moment j'ai l'impression d'être... Heureux ?

La fin de sa phrase avait sonné comme une question. Blaise et Theo se regardèrent, avant de vriller leurs regards sur Drago, qui lui, semblait déboussolé. Relevant vivement la tête, il vit le regard plus qu'éloquent des deux garçons.

_Je vous arrête de suite, je vous ai dis que ce n'était pas de l'amour.

_Vu comment tu nous parle d'elle, ça m'a tout l'air d'en être le début.

_Absolument pas. Je la respecte, c'est tout, s'obstina le noble blond.

_Ouais, bah déjà ça, vieux, c'est intriguant surtout venant de ta part, sourit Blaise.

_C'est une femme intelligente, douce qui veut tout le temps aider les gens et faire de son mieux. Elle inspire le respect, c'est tout, répéta Drago, d'un ton glacial.

Theodore, interloqué par le soudain rembrunissement du blond ne dit rien de plus, et regarda son ami se préparer. Il enfila la tenue de marié que sa mère et lui avaient choisie.

Durant les trois semaines qui s'étaient écoulées avec une vitesse fulgurante, Hermione et Narcissa avaient fournies un travail de titan pour préparer le mariage parfait. Fleurs, couleurs des nappes, traiteur, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Drago lui, avait seulement donné son avis sur la liste des invités, sur le plan de table et sur les tenues que lui et ses témoins arboreraient.

Le blanc, l'écru et le doré étant les couleurs dominantes de ce mariage, le blond portait un costume -dans ces coloris-là- rappelant ceux moldus du XIXème siècle. Il passa le pantalon blanc cintré rentré dans des bottes blanches assorties. Il enfila sa chemise écrue en flanelle qu'il boutonna à la hâte avant de se laisser retomber dans son fauteuil.

_Vous croyez que Merlin va me donner le courage de descendre à cette foutue réception ?, demanda-t-il en soupirant.

Blaise qui s'était appuyé contre la fenêtre sourit légèrement en voyant le parc se remplir au fur et à mesure.

_Merlin peut-être pas, mais toute la haute société magique, oui, sourit Blaise.

_Granger sait qu'en m'épousant elle va m'épargner Azkaban, lâcha soudainement Drago après un bref silence.

_Et elle consent toujours ?

Theo semblait sur le point de faire une attaque.

_A ton avis, si je vais me marier ?

_J'avoue, question idiote, s'excusa la brun en souriant. Ma foi, je me dois de revoir mon jugement à son égard.

_Je te l'avais dis que derrière ses bouquins, c'était une fille très bien, coupa Blaise à l'intention de Theodore.

Drago arqua un sourcil.

_Parce que tu la côtoyais peut-être ?

_En cours d'études des moldus. Tu sais, même si je ne les portais pas dans mon cœur, je préfère me renseigner sur différentes cultures avant d'apposer un jugement définitif.

_Et ?, demanda Theodore intéressé.

_Et Hermione m'a prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle n'était pas aussi hautaine et méprisante envers nous que tout ce qui se chuchotait. Nous étions même devenus presque-ami.

Theo écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Voilà que son frère de cœur se mettait à lui cacher des choses à présent !

_Tu étais ami avec la Granger, et tu ne m'as rien dis ?

_Je t'ai dis que je lui parlais de temps à autres, et puis, tu m'aurais piqué une crise de jalousie un peu comme tu es entrain de le faire maintenant, répliqua Blaise d'humeur taquine.

Le brun bougonna quelques paroles inintelligibles tout en croisant les bras, boudeur, alors que Drago et Blaise le regardaient, amusés. Ils parlèrent encore durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Nelle débarque paniquée dans le salon. Drago, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas regarda le petit elfe qui s'inclina très bas, son long nez touchant presque le sol. L'interrogeant sur la raison de sa venue, la petite elfe couina rapidement quelques mots qu'ils ne comprirent pas. Répétant calmement, la petite créature se fit toute petite devant l'air meurtrier du Jeune-Maître :

_Mademoiselle est introuvable. Je lui ai annoncé la venue de Monsieur Dario, et elle s'en est allée je ne sais où.

A la mention du nom de son demi-frère, le blond sentit une colère sourde grimper en flèche en son for intérieur. Il tenta de garder un minimum de contenance, il s'inspira au calme et reprit d'une voix tremblante de fureur :

_D-Dario ?

_Oui, Jeune-Maître, il a souhaité s'entretenir en privé avec Mademoiselle, et elle l'a suivie et depuis, Mademoiselle est introuvable.

_Je vais le tuer cet enflure, asséna-t-il en s'en allant, furieux.

La petite elfe s'inclina lorsque le noble blond passa devant elle alors qu'il s'élançait déjà comme un dément dans les grands escaliers. Il les dévala à vive allure, prenant soin de sortir par les cuisines pour éviter de croiser le moindre invité. Bordel, elle n'avait pas le droit de le planter un jour comme celui-ci !

Il couru durant de longues minutes, la cherchant dans les moindres recoins du parc, désespérant de la trouver. Remarquant le Survivant qui se prélassait près d'un saule pleureur, il lui bondit littéralement dessus, une lueur meurtrière dansant dans son regard d'acier.

_T'as vu Granger ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

_Bonjour Malefoy, je vais très bien merci.

Une œillade meurtrière le dissuada de continuer à se payer la tête du Lord blond. Harry poussa un soupir, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son smoking tout en reprenant :

_Elle n'est pas avec toi ? Je croyais qu'elle se préparait.

_C'est que je croyais aussi figure-toi, siffla Drago en s'en allant d'un pas vif.

_Où tu vas ?, cria Harry alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

Drago se retourna, l'air plus dangereux et menaçant que jamais.

_La retrouver, elle et l'autre crétin et leurs faire la peau à tout les deux.

Sur ces mots sifflés avec colère, il reprit sa route, n'ayant cure de l'agitation qu'il y avait sur son passage. C'est là qu'il la vit, adossée à un arbre, Dario en face d'elle, la main droite négligemment posé à côté de la jeune fille, la tenant ainsi plaquée à l'arbre. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur.

.

Adossée à l'arbre centenaire du jardin Malefoy, Hermione regardait Dario sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il avait voulue à tout prix qu'ils s'éloignent. Elle avait enfilé un tee-shirt à la hâte, alors que le bas de son corps était caché par l'épais jupon en crinoline à six cerceaux qui se dissimulerai sous sa robe luxueuse. Ses cheveux étaient encore attachés en un chignon bas défaits, signe qu'elle était très loin d'avoir achevé sa préparation.

_Que se passe-t-il Dario ?

_Tu comptes vraiment l'épouser ?

La question la prit au dépourvu. Bien-sûr qu'elle comptait l'épouser, elle s'y était résolue un mois plutôt. Elle lui répondit par l'affirmative, alors qu'il baissa la tête en soupirant.

_Dario, dis moi ce qui te perturbe, quémanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

_Il veut t'épouser pour ton immunité pour ne pas qu'il aille à Azkaban, annonça-t-il abruptement.

_Je le sais, ça.

_P-Pardon ?

Il sentait l'énervement dangereusement le gagner.

_Je sais que s'il m'épouse ça lui épargnera la prison.

_Et tu consens tout de même à l'épouser ?

_Eh bien oui ! Parce qu'il a beau avoir fait ce qu'il a fait, cela n'empêche pas qu'il s'est repentit et excusé de ses actes, défendit Hermione légèrement surprise.

_Attends, si je t'en colle une, et que je m'excuse, tu vas me pardonner direct ?

Hermione le regarda la bouche en parfaite forme de « o ».

_Dario, tu ne me ferais pas une crise de jalousie par rapport à Drago quand même ?, demanda-t-elle en le regardant un chouïa hébétée.

_Mais là n'est pas la question !, s'emporta-t-il. Le fait est que je ne cautionne pas que tu lui pardonne si aisément !

_Mais qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ?, cria-t-elle pour couvrir ses cris.

Il plaqua sa main contre l'arbre, rapprochant dangereusement son visage à celui de la jeune fille, qui devint aussitôt rouge pivoine.

_Je ne le laisserai pas t'utiliser comme carte « Sortie de prison ». C'en est hors de question, asséna-t-il en détachant bien chaque mots.

Soudain, Hermione sentit comme une présence menaçante. Détachant son regard des émeraudes flamboyants de Dario, elle rencontra le regard orageux de Drago Malefoy, qui ne présageait rien, mais vraiment rien de bon.

Il marcha à grands pas, poussant sans ménagement Dario qui dévia sur la droite de quelques mètres, attrapant vivement la main d'Hermione il la tira à sa suite alors qu'elle lui criait de la lâche, qu'il la faisait souffrir.

Arrivés dans le manoir, il la lança sans ménagement dans le grand hall fermé, et la regarda avec mépris, tandis qu'elle se massait les poignets endoloris.

_Qu'est ce que tu foutais encore avec lui ? Une fois ne t'a pas suffit ?, tonna-t-il plus menaçant que jamais.

_On discutait, figure-toi !

_Bah tiens, à chaque fois vous discutez en faisant des câlins où en vous embrassant ?

_Nous ne sommes pas embrassés !, s'offusqua Hermione, profondément offensée.

Drago était plus furieux que jamais. A seulement trois heures de leur mariage, elle se permettait d'aller avec_ lui. _

_Tu aurais sans nuls doutes préféré que ce soit lui, l'héritier, et que ça soit avec lui que tu te marie, non ?

_Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

_C'est simple, s'il aura été l'héritier Malefoy, si ça aura été lui qui aura fait les conneries, il aura dû se racheter, et il se serait marié avec toi, cracha-t-il en colère.

_Tu dis des idioties, soupira-t-elle lasse. Tu n'es qu'un idiot Malefoy, je te dis que Dario et moi nous ne sommes pas embrassés crois moi à la fin !

Il tiqua sur l'utilisation de son patronyme. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'était plus sorti de la bouche de la jeune fille.

_A d'autres, Granger.

_Tu m'énerves à faire preuve d'un tel manque de maturité, c'est affligeant Drago.

Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de s'en aller, mais c'était sans compter sur le blond qui la rattrapa, lui prit le poignet droit dans sa main gauche et glissa sa main droite sur la nuque de la jeune fille, pour l'attirer sans ménagement à lui. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de la jeune fille avec fracas, alors qu'elle étouffait un cri d'indignation. Elle se débattait comme une folle, le poussant tentant de la morde, alors qu'il l'embrassait encore plus fougueusement, laissant toute sa haine traverser leurs étreintes.

Après deux minutes de lutte acharnée, il se recula toujours enragé et la main d'Hermione fendit l'air pour s'abattre avec fracas sur la peau diaphane du blond.

_Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?, murmura-t-elle choquée, la main toujours tendue.

_Je t'ai juste rappelé que c'est moi que tu vas épouser, Granger, asséna-t-il toujours fâché, une marque rouge commençant à colorer sa joue gauche.

_Tu es vraiment un monstre !, cria-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Elle s'en alla rapidement au second étage où l'attendait Narcissa, alors que Drago s'assit sur les marches des escaliers, une expression de profonde fureur salissant ses traits. Il n'entendit pas Blaise arriver, et sursauta légèrement lorsque le métis lui frappa l'épaule.

_Crise de couple ?, devina le nouvel arrivé.

_Elle m'énerve.

_Comprends-là, elle va se marier, et elle n'a pas ses parents.

_Elle n'a pas ses parents... Mais c'est ça, soupira le blond en fronçant les sourcils. Zabini, t'es un génie !

_Euh... Ouais, si tu le dis mec, répliqua Blaise en le regardant courir comme un fou.

Drago claqua la porte du salon, prit sa baguette et transplana sous le regard médusé de Theo. Ce dernier questionna Blaise qui arrivait tranquillement.

_J'en sais foutrement rien, mec. Ça doit être ces conneries de mariage qui lui montent à la tête, déclara le métis en haussant les épaules.

.

Hermione se regardait dans le miroir, alors qu'on lui pomponnait. Les images du baiser défilaient encore devant ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais elle était sure d'une chose, c'était que ce baiser l'avais chamboulé. La brune se ressaisit toutefois en se disant que c'était surement la faute au mariage. Ça la stressait, voilà tout.

Le haut de la robe était simple, quoique légèrement bouffant, dans les tons blanc cassé, aux légers reflets dorés. Une épaisse ceinture en organza doré lui soulignait la poitrine, alors que sous cette dernière, la robe partait dans une multitude de plis de mousseline éclatante aux doux reflets dorés. Le tout retombait dans un ensemble gracieux à ses pieds, où trônaient des escarpins dorés à l'or fin. Dans son dos, la robe se répandait dans une traine, longue un peu plus de quatre mètres.

Narcissa avait réussit non sans mal à discipliner la chevelure d'Hermione, qui tombait maintenant en boucles soyeuses le long de ses épaules, découvertes par les fines fines bretelles blanches du tissu fin. Hermione s'assit sur une causeuse et se tritura les doigts, jouant distraitement avec un des plies de la robe.

Narcissa, remarquant son air absent s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, et lui saisit les mains, en la couvant d'un regard maternel.

_Vous êtes prête ?

_L'est-on assez un jour ?, répliqua Hermione en souriant.

Narcissa éclata de rire, tout en baisant le front de la brune.

_Je suis on ne peut plus fière que vous preniez ma succession.

_Je n'ai qu'un seul regret, vous savez, murmura la brune, tout en se regardant distraitement dans le grand miroir.

_Faites-m'en part, je parviendrais peut-être à vous aider ?

_Mes parents... Ils ne seront pas là.

_Drago m'a expliqué la cause de votre … Mésentente. Mais je suis persuadée qu'il ne vous en voudront plus.

Hermione sourit en se relevant, déterminée à ne pas se laisser abattre.

_Vous avez raison, madame, et comme il reste encore deux heures avant la cérémonie, permettez-moi de me reposer, demanda Hermione en s'inclinant légèrement tout en se forçant à sourire.

_Faites, faites, Miss, répliqua pensivement Narcissa.

La blonde regarda la brune regarder dehors, ses yeux suivant le mouvement des feuilles des arbres, bougées par la douce brise estivale.

Narcissa, qui l'observait avec attention, soupira avant de prendre les escaliers menant au troisième étage. Poussant les portes du petit salon où était censé se trouver Drago, elle n'y vit que Blaise et Theo qui se préparaient lentement. Alors qu'elle les interrogeaient sur l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Drago, Balise répondit un peu nerveux :

_J'ai demandé à votre fils de faire preuve d'indulgence à l'égard de sa fiancée qui allait se marier alors que ses parents n'étaient pas présents.

_Ses parents ?

_Oui, et après cela, il est venu ici, a prit sa baguette et a transplané Merlin-sait-où, expliqua Theo.

_Les garçons, vous êtes des génies !, s'extasia la Lady Malefoy tout en s'en allant.

_A force qu'on me le dise, je vais vraiment finir par chopper la grosse tête, plaisanta Blaise.

_Ah bon ? Tu ne l'as pas déjà ?, sourit Theo.

Blaise le frappa dans une bourrade purement masculine, tandis qu'ils continuaient à s'habiller.

.

_Donc, vous voulez que nous venions au mariage qui se déroule dans deux heures ?

Monsieur Granger regarda Drago d'un air peu amène, lui stipulant que s'il cherchait à se moquer de lui, il était très mal tombé.

_Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Lorsque votre fille et moi sommes venus frapper à votre porte, un mois plutôt, nous ne vous avions pas tout dit, quand aux raisons de ce mariage, répliqua froidement Drago.

_Alors faîtes, répliqua Christine tremblante.

_Votre fille, en acceptant de m'épouser vous a mit en sureté financière. Vous avez hérités de plusieurs demeures, et vos dettes ont étés complètement remboursées.

_Si, seule la question d'argent se pose, Hermione n'aurait jamais accepté, coupa Jack.

Drago soupira. Il aurait préféré éviter de parler de la deuxième partie du contrat, cependant, cela s'avérait maintenant inévitable.

_Votre fille, et seule elle, peut m'épargner la prison à vie, ou l'exécution. C'est pour ça, aussi qu'elle a accepté de m'épouser.

_Doux Jésus, êtes-vous entrain de me dire qu'elle se sacrifie, c'est cela ?, demanda Christine au bord des larmes.

_Ce n'est point un sacrifice, elle sera traitée comme une personne de son rang doit l'être. Mais je souhaiterais vraiment que vous veniez à notre mariage.

_Vous pensez que nous sommes encore dans les temps ?, demanda Jack en ayant au préalable regarder sa femme, qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

Pour toute réponse, le blond leur tendis son bras gauche, alors qu'il sortait sa baguette, déjà prêt à transplaner.

Ils arrivèrent à bon port, dans le hall du manoir Malefoy, quoique les deux non-sorciers furent légèrement secoués.

Drago convia Mrs Granger à un elfe pour qu'il la conduise auprès de sa mère, alors qu'il se chargerait de s'occuper de son beau-père. Le blond fit alors passer ses ainés avant lui, les suivants de près dans les immenses escaliers du domaine.

.

Hermione sursauta vivement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Premièrement, ce n'était point dans les habitudes de Narcissa de claquer les portes, et secondement, elle était censée partir jusqu'à l'heure de la descente. Cependant, en se retournant, Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, reconnaissant les orbes émeraudes de sa mère, ainsi que sa chevelure châtain.

Sans se soucier des convenances, elle las erra vivement contre elle, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Christine, qui elle, berçait doucement sa fille.

_Je suis désolée maman, sanglota Hermione. Merci d'être venue.

_Remercie Drago, c'est lui qui est venu nous chercher, sourit la brune en serrant sa fille.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, tout en se détachant de sa mère.

_Drago tu dis ? Il est venu chez nous ?

_Ça oui, confirma sa mère. Il nous a expliqué les enjeux de votre mariage, et la pression que tu subissais. Alors, ton père et moi sommes venus.

_Papa est là ?

_Il est partit se préparer avec Drago, quand à moi on m'a d'attendre ici que...

Elle fut coupée par Narcissa qui débarquait essoufflée dans le salon :

_Je vous rejoigne ! Navrée de ce retard Mrs Granger, je suis Narcissa Malefoy.

_Madame Malefoy, salua Christine en s'inclinant légèrement. Ravie de faire votre connaissance, et je vous en prie, appelez moi donc Christine.

_Alors appelez moi Narcissa, sourit la blonde.

_À présent, il nous faut nous hâter, Christine, vous devez être tout aussi parfaite que votre fille !

Souriant, Narcissa et Christine disparurent derrière un paravent, alors qu'Hermione se retenait à grandes peines de ne pas sautiller dans la pièce, tant sa joie était grande. Ses parents étaient-là, tous les deux.

Songeant qu'elle devrait présenter ses excuses à Drago, elle ne put retenir une grimace, le souvenir du baiser étant encore trop présent dans sa mémoire. Elle s'en voulait légèrement de lui avoir flanqué cette gifle, cependant cette pseudo jalousie sans aucunes raisons l'avait énervée elle aussi.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées désagréables, Hermione fit un grand sourire à Narcissa et Christine, dont la seconde revêtait la même robe que la première.

.

_Blaise, Theo, voici Jack Granger, le père de Granger...

_Logique, nargua Blaise.

Drago le fusilla du regard, tout en reprenant d'une voix menaçante :

_Monsieur, voici mes deux de mes amis, Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott, présenta Drago.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Drago donna le costume à Jack et acheva de se préparer. Il enfila sa redingote blanche, plaça ses cheveux en arrière, plaqués sur son crane. Il était entrain de terminer par ses gants blancs lorsque la porte fut violemment fracassée, laissant entrer une tornade brune.

Les cheveux coiffés en un élégant chignon, les yeux pétillant de malice, Pansy Parkinson souriait gaiement aux quatre hommes qui la dévisageaient stupéfaits.

_Et Pansy Parkinson, ma meilleure amie, soupira Drago en mettant son gant gauche.

Comme toutes jeunes filles élevées dans la haute société Pansy s'inclina légèrement en guide de salut et annonça d'une voix fluette :

_Je vous signale, messieurs que vous devriez déjà être dans la chapelle ! Tout le monde vous attend, et l'archimage se prépare à commencer.

_Et Hermione ?, demanda Blaise.

_Elle termine avec Narcissa et sa mère, et elle doit nous suivre, sourit la brune.

Hochant la tête, Drago fit passer son futur beau-père avant lui et descendit les grands escaliers. Lorsque les grandes portes du manoir s'ouvrirent, les flashs se mirent à crépiter, alors qu'il gardait une allure froide, marchant d'une manière droite, le long du tapis blanc qui menait à la chapelle du domaine.

Lorsque Drago gravit les sept marches marbrées de l'entrée de la chapelle, les flashs cessèrent et le brouhaha se calma. Il alla se placer près de l'autel, tandis que les autres s'installèrent au premier rang.

Il s'agenouilla face à l'archimage qui lui sourit et lui fit signe de se relever. Obéissant, Drago se mit à la gauche de l'archimage, gardant ses yeux fixés sur les grandes portes en bois, d'où Hermione devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

.

Dans le grand hall du manoir, Hermione regardait nerveusement les portes. Inspirant pour se donner du courage, elle sourit en sentant la douceur du velours de la cape que Narcissa lui avait mise sur les épaules. Le tissu, doré, la couvrait de la tête aux pieds, cachant sa luxueuse robe à la presse, qui ne la verrait qu'à la sortie de la chapelle.

Narcissa sourit d'une manière maternelle tout en lui rabattant la capuche sur la tête, de manière à ce que l'on ne puisse pas voir ses yeux.

D'un même mouvement, Christine et Narcissa se placèrent de part et d'autres d'Hermione, la première tendant sa main droite, la seconde la gauche. Hermione plaça ses mains, gantées de dentelles fine, dans les mains des deux femmes qui avancèrent doucement vers la porte d'entrée.

Narcissa et Christine arboraient toutes deux de somptueuses robes faites en soie blanche, à fines bretelles, trainant légèrement derrière elles.

Lorsqu'Hermione grimpa les marches, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir un nœud se former au fond de sa gorge. Elle allait se marier, et ce dans moins de dix minutes...

.

Drago, qui discutait avec l'archimage, se tourna brusquement lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, et regarda impassiblement Hermione marcher doucement jusqu'à lui. Lorsqu'elle monta les quatre marches, recouvertes par un tapis épais blanc, qui la menaient à l'archimage, elle s'agenouilla, et le vieil homme répéta la même opération qu'avec Drago.

Hermione se releva, se recula légèrement quand Narcissa lui dénoua la cape. Des murmures s'élevèrent, la plupart commentant la grâce et la beauté dont faisaient preuve la jeune fille.

Ses cheveux, que Narcissa avait passé des heures à parfaitement boucler, étaient coiffés en une élégante demie queue, dont les mèches du devant étaient retenues par une fine tiare en diamants, qui maintenait aussi le voile devant son visage légèrement inquiet.

L'archimage commença alors sa cérémonie, tandis que les deux futurs époux s'agenouillèrent de nouveau. Hermione avait sa main droite, dans celle gauche de Drago, et tous les deux gardaient leurs regards rivés sur le sol.

Le vieil homme parla durant de longues minutes, déblatérant des discours sur las anciennes familles magiques et complimentant la nouvelle Lady Malefoy, qui s'annonçait aussi prometteuse que l'ancienne.

Tandis qu'il achevait son discours, Hermione et Drago se relevèrent, chacun se tournant vers l'autre, Hermione relevant la tête pour regarder le blond.

_Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, jurez vous devant Merlin d'épouser cette jeune femme ?

_Oui, répondit-il froidement.

_Hermione Jean Granger, jurez vous devant Merlin de prendre pour époux ce jeune homme ?

Elle hésita légèrement, mais la vue de ses parents dans la salle, et la pression que commençaient à exercer les mains de Drago sur les siennes lui firent répondre à l'affirmative. Souriant, l'archimage annonça que les deux jeunes gens étaient à présent mariés, provoquant le tonnerre d'applaudissement qui s'abattit dans la chapelle. Lorsque l'archimage déclara que Drago pouvait embrasser la mariée, Hermione se crispa automatiquement, écarquillant ses grands yeux bruns.

Lâchant sa prise, Drago s'approcha de deux pas d'Hermione, afin de plus être qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, tandis que cette dernière se trouvait presque obligée de se dévisser les cervicales pour continuer à le regarder dans les yeux. Le blond souleva le grand voile et le rejeta en arrière, tandis qu'elle le regardait presque craintivement.

La voir ainsi, presque démunie face à lui lui fit prendre conscience d'une chose. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille qu'il avait pour habitude de coucher dans son lit, elle n'était pas belle, non, loin de là, cependant... Elle avait ce il-ne-savait-quoi dans son regard qui le désarmait complètement.

Plaçant sa main derrière la nuque gracile de la petite brune, Drago la rapprocha à lui et posa ses lèvres sur le front de sa femme, qui elle écarquilla encore plus les yeux.

Lui prenant la main droite, il avança impassiblement le long de l'allée, sentant le regard insistant d'Hermione sur lui. Ils passèrent les portes de la chapelle, alors qu'au bas, tous les photographes les mitraillèrent de photos durant de longues secondes.

_Je suis désolé, lâcha Drago après un long moment de silence.

_Pour quelle raison ?, demanda doucement Hermione en relevant la tête vers lui.

Le blond la regarda, tout en baissant légèrement la sienne, afin qu'ils puissent chuchoter sans se faire entendre.

_D'avoir agi ainsi, toute à l'heure, à cause de Valentine.

_Tu es pardonné, sourit Hermione. Et je suis désolée de t'avoir insulté de monstre.

_Tu es pardonnée, sourit légèrement Drago.

Hermione le regarda très surprise. Elle qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle doive se répandre en excuses et lui supplier de lui pardonner un jour... Le ton léger du blond la fit sourire un peu.

_Tu es au courant des enjeux du mariage, et tu n'as pas reculé, alors je te pardonne, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_Et désolée aussi pour euh... Tu sais, la claque, s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant.

_Il n'y a rien entre Dario et toi ?, questionna subitement Drago.

_De l'amitié, répondit la brune surprise par la question. Pourquoi tu t'obstines à ne pas le croire ?

_Je ne sais pas... Appelle ça comme tu le veux, mais je ne le sens pas.

_Ouh... Serait-ce de la jalousie ?, taquina-t-elle en souriant.

Il la fusilla du regard.

_Ne me cherche pas Granger.

_Faux ! C'est Malefoy-Granger à présent !

_Et pourquoi pas Malefoy tout court ?, s'indigna le blond.

_Parce que, soyons honnête, Malefoy est un nom vraiment moche, rétorqua la brune en souriant.

_En tout cas, tu l'es à présent, répliqua-t-il en regardant les journalistes.

Hermione soupira et sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il passa son bras derrière la taille fine de la jeune fille, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

_Q-Que..., balbutia-t-elle.

_Pour les photos, déclara-t-il en guise de réponse.

Hermione regarda le sol alors qu'il posait de nouveau son regard azur sur la jeune fille, comme s'il essayait de lire en elle.

_Tu crois... Qu'une amitié serait envisageable, entre toi et moi ?, demanda Hermione timidement.

_Une amitié ?, reprit le blond un brin moqueur.

Elle releva doucement la tête, surprise de le voir si proche de son visage.

_Oui... Il y a moins d'un an, on signait un traité de paix pour une bonne entente pour les devoirs de préfets-en-chef, maintenant je te demande si nous pouvons essayer d'être amis ? Afin de rendre notre collocation plus... Vivable ?

Le ton d'Hermione, franchement hésitant, fit sourire Drago. Le rictus moqueur qu'il avait sur le visage fit légèrement bougonner la brune. Elle qui y avait réfléchis durant toute la cérémonie, la voilà bien servie... Soupirant, elle détourna son regard, alors que le blond ramena son visage où il se trouvait auparavant, voir même plus proche encore, leurs nez se touchant presque, le tout rendant leur proximité gênante pour l'ex-Griffondor.

_Bien, alors soyons amis pour commencer, souffla-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_P-Pour commencer ?

_Souris _Malefoy-Granger_, éluda Drago. On est photographiés je te rappelle.

Hermione lui jeta un regard interloqué alors qu'il souriait de son air supérieur aux journalistes, sa main gauche serrant toujours la taille de la jeune fille contre lui. Hermione ne cessait de le regarder, lui et sa mâchoire carrée, son nez aquilin, sa peau diaphane rasée de près... C'était vrai, à partir de maintenant, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

**.**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**Andrea Malefoy : **Navrée, je ne l'ai pas postée sur le week-end, mais j'ai tout de même été relativement vite, non ? :D. Euh... En effet, tu as déjà dis que tu adorais, mais vas-y, je t'en prie, cela ne fais que me motiver d'avantages :D. J'espère franchement que ce chapitre t'a plu, et que tu en es satisfaite :). J'attends avec impatience ton avis :D.

**ChiiChoux : **Ow, tu vas me faire rougir ! :$. J'espère que cette suite t'a plu, et j'attends vraiment ton avis :D.

**Lady Hope : **Ouais, j'avais voulu faire une Narcissa blessée et un Drago triste qui n'en montre rien ! :o. Ravie qu'il t'ait fait de la peine, c'était le but :D. Alors, alors t'en veux toujours du Dario ? :o. Il est bien moins gentil d'un coup, et ce n'est que le début MOUAHAHAHAH ! :D. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre t'a plu, bisous 3

**Anna : **Je suis enchantée d'avoir réussi à te faire aimer le Drago/Hermione :D. Drago gentil Drago méchant... J'aime le faire lunatique à souhait ! =P. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre t'a plu ! :D.

**sasou5 : **Eh bah voilà, tu l'aaaas :D. Roh c'est gentil =$. J'espère avoir calmé ton impatience et que ce chapitre t'ait plu =D.

_**Les petits potins de l'Auteur : **_Coucou mes p'tits chouuuuux :D. Voilà enfin le mariage tant attendu ! Bon, je sais pas trop si vous aimez le rendu que ça donne, mais perso, c'est comme ça que je le voyais :s. Toutefois, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a satisfait(e). Et Drago... Nyaaaah ça y est, monsieur commence à être un loveur ! :o. « Pour commencer ... » bah voui, là, l'action va vraiment arriver. Et la fameuse scène du baiser … Eh bah Nan **_Lady Hope_**, c'était pas durant la cérémonie ! :p. Bref ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :D.

Merci encore pour vos reviews, favoris, et ajouts à suivre, ça me touche vraiment alors un grand merci ! 3. (Mais j'en redemande, allez-y :D)

Bisous, Ely Sword (qui n'est rien sans vos gentilles reviews :3).


	7. Une position délicate

**Chapitre 7 : Une position délicate.**

_Que les mariés ouvrent la danse !, clama un valet.

Drago entraina Hermione au centre de la salle de réception du manoir, la fit élégamment tournoyer et la ramena contre lui, sa main droite sur la taille fine de la jeune femme alors qu'il tenait sa main droite dans sa paume gauche. Les invités étaient regroupés en cercle, admirant les jeunes mariés valser avec grâce, bien que la brunette semblait hésitante sur quelques pas.

_Souris Malefoy-Granger, marmonna Drago en affichant un air impassible.

_Eh ? Si tu ne souris pas, pourquoi devrais-je avoir l'air d'une idiote à sourire ?

_Tu es censée m'aimer je te rappelle, soupira-t-il en la faisant tournoyer.

Attrapant la longue traine de sa lourde robe, Hermione suivit le mouvement et retourna contre le torse du blond. Ronchonnant légèrement elle fit un immense sourire et se remit à valser, toujours légèrement hésitante. Constatant son trouble, Drago ne put retenir son sempiternel rictus moqueur et décida de la complimenter pour la détendre un peu :

_Tu as fais d'excellents progrès.

_Tu trouves ?

_Si je te le dis.

Elle piqua un fard absolument adorable, ses joues se colorant d'un rouge vif.

_Eh bien euh... Merci.

Il rit légèrement, une lueur malicieuse pétillant dans son regard. Ils tournoyèrent encore quelques instants avant de séparer leurs mains pour inviter les autres couples à les rejoindre. Tous les rejoignirent, exceptés Lucius et Narcissa qui restaient en retrait. Si le premier affichait une expression fermée, les mains posées sur le dossier de la chaise où sa femme était assise, la seconde, elle regardait d'un air nostalgique son fils et sa belle-fille évoluer au gré de la musique.

_Tu ne danses pas ?, demanda Lucius en regardant les couples.

_Inutile. Partager une valse avec quelqu'un qui m'insupporte serait une chose idiote, souffla-t-elle avec calme.

_Quand cesseras-tu d'être aussi rancunière ?

Elle se leva, essayant de garder un minimum de contenance tandis que ses pupilles azurs fusillaient Lucius du regard.

_Lorsque tu pourras concevoir le fait que tu m'as blessé.

_Mais je le conçois, tonna-t-il froidement. Parfait, j'ai saisi l'idée que ce mensonge t'avais blessée, mais comment veux-tu que je te dise que j'étais déjà père alors que toi même tu allais bientôt donner naissance à Drago ?

_P-Pardon ? Mais ça, tu aurais dû y songer avant d'aller tirer ton coup, abruti !, persiffla-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Peine perdue, à peine avaient-ils quitté la salle de réception qu'il la plaqua doucement mais fermement contre un mur, remarquant les goûtes salées qui menacèrent de franchir la barrière de ses paupières.

_Je t'ai trop laissé filé, maintenant, on discute, ordonna froidement Lucius.

_Je t'écoute.

Il sembla hésiter un instant.

_Eh bien ? N'est-ce pas toi qui me dire des choses ? Je t'écoute, s'impatienta la blonde.

Il darda sur elle un regard froid, tandis qu'elle le jaugeait avec mépris. Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, Lucius commença son histoire.

_Graziella et moi, expliqua-t-il, cela dure depuis des années. Bien avant même que toi et moi nous nous soyons retrouvés liés. Je la trouvais belle, gentille et attachante. Tout ton inverse en réalité. Enfin, excepté pour la beauté, inutile de te dire que tu es la femme la plus magnifique de toute l'Angleterre aux yeux de beaucoup de gens. Enfin soit, Graziella et moi avions été ensemble à l'époque de Poudlard, tu n'es pas sans le savoir, bien avant que j'apprenne l'existence du pacte qui nous liait toi et moi. Lorsque je l'ai appris, j'ai cherché à te connaître, mais toi, toi et ton entêtement m'ont vite fait comprendre que tu ne tolèrerais pas ce mariage...

.

_**Poudlard, vingt deux ans plutôt.**_

Assise à la bibliothèque, lisant un ouvrage qu'elle jugeait passionnant, Narcissa dévorait une à une les pages de l'ancien manuscrit. La regardant du bout de la bibliothèque, Lucius plaça correctement sa chevelure et se donnant une allure nonchalante, alla à la rencontre de la petite blonde qui lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

_Bonjour, salua-t-il d'un ton charmeur, nous sommes dans la même maison, mais pour autant, je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de faire ta connaissance.

_Peut-être est-ce parce que je ne veux pas faire la tienne, Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle en l'ignorant royalement.

Le blond déglutit. Merlin, son ton avait tout le temps réussi à faire craquer n'importe laquelle de ces dévergondées qui étudiaient à Poudlard, et cette espèce de sauvageonne allait le rembarrer ? Alors là, plutôt se terrer dans un refuge moldu plutôt que de tolérer cet affront.

_Nous allons nous marier tu sais, insista-t-il.

Elle claqua son livre et releva ses grands yeux bleus vers lui.

_Ben quoi encore Malefoy ? Oui nous allons nous marier, non je ne t'aime pas, et que Merlin m'en préserve parce que tu m'as l'air plus idiot encore que ces crétins de trolls !, cria-t-elle d'un ton suraigu.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux au même moment qu'elle claquait les lourdes portes boisées. Merlin que ce bout de femme pouvait déjà l'agacer.

.

_**Mariage Lucius Abraxas Malefoy et Narcissa Druella Black, vingt et un ans plutôt.**_

Comme la tradition l'exigeait, Narcissa pénétra dans la chapelle du domaine Malefoy avec la Lady Malefoy à sa droite, et sa mère, Druella Rosier-Black, à sa gauche. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de l'autel et de son futur époux, sa magnifique robe ivoire fut dévoilée à tous. L'archimage commença sa cérémonie tandis que les deux jeunes sorciers gardaient tête baissée.

_Vous êtes magnifique chère future Malefoy, sourit-il un chouïa moqueur.

_La ferme idiot où tu ne pourras jamais avoir de descendance.

_Parce que tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te toucher ?, s'indigna-t-il en se relevant.

Elle en fit de même et se tourna vers lui.

_Moi c'est certain que non, mais tu ne toucheras jamais aucune femme si je place réellement mon genou où j'ai envie qu'il soit, sourit-elle avec une lueur sadique.

_Cinglée, souffla Lucius en soupirant.

_Et pire encore, rétorqua-t-elle en faisant un grand sourire.

L'archimage leva les bras et les tendis en direction de l'assemblée, tout en faisant un petite sourire n'ayant rien manqué de la tirade des deux jeunes époux.

_Lucius Abraxas Malefoy consentez-vous à épouser Narcissa Druella Black ici présente ?

_J'y consens.

_Narcissa Druella Black, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Lucius Abraxas Malefoy ici présent ?

_J'ai le choix ?, grommela-t-elle avec mauvaise grâce.

Le blond lui lança un regard peu amène et Narcissa cru nettement lire sur ses lèvres un « tu refuses et je t'étrangle sur place. » Faisant son sourire le plus hypocrite possible, elle se tourna vers l'archimage et répondit d'une vois faussement enjouée :

_J'y consens, _naturellement._

_Je vous déclare donc mari et femme, Lucius vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Le blond s'approcha de se femme, posa ses mains sur ses épaules nues et rapprocha dangereusement sa tête de celle de la petite blonde.

_Devant Merlin je jure que si tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes je t'assassine, persifla-t-elle.

Lucius s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, la tête inclinée de manière à ce que l'on puisse croire qu'ils scellaient ce mariage. L'archimage, lui, ne loupa rien de la scène et ne put retenir un léger rire.

_Merlin, pourquoi c'est aussi long !, geignit Narcissa.

_Ils veulent peut-être un vrai baiser, on ne sait jamais...

_Ose, défia-t-elle.

Il fit un grand sourire et se dégagea d'elle. Il était un homme marié à présent...

.

_**Rencontre entre Graziella Valentine et Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, Londres moldu, dix-neuf ans plutôt.**_

_Je ne peux plus te voir, annonça calmement le lord d'un ton impassible.

_Mais... Pourquoi ?

_C'est simple. Narcissa et moi sommes mariés, et par respect pour elle, je me refuse qu'elle soit la risée de l'Angleterre en apprenant mes relations extra-conjugales.

_Ça ne semblait pas te déranger plus que cela la nuit dernière, cingla Graziella furieuse.

Lucius soupira. Il savait très bien que se débarrasser d'elle ne serait pas une chose aisée, mais qu'elle s'accroche ainsi à lui l'ennuyait très, très profondément.

_Tu commences à éprouver des sentiments pour elle, n'est ce pas ?

_Je...

_Elle n'est pas comme moi, l'interrompit-elle en souriant tristement. Si tu l'aimes, dis-lui, elle ne le comprendra pas d'elle-même. Si tu l'aimes, sincèrement et profondément... Dis-lui, sinon tu la perdras.

_Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

_Depuis le temps que je suis ta maîtresse, je savais que ce jour arriverait.

_Sois heureuse, Grace, déclara le blond en s'en allant.

Elle fit un sourire.

_Profite, ça ne sera pas éternel.

.

_**Manoir Malefoy, fin de grossesse de Narcissa Druella Malefoy, dix-huit ans plutôt.**_

Assise dans une causeuse, lisant vaguement la Gazette, Narcissa caressait distraitement son ventre nettement arrondi par ses huit mois et demie de grossesse. Elle fit un léger sourire en sentant un coup. Merlin que son enfant pouvait être gênant lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Voyant un elfe lui apporter une tisane relaxante, elle l'apostropha :

_Dis-moi Elendil, tu ne sais pas où se trouve mon mari ?

L'elfe de maison s'inclina et répondit de sa petite voix :

_Je ne sais point, madame. Il semblerait que monsieur soit sortir il y a déjà plusieurs heures.

_Et personne ne sait où il est partit ?

_Non, madame. Peut-être devrais-je demander qu'on le cherche ?

_C'est inutile, vous pourrez me prévenir quand il reviendra ?

_Fort bien madame, s'inclina-t-il en s'en allant.

.

_**Appartement de Graziella Valentine, au même moment.**_

_Tu as un enfant ?

Lucius Malefoy avait craché cela comme une insulte, tandis que Graziella lui souriait poliment.

_Espèce de sale garce, persiffla-t-il. Comment as-tu osé garder cette progéniture bâtarde, fruit d'une relation déjà morte et enterrée depuis des années ?

_C'est aussi mon fils, Lucius ! Je voulais que tu saches que Dario existe, et qu'il est en parfaite santé et que c'est un amour de petit bonhomme.

_Que désires-tu pour ton silence ?, soupira-t-il en faisant apparaître un parchemin et une baguette.

Elle lui fit un immense sourire, purement hypocrite.

_Beaucoup de gallions, et que tu uses de ta réputation pour qu'il ait les meilleures écoles.

_Ce sera fait, annonça-t-il en remplissant le parchemin. Signe.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_Un contrat. Tu gardes ta grande bouche close, il va à tes écoles prestigieuses, et je ne veux pas le rencontrer. C'est clair ?

_Parfaitement. Tu es certains que tu ne veux pas le voir ?, proposa-t-elle en désignant la chambre du bébé de sa main droite.

Lucius soupira devant la porte d'entrée.

_Ce n'est pas mon fils, je ne veux pas le voir.

.

_**Manoir Malefoy, présent.**_

_Et c'est donc pour cette raison que lorsque tu es rentré tu as subitement déclaré m'aimer, n'est ce pas ?, acheva Narcissa.

_Je le pensais réellement, lorsque je te l'ai dis... Je savais que si Graziella te disait la vérité, ça me ferait te perdre. Et... J'ai presque cru te perdre à ce moment là, c'est pour cela que lorsque je suis rentré, j'ai avoué t'aimer, annonça-t-il avec amertume.

Elle se dégagea de lui, marchant calmement dans le hall. Elle se sentait infiniment soulagée de savoir la vérité, mais restait profondément peinée pour Graziella et Dario.

_Tu vas devoir rattraper les dix-huit années qui t'ont séparées de Dario, c'est un garçon extrêmement délicat et gentil.

_D'où sors-tu cela ?

_D'Hermione, elle l'apprécie beaucoup tu sais.

_Bah tiens, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle s'entiche de lui, nous serions dans de beaux-draps.

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel tout en secouant la tête, désespérée.

_Tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi même. Il n'empêche que je t'ordonne de te rapprocher de Dario, ainsi que de Drago. Tu n'as que trop longtemps joué les pères absent, ordonna-t-elle fermement.

_Il n'est pas mon fils, je te l'ai déjà dis !

Un raclement de gorge les fit tous les deux se retourner vers la petite porte qui menait dans la grande salle de réception. Dario appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte les regardaient tous les deux avec indifférence. Il portait un costume entièrement noir, avec une chemise en soie de la même couleur déboutonnée au niveau du col.

_Désolé de vous interrompre, s'excusa-t-il calmement, mais Hermione désirerait vous voir Madame Malefoy, elle m'a demandé de vous chercher.

_Merci jeune homme, sourit Narcissa.

Elle passa devant Lucius elle lui ordonna sèchement de prendre ses responsabilités avant de faire un sourire aimable à Dario et de retourner dans la salle. Père et fils se dévisagèrent sans piper mot, chacun détaillant l'autre. Dario se sentit mal à l'aise face à son père qu'il voyait pour la deuxième fois en dix-huit ans.

_Je suppose que nous devrions discuter, lâcha subitement Lucius.

_Comme vous l'avez déclarer plus tôt, je ne suis point votre fils, par conséquent vous n'êtes pas mon père. Aussi, une discussion serait aussi inutile qu'inintéressante.

_Fort bien, cela me fait gagner du temps. Bonne journée et profitez des festivités.

_De même.

Dario qui était toujours appuyé contre la porte regardait Lucius qui lui le regardait avec le même regard froid dont il l'avait gratifié cinq minutes auparavant.

_Vous êtes devant la porte, jeune homme, indiqua Lucius.

_Pardonnez-moi, soupira Dario en se décalant.

Lucius lui fit un signe de tête tout en retournant dans la salle bondée de monde. Dario, lui, retira les pans de sa chemise de son pantalon et sortit précipitamment dans les jardins. Il marchait sans vraiment regarder où il allait, le cœur en miettes. Quel idiot d'avoir pu espérer que maintenant que la vérité avait éclaté, il aurait pu profiter d'un père. C'était voué à l'échec.

Arrivé à l'Annexe, il gravit les marches lentement, avançant tel un automate avant de se laisser tomber sur les petits bancs en bois. Il mit ses coudes sur ses genoux, et posa sa tête au creux de ses mains, laissant quelques larmes couler.

Autant il comprenait Lucius, autant il haïssait Drago.

Lui, cet idiot arrogant qui ne vivait que par l'argent de son père, lui qui avait grandis avec ses deux parents, lui qui avait épousé l'une des personnes qui lui étaient chères. Parce que oui, Dario sentait au plus profond de lui qu'Hermione était importante pour lui.

Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait remarqué au bal au tournois des Trois Sorciers. Dans sa robe rose pâle, elle lui avait semblé être un ange. Il ne s'était pas formalisé de cette attirance qu'il éprouvait envers la jeune fille. Il était un adolescent bourré d'hormones, il avait donc trouvé cela normal.

Mais, étrangement, lorsque la F.E.M.S l'avait contacté pour qu'il soit son parrain durant la première année de la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sentir son cœur s'emballer. Il allait la revoir, celle qui hantait ses rêves de jeune garçon.

Lorsqu'il avait appris ses fiançailles avec son petit frère, il avait sentit une rage sans nom s'insinuer en lui. Merlin s'il aurait put, il l'aurait tué.

Elle, tellement gentille, tellement insouciante, généreuse et attachante, voulait toujours épouser ce crétin pour le sauver de la prison qu'il méritait amplement. Ça l'avait plongé dans une fureur innommable, il l'aurait bien de nouveau étrangler de ses propres mains.

Cependant, lorsqu'il l'avait vu pénétrer dans la chapelle, il avait constaté que la détermination dont elle faisait preuve était inébranlable. Hermione était la femme de Drago à présent, et aussi douloureux et dégoûtant que cela puisse lui paraître, il devait se résoudre à cette idée.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, contemplant le ciel azur qui allait bientôt se colorer d'orangé. Ouais... Il ferait tout pour s'y résoudre.

.

Les festivités s'étendaient de plus en plus, et Hermione commença à tomber de fatigue. Lorsque l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée indiqua trois heures du matin, elle s'inclina respectueusement, s'excusa auprès de ses convives et s'en alla dans les jardins, escarpins à la main, cheveux détachés, profitant de la douce fraicheur estivale.

Elle s'approcha près des berges du grand lac de la propriété, trempant ses pieds meurtris par ses nouvelles chaussures luxueuses, dans l'eau fraiche et douce, mouillant le bas de son jupon par la même occasion.

Drago arriva de sa démarche éternellement trainante, les mains dans les poches, décoiffé et débraillé. Le remarquant ainsi vêtu, Hermione retourna rapidement dans l'herbe, le regardant avec inquiétude.

_Les Walsh sont déjà partis ? Mince, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller les voir, couina-t-elle. Narcissa va vouloir me tuer.

_Je leurs ai dis que tu étais partie te coucher, exténuée. Ils n'ont rien dis d'autres.

Hermione baissa la tête, contemplant ses jupons maculés de boue, ainsi que sa tenue toute entière qui ne ressemblait plus à rien.

_Un bain de trois heures du mat, ça te tente ?, proposa Drago en retirant ses bottes.

_Euh... Maintenant ?

_Tu ne vas tout de même pas te baigner en maillot de bain Granger ?

_Mais, et ma robe ?

Il fit un grand sourire.

_Viens par-là !

Il enserra la taille fine de la jeune fille de son bras gauche et dénoua sa large ceinture d'organza. La déposant sur le rocher près de la berge, il ota le tissus de la robe, puis le jupon en crinoline avant de rapidement détourner le regard en lui offrant sa chemise.

Il plongea la tête la première dans l'eau, uniquement vêtu de son pantalon, tandis que la brunette y allait plus modérément, serrant les pans de la chemise de Drago contre elle.

_Oh, Granger, allez, dépêche toi sinon tu n'auras pas encore mouillé ta taille qu'il fera déjà jour.

_Ce que tu peux être désagréable, bougonna-t-elle en rentrant progressivement dans l'eau.

Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, le blond l'attrapa et la jeta là où il était persuadé qu'elle serait complètement immergée. Visant juste, il sourit en la voyant sortir rapidement la tête de l'eau, le fusillant du regard tout en s'approchant lentement de lui, une lueur meurtrière et dévastatrice brillant au fond de ses yeux noisettes.

_Tu viens d'attenter à ta vie, Monsieur Malefoy, annonça-t-elle d'un ton sadique.

_Tu essaies d'attenter à la tienne, Madame Malefoy-Granger ?, répliqua-t-il en souriant narquoisement.

_Mou, alors toi...

Elle lui sauta dessus avec agilité tandis qu'il se secouait comme un dément pour la faire descendre de son dos. Elle noua ses fermement jambes autour de la taille du blond et s'agrippa fermement à ses épaules, n'hésitant pas à presque planter ses ongles dans la peau diaphane du jeune homme qui grimaça.

_Je te préviens Granger, si tu ne cesses pas de faire ta guenon, tu vas te plaindre de ce que je vais te faire, prévint-il avec calme.

_Et tu comptes me faire quoi ?, rétorqua la dite Granger en souriant fièrement.

Le blond eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les eaux sombres du lac.

_Ça !

Après cette exclamation, il se pencha violemment en arrière. Hermione, lâchant prise, tomba lourdement dans l'eau et en sortit avec précipitation, crachant de le liquide qui avait envahit sa bouche tout en regardant le blond avec des yeux ronds.

_Alors toi, je vais te tuer, prévint-elle.

Il la vit retourner près du bord avec une pointe de déception, bien qu'il n'en montra rien. Il décida de la taquiner un peu plus, n'ayant pas envie d'interrompre le jeu.

_On abandonne déjà ?

Arrivée à un niveau d'eau qui lui arrivait aux genoux, il vit Hermione se pencher et attraper d'épaisses poignées de boue, tout en avançant dans le lac, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres. Comprenant ce qu'elle avait en tête, Drago commença à reculer alors qu'elle avançait toujours vers lui, avec ce même sourire qui déstabilisa Drago.

_Granger tu ne vas pas oser de...

Il fut interrompu par une masse boueuse étalée sur son torse fermement musclé et tonifié par ses heures d'entrainement au Quidditch intensif, et par une autre qui alla s'écraser mollement dans sa chevelure. _Ses cheveux_, maculés par de la saloperie de boue. Il n'allait pas la laisser s'en sortir vivante.

S'approchant dangereusement de sa femme, il fit un sourire en la voyant paniquer.

_Eh Drago, c'était une blague, hein on va pas se vexer pour ça quand même ?, temporisa Hermione en se reculant prudemment.

_Cours si tu veux sauver ta vie.

Ni d'une, ni de deux, Hermione s'élança vivement vers la berge poussant un cri strident tandis que le blond se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Priant tous les Saints elle se mit à courir à vive allure, ses pieds nus foulant l'herbe grasse, dérapant à plusieurs endroits humides. Arrivée dans les graviers, elle couina à chaque pas qui lui entaillait un peu plus la peau à chaque fois et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers de l'Annexe, Drago sur ses pas, tenant un épais tas de boue dans le creux de ses mains.

Remarquant Dario assis sur le banc, la tête entre les mains, Hermione se stoppa net d'avancer et Drago put enfin lui déverser le contenu de ses mains sur ses cheveux trempés, souriant goguenard face à sa victoire.

Tentant malgré tout de garder un minimum de sérieux malgré l'épais liquide marron qui s'écoulait le long de son visage et de sa chevelure, elle se retourna en faisant les gros yeux à Drago.

_Eh ! Valentine, c'est une propriété privée ici, on empiète pas, ordonna fermement Drago.

_J'allais partir de toute façon, souffla Dario en se levant. Hermione, salua-t-il avec hésitation.

Le voyant partir ainsi, l'air profondément dépité, Hermione mit un léger coup de coupe dans les cotes à Drago, faisant des signes de têtes loin d'être discrets en direction du blond qui s'en allait.

_Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

_Roh laisse-tomber, soupira Hermione en suivant Dario.

_Mais où tu vas ?, demanda Drago surpris.

Hermione se retourna et répliqua avec malice :

_Faire un tennis, il y a Steffi Graf qui m'attend dans le jardin.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en la voyant courir pour rattraper Dario qui s'éloignait déjà considérablement. Il shoota dans le banc et retourna dans l'Annexe, s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils de l'entrée, fermement décidé à attendre qu'elle revienne.

.

_Dario !, cria-t-elle à bout de souffle.

L'apostrophé se retourna vivement et sourit en la voyant ainsi débraillée, recouverte de boue, un sourire fatigué sur les lèvres.

_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?, demanda Hermione une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

_Je suis fatigué, c'est tout.

L'ex-griffondor lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant de nouer les bras sur sa poitrine, tout en frappant du pied sur le sol.

_Tu vas me prendre pour une godiche pendant longtemps ou tu me dis ce qui te chagrine vraiment ?

Soupirant, Dario s'assit à même le sol et regarda les étoiles en souriant doucement. Hermione en fit de même et attendit patiemment qu'il daignait commencer à raconter ce qui lui arrivait.

Dario lui expliqua l'altercation qu'il avait entendu entre Lucius et Narcissa, puis le fait qu'il soit intervenu et la froideur avec laquelle le patriarche Malefoy s'était adressé à lui. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, si elle n'avait pas demandé à Dario d'aller lui chercher Narcissa, il n'aurait pas subi l'amabilité légendaire de Lucius.

_Tu sais, commença doucement Hermione quand il eut achevé son récit, je pense qu'en ce moment, il vaut mieux pour toi de ne pas avoir de père qu'en avoir un comme Lucius.

_J'ai vécu dix-huit ans sans lui, je parviendrais encore à m'en passer, mais le fait qu'il me voit... Enfin, je ne sais pas, j'aurais espéré une autre réaction, souffla-t-il abattu.

_Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a d'avoir un fils comme toi, sourit la brune.

Il releva la tête et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui bienveillant de sa voisine. Il passa son bras gauche autour des épaules de la jeune fille et la serra contre son flanc gauche.

_Et quelle chance penses-tu qu'il ait ?

_Formidable. Tu es un garçon génial Dario, sourit-elle avec bienveillance.

_Dit celle qui s'est mariée à mon petit frère ya pas un jour.

Elle le poussa légèrement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus.

_Je n'ai rien dis petite demoiselle, se défendit Dario en souriant.

Hermione se releva vivement, le dominant de toute sa hauteur tandis qu'il restait assis, la toisant, l'air taquin.

_Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la petite demoiselle ?

_Mais c'est qu'elle se rebelle !

Il se leva, la dominant aisément de son mètre quatre vingt cinq.

_Donc, tu voulais dire ?, sourit-il.

_Idiot, souffla-t-elle en lui mettant un petit coup dans l'estomac. Rentre chez toi, personnellement je vais me coucher !

_On se voit dans trois semaines ?

Hermione réfléchit, pinçant les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils.

_Dans trois semaines ?, reprit-elle.

_La rentrée à la faculté, t'as zappé ?

Les joues d'Hermione se colorèrent immédiatement d'un rouge vermillon, balbutiant qu'elle avait oublié. Dario éclata de rire et lui embrassa la joue avant de partir les mains dans les poches. Hermione regarda l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter, la main sur la joue, écarlate.

.

Drago, qui commençait à perdre patience retourna en dehors de l'Annexe, ses yeux gris perçant scrutant l'obscurité afin de trouver sa femme. Lorsqu'il la vit, il put également voir Dario lui poser un baiser sur la joue avant de s'en aller.

Sentant une fureur innommable le gagner, il essaya vainement de temporiser et arpentait le grand hall , tremblant de colère. Lorsqu'Hermione arriva dans le hall, elle fut surprise de le trouver ici.

Sans demander son reste, elle s'en alla dans sa chambre mais fut interrompue par la voix glaciale de Drago.

_Ne le vois plus.

La main sur la poignée, elle arrêta son geste sans pour autant parler.

_Je t'interdis de le revoir, Granger, c'est clair ?, reprit Drago, glacial.

_Et pourquoi ne le reverrais-je pas ?

_C'est ton beau-frère, et je suis ton mari, tu m'obéis c'est tout.

Elle sourit tristement, regardant à travers la vitre les tentures de son baldaquin.

_Je ne t'obéirais pas, déclara-t-elle calmement.

Drago, bien que décontenancé par son ton sans appel, répliqua durement :

_Et crois-tu que je vais te laisser le choix ?

_Tu me gardes ici, j'accepte, on se marie, j'accepte, j'aide ta mère, je subis les foudres de ton père, j'ai à peine eut le temps de parler cinq minutes avec mes parents aujourd'hui alors que ça faisait un mois que je ne les avais pas vu, j'accepte des tas de choses, Drago, mais tu ne contrôleras pas mes fréquentations, acheva-t-elle lasse.

_Tu es la prochaine Lady Malefoy, tâche de garder en tête où tu te dois de te situer sur les photos, cingla-t-il.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais s'interdit formellement d'en laisser couler ne serait-ce qu'une seule.

_Je serais à ma place, là où je dois être. Finalement, ce n'est pas forcément parce que c'est moi. Dire que je pensais vraiment ce que tu as dis toute à l'heure sur le fait que nous serions amis...

Elle ravala difficilement ses larmes, inspira fortement et reprit son discours :

_Tu veux juste une Lady Malefoy pour poser à tes côtés et faire la potiche, et tu m'as choisi moi parce que tu n'iras pas à Azkaban avec mon immunité. Bien, faisons ainsi. Je respecterai tes décisions, quand à toi je te demande juste de comprendre mon envie de côtoyer Dario parce que je l'apprécie.

Sur ces mots, elle rentra brièvement dans sa chambre et tira rapidement les rideaux, avant de se laisser glisser contre eux, laissant ses larmes traîtresses rouler le long de ses joues pâles.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Drago s'appuya contre le mur et se passa la main sur le visage, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, tout en regardant le ciel de par le dôme transparent.

_Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas que lorsqu'il est si proche de toi, ça me rend fou, murmura-t-il pour lui même.

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**Andrea Malefoy **: Bah pour la même robe, j'te conseille de faire appelle à un styliste et de lui donner ce modèle :P. Merci beaucoup pour ton engouement, et j'espère que cette suite t'a aussi plu :D.

**Anonyme (Tu n'as pas laissé de pseudo :o) : **Ravie que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a aussi plu ^^.

**sasou5 : **On veut toutes un Drago je crois, va falloir faire une liste de commande :D. J'espère que ça t'a plu ! =D

**Elliot : **Merci pour ta review et ta correction, j'ai honte [Part se cacher]. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit j'espère sincèrement que ça t'a plu ! =). Bisouuuuus.

**Lady Hope : **Alors là ma chère Lady Hope, j'espère vraiment avoir ta réaction par rapport à Dario dans ce chapitre. Sachant que t'es sa fan number one, je risque d'être bien amusée par ta réaction :D. Je continue à écrire, même si j'ai eu un peu de galère avec ce chapitre =O. Bref, j'espère que ça t'a plu, bisous :D.

**Anna : **Merci j'espère que ça t'a plu :D.

**M : **Te voilà servie, en espérant que ça t'a plu ^^.

_**Les petits potins de l'Auteur : **Bonjouuuuuuur :D. Enfin, plutôt bonsoir mais bref, j'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi, ça va tranquillement, les vacances sont arrivées et avec ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire pendant environ une semaine :o._

_Comme je m'en vais jusqu'à vendredi, promis je m'avance sur papier et j'essaie de vous pondre un chapitre au mieux, vendredi soir, au pire dimanche soir (dîner de famille... Youhou ! -_-)_

_Bref ! J'attends avec impatience vos réactions, avis, commentaires coups de gueule... Je vous écouuuuuuuuute =D._

_Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, vos gentils commentaire, ça me toucher énormément._

_J'ai mis en place une adresse MSN pour ceux qui voudraient discuter avec moi. Si vous la désirez, envoyez moi un message, je vous y répondrai avec plaisir :p._

_Alors je vous préviens maintenant, lorsque cette fiction sera terminée, j'enchaînerai avec la suite de mon O-S **Diluculo**._

_Sur ce je vous laisse, bisous_

_Votre Ely Sword. (Qui attend avec impatience vos reviews .)_


	8. La fin d'un Ange

**Chapitre 8 : La fin d'un Ange.**

**.**

Les nombreux jours qui avaient suivis le mariage furent particulièrement difficiles. Bien que Drago tentait désespérément de régler les soucis qu'il avait avec Hermione, cette dernière s'obstinait à le fuir, claquemurée dans sa froide politesse.

Le matin du trois septembre, Hermione ne dérogea pas à ses habitudes. Lorsque Drago se leva, elle était déjà attablée, habillée et coiffée, prête à rejoindre la F.E.M.S afin d'entamer son premier jour dans sa vie universitaire. Elle remuait distraitement son bol de cornflakes, perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsque Drago la salua, elle lui répondit d'un signe de tête avec un infime sourire poli, mais forcé.

_Écoute, je sais que ma réaction t'a blessée mais...

_Stop !, coupa-t-elle en se levant. Je vais être en retard à l'école.

Elle passa à côté de lui, prête à rejoindre le hall, cependant il attrapa fermement son bras gauche, et la regardait, tandis qu'elle lui tournait toujours le dos.

_Il faut que l'on discute. Nous irons à l'école ensemble.

_Tu n'es clairement pas prêt pour aller à la faculté, articula difficilement la jeune fille, les cours de ceux qui sont dans la section sport commencent à dix heures, ceux en histoire sont à neuf heures. Si je t'attends, je serais donc en retard.

Drago sentit sa prise sur le bras gauche de sa femme lentement glisser jusqu'à effleurer sa main et retomber mollement le long de son corps alors qu'elle passait l'arche qui menait au hall de l'Annexe. Il entendit très nettement le son de ses talons rouges flamboyants fouler le carrelage imberbe, et une fois les grandes portes vitrées fermées, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise, prenant sa tête entre ses mains et poussant un profond soupir. C'était loin d'être gagné...

.

Hermione marcha précipitamment dans le hall de l'Annexe, attrapa sa besace et sortit en fermant la porte avec précaution. Elle se retourna, prête à transplaner, lorsqu'une figure peu familière apparue derrière elle, manquant de la faire hurler de peur.

La personne portait un tailleur noir avec une jupe crayon et de sobre escarpins, ses longs cheveux noirs noués avec dextérité dans un chignon sans la moindre imperfection, et ses grands yeux chocolats légèrement bridés indiquèrent à Hermione que son interlocutrice était de type asiatique.

La jeune femme s'inclina respectueusement en face d'Hermione et la salua les mains jointes au niveau de son bas-ventre.

_Mademoiselle, il est l'heure pour vous de rejoindre la faculté.

_Je comptais justement y aller, cependant... Pardonnez-moi cette indiscrète question, mais qui êtes vous ?, demanda Hermione avec hésitation.

_Je me nomme Shin Hye-Na, Mademoiselle, je suis à votre entière disposition, ainsi que votre préceptrice, et garde du corps.

La petite brune écarquilla les yeux, regardant l'asiatique avec stupéfaction.

_Et hum... D'où provient cet ordre ?

_De Madame, Mademoiselle. Madame a expressément exigé que vous ne soyez plus seule lors de vos déplacements quotidiens, assurant qu'une présence bienfaisante auprès de vous, aiderait votre apprentissage entant que future Lady Malefoy. De surcroît, étant une héroïne de guerre et une personne hautement importante, vous vous devez d'être étroitement protégée et surveillée, indiqua la jeune femme parlant d'un ton calme et posé.

Hermione resta bouchée bée. Voilà qu'elle n'était même plus libre d'aller seule à la faculté...

_Aussi, je prie Mademoiselle de bien vouloir me tendre votre sac et votre bras afin que nous puissions rejoindre votre école.

Hermione se tourna vers l'Annexe, poussant un lourd soupir. Faisant un léger sourire à Hye-Na qui la regardait avec bienfaisance, Hermione lui tendit son sac et posa délicatement sa main gauche sur celle tendue par Hye-Na.

La désagréable sensation du transplanage la fit grimacer, cependant, ainsi debout devant les hauts murs de la faculté, elle se sentit sourire. C'était comme au premier jour de Poudlard, avec des vêtements plus luxueux et une dame de compagnie formée par les G.I Joe à ses côtés. Cette pensée un peu idiote la fit légèrement rire.

Hye-Na, invita Hermione à avancer alors qu'elle la suivait de près, respectant tout de même la distance de deux pas derrière la nouvelle Malefoy.

Sur son passage, les gens chuchotaient, la dévisageaient, et ne cesser de caqueter, provoquant ses rougissements compulsifs et sa gêne plus que présente.

Arrivée au bâtiment numéro quatre, elle gravit prudemment les marches marbrés et s'en alla vers la neuvième salle, celle où son premier cours aurait lieu. Soupirant, elle s'adossa au mur, tandis que Hye-Na lui lança un regard un peu sévère.

_Tenez-vous droite Mademoiselle, une personne de votre rang se doit de ne pas paraître négligée.

Hermione, surprise par son ton glacial se redressa vivement, droite comme un I, se crispant légèrement. La brune sourit légèrement en constatant que Dario arrivait vers elle, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, marchant de son pas long et trainant. Il prit soudainement son élan pour sauter sur l'ex-griffondor, mais, avant qu'Hermione ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle vit Dario allongé sur le sol, face contre terre, Hye-Na gardant fermement son talon sur la nuque du jeune homme tendit qu'elle lui tirait le bras en derrière.

Hermione, affolée n'osa pas s'approcher de l'asiatique de peur d'empirer la situation de Dario.

_Jeune-Maître a fermement interdit que vous daignez vous approcher de Mademoiselle, cingla froidement la brune, et que tentiez-vous faire ?

_J'essayais d'étreindre une amie, articula difficilement Dario, mais visiblement, je n'en ai même plus le droit ?

_Le Jeune-Maître a été formel, reprit-elle durement.

_Hye-Na, laisse-le... S'il te plait ?, tenta Hermione avec hésitation.

L'asiatique se recula immédiatement, lissant les pans de sa robe tout en s'inclinant avec respect.

_Mademoiselle, je me dois de veiller à votre sécurité.

_Tu sais, un ami ne pourra pas me faire de tort, déclara la brune avec entrain.

_Pardonnez-moi Mademoiselle.

Hermione sourit en hochant la tête et entra rapidement dans la salle, souriant face à la sublimité des lieux. Des grandes fenêtres somptueuses, des tables en teck verni, de confortables fauteuils beiges en guise de siège, les murs peints d'un beige chaud. Tout en ces lieux respirait l'aisance et la suffisance, mais pourtant, il n'en paraissait pas moins confortable.

Hermione s'assit au troisième rang, accolée au mur tandis que Dario s'assit à sa gauche, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Hye-Na, respectant la distance qu'Hermione lui avait demandé se trouvait près de l'entrée, regardant impassiblement la foule d'élèves qui pénétraient la grande salle. À la vue d'Hermione, attablée comme la plupart des élèves prête à écouter le cours, une nuée de chuchotis s'éleva dans la salle de classe, vite remplacée par le brouhaha désagréable que provoquait les élèves.

Lorsque Mr. Matthews, le jeune professeur fraîchement diplômé, arriva dans la salle, le bourdonnement déplaisant cessa quelque peu, mais pas totalement. Laissant ses orbes topazes analyser la salle, il sourit en remarquant la cause de l'agitation de ses élèves. La jeune Malefoy, héroïne de guerre, dans sa classe... Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant.

_Asseyez-vous tout le monde et veuillez vous taire, ordonna avec douceur le professeur.

Les élèves obéirent, prirent place en silence tandis que le professeur entama l'appel de ses élèves, et lorsqu'il arriva à Hermione Jean Malefoy-Granger, tous les élèves se tournèrent vers l'intéressée qui rougit des pieds à la tête.

_Présente, Monsieur, répondit Hermione écarlate.

_Je pense qu'Hermione désirerait avoir une scolarité normale, sans être épiée de tous les côtés. Alors ayez la bonté de la laisser en paix, qu'en penses-vous Madame ?

_J'aimerais bien, en effet, sourit la brune.

Le professeur acheva de faire l'appel et expliqua les quelques règles fondamentales de la faculté. Respect d'autrui, du travail et des locaux étaient naturellement rappelés tandis qu'Hermione notait rapidement ce qu'elle devrait acheter après les cours.

La matinée s'écoula ainsi lentement, perturbée par les fous rires qu'elle avait avec Dario, et le professeur qui les rappelaient gentiment à l'ordre, sous le regard impassible de Hye-Na.

Lorsque douze heure sonna, Hermione sortit de la salle, Dario à sa gauche, Hye-Na deux pas derrière elle, respectant l'intimité que _Mademoiselle_ désirait garder. Ils sortirent dans les jardins, et Hermione poussa un léger gémissement lorsque Drago arriva vers eux, balais à la main. Il darda son regard glacial sur Dario et attrapa le poignet d'Hermione sans ménagement, la tirant vers les terrains d'entraînement.

_Lâche-moi, beugla-t-elle en tirant sur sa main.

_Ne t'ai-je pas dis d'arrêter de fricoter avec lui ?, persiffla le blond, furieux.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, tout en mettant les mains sur les hanches, commençant à frapper le sol avec son pied droit.

_Dario est mon parrain, je suis donc obligée de « fricoter » avec lui. Et puis... Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Oui, je sais tu es mon mari, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il allait répondre, Cependant, je serai à ma place sur les photos comme tu l'as exigé ! Et je...

Elle fut interrompu par Drago qui la serra contre son torse, son bras gauche passant dans le dos de la jeune fille, et sa main droite posée sur sa bouche. Ils étaient séparés par quelques malheureux centimètre, les yeux flamboyant d'Hermione rencontrant ceux menaçant de Drago.

_Demain, commença-t-il doucement, il y a l'anniversaire du Ministre. Nous sommes conviés en France, là où la fête sera célébrée.

_Je ne pourrais pas demain, souffla Hermione en regardant le sol.

_Je ne te le demande pas.

_Je ne viendrais pas, insista-t-elle.

_Tu viendras, s'obstina-t-il en haussant le ton.

_Non !

Il l'attrapa fermement par les épaules, se rapprochant de nouveau d'une manière considérable.

_Il est de ton devoir en temps qu'héroïne de guerre, et de Malefoy, d'aller à cette saleté de réception. Donc tu vas coller un beau sourire bien faux sur ton visage, et ramener tes fesses à cet hôtel, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Elle hoqueta difficilement, et lâcha un oui à peine audible avant qu'il ne la lâche brutalement, la laissant retomber à genoux dans l'herbe grasse. Sans plus lui jeter un regard, il s'en alla rapidement, plus furieux contre lui même qu'autre chose. Il passa devant Dario, s'arrêta à sa hauteur et le fusilla du regard avant de prendre sa route, marchant vers le bâtiments des Arts. Hye-Na, qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène, se précipita vers Hermione qui avait les yeux brillants, et les mains enfoncées fermement dans l'herbe verte. L'asiatique releva Hermione avec douceur et lui attrapa le bras, prête à transplaner.

_Pas au manoir s'il vous plait, sanglota-t-elle en relevant ses yeux rouges vers l'asiatique.

_Comme vous voudrez Mademoiselle, sourit Hye-N rassurante.

.

Drago arriva furieux dans les studios de danse. Ses pieds martelaient le parquet clair, dérangeant Pansy qui s'étirait gracieusement. Assise sur le sol, une jambe tendue, elle s'allongeait complètement, sa paume droite enveloppant son pied droit. Lorsqu'elle remarqua l'air frustré qu'il arborait, ainsi que le profond éclair de colère qui dansait dans ses yeux argent, elle poussa un profond soupir et se releva.

Merlin, si Granger continuait d'énerver Drago à ce point, elle allait les interdire de se parler une bonne fois pour toutes !

_Allez, dis-moi tout, sourit la brune.

_Elle m'énerve.

_Super réponse Malefoy, t'en as des plus explicites ou tu as atteint ton quota d'amabilité ?, nargua-t-elle en tournoyant sur elle même.

Il la fusilla du regard et ne put s'empêcher de croiser son reflet dans l'un des nombreux miroirs. Il faisait vraiment peur.

_C'est l'autre castor coiffée avec sa serpillère et l'autre bâtard, grinça-t-il.

_Castor qui est ta femme, et bâtard qui est ton frère, souligna Pansy en reprenant le rythme de la musique.

_Demi-frère, précisa Drago.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Merlin qu'il pouvait être borné.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, frère ou pas, tu es jaloux.

_Pfeu ! Jaloux de qui ? L'autre cruche ?

_De Dario, qui contrairement à toi, est proche de l'autre cruche, comme tu le dis si bien.

Drago perdit nettement de son impassibilité, tout en détaillant les lattes, perdu dans ses pensées. Après de longues minutes, il souffla de manière quasi inaudible :

_Foutaises.

_Va voir Astoria. Votre histoire ne s'est pas achevée de manière correcte, une fois celle-ci terminée, tu pourras en démarrer une nouvelle avec Hermione, conseilla Pansy en le prenant par les épaules.

_Qui te dis que j'ai envie d'en démarrer une avec Granger ?, souffla-t-il en relevant la tête.

_Ton apitoiement, je t'ai rarement vu si misérable. Allez, comporte-toi en homme et réfléchit à ce que tu vas faire.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle le remit sur pied et le poussa sans ménagement vers la sortie.

_Allez zou, file !

Il s'arrêta devant les portes et se retourna lentement, un sourire franc sur les lèvres.

_Merci, souffla-t-il à l'adresse de la brune.

Pansy, dos à lui fit un immense sourire et reprit ses pas de danse. Alors qu'elle effectuait un grand jeté parfait, les portes s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois sur Theo et Blaise qui arrivaient avec de gros sandwichs bien consistants.

_T'as vu Dray ? Il paraissait étrange.

_Crise de couple, répondit la brune en mordant dans son sandwich thon mayonnaise.

_Tu as un peu de..., hésita Theo en lui essuyant la sauce qu'elle avait à la commissure des lèvres.

Elle le remercia en souriant légèrement, avant d'éclater de rire face à une blague salace de Blaise. Soupirant, Theo la regarda distraitement tout en mâchonnant distraitement sa nourriture. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait trouvé mignonne, mais maintenant, ce n'était plus sa petite Pansy de Serpentard. C'était une noble danseuse qui maniait grâce et élégance avec une dextérité déconcertante. Ouais, de son béguin de gamin, à l'amour ardent qu'il lui vouait à présent, beaucoup de choses avaient changées...

.

Hermione mangeait goulûment un cône de glace, trois boules parfum chocolat blanc tout en déambulant dans les allées du chemine de Traverse, en compagnie de Hye-Na qui se contentait sobrement d'un sorbet banane. Hermione déambulait comme une petite fille, de magasins en magasins, essayant diverses tenues sans en acheter aucune. Ressortant dans la grande rue, elle se fit aborder par une petite fille d'environ sept ans, aux longs cheveux crollés, grands yeux bleus brillants et un magnifique sourire édenté par la perte de ses dents de lait.

_T'es Hermione Malefoy-Granger, hein ?, demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Hermione s'accroupit à la hauteur de la gamine, qui lorgnait avec envie sur ses chaussures neuves.

_Que puis-je faire pour toi ma petite ?

_T'es mon modèle, et quand je serai grande, eh bah je serai comme toi !

Hermione fit un grand sourire tandis que les personnes commencèrent à s'attrouper près d'elles, provoquant la gène et le malaise de Hye-Na, qui craignait pour la sécurité de la jeune femme.

_Sage décision, mais tu sais, je suis comme tout le monde. Le matin, lorsque je me lève, j'ai les cheveux au moins aussi ébouriffés que ta maman, si ce n'est plus.

_Ma maman aussi t'admire, tu sais ?

Derrière la petite brunette, une femme âgée environ de trente cinq ans fit un sourire désolé à Hermione qui lui répondit par un signe de tête et un sourire entendu. L'ex-Griffondor se retourna vers la petite fille qui la regardait avec émerveillement.

_Comment te prénommes-tu ma petite ?

_Spei !

_Consonance latine, prénom doux, court et élégant à la fois signifiant espoir... Tu sais, après les heures sombres que nous tous avons dû traverser, ta génération, Spei est celle de l'espoir, sourit Hermione.

_Woha, s'émerveilla Spei, t'es encore mieux en vrai que dans la gazette.

La brune éclata de rire avant de retirer son large sautoir en diamants, et de demander à Hye-Na qu'elle les donne à la mère de la petite Spei qui regardait Hermione sans comprendre.

_Tiens, sourit Hermione en retirant son bracelet en diamants.

Elle le passa en double tour au petit poignet de la petite fille qui faisait une moue signifiant qu'elle allait pleurer d'une seconde à l'autre. N'y manquant pas, elle fondit en larmes, serrant « son héroïne » aussi fort qu'elle put, s'accrochant au cou gracile d'Hermione de toute la force que pouvait contenir ses petits bras potelés.

_Tu crois que je serais comme toi un jour ?, hoqueta la petite fille.

_Écoute ta maman, sois sage, et surtout étudie bien, et tu deviendras une jeune fille tout à fait respectable.

_J'irais à Griffondor comme toi, et pis bah je serai Préfète-en-Chef et je me marierai avec un Serpentard !

Hermione éclata de rire face à la conviction que Spei avait insufflé dans sa déclaration, elle baisa le sommet de la petite tête de la petite fille et la ramena à sa mère qui la remercia, touchée par la gentillesse de la jeune-fille de dix-sept ans. La brune sourit, et s'en alla doucement, tout en prenant soin de saluer les personnes qui s'étaient arrêtées pour la voir.

Hye-Na, qui suivait de près Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidément, cette jeune femme était la bouffée d'air frais dont la famille Malefoy avait besoin.

Elles flânèrent durant plusieurs heures, s'arrêtant devant diverses enseignes, et particulièrement chez Fleury & Bott où Hermione acheta cinq livres onéreux sous l'œil amusé d'Hye-Na. Elles squattèrent un banc près d'un parc, Hermione entamant ses lectures, tout en discutant vivement avec l'asiatique.

_Et donc, après avoir étudié la magie à Salem, où vous avez obtenue votre diplôme, vous avez décidée de rejoindre l'école qui forme le personnel proche des Sangs-Purs ?, résuma Hermione.

_C'est cela, Mademoiselle.

_Mais pourquoi gâcher vos facultés magiques et intellectuelles pour passer votre vie à aider de riches Sangs-Purs arrogants, pédants et prétentieux ?

_Vous avez une vision bien restrictive de ces gens, Mademoiselle.

Hermione rougit légèrement, confuse.

_C'est que le peu de personne que j'ai côtoyé, appartenant au cercle très restreint des Sangs-Purs, ne me donnaient guère meilleure opinion, s'excusa-t-elle avec hésitation.

_Et votre époux ? Vous gardez la même réserve à son encontre ?

_Surtout avec lui, grimaça Hermione. Mais bon, je sais que vous avez fais vos classes aux États-Unis, qu'en est-il de votre enfance ?

_Je suis née à Séoul, en Corée-du-Sud. Mon père travaillait dans l'import-export de textile, tandis que ma mère était une sorcière travaillant secrètement pour le Ministère coréen. Ce qui fait de moi une Sang-Mêlée. J'ai une sœur ainée, qui a suivit la même vocation que moi, et un frère cadet, étudiant à Salem pour sa cinquième année, expliqua calmement la sud-coréenne.

Hermione hocha la tête tout en feuilletant les pages, l'air absent.

_Qu'y-a-t-il, Mademoiselle ? Questionna Hye-Na, en ayant remarqué son trouble.

_C'est que... Vous allez vraiment m'apprendre à être comme Narcissa ?

_Je vais essayer, en tout cas, sourit Hye-Na.

La brunette éclata de rire tout en reprenant sa lecture qui contenait diverses caractéristiques des plus grands personnages historiques, nécessaire pour parfaire ses connaissances en Historie de la Magie. Elle restèrent plusieurs heures dans le parc, jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline et que Hye-Na soit forcée à obliger Hermione de rentrer.

L'ex-Griffondor salua la sud-coréenne, et alla prendre sa douche avant de se caler dans un fauteuil et de sortir son téléphone portable. Regardant distraitement son répertoire, elle s'arrêta sur le nom du St Thomas' Hospital, et composa le numéro en attendant avec patience. L'infirmière lui répondit, et transmit son appel à la chambre 403, celle de Joshua Kensington.

_Coucou 'Mione, souffla-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

_Hey... comment vas-tu ?

_J'ai connu mieux. Et toi ?

_Bah... Pareillement, je t'appelais juste pour te dire que demain je ne pourrais pas venir à l'hôpital, j'ai quelques soucis et...

_Rien de grave ?, s'inquiéta Josh en lui coupant la parole.

Elle fit un léger sourire triste, ses yeux dévisageant la chambre de Drago, éteinte et inoccupée.

_Non, c'est juste que... Woha, tellement de choses se sont passées depuis le début des vacances que j'arrive pas à discerner par où commencer.

_Tu sais que c'est presque la fin ?

Elle fermait les yeux, ravalant difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, chaque seconde un peu plus. Bien-sûr qu'elle savait, et elle faisait comme lui. Elle attendait. Douloureusement, redoutant le moment où ça viendrait.

_Ça ira, murmura Hermione la gorge serrée.

_T'essaie de t'en convaincre, là ?

_Je te dis que ça ira Josh, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour que ça aille, souffla-t-elle désabusée.

Il sourit légèrement derrière le combiné, son regard d'onyx demeurant fixé sur la Tamise qui s'écoulait lentement, en contrebas de sa fenêtre.

_T'essaieras de passer demain ?

_Je ferais tout ce que je peux, répondit tristement Hermione.

_Bonne nuit, et bon courage Trésor, sourit-il.

_C'est à toi qu'il faut dire ça.

_J'ai cessé de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, très chère.

Il raccrocha tandis qu'Hermione remonta ses genoux près d'elle et enserra ses jambes entre ses bras, se berçant presque inconsciemment. Elle resta plusieurs heures, les yeux rivés sur l'entrée de l'Annexe, comprenant après quatre heures du matin que Drago ne rentrerait pas cette nuit. Elle se leva difficilement, courbaturée et fatiguée, marchant mollement jusqu'à son lit où elle tomba comme une masse, et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

.

_Allons, Malefoy, ça fait près de deux jour que tu te terres à Poudlard. Premièrement, tu n'es pas censé être ici, et secondement, tu n'as pas une faculté et une femme qui t'attendent ?

_J'ai quitté la fac hier à midi et demie, et il est quatorze heures, par conséquent, ça ne fait qu'un peu plus de vingt quatre heures que je suis là.

Astoria lissa les pans de sa jupe, replaça correctement son serre-tête qui maintenait ses boucles blondes et regarda Drago, gênée.

_Écoute, tu es vraiment obligé de te pointer ici, et de venir avec cette expression affligée ? J'ai appris ton mariage dans la presse, Drago, alors cesse de faire le seul qui soit touchée dans cette affaire !

Elle se calma légèrement, inspirant et expirant difficilement.

_Toi et moi avons été un couple très... Étrange. On s'est aimés, on s'est détestés... On aurait pu croire que toute cette histoire n'était qu'une futile pièce montée ! Tous les Serpentards savaient notre relation, mais tu t'obstinais à ne pas le dire aux autre, à le cacher à Hermione.

_Pas seulement à elle, soupira le blond.

_Tu déconnes là ? _Surtout _à elle.

_N'importe quoi.

Astoria sourit tristement face au manque flagrant de conviction qu'il avait insufflé dans sa réponse. Hermione avait toujours été meilleure qu'elle, même si Drago aurait préféré se tuer que de l'avouer. Surtout depuis la septième année, en fait. Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus des presque-amis, et que Drago ne lui parlait que son homologue roue-et-or, inconsciemment.

_Elle m'intrigue, c'est tout.

_Elle n'est pas moi, tu sais. Si jamais tu commences à éprouver des sentiments pour elle, ce qui est fortement possible, tu devras le lui dire. Parce que toi et moi, on se comprenait d'un regard, on avait pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Avec Hermione, ça sera différent, tu vas devoir lui montrer tes sentiments, les exprimer, aussi dur cela puisse paraître, d'accord ? Et par-dessus tout, montre-toi agréable avec elle, du peu que je la connaisse, c'est une fille bien, que tu ne mérites pas mais... Elle est ta femme, alors n'agit pas comme un connard avec elle.

Durant sa tirade, elle gardait l'air digne et le regard froid. Cet idiot ne devait surtout pas voir que son cœur, il l'avait piétiné en milles morceaux et jeté les restes. Inspirant pour se donner du courage, elle le vira sans ménagement de la salle commune des Serpentards et lui ordonna de rentrer chez lui, chose qu'il fit en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant.

Le cœur un peu plus broyé et le moral dans les chaussettes, Astoria se laissa choir dans l'immense canapé vert, serrant fortement un coussin argenté contre sa poitrine. Drago et elle, c'était fini, il avait sa femme à présent tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. _Mais il n'a pas de maîtresse, _lui insuffla une voix dans sa tête. C'était vrai cela... Hermione aura la réputation, elle le cœur de Drago...

.

Il arriva vers quinze heures à l'Annexe, et se prépara, aidé de son assistant, Monsieur Johnathan Daldry, un homme âgé d'une bonne quarantaine d'années en qui il avait une profonde confiance. Il passa un costume anthracite, enfila une chemise blanche et des chaussures vernies dans la même teinte. Distrait, il réfléchit à comment faire en sorte qu'Hermione lui pardonne sa conduite aussi désobligeante. Lorsqu'il vit Hye-Na, marchant d'un pas vif et soutenu dans les jardins, il courut l'apostropher.

_Que puis-je faire pour vous, Jeune-Maître ?, demanda-t-elle poliment en s'inclinant avec respect.

_Savez-vous pourquoi Mademoiselle refusait d'aller à la fête d'anniversaire du Ministre ?

_Mademoiselle m'a confié sa préoccupation, j'ai cependant promis de ne pas vous la dire.

_Shin Hye-Na, dites-le moi, ordonna fermement Drago. C'est un ordre.

Hye-Na grimaça. Certes elle avait promis à Mademoiselle de ne rien dire, mais d'un point de vue hiérarchique, le Jeune-Maître lui était légèrement supérieur. Soupirant, elle commença doucement, à voix basse :

_Il semblerait qu'un ami proche de Mademoiselle, avec qui elle aurait grandie, soit atteint d'une maladie incurable qui lui ôtera la vie d'ici quelques heures, quelques jours avec de la chance. Mademoiselle, avec son emploi du temps très chargé et les heures de visites assez brèves, aurait entretenu l'espoir de pouvoir revoir ce jeune homme avant son décès, et donc cet après-midi.

_Vous êtes certaine de ce que vous avancez ?

_Naturellement, Jeune-Maître, Mademoiselle me l'a confié ce matin même, alors que je l'interrogeais sur son humeur maussade, certifia la sud-coréenne, soucieuse.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Merlin qu'il était un connard...

_Où est-elle ?

_Elle termine de se préparer, monsieur, sourit Hye-Na.

Drago repartit vers l'Annexe, et resta bouche-bée sur le seuil de la porte. Elle avançait pas hésitant, son long jupon en dentelle couleur cerise trainant par terre, les bras serrés sur l'avant de son corsage blanc qu'elle n'arrivait pas à fermer. Sentant un regard insistant, elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en remarquant Drago Malefoy, en flagrant délit de matage intempestif.

Hurlant comme une hystérique, elle lui jeta tous les coussins qu'elle trouvait et se claquemura dans la chambre, rouge de honte.

Drago fit son sempiternel rictus moqueur, et indiqua à une Hye-Na paniquée où se trouvait Hermione.

Cette dernière sortit une demie heure plus tard de sa chambre, fin prête et simplement époustouflante, aux yeux, parfaitement objectifs, de Drago.

Elle semblait hésitante, ses cheveux bruns remontés dans un chignon un peu lâche, ses quelques mèches rebelles tenues par de petites épingles pince-neige. Sans aucun maquillage, il la trouvait belle, simplement.

Hermione attrapa son bras tendu et afficha une expression neutre, tout en transplanant au bras de son époux.

.

Les voutes des hauts plafonds du palace français émerveillèrent l'ex-griffondor qui n'avait d'yeux que pour les différents tableaux, sculptures et mobiliers grand luxe qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Elle saluait poliment les convives du Ministre, écoutait distraitement les conversations inintéressantes, ses pensées uniquement focalisées sur le patient de la chambre 403 du St Thomas' Hospital. Merlin qu'il lui manquait affreusement, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, le rejoindre.

A dix-huit heures, on fit passer les canapés et petits-fours au travers des invités, chacun prenant sa coupe de champagne aux serveurs surmenés.

A vingt heures, les couverts étaient dressés, à vingt heures quinze, les convives mangèrent allègrement le repas richement préparé par les cuisiniers de l'hôtel mi-sorcier, mi-moldu.

Durant tout le repas, Hermione semblait absente, ce que Drago ne manqua pas de remarquer, ainsi que le Ministre, qui ne fit cependant aucune remarque déplaisante à ce propos.

Drago la vit qui tapotait nerveusement contre le bois de la table ovale, un pli soucieux traversant son front. Il prit la main gauche de la jeune fille dans sa main droite, l'attrapant fermement sous son regard étonné.

_Que fais...

Elle n'eut le temps d'achever sa phrase que Drago envoya valser sa chaise par terre, et l'entraîna vivement à sa suite. Hermione avait renversé elle aussi brusquement sa chaise et ses escarpins avaient volés lors de son brusque demi-tour. Tenant fermement son jupon encombrant dans son main droite, elle le suivit difficilement, essoufflée, courant avec lui sous la pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait avec violence et fracas sur Paris.

Il se stoppa brutalement dans une ruelle sombre et glauque, colla sa femme à son torse et transplana directement dans le hall du St Thomas' Hospital, sous les yeux médusés d'une grand-mère qui repartait au service de gériatrie.

_Que..., souffla Hermione éberluée.

_Allez, cours, encouragea Drago en souriant légèrement.

_Mais le Ministre...

_On s'en fout, il en aura d'autres des anniversaires, ça ne sera surement pas le cas de ton ami.

_Merci !, cria-t-elle en courant dans les couloirs immaculés.

Elle entra timidement dans la chambre de Josh, plus pale et mourant que jamais, essuyant les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient encore sur son fin visage.

_T'es affreuse, salua Josh.

_T'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, sourit Hermione en s'asseyant sur le lit.

_Tu as pu venir, finalement, murmura le garçon en souriant faiblement.

_Drago a pu me faire esquiver ce que je devais faire.

_Who, who, who... Attends deux minutes, le fameux Malefoy que tu détestes tant dont tu m'as parlé dans tes lettres ?

Hermione acquiesça en souriant légèrement.

_Alors, en effet, tu dois absolument me raconter !

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle partit dans son long récit, ponctué par les hochements de tête et les exclamations choquées de Josh qui souriait grandement face au comportement du blond.

_Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais vous laisser une chance.

_C'est un mariage politique, je ne l'aime pas, déclara Hermione catégorique.

_Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'aimes pas maintenant que tu ne l'aimeras jamais. La vie est plus étonnante que tu puisses le croire.

Hermione serra fortement Josh contre lui, tandis qu'il passait lentement les bras autour de sa taille, rapprochant un peu plus leur étreinte.

_Mais maintenant que tu es là, je peux partir, souffla-t-il fatigué.

_Ne m'abandonne pas, Josh, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

_Je veillerais... Toujours sur toi... Tu es quand même celle que j'aime.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, s'apprêtant à se reculer, tandis qu'il raffermissait sa prise.

_Toujours. Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue nourrir les canards d'Hyde Park. Il n'y a eu que toi, et j'ai haï la magie de t'avoir éloignée de moi. Mais je sais maintenant que je peux partir, Malefoy te protègera.

_Josh... Je...

_Je sais que tu ne peux m'offrir la réciproque, et je ne t'en veux pas. Sois heureuse, tu le mérites mon trésor...

Les machines auxquelles il était relié émirent un son strident, et, les larmes redoublant, Hermione comprit qu'il était parti. Les infirmières se ruèrent dans la chambre, firent sortir Hermione tandis qu'elles commencèrent un massage cardiaque... En vain.

Drago, la voyant effondrée, s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle lui tombait dans les bras.

Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond et enfouit sa tête dans sa chemise, ses pleurs étaient devenus intarissables.

_Il... Il... Il a dit qu'il m'aimait... Et que... Et que maintenant que tu étais là... Ça... Ça irait pour moi, hoqueta-t-elle avec difficulté.

_Chut, ne pleure plus, souffla-t-il contre ses cheveux.

_Mer-Merci d'avoir compris à combien... À combien ça m'importait.

_Il ne souffrira plus, il est mieux ainsi, tenta de consoler Drago.

Elle eut un sourire triste, respirant difficilement, ses épaules secouées par d'interminables soubresauts.

_Là, ne pleure plus.

_Ne me laisse pas seule, supplia-t-elle encore en larmes. S'il te plait, ne me laisse plus seule.

Drago, chamboulé, lui passa sa veste sur les épaules fines, et la porta, tout en sortant du morne hôpital. Il s'assit sur un banc, près de la Tamise, et berça Hermione assise sur ses genoux qui commença à tomber de fatigue. Lorsque sa respiration se fit plus régulière, il vit son visage strié de larmes, et ses yeux qui commençaient déjà à gonfler. Elle s'accrocha à sa chemise en dormant, murmurant une litanie de « Ne me laisse pas seule. » Drago lui baisa délicatement les mains, puis le front, et la ramena plus proche encore contre son torse, tandis qu'elle se calait mieux contre lui.

Le ciel était clair, les étoiles se faisaient nombreuses. Cette nuit, un Ange était parti, mais celui qui dormait sur lui était encore là, bien présent, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

**.**

_**Réponses aux reviews Anonymes : **_

**Emy : **Merci, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour la régularité, même s'il m'arrive de dépasser mes délais (Comme pour ce chapitre ^^.)

**Andrea Malefoy : **Tes enfantillages m'amusent :D. Ravie que ça te plaise et ow :$... Je ne penses pas être géniale, c'est vous, les lecteurs, qui le sont ! =D. (Refais-toi une manucure, voilà la suite =D).

**ChiiChoux : ** Ravie que ça t'ait plu :D.

**Lady Hope : **Lucius handicapé des sentiments, Dario qui te fend le cœur... Ouais, je sais, je suis sadique :D. J'espère vraiment que ça t'a plu, et d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué tu as ton petit clin d'œil dans ce chapitre (La petite Spei, dont le nom signifie espoir en latin :D). J'espère que ça t'a plu, bisous :D.

**Love-OneTreeHill : ** Alors... Lucius et Narcissa se reparlent de là à dire que c'est une réconciliation peut-être pas :p. Hermione et Dario... Hum, suspense ! Tu les sauras en même temps qu'elle =P. Et donc pour ta deuxième reviews, je ne connais pas du tout One-tree-hill ou le frères Scott, et si tu confirmes qu'il y a une similitude, c'est le fruit du pur hasard :D. Bisous bisous.

**Anna : **Ah bah oui, Dario c'est le chieur un peu parfait de l'histoire, et Drago le grand con maladroit :D. Je confirme, j'espère que ça t'a plu :D.

**Pow : **Je suis comblée que ça te plaise, et oui, Drago/Dario, on s'y perd :D. Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, ça me touche :$. Sinon mon adresse msn c'est : x-sweet-lullabyhotmail[.] fr (On ne se moque pas, elle date xD). Et retire les crochets :).

_**Les petits potins de l'Auteur : **Ely est crevée, elle est en retard, elle s'excuse et elle est tellement défoncée qu'elle parle d'elle à la troisième personne :D._

_J'ai hâte de savoir vos réactions face à ce modeste chapitre que je trouve pittoresque, mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous conviendra quand même =)._

_Chapitre non corrigé et non relu (La grosse flemme pour ce soir), et je ne sais absolument pas quand le prochain pointera son nez, j'ai des semaines de plus en plus chargées, j'ai plus une minute pour l'écriture -_-_

_Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ferai de mon mieux pour prendre mon petit cahier et mon stylo et continuer à l'écrit avant de tout taper sur le pc :D._

_Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires, lectures, ceux m'ajoutant à leurs favoris, ça me touche énormément, et sachez que je vous aimes à la folie (L). (N'oubliez pas ma petite review chérie que j'aime :D)_

_Bref, sur ce je vous laisse bisous, _

_Votre Ely Sword._


	9. Cœur à cœur

**Chapitre 9 : Cœur à cœur.**

**.**

Les jours s'étaient écoulés à une vitesse prodigieuse depuis la mort de Josh. Hermione se plongeait corps et âmes dans ses études, obtenant des notes parfaites à chacun de ses examens, tandis que le soir, elle apprenait de manière assidue les cinq langues qu'elle devait maitriser à la presque-perfection, puis elle dansait encore pendant quelques heures, pour affiner sa silhouette déjà trop fine.

Narcissa déplorait de la voir fondre, et Drago restait sourd à la condition de la jeune fille, plongé dans le quidditch et les affaires familiales. La veille des vacances d'octobre, Lucius fit pourtant le déplacement à la F.E.M.S, se dirigeant immédiatement vers le terrain de quidditch, où son fils s'affairait à attraper divers vif or qui virevoltaient allègrement dans le ciel sombre.

Drago, voyant son père arriver l'air impassible fronça les sourcils et fondit sur lui, essuyant les gouttelettes de sueur qui lui maculaient le front.

_Père, quelque chose de grave est arrivé ? Mère a-t-elle piqué une de ses colères légendaires ?, nargua-t-il.

_Elle est en effet quelques peu émoustillées, cependant, c'est en partie à cause d'elle que vous pouvez jouir de ma venue.

_Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Drago, soucieux.

_C'est à cause de votre donzelle que je suis ici.

Drago soupira. Il lui avait maintes et maintes fois rappelé que la donzelle ou la sauvageonne en question était l'héritière Malefoy, mais il s'obstinait à la considérer comme une chose, et non une personne à part entière.

_Et qu'est ce que _ma donzelle_ a-t-elle pu faire pour que vous daignez vous bouger les miches pour venir me voir ?

_Elle est d'une pâleur et d'une maigreur inquiétantes. Narcissa l'a qualifiée, et je cite : « De jeune fleur fanée. », donc pour éviter toutes éventuelles crises de couples, je préfère venir vous tenir au courant.

_Se nourrit-elle correctement ?

_À part quelques fruits grappillés par-ci par-là, sa suivante ne m'a rien dit d'autre.

Drago baissa la tête tout en se frottant le front et en fermant les yeux. Il savait que depuis la mort de Josh elle errait dans un état second, mais pour que même son père le remarque, ça devait être vraiment inquiétant.

_Je vais devoir partir en Indonésie, rencontrer celui qui gèrera nos filiales asiatiques, je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi, son état affaibli effraierai la presse et les entrepreneurs, grimaça Drago.

_Elle restera en Angleterre, si elle le souhaite, elle pourra partir chez ses parents, mais l'amener devant la foule dans cet état relèverai de la pure folie.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

_Elle ne rentrera pas chez ses parents.

_Et pourquoi cela ?, tiqua Lucius face au ton si ferme qu'avait usé son fils.

_Dans cet état, si elle retourne chez elle, elle ne reviendra pas.

Lucius fit un léger sourire entendu : son fils tenait à Granger, il en aurait mit sa main à couper.

_Et donc, vous comptez la laisser seule au Manoir ?, reprit-il en dissimulant son amusement.

_Pas seule, coupa Drago en soupirant, je songeai à Valentine, voir peut-être ses amis Potter et Weasley.

L'aîné Malefoy fronça les sourcils, un pli soucieux déformant la peau lisse de son front.

_Je n'ai point envies de me mêler de vos histoires de chiffons, Drago, mais amener Dario Valentine au manoir, et l'autoriser à rester sur le domaine durant la durée de votre séjour ne m'a pas l'air d'être une excellente idée.

_Et pourtant, bien que cela ne m'enchante guère, je n'ai pas le choix. Hermione apprécie fortement Dario, et s'il peut l'aider à retrouver le sourire, je veux qu'il y contribue.

Lucius poussa un long soupir, profondément blasé et fatigué.

_Soit, mais rappelle à ta donzelle là où elle doit se situer. Si des rumeurs à propos d'une liaison entre ta femme et ton demi-frère commencent à circuler, c'est la fin de notre famille et n'oublies pas Drago...

_Rien n'est plus important que la famille, je sais, coupa-t-il avec mauvaise grâce.

Lucius jeta un regard dédaigneux à son fils, qui le soutenu sans ciller, une lueur menaçante dansant dans le fond de ses orbes froides. Alors que Lucius transplanait, Drago s'inclina de manière respectueuse avant d'enfourcher son balai et de retourner s'entraîner avec ses amis qui le charriaient gentiment. Le blond leur lança toutefois un regard glacial, les défiants d'oser rire à nouveau. Tous se turent, effrayés par l'aura meurtrière qui s'échappait du garçon.

À Poudlard, comme à la F.E.M.S, la réputation de Drago Malefoy n'était plus à faire...

.

_Vous devriez manger un tout petit peu.

Hermione, assise dans un large fauteuil, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, la tête posée sur ces derniers, refusa une énième fois le potage que Hye-Na lui avait apporté.

_Mademoiselle, s'il vous plait, insista Hye-Na. C'est dangereux pour votre santé que vous n'ayez de cesse à refuser la nourriture que l'on vous apporte.

_Je n'ai pas faim.

_Alors, il faut donc vous forcer.

Hermione soupira, lasse, la fraicheur de cette fin d'octobre commençait à faire chuter les feuilles dorées des arbres du domaine. Elle en regarda un virevolter longuement dans le ciel avant de se poser près des portes d'entrées.

_Je mangerai plus tard, concéda la brunette en se levant avec difficultés.

_Un quelconque grappillage de fruit n'est pas un repas Mademoiselle.

_Tu peux prendre congés Hye-Na, indiqua la jeune Mademoiselle en sortant.

N'ayant pas d'autres choix que d'obéir, Hye-Na s'en alla avec le plateau intact, et laissa Hermione seule, et profondément fatiguée. Cette dernière fit quelques pas, attrapa une grosse écharpe en laine qui trainait sur un banc dans le hall de l'Annexe, et sortit dans la fraicheur automnale, ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient à présent au milieu des omoplates, virevoltant au gré du vent.

Ses pieds foulaient le sol maculé d'un épais tapis de feuilles mordorées, et ses joues se rosaient délicatement, fouettées par la fraicheur inhabituelle de cette brise automnale. Depuis que Josh était parti, Hermione, elle, dépérissait à vu d'œil, inquiétant tout son entourage.

Triste, elle l'était, cependant sa colère et son amertume envers elle même étaient largement plus grands. Elle s'en voulait, de ne jamais avoir su les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard, et par-dessus tout, elle était en colère contre elle-même de ne pas avoir été présente, lorsqu'il était au plus bas.

Soupirant, elle s'assit sur un petit banc en pierre dans les jardins et regarda pensivement le ciel qui se teintait de gris. Il allait pleuvoir. Rabaissant lentement la tête, elle fut surprise de voir Lucius Malefoy, la toiser de son regard perçant.

_Mademoiselle, salua-t-il.

_Monsieur.

Il poussa un profond soupir, pestant silencieusement. Hermione, interloquée, attendit avec patience qu'il daigne commencer à parler.

_Hye-Na m'a rapporté que vous refusiez de manger ?

_J'ai dis que je déjeunerai plus tard, corrigea gentiment la brune.

_Mademoiselle, cela fait près de six semaines que votre ami est parti, c'est une perte fortement regrettable, cependant, vous laisser dans cet état ne le ramènera pas. Cessez de vivre dans le passé, et regardez vers l'avenir. Vous avez fêté vos dix-huit ans il y a un mois, vous êtes jeune, vous pouvez faire de grande chose.

_Je ne savais même pas, murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

_Qu'est ce que vous ne saviez pas ?

Elle releva lentement la tête vers son beau-père, de grosses larmes menaçant de couler à chaque instant.

_Je ne savais pas, qu'il éprouvait ces sentiments à mon égard. Moi, la soi-disant sorcière la plus brillante de ma génération, n'a pas su discerner quelque chose d'aussi simple que l'amour.

_Après avoir vécu trente-huit longues années, Mademoiselle, je ne peux que vous certifier que l'amour n'est pas simple. Et certes, votre ami vous aimait, mais il y a d'autres gens pour qui vous avez une importance capitale, expliqua Lucius en souriant légèrement.

Elle hoqueta légèrement, tout en reniflant bruyamment, faisant encore plus sourire le blond.

_Qui cela ?, couina-t-elle.

_Quelqu'un de votre entourage qui refuse que vous vous éloigniez.

_Qui ?

_Quelqu'un, éluda le patriarche en souriant.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui, passa ses petits bras autour du corps de Lucius qui se crispa immédiatement. Elle posa ses tête contre le torse musclé de l'homme qui se retenait presque de respirer. Voyant qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes ce qu'elle contenait depuis des semaines, il passa maladroitement ses bras autour des frêles épaules de la jeune fille qui éclata en sanglot. Il frappa doucement son dos et la garda ainsi contre lui durant de longues minutes, comme un père l'aurait fait pour sa fille.

.

_Malefoy !, beugla l'entraîneur. Même une tortue aux pattes cassées volerait mieux que toi pour attraper ce putain de vif d'Or, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te remuer le cul pour me l'attraper !

Tous s'arrêtèrent de voler, les yeux rivés sur l'interpellé qui fixait dangereusement son entraineur.

_Parlez-moi d'une autre manière, gronda le jeune homme.

_Ce n'est pas parce que t'es marié avec Granger et que t'as une pseudo fortune gagnée Merlin-sait-comment que t'as le droit de faire ton grand ici. Je ne suis pas ton pote, _capisce_ ?

Le blond descendit de son balai, tout en s'approchant lentement vers l'homme âgé d'une trentaine d'année, qui semblait tout à coup bien moins confiant.

_Mon mariage et mes relations avec ma femme ne vous regardent en rien, ma pseudo fortune, ce n'est pas ça qui a fait ma réputation telle que je l'ai aujourd'hui. Maintenant, si vous ne retirez pas immédiatement vos propos désobligeant, quitte à me faire virer de l'école, je vous colle un pain, suis-je assez clair ?

Il avait lentement susurré sa tirade, dans un clame olympien, une lueur menaçante dansant dans son regard argent.

_Retournez vous entraîner, Monsieur Malefoy, et je vous prie d'agréer mes plus plates excuses, grommela l'homme.

_Vous voyez quand vous voulez, sourit Drago en retournant s'entraîner.

.

Assise contre les hauts miroirs de la salle de danse, Pansy se bandait la cheville droite, légèrement gonflée et bleutée. Elle s'était écroulée en effectuant un grand jeté, retombant douloureusement sur sa cheville déjà fragile.

Elle remit ses hautes chaussettes noires et reprit doucement ses pas de danses, se calant parfaitement sur le rythme de la musique.

Tapis dans un coin de pièce, Theo la regarda chuter une nouvelle fois, grimaçant légèrement. La persévérance de cette fille était vraiment étonnante.

Il se leva doucement, ses genoux craquant légèrement, tout en s'avançant vers la jeune fille qui gémissait en se tenant la jambe. Il vint se mettre en face d'elle, et lui attrapa sa cheville douloureuse, la massant délicatement au travers de son vêtement.

Coite, Pansy le regardait faire, le détaillant sans gêne. Ses cheveux châtains foncés en bataille tombaient sur son front et sa nuque, ses grands yeux noirs profond, semblaient être tel un puits sans fond. Il portait un pantalon noir, près du corps, des tennis beiges assorties à son épais gilet en laine dont la capuche retombait mollement dans son dos.

_Voilà, annonça-t-il après s'être arrêté, ça te soulagera temporairement, mais lâche un peu la bride.

_Merci, chuchota-t-elle rougissante.

_Écoute, je...

_As-tu déjà été amoureux, Theo ?

Il fut surpris par le ton si léger et doux qu'elle avait employé, et resta pantois, incapable de piper mot.

_Moi je le suis.

Il se crispa immédiatement, ses mâchoires se contractèrent, et un immense espoir l'envahit. Un espoir qu'il haïssait, au moins autant qu'il l'aimait, _elle._

_C'est con, parce que le délire, c'est que lui ne m'aimera jamais.

_Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

_Il m'a toujours vue comme une gamine.

Elle fit un sourire triste en triturant pensivement le bas de sa large tunique noire. Theo lui releva la tête, plongeant son regard noir dans celui gris de la jeune femme, tandis qu'il remettait une boucle brune rebelle qui s'était échappée de son chignon à moitié défait.

_Les gens ne pensent peut-être pas comme toi tu penses, sourit Theo.

_Avec lui, ça ne risque de ne jamais changer.

_Et si tu me disais qui c'était, hein ?

Elle fit un grand sourire, et ses orbes s'illuminèrent. Il serra nerveusement les poings, grimaçant, prêt à entendre tout ce qu'elle aurait à dire.

_C'est Blaise... Je suis amoureuse de lui, lâcha-t-elle tristement.

Il accusa difficilement le coup, se sentant soudainement vidé, et anéanti. _Putain de merde !_

_Theo, ça va ?

_Ouais, j'vais bien, ça va ya aucun souci, répondit-il avec précipitation.

_Je vois bien que ça va pas, déclara-t-elle en le fixant suspicieusement.

Il soupira en se relevant brutalement, tout en sortant de la salle par les portes de secours. Nullement impressionnée par sa haute stature et son état d'énervement apparent, Pansy le suivit, courant à pieds de chaussettes dans l'herbe grasse et humide, frictionnant ses bras nues dans l'épais brouillard qui recouvrait tout le sud de l'Angleterre.

_Theo !, cria-t-elle.

_Mais quoi à la fin merde ?, beugla-t-il énervé.

_Tu n'as qu'à me dire ce qu'il te prend, et bordel de merde me gueule pas dessus !

Il poussa un profond soupir, plus énervé que jamais, et shoota avec violence dans un caillou.

_J'te gueule dessus si je veux, et puis merde, si t'en as marre de m'entendre gueuler casse-toi je ne te retiens pas !

_Je suis ton amie, et une amie, c'est présent lorsqu'on a des soucis, ou lorsqu'on est pas bien, et je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais c'est loin d'être rose, cria-t-elle alors que la pluie commençait à les tremper.

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, les plaquant sur son crâne, tout en regardant la jeune fille, la dominant aisément de haut de son mètre quatre vingt douze.

_C'est ça vient me cracher ta putain d'amitié à la gueule, j'en ai foutrement rien à branler !

_Mais t'es qu'une saloperie d'enfoiré de mes deux !, hurla-t-elle au bord des larmes. Je... Je m'inquiète pour toi, et toi tu me craches ces saloperies. Mais je suis pas ta copine, moi hein ? Tu me baise pas, et ne me jette pas ensuite ! Alors je te prierai d'avoir un minimum de respect pour moi, espèce de connard, persifla-t-elle plus en colère que jamais.

Theo sut qu'il était allé trop loin au moment où les larmes de la jeune fille commencèrent à pointer leur nez. Il s'apprêta à s'excuser mais fut coupé par le flot des paroles de la jeune fille, et la dernière insulte, insufflée avec tant de force lui broya le peu de cœur qui lui restait.

_Ça va, t'en as assez dis, ordonna-t-il froidement.

_C'est ça, casse-toi, cracha-t-elle en faisant demi-tour.

Il la rattrapa vivement et l'attira contre lui, tous les deux se fusillant du regard.

_Putain ! Theo, t'as intérêt à me lâcher sinon je te castagne !, beugla la jeune fille en se débattant comme une folle.

_Ferme-là un peu, tu m'as assez engueulé pour la semaine là.

_Roh toi ferme-là, sourit-elle en se radoucissant un peu. Eh ! Attends une minute, je te vois venir espèce de sale gigolo, t'as intérêt à ne pas m'entourlouper et me dire pourquoi tu t'es foutu dans une telle rogne.

_Ça ne te regarde pas.

_Si.

_Non.

_Bien, cracha-t-elle furieuse en s'en allant.

Theo soupira en la regardant claquer les portes, tout en envoyant valser l'un des nombreux ficus qui ornaient la salle. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il la vit crier comme une folle, en prenant ses cheveux dans ses fines mains, tout en singeant leur dispute. Cette fille était vraiment cinglée, mais c'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait, aussi idiot et fou que cela puisse paraître, c'était cela qui faisait son charme.

Il sourit, goguenard, en la voyant revenir sous la pluie diluvienne, un épais sweat à capuche noir passé par dessus son débardeur, son bermuda devenu foncé à cause de la pluie, ses chaussettes repliées dans de grosses UGG grises.

_Viens avec moi, ordonna-t-elle en l'empoignant.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_Tu vas me payer un café dans le Londres Moldu, avec des viennoiseries, et tu vas être gentil parce que par ta faute, je vais assurément me taper une grosse crève.

Theo éclata de rire en la voyant éternuer bruyamment, et transplanant serrant la jeune fille qu'il aimait contre lui.

Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle sombre de Londres avant de s'empresser de rentrer dans un café chaleureux. Pansy se dirigea rapidement vers le fond de l'établissement, assise sur un fauteuil en cuir vert, devant une petite table rond en merisier où Theo posa son plateau rempli de victuailles, s'installant en face d'elle.

Pansy prit rapidement sa tasse de café viennois dans ses mains et respira la douce odeur accueillant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait avec grand plaisir.

_Alors, omettons notre légère altercation assez virulente de toute à l'heure, proposa Pansy, qu'est ce que tu me voulais ?

_Te parler de Drago et Granger.

_Là, va me falloir plus fort qu'un café, grimaça la brune.

_Et pourtant tu n'auras que ça.

Elle éclata de rire, mordant goulûment dans son croissant fourré à la crème d'amande.

_Alors, je t'écoute.

_Ok... Bon, résumons la situation : Granger est déprimée parce que son ami est mort, du coup Drago part régler des affaires en Indonésie, seul, et Astoria l'a su, donc elle veut se ramener en Indonésie et tout faire pour récupérer Malefoy.

_T'es sérieux, là ?, murmura la brune stupéfaite.

_À mon plus grand regret, je le suis, soupira Theo.

Elle fit un grand sourire sadique avant d'engloutir rapidement sa pâtisserie sous le regard incrédule de Theo qui mélangeait toujours son café.

_Mais démerde-toi !, râla-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche et en se levant.

_On était pas censés boire un café ?

_Changement de programme, annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire. On va voir_ ma chère amie_ Astoria, j'ai deux trois trucs à lui dire.

_Je te suis, céda Theo en souriant à son tour.

Ils transplanèrent tous les deux devant les grilles de Poudlard et s'empressèrent de rejoindre le collège de magie. Ils marchaient dans les couloirs bondés d'élèves qui courraient préparer leurs valises pour rentrer chez eux pendant les vacances d'halloween. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice, où Minerva McGonagall les accueillis avec son sempiternel air pincé.

_Poudlard était décidément bien trop calme sans vous, jeunes gens. Votre promotion était vraiment la plus agitée et la plus populaire. Enfin soit, que désirez-vous ?

_Astoria Greengrass, je désire m'entretenir avec elle, annonça Pansy.

_D'abord Monsieur Malefoy, ensuite vous. Qu'a donc Miss Greengrass ?

_Si elle continue sur cette voie, chère madame, je peux vous certifier qu'elle n'aura plus grand chose, sourit la brune.

McGonagall poussa un lourd soupir épuisé, se résignant à s'assoir dans son fauteuil.

_Allez au dortoir de Serpentard, elle doit préparer ses valises pour son départ.

_Magnifique, Theo, viens !

Pansy marchait dans les couloirs, la tête haute alors que tout le monde chuchotait sur son passage. Voir d'anciens élèves à Poudlard était déjà rare, mais avoir Drago Malefoy ainsi que Pansy Parkinson et Theodore Nott dans la même année relevait du miracle. L'ancienne Princesse des Serpents marchait la tête haute et lorsqu'elle passa le portrait qui fermait la salle commune des verts-et-argents, tous se turent, stupéfaits de la voir ainsi.

_Messieurs dames, veuillez m'excuser.

_Mademoiselle, salua une septième année, c'est toujours un honneur de vous recevoir ici.

_Où se trouve celle qui prétend reprendre mon titre ?, tonna Pansy.

_Je suis ici, coupa Astoria en descendant les escaliers.

Pansy fit un grand sourire, Theo se tenant toujours derrière elle.

_Partez, je désire m'entretenir seule à seule avec Astoria, congédia la brune.

Une fois qu'ils eussent décampé, Pansy se retrouva seule avec Astoria et Theo.

_Ce n'est pas loyal, si tu décides de m'attaquer, à deux contre un, tu seras assurée de gagner, nargua Astoria.

_Je ne doute pas que tes chiennes rappliqueront en un coup de sifflet, sourit Pansy, cependant, si je souhaite t'affronter ce sera lors d'un duel.

_Je ne connais d'autres art que ceux appris ici.

_Et moi, j'ai été élevée par des Mangemorts, à ton avis, laquelle de nous connaît le mieux la magie noire ?

Astoria blêmit tandis que le sourire de Pansy s'agrandit un peu plus, alors qu'elle laissait clairement voir sa baguette qui dépassait de la poche de son bermuda.

_Je vais être claire. L'Indonésie est certes un merveilleux endroit, mais si j'apprends que tu y as rejoins Drago, je te jure devant Merlin que tu subiras mon courroux, suis-je assez précise ?

_Limpide.

_Tu ne viendras pas geindre que je ne t'aurais pas prévenue.

_Et que comptes-tu faire ?

Pansy s'approcha d'Astoria, faisant doucement courir sa baguette sur le visage fin de la jeune fille.

_Un si joli visage, de si jolis cheveux... Comme il serait dommage de les abîmer, ne songes-tu pas ?

_Tu n'oseras pas, défia la blonde un peu craintive.

_Ne me mets pas au défi Greengrass, c'est une mise en garde. Défie-moi, et on te ramassera à la pince à épiler, c'est compris ?

Elle hocha difficilement la tête, tout en déglutissant avec difficulté. Pansy se détacha d'elle, attrapa Theo par le bras et sortit de la salle, un sourire goguenard peint sur le visage.

_Qu'est ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur ?

_Étrangement, ça m'éclate toujours autant de faire la psychopathe, pépia-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

_Tu as un sérieux problème ma fille, déplora Theo en souriant.

_Allez tu viens ?

Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel, fatigué.

_Et où ça ?

_Bah... Boire un café, on a pas eu le temps de le savourer !

Il fit un grand sourire et attrapa la main de la jeune fille avant de s'en aller du collège, où Astoria Greengrass demeurait tétanisée dans la salle commune des Serpents.

.

Lorsque Drago rentra ce soir là, il faisait déjà nuit, et l'Annexe était plongée dans une douce lueur dorée. Il pénétra rapidement dans le grand hall, envoya valser ses chaussures, retira sa chemise et son pantalon avant de passer des vêtements propres et sec, où il se sentit tout de suite mieux.

Comme à son habitude, il passa dans la chambre d'Hermione, plongée dans une ambiance chaleureuse, des chandeliers allumés un peu partout. Mais il faillit littéralement tomber sur l'arrière-train lorsqu'il vit son père, assis dans un large fauteuil luxueux avec Hermione endormie sur lui, s'accrochant désespérément à sa chemise, des traces de larmes encore bien présentes sur ses joues fines.

_Que...

_Elle est ainsi depuis plus de cinq heures, chuchota Lucius, je pense qu'elle devait avoir besoin de repos, c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré la garder ainsi.

_Père... Je...

_Drago, il faut impérativement que vous alliez en Indonésie, nous avons les meilleurs médicomages, et Theodore s'est dévoué pour rester avec Hermione, ainsi que Dario. Il ne restera jamais seule, tu m'entends ?

Drago se pencha et attrapa délicatement Hermione qui se blottit instantanément contre lui, respirant un grand coup de le parfum de chèvrefeuille qu'il dégageait.

_Merlin elle est restée ainsi pendant cinq heures, j'ai bien cru perdre l'usage de mes jambes, geignit Lucius en s'étirant les membres.

_Vous n'auriez pas dû, père...

Lucius, dos à son fils et face à la porte, sourit légèrement, le regard perdu dans le vide.

_Cela me va, ça ne m'a pas dérangé.

Drago resta coi, et ne pipa mot en voyant son père partir l'air apaisé et serein. Il porta sa femme jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea délicatement dans son lit aux couvertures chauffées magiquement. Hermione arborait l'un des tee-shirts de quidditch à Drago ainsi qu'un vieux pantalon en jersey accueillie l'étreinte des draps comme une bénédiction et gémit doucement face à la chaleur des draps.

Assis dans son fauteuil, un livre installé sur les genoux, Drago sourit, le regard rêveur posé sur la jeune fille endormie dans son lit.

_Même Père s'est déjà) attaché à toi... Mais comment tu fais ?

_M'man... Laisse-moi revenir, gémit-elle. M'man...

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, posant ses lèvres à la commissure de celles de sa femme.

_Te laisser partir... Si je cautionne ton départ, tu ne reviendras pas. Et si tu ne reviens pas, alors je serais de nouveau seul, enfermé ici.

Il fit un léger sourire avant de prendre la main fine d'Hermione dans la sienne.

_Ne me laisse pas seul non plus _Hermione_. Ne me laisse plus seul...

**.**

_**Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :**_

**Andrea Malefoy : **Eh ouais, t'façon, si c'est pas Mione qui la zigouille, c'est Pansy =D.

**Victoria : Te **voilà servie pour la suite :D. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle t'a plu =).

**ChiiChoux : **Merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément tu sais =$. J'avoue, la mort de Josh est vraiment triste, tandis qu'Astoria, on va faire une ligue pour la buter :D. Et la petite Spei, on va la retrouver, mouahahahahahah :D.

**Anna : **Je ne crois pas que Drago soit éperdu d'amour, il commence à ressentir des choses, mais c'est surtout le fait de voir Hermione dans cet état qui le touche vraiment je pense ^^ . Eh ouais : Shin Hye-Na, c'est la best =D.

**Love-OneTreeHill**** :** Malgré la semaine chargée, j'ai pu respecter mon délai de un par semaine (J'ai encore quelque minutes :p) J'espère que ca t'a plu =D.

**Morgane :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D. J'essaie toujours faire mes chapitres à une fréquence d'un part semaine même si c'est un peu dur, on fait avec =D. J'espère franchement que ça t'a plu, et que ce chapitre t'a ébloui ! :p

_**Les petits potins de l'Auteur : **Je suis archi-crevée, morte, déglinguée, enfin l'adjectif que vous voulez, mais quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :D._

_Oui, il est vachement centré sur Pansy et Theo, mais comme ils sont mes chouchoux, c'est normal qu'ils aient aussi leurs places dans cette histoire. À propos, comment vous avez trouvés ? =P. Bien ? Nul ? À chier ? :o... Faites moi part de vos avis :D._

_N'hésiter donc pas à me dire touuuuut ce que vous en avez pensé, et le prochain chapitre Drago part en Indonésie, Astoria le rejoindra (Ou pas =P) ! Ouah, que de rebondissement hein ? :3._

_Bref, quoiqu'il en soit j'espère vraiment que ca vous a plu, merci encore pour vos reviews, vos lectures, votre amabilité, vos gentillesses qui me poussent sans cesse à progresser. Si je vais entamer le dixième chapitre de Golden Jail, c'est grâce à vous, donc encore merci ! :D._

_Votre Ely Sword (Qui attend avec impatience vos reviews) et qui n'a pas fini de vous aimer =D._


	10. A l'autre bout du monde

**Chapitre 10 :** **A l'autre bout du monde.**

**.**

Drago grimaça légèrement en se sentant bousculer par intermittence. Il espérait secrètement qu'en gardant ses paupières hermétiquement fermées, Monsieur Daldry comprendrait qu'il fallait le laisser en paix... Peine perdue, le sorcier se montrait de plus en plus empressé, provoquant ainsi l'agacement du jeune Lord blond.

_Ça va, je me lève, grogna-t-il en s'étirant.

Il constata avec surprise qu'il était encore vêtu de la même manière que la veille, et qu'il était complètement couché en travers de son lit, sa femme semblant avoir déserté l'endroit. À cette constatation, Drago fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Elle allait encore passer la journée à se morfondre, et ça, c'était vraiment désagréable.

_Où se trouve Granger ?, persiffla-t-il en se tournant vers son assistant.

Ce dernier affichait un petit sourire satisfait, une lueur de malice dansant dans ses pupilles claires.

_Je n'en ai aucune idée, Jeune-Maître. Désirez-vous que je demande à ce qu'on la cherche le temps que vous vous prépariez à partir ?

Drago jeta un regard désabusé au bazar dans sa chambre. Naturellement, il avait retourné ses armoires pour trouver les tenues les plus convenables à cette réunion en Indonésie.

Il inspira fortement et se pinça l'arrête du nez, afin de calmer l'affreux mal de tête qui venait de l'assaillir.

_Trouvez-la moi, je vais aller prendre ma douche en attendant.

_Bien jeune-maître.

Alors que Monsieur Daldry se retirait après s'être incliné, Drago partit dans la salle de bain, se fit couler un bain extrêmement chaud, et dévisagea son teint blafard dans l'immense miroir, recouvert d'une opaque buée.

Poussant un faible soupir, il retira ses vêtements et plongea volontiers dans l'eau chaude, appréciant sa douce caresse sur ses membres endoloris. Merlin, que lui arrivait-il avec Granger ? Il voulait tout le temps la voir, tout le temps la savoir près de lui, en sécurité. Merlin, il devenait complètement sénile ! Mais tout à coup, alors qu'il fermait les yeux dans son bain, il se rappela les mots de Potter lors de la fête des Walsh. _« __T'attacher à elle... Commencer à éprouver des sentiments à son égard. » « Si tu t'attaches à elle, je mets fin à cette mascarade immédiatement. ». _Bordel, ça ne se pouvait pas. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Pourtant, il sentait son cœur s'accélérer de manière considérable... _« Si tu commences à éprouver des choses pour elle, elle te prendra en pitié et restera avec toi, ce que je refuse catégoriquement. » _

Drago rouvrit les yeux, à présent, tellement anthracites qu'ils viraient dangereusement au noir. Son attitude était tout bonnement indigne de sa condition. Il fallait qu'il remette les choses au clair, et rapidement.

.

Ajustant correctement sa robe, Hermione se regarda dans le miroir et se claqua doucement les joues. Lucius avait été un réel réconfort pour elle, et elle s'était donc résolue à ne plus agir en faible, mais à regarder vers l'avenir. Et l'avenir, justement, c'était les Malefoy. Lissant à nouveaux sa robe qui n'en avait nullement besoin, Hermione passa une paire de boucle d'oreilles pendantes, faites en or blanc et diamants. Cadeau de Narcissa lors de son mariage. Nouant ses boucles brunes sur sa nuque, Hermione se força à reprendre contenance. Elle était prête, maintenant.

Elle se dirigea vers le hall et jeta un regard interloqué aux valises prêtes à côté de Monsieur Daldry, qui lui jetait un regard bienveillant.

_Vous resplendissez, mademoiselle.

Hermione piqua un fard avant de le remercier, tout en lui faisant une légère révérence.

_Que fais-tu déjà levée ? On ne te trouvait pas, je songeais que tu dormais encore.

La petite brune se retourna et sourit en voyant Drago, sur son trente et un, visiblement prêt à partir. Il portait une chemise noire, assortie à son pantalon et à ses chaussures. Impeccablement rasé et coiffé. Il était réellement parfait.

_Je me suis levée aux aurores, répondit Hermione les joues rouges. Comme je m'ennuyais, je me suis habillée, puis suis sortie marcher un peu. Et toi, tu t'en vas ?, ajouta-t-elle en regardant ses valises.

_C'est aujourd'hui que je pars en Indonésie, t'as oublié ?

L'ex-Griffondor s'insulta mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables. Elle avait oublié l'Indonésie. Elle était indigne d'être une Malefoy.

_Tu désires que je t'accompagne ?

_Non, reste ici et repose-toi, ordonna fermement le blond. De toute façon, Père aura très certainement besoin de toi.

Hermione pâlit. Merlin qu'elle avait dû l'importuner durant sa... Presque-dépression.

_Si tu veux que je vienne, ou quoi que ce soit, et même si tu veux m'appeler au beau milieu de la nuit, fais-le, d'accord, l'encouragea-t-elle avec espoir.

_C'est inutile, j'ai vécu dix-huit ans sans toi, j'y arriverais encore sans le moindre problème. De surcroît, je n'utilise pas tes appareils moldus complètement futiles et inutiles. On se verra quand je reviendrais, au revoir Hermione.

Bien qu'elle fut terriblement blessée par son attitude froide et méprisante, elle n'en montra rien, encaissant le coup sans rien dire, sans même ciller. Ce fut donc les poings serrés et les lèvres pincées qu'Hermione regarda Drago s'éloigner, sans même lui jeter un regard avant de transplaner à l'autre bout du monde.

Soudain, à peine quelques secondes après qu'ils soient partis, Lucius arriva, et s'inclina légèrement vers Hermione, avant de lui demander d'une voix étonnamment douce :

_Je vais aujourd'hui visiter l'orphelinat pour lequel nous envoyons des chèques quotidiennement. Vous plairait-il de m'y accompagner, Miss ?

_Avec joie, monsieur, accepta Hermione en feignant un sourire.

.

Assise sur un rocking-chair dans le jardin d'hiver, Narcissa regardait tristement les feuilles tomber, remuant distraitement sa cuillère dans sa tasse d'infusion au tilleul-citron. La maison était décidément trop calme sans Drago et sa bru. _Beaucoup trop calme…_

_Tu es distraite ?

Au ton guilleret que Lucius avait employé, Narcissa avait sursauté, le faisant sourire grandement. Il était fier d'avoir encore un pouvoir sur sa femme, malgré les temps qui étaient réellement durs à ce moment-là.

_Pas vraiment, je réfléchissais.

_C'est ce que je m'évertue à te dire, tu es distraite.

_Non, rétorqua-t-elle avec froideur. Et cesse donc de m'importuner, veux-tu ?

Alors qu'elle se levait avec le but évident de fuir, une fois encore, la discussion, Lucius lui attrapa fermement le bras avant de la forcer à s'assoir. Les yeux bleus de Narcissa lui lancèrent une œillade meurtrière, mais il préférait mille fois sa haine que son indifférence. N'importe quoi, plutôt que d'être ignoré.

_Tu ne vas pas esquiver la discussion jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?

_Pour que quoi, Lucius ? Tu m'annonces que tu en as un ou une troisième caché quelque part dans le monde ?

_Tu comptes réellement replacer Dario et Graziella à chacune de nos discussions ?, s'emporta Lucius. Oui, je l'ai engrossée, oui, je ne te l'ai pas dis, et maintenant tu veux quoi ?

_Le divorce.

Narcissa était d'un calme olympien. Elle avait murement réfléchit, à cette solution dérangeante et ça lui semblait encore la plus légère à prendre. Elle se racla la gorge avant de reprendre avec fermeté et douleur :

_Je veux le divorce, Lucius, mais même ça, tu es simplement incapable de me l'obtenir. Alors dorénavant, comportons-nous en étrangers. Si ça te pose un problème, j'irais vivre au cottage, loin de toi.

Lucius resta un instant interdit avant de froncer considérablement les sourcils, l'air plus pâle et fatigué que jamais. Alors comme ça, elle osait vouloir le divorce...

_Nous ne divorcerons pas, trancha-t-il avec sévérité.

_Alors laisse-moi partir !

_Non !

Ils avaient tous les deux haussé le ton, avant de se dévisager mutuellement. L'un avec gravité, l'autre avec tristesse. Des perles salées inondaient les yeux et les joues de la Lady Malefoy, et Lucius ne comprit que trop bien les causes de ces larmes. Il l'avait blessé. Il le savait. Cependant, il ne s'était jamais réellement rendu compte de la gravité de la situation.

Il attrapa le visage de Narcissa en croupe avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et de l'étreindre du plus fort qu'il le pouvait.

_Je vais à l'orphelinat, avec Miss Granger, cela la fera sortir un peu, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

_Non merci, sourit Narcissa en se mordant légèrement les lèvres. Il va bientôt avoir le bal du Cotillon, chez les Greengrass, je dois réfléchir à nos futures tenues.

Lucius se pinça l'arête du nez avant d'embrasser chastement sa femme et de rejoindre Miss Granger qui l'attendait dans l'Annexe.

_À deux, ils avaient combattus le Mage Noir. Ils arriveraient à combattre ça._

_._

_J'ai faim.

_Pansy, tu me saoules.

_Bah oui, mais j'ai faim !

_Ben va manger alors.

_Je peux pas, soupira-t-elle. Sinon je vais grossir !

Theo leva les yeux au ciel, implorant une prière pour Merlin. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la tue. Surtout pas, il aurait tellement de remords après...

_Mange de la salade, alors, proposa le brun en reportant son attention sur un livre.

_Mais c'est que t'es intelligent !

Alors qu'elle s'en allait d'un pas guilleret en direction des cuisines du Manoir des Nott, elle se stoppa brusquement avant de jeter un regard noir au sorcier avachi dans son fauteuil. D'un coup de baguette, elle envoya valser son pauvre livre alors que Theo lui jetait un regard incompris.

_Je suis allergique à la salade, tu veux que je meurs ?

_Si seulement ça me laisse l'occasion de finir mon livre avant que tu ne me casses une nouvelle fois les bonbons, oui, répondit le brun, l'air fatigué.

_**T'es un enfoiré Nott !**, beugla-t-elle en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces.

Un vase onéreux poser sur un petit guéridon chuta dans un fracas assourdissant, alors que Theo gardait un sourire en coin plaqué sur ses lèvres pleines.

_**Un million de gallions, ce vase !**, cria-t-il pour qu'elle l'entende.

_**Crève !**

Il éclata de rire avant de rouvrir son livre. Pansy Parkinson était décidément la fille la plus têtue et colérique qu'il connaissait. Mais Merlin savait qu'il l'aimait pour ça.

.

Durant le trajet du Manoir jusqu'à l'orphelinat, qu'ils firent en balais au grand dam d'Hermione, ni Lucius, ni sa bru ne parlèrent. Lui, se montrant toujours plus ou moins gêné de ce moment d'intimité qu'ils avaient partagés, et elle, bien trop préoccupée par Drago pour pouvoir penser à quoique ce soit d'autre. Ils arrivèrent après quinze minutes de trajet, et furent accueillis en grande pompe par la directrice de l'établissement, Mrs. Thornton.

_C'est un honneur pour nous de vous recevoir, Monsieur ! Oh et la future Lady, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est encore plus magnifique en vraie que dans la presse !

Hermione se sentit bêtement rougir et fit une sobre révérence avant de suivre son beau père, et Mrs. Thornton, qui ne tarissait pas d'éloge face aux enfants. Ils étaient déposés ici, lorsqu'ils perdaient leurs parents, et y restaient jusqu'à leurs onze ans, avant de partir à Poudlard. Ils retournaient à l'orphelinat aux fêtes de Noël et aux grandes vacances. Passant devant la bibliothèque, Hermione ne résista pas à l'envie d'y entrer, et regarda peinée le peu de livres qui s'y trouvaient. Elle se pencha vers une fille de quinze ans aux longs cheveux argentés et aux grands yeux bleus foncés qui lisait une reproduction de l'Histoire de Poudlard.

_Ma Lady, salua-t-elle Hermione en s'inclinant.

_Allons, pas de ça, sourit Hermione en s'accroupissant. Comment cela se fasse-t-il que tu n'es pas à Poudlard ?

_Oh Madame, j'ai une santé très fragile. On m'enseigne les différentes magies ici, et l'on me soigne correctement. Je prie pour aller bientôt à Poudlard, c'est là mon plus grand rêve.

Hermione sourit, l'air nostalgique. Merlin que cette fille lui ressemblait. Pas physiquement, non. Mais la même soif avide de connaissance les animaient toutes les deux.

_Et quelle maison vises-tu ?

_Oh et bien... J'aimerai tellement être comme vous, Madame, que je veux à tout prix entrer à Griffondor !, avoua-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Lucius, resté sur le pas de la bibliothèque sourit de manière presque imperceptible, touché par le fait que sa bru soit si aimable et servante envers les autres... Narcissa avait amplement raison, nulle autre qu'elle n'aurait pu être l'héritière d'une telle dynastie.

_Mrs. Thornton, appela Hermione. J'aimerais vous poser une question.

_Bien-sûr, Madame, qu'est ce qui vous chagrine ?

_Le peu de livre de cette bibliothèque, premièrement, énuméra la brune en faisant la moue. J'en ferai apporter quatre cent autres, dont certains proviendront de ma collection personnelle. Et par la suite, j'aimerai connaître le nom de cette jeune fille, je vous prie ?

_Daenys Caelum, Madame. Nous la côtoyons depuis sa naissance, elle nous a été apportée alors qu'elle n'était qu'un nourrisson. Et Madame est trop bonne.

_Je ne puis pas l'adopter, réfléchit la brune à voix haute. Puis-je en faire ma filleule ?

_Oh... Madame, cela ne s'est jamais produit auparavant et...

_Puis-je, ou pas ?, coupa Hermione avec impatience.

_Je ne verrais aucune raison de vous le refuser, Madame.

Hermione fit un sourire éclatant avant de se tourner vers Lucius, qui hocha simplement la tête en signe d'approbation.

_Vous ne pouvez la ramener au Manoir, Hermione, déclara le patriarche Malefoy.

_Je le sais, et Mrs. Thornton, j'exige que tous les souhaits de Daenys soient accordés. Peu importe l'argent que cela coutera, je paierai, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire engageant. Arrangez-vous pour qu'elle puisse aller à Poudlard dès que possible, et qu'elle dispense des meilleurs soins.

_Avec les fonds Malefoy ?, nargua légèrement Lucius.

_Avec mes propres fonds, Monsieur. Être une héroïne de guerre m'a accordé quelques privilèges.

Voyant que la petite Daenys ne bougeait toujours pas, Hermione s'accroupit près d'elle et releva son visage, voyant à son grand étonnement que des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux si profonds.

_Acceptes-tu d'être ma filleule, Daenys ?

_Avec joie, Madame, je n'aurais assez de ma vie pour vous remercier, murmura la jeune fille.

_Sois forte, et étudie-bien, tu feras là mon bonheur, répondit Hermione en souriant doucement.

Daenys se leva et s'inclina bas, très bas, en face d'une Hermione qui ne savait plus où se mettre. À la place, elle l'étreignit et la salua avant de reprendre sa visite avec Mrs. Thornton, encore toute émoustillée par cette première, et avec Lucius, qui lui, gardait un sourire quelque peu moqueur plaqué sur le visage. Alors que Mrs. Thornton les distançaient légèrement, Hermione se pencha vers son beau-père et chuchota timidement :

_Narcissa va vouloir me tuer, pour cela, hein ?

_Au contraire, Miss, vous allez grimper en flèche dans son estime.

_Mais je n'ai pas agi en tant que Malefoy, j'ai agi sur un coup de tête et...

_Et vous avez fait le bonheur de cette jeune fille et de Mrs. Thornton. Se comporter en Malefoy n'est pas suivre rigoureusement les choses telles qu'elles vous sont apprises. Cette affaire attendrira tous les cœurs que vous n'avez pas encore touchés, Miss, vous pouvez me croire, la rassura Lucius d'une voix impassible. Maintenant, rejoignez Mrs. Thornton, réglez les détails de votre... Parrainage, je vous attends dehors et vous amène manger à la Table Élitaire.

Hermione resta muette face au presque-compliment de Lucius, avant de faire un grand sourire et de courir pour rejoindre Mrs. Thornton. Elle signa plusieurs papiers, puis s'enquit sur l'état de santé de Daenys.

_Gardez cela pour vous, Madame, mais lorsque Daenys est arrivée à l'orphelinat, je vous ai dis qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé. Cependant, lorsque nous avons effectué son premier change, nous avons vu comme des écailles, dans le bas de son dos... Des écailles aussi pures et blanches que sa chevelure. Nous les avons retirés en usant de très puissants sortilèges, cependant son état s'affaiblit. Nous ne savons pas ce qui lui arrive, personne ne le sait.

_Envoyez-la à Poudlard, demanda Hermione calmement. Je pense qu'être en contact avec d'autres élèves de son âge l'aideront, si vous jugez, bien-sûr, qu'elle a les capacités pour entrer en cinquième année.

_Je ne sais pas si la directrice l'acceptera et …

Hermione lui serra les mains, dans un geste affectif et confiant, avant de lui poser une lourde bourse en cuir rouge sur le bureau.

_Je me charge de convaincre Madame la Directrice, quand à vous, occupez vous d'acheter tout le nécessaire pour sa rentrée, d'accord ?

_Vous êtes réellement un modèle, Madame Malefoy. Toutes jeunes filles respectables se devraient un jour d'être comme vous.

_Allons, Mrs. Thornton, ne me faites pas de faux compliments, sourit Hermione.

Puis, elle fronça les sourcils en regardant le cadran de l'horloge.

_Je dois prendre congé, Lucius risque de me réprimander sévèrement si je le fais trop attendre. Mrs. Thornton, salua-t-elle en s'inclinant.

_Ma Lady.

Hermione roula des yeux en souriant, l'air désespérée, et se précipita vers Lucius qui l'accueillis avec un regard sévère. Elle s'excusa platement et alla s'installer sur son balais, avant de frapper vigoureusement le sol, jouissant pour la première fois du vent fouettant son visage.

.

_Donc, pour que vous soyez totalement disculpés de ce que l'on vous reproche, vous devriez avoir un appuie très marquant, je suppose, grommela Hermione en plantant rageusement sa cuiller dans sa glace.

Ils avaient pris leur lunch de midi à deux heures à la Table Élitaire, puis s'étaient rendues dans le magasin de Florian Fortarôme, dégustant un sorbet fraise-banane-citron, qu'elle avait expressément exigé. Il avait d'abord protesté, stipulant qu'il faisait moins de dix degré dehors, mais sa moue implorante l'avait fait craquer. Merlin qu'elle l'agaçait avec sa fichue innocence !

_C'est le cas, Miss. Une intervention de votre précieux Trio d'Or au grand complet pourrait m'aider, cependant pour m'éviter la prison, il faudrait pardessus tout que quelqu'un se porte garant de moi. Quelqu'un de très important, et de très haut placé.

_Je suppose que je ne ferai pas l'affaire ?, soupira Hermione.

_Vous auriez pu, si vous ne vous étiez pas mariée à Drago. Maintenant que c'est fait, seul un miracle m'esquiverait Azkaban, assura-t-il le front plissé.

Soudain, les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent.

_Mais Graziella ? Elle fait partie du Magenmagot, n'est-ce pas ? Elle pourrait très bien jouer de ses relations pour vous acquitter, non ?

_Vous plaisantez ? Elle est la première à me vouloir soit mort, soit condamné jusqu'à la fin de mes jours à Azkaban.

_Je trouverais une solution, s'exclama farouchement Hermione, petite cuillère brandie.

Il éclata de rire, provoquant une foule de regards braqués sur eux.

_C'est affligeant votre constant besoin de vouloir sauver les causes désespérées. La S.A.L.E, mon fils, cette gamine, moi... C'est une manie typique aux griffons, ça ?

_C'est une manie des Granger, monsieur, rétorqua Hermione tout sourire.

Elle finit sa glace en deux coups de cuillères et sortit de la boutique après avoir réglé son dû. Elle s'en allait pour partir, cependant Lucius la tira légèrement vers Tissard & Brodette. Incrédule, Hermione le dévisagea les yeux comme des soucoupes, la bouche grande ouverte en un parfait « O ».

_Vous êtes sérieux là ?

_C'est bientôt le bal du Cotillon, c'est nous qui recevons, et je sais que je risque de subir les foudres de votre chère belle-mère si je ne vais pas m'y dégoter au moins une ou deux étoffes à lui montrer.

_Va pour Tissard & Brodette alors ?, baragouina la brune de mauvaise foi.

_Va pour Tissard & Brodette, soupira le blond en poussant la porte.

.

_Jeune-Maitre, commença doucement Monsieur Daldry, je vous sens perdu depuis le début du dîner.

_Absolument pas, Monsieur Daldry, c'est une fausse impression que vous vous faites, rétorqua froidement Drago en renouant correctement son nœud.

Entre l'entrée, et le plat principal, Drago et son assistant s'étaient débrouillés pour s'éclipser rapidement aux toilettes, l'héritier ayant besoin de se replacer correctement les idées en têtes.

_Jeune-Maitre, je sais que Mademoiselle vous manque, cependant ne risquez pas l'avenir de l'entreprise Malefoy pour cela.

Drago le plaqua contre le mur, ses yeux presque noirs demeurant plus menaçants que jamais.

_Mademoiselle, ne me manque absolument pas ? Je n'ai cure de ce qui peut lui arriver, et de toute façon, je demanderai un rapport détaillé de ses faits et gestes à mes parents, siffla le blond, furieux.

_Bien-sûr, vous n'en avez cure. Cessez de vous voiler la face mon garçon, et retournez à table, le calamar vient juste d'être scalpé, annonça Daldry, une moue écœurée sur le visage.

_Merlin, pendez-moi, supplia Drago en retournant à table.

Il dégusta tant bien que mal le crustacé gluant, le mastiquant comme un chewing-gum, refusant de lui laisser la moindre chance d'être encore en vie dans son estomac. Le dîner s'écoula trop lentement à son goût, cependant il fut heureux de voir que ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains. A minuit passé, les Indonésiens acceptaient avec joie de faire des échanges de produits très rares nécessaires à la fabrication de potions très complexe, contre d'autres plantes qui ne poussaient qu'en Angleterre. Ils furent ravi de la prestance de l'héritier Malefoy, mais furent cependant déçus de ne pas voir le visage de la future Lady. Drago leur promit de la faire venir la prochaine fois.

_Deux fois même._

Il retourna à son bungalow en bord de mer, et s'effondra dans son lit, les mains nouées derrière sa tête, un visage fin, souriant et des boucles brunes s'insinuant sournoisement dans son esprit.

Un raclement de gorge le fit se redresser vivement. Il constata une forme féminine affalée langoureusement dans l'unique fauteuil en rotin, situé près de l'unique sortie de la pièce.

Il eut le fol espoir de voir Granger, à cet endroit là, et alluma rapidement la lumière, avant d'être frappé par ses boucles blondes, et sa robe-paréo nouée lâchement autour de sa poitrine.

_Astoria, annonça-t-il l'air glacial.

_Il fut un temps où tu aurais susurré mon nom, trésor.

_Un temps révolu. Que me veux-tu ?

_Te voir, tu me manques éperdument, tu sais, ronronna-t-elle en tournant autour de lui. Tes baisers, me manquent, Drago.

Elle le poussa sans ménagement, alors qu'il s'affaissait mollement dans le lit douillet. Elle se mit à le chevaucher, remontant sa robe plus qu'il n'était réellement nécessaire, passant ses cuisses fines et fermes de part et d'autres du buste large du Serpentard.

_Ne me repousses donc-tu pas ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

_Je riposte, tu râles, je me laisse faire, tu râles. Dis-moi, Astoria, qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?

_Je t'aime, Drago.

_Moi pas.

_Je sais. Donne moi juste une dernière nuit, Drago.

Le Serpentard sourit d'un air supérieur avant de se laisser embrasser. Après tout, personne n'en saurait jamais rien, non ?

Alors il passa la nuit avec elle, une dernière fois. Ils ne couchaient pas ensembles, non. Ils faisaient l'amour. Cependant, ce n'était pas les soupirs d'Astoria, qu'il aurait voulu entendre. Ce n'était pas ses gémissements. Ce n'était pas le corps d'Astoria, qu'il avait voulu avoir entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas ses lèvres, qu'il avait voulu embrasser. Ce n'était pas le cœur d'Astoria, qu'il avait réclamé. Ce n'était pas Astoria qu'il avait aimé.

A nouveau, le visage trop tiré et souriant de sa femme revint à l'assaut, alors qu'il gardait ses yeux hermétiquement fermé. Puis, se sentant plus sale que jamais, il se précipita dans la salle de bain, et recracha ce maudit calamar. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Astoria s'était évaporée, le laissant seul avec ce sentiment nouveau qui le terrorisait.

.

_Et c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre ?, sermonna Narcissa. J'étais folle d'inquiétude, qu'est-il donc arrivé ?

_Nous sommes passés chez Tissard & Brodette, vous prendre quelques étoffes qui vous seraient utiles pour le bal du Cotillon, expliqua Lucius en lui embrassant la tempe.

_Merlin, c'est donc ça, je me suis inquiétée pour rien... Quand bien même, je trouve que vous vous êtes bien attardés, réprimanda-t-elle à Hermione, cette fois-ci.

_Nous avons croisés Alexandra Walsh, qui m'a tenue le crachoir pendant, sans exagérer, deux bonnes heures. Je suis exténuée de parler chiffons et broderies, alors si vous permettez, je vais de ce pas me mettre au lit.

Narcissa hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, le regard néanmoins attristé. Hermione paraissait tellement fragile que cela lui brisait presque le cœur. Elle se tourna vers Lucius, et le remercia de lui avoir changé les idées. Ce dernier fut surpris d'apprécier de plus en plus la compagnie de la jeune sorcière. Bientôt, qui sait, il ferait peut-être fi de son sang...

.

Hermione salua brièvement Hye-Na avant de prendre une douche expresse, d'enfiler un chaud jogging, avec un large pull jaune citron tout aussi douillet. Exténuée et frigorifiée, elle s'allongea dans les draps chauds et accueillants de son lit molletonné.

Cette nuit là, de douces voix virent la bercer dans ses rêves. De grands yeux bleu, plus profonds que l'océan dans lesquels elle s'immergeait. Un Feudeymon, qui ravageait les jardins éclatants du parc Malefoy. Ces voix, envoutantes, qui lui chuchotaient de douces litanies. Drago, en danger. Elle, bravant les flammes. Ces yeux. Les flammes. Les voix.

_**Drago !**, s'époumona-t-elle en se redressant.

La pièce était obscure. Le réveil, posé sur sa petite commode, lui indiqua qu'il était sept heures trente. Les vacances commençaient à peine, et elle était déjà insomniaque. Secouant la tête, elle sortit du lit, enfila une paire de chaussettes, et s'étira comme un félin, avant d'être surprise par la porte claquée avec violence.

Drago fondit sur elle, l'attira contre son torse, et la serra de toutes ses forces, heureux de la sentir là, près de lui. Il la forçait à se tenir sur la pointe des pieds, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Il avait juste besoin de la sentir contre lui.

_Totalement sienne._

_Tu es déjà là ?, s'étonna Hermione, en contenant tant bien que mal son émotion.

_Mes affaires se sont réglées plus rapidement que prévu, et puis... Tu me manquais, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

_Je... Tu...

_Ne dis rien qui pourrait gâcher le moment, prévint Drago. Laisse-moi juste te sentir contre moi. _À moi._

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, puis passa ses petits bras menus autour des épaules larges de Drago, qui la serra plus fort encore, alors que son pauvre cœur, qu'il croyait mort depuis des années, semblait être torturé par des milliers de _Doloris_.

_Merlin, que lui arrivait-il..._

**.**

_**Les Petits Potins de l'Auteur : **Honnêtement ? J'ai vraiment honte de ne pas avoir posté depuis des mois. Mais il y a eu l'été, j'ai eu énormément de soucis, personnels et santé, puis j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que j'avais perdu mon ordi pendant un mois, tout un LONG MOIS ! Le drame, quoi ! Cependant, j'ai écris ce chapitre cinq fois, et l'ai effacé au moins autant de fois. Et puis là, j'ai relu le neuvième et me suis mise à écrire toute seule, frappant comme une malade sur les touches._

_Je vous annonce donc qu'il est deux heures du matin, que j'ai honte de pas avoir répondu à vos reviews (Et je ne le ferai pas pour le **neuvième** chapitre, et **uniquement le neuvième**.) Mais sachez tous et toutes que vos reviews m'ont motivées plus que jamais à écrire ce chapitre, et à vous le livrer dès cette nuit. Je répondrai à toutes celles que vous posterez sur celui-ci, naturellement :)._

_Il me tient énormément à cœur, c'est le dixième, j'arrive pas à y croire, et ça c'est grâce à vous._

_Je me languis de lire vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à m'insulter, je le mérite franchement !_

_Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois de me lire, et j'espère que ce -pitoyable- chapitre vous aura plu._

_Bisous, votre dévouée Ely Sword. (Qui vous aime plus que tout, et qui ne fait carrément pas de lèche 3)_


	11. Le calme avant la tempête

**Chapitre 11 : Le calme avant la tempête.**

**.**

_T'es sur que tout va bien ?, demanda une nouvelle fois Hermione.

_Mais oui !, s'exaspéra le blond. Granger, pourquoi es-tu si négative ?

_Il est bipolaire et c'est moi qui suit négative, bougonna-t-elle.

Le blond darda sur sa femme un regard furibond, en dépit de l'étrange sourire qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il était revenu. Se raclant la gorge, il se tourna doucement vers la brunette qui se tenait au chaud sous ses couettes.

_Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre le thé chez tes parents cet après-midi ?

Si Hermione n'avait pas été assise, à ce moment précis, nul doute qu'elle sera tombée sur le derrière.

_Toi, tu veux aller prendre le thé chez mes parents ?

_Bah oui Granger, faut savoir faire des compromis pour garder la pêche dans son couple !

_Sérieusement, Drago, je peux être franche avec toi ?, demanda Hermione avec une once d'hésitation.

_Bien-sûr, tout ce que tu voudras.

_T'es sur que rien ne s'est passé à Jakarta ? Je te jure, tu parais tellement différent...

Un regard de colère vint danser au fond des pupilles azurs de l'ancien Serpentard. Il répondit froidement et sèchement :

_J'essaie d'éviter de tirer la gueule tout le temps, essaie, ça risquerait de changer peut-être !

Hermione soupira avant de rabattre sa couette sur sa tête, au moment où le blond claquait la porte. Elle poussa un cri d'hystérique et se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens, puis chaussa une paire de baskets avant d'aller se promener dans les jardins du domaine, pestant contre son mari.

Elle se mit à longer le lac, regardant d'un air rêveur l'immense ciel, surchargé par de nombreux nuages gris. C'était le vingt quatre octobre, et le froid mordant indiquait que l'hiver s'annonçait particulièrement rude. Elle serra ses petits bras contre son corps congelé, frictionnant vigoureusement ses biceps engourdis. Elle aurait pu rester toute la journée, là, fixant le ciel, les eaux troubles du lac, et les nombreux arbres aux feuilles orangées.

_Mademoiselle !

Reconnaissant la voix aigüe d'Hye-Na, et s'inquiétant du ton paniqué qu'elle avait employé, Hermione se retourna rapidement, regardant la Sud-Coréenne la rejoindre tant bien que mal perchée sur ses hauts talons, tenant un mug rempli de cappuccino dans ses fines mains.

_Que se passe-t-il ?, s'enquit la brune.

_Madame demande expressément à vous voir, l'heure est grave !

Craignant déjà le pire, Hermione se précipita, mug dans la main, de rejoindre le jardin d'hiver. Narcissa, vêtue d'une longue robe vert bouteille faite luxueux velours, semblait être au bord de la crise de nerfs.

_Il nous reste que aujourd'hui et demain, Mademoiselle !

Hermione arqua un sourcil, encore un peu groggy.

_Deux jours pour … ?

_Mais le bal du Cotillon par Merlin !

_Deux jours pour trouver deux robes et deux costumes ne me paraît pas insurmontable, Madame, encore mois pour vous, souligna Hermione avec douceur.

_C'est exact, sauf que les Greengrass ont passés leur tour, Merlin-sait-pourquoi ! C'est donc à nous d'organiser ce fichu bal de Cotillon de merde !

Hermione et Hye-Na furent choquées d'entendre la très respectable Narcissa Black-Malefoy jurer. Cependant, voulant sauver la réputation de la famille, les deux jeunes filles s'attablèrent près de la blonde, prenant chacune un parchemin et une plume. À treize heures, elles firent le point. Le bal se déroulerait dehors, et l'ont ferait une immense tonnelle qui recouvrirait une grande piste pour les danses qui seraient requises.

Œillets, pivoines, orchidées, muguets et arômes serviraient pour les nombreuses compositions florales qui seront disséminées dans l'ensemble du parc. L'orchestre fut choisi, et les invitations furent envoyées massivement, le tout absolument dans les temps. Il ne restait plus que les tenues à choisir, et le banquet que Narcissa mettrait au point avec les elfes de maison.

Hermione s'étira longuement avant de pousser un lourd bâillement. Elle s'inclina auprès de Narcissa avant de partir en direction de l'Annexe, là où elle entendait des rires stupides et typiquement masculins. Surprise, elle grimpa rapidement les marches et constata avec effroi que Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zabini et Drago s'éclataient comme des déments à coups de coussins et de traversins.

_Coucou Grangie !, s'écria Blaise en arrivant en face d'elle.

_Blaise, tu m'expliques ce léger bordel ?, couina-t-elle.

Blaise regarda le hall et la chambre de Drago, complètement retournés et saccagés.

_Dray a dit que tu n'étais pas là, alors on a profité, avoua-t-il avec un sourire d'enfant.

_Bah, tant que vous ne touchez à rien dans ma chambre, je ne vais pas intervenir, rétorqua Hermione en souriant.

_Ah la la Granger, plus je te côtoies, plus je t'aime bien !

Hermione lui fit un immense sourire avant de brièvement l'étreindre pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle prit quelques affaires puis alla sous la douche. Elle sortant, elle enfila une blouse blanche en coton et dentelle, une jupe prune taille haute, et d'opaques collant noirs. Elle compléta sa tenue de hauts escarpins prune, et n'essaya même pas de discipliner ses boucles qui cascadaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa chambre, elle se sentit bouillir de rage.

Crabbe riait comme le goret qu'il était tout en singeant de manière pitoyable, une Hermione qui fulminait. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il s'amusait à agiter un de ses sous-vêtements.

Vive comme l'éclair, l'ancienne Griffondor sortit sa baguette sous le regard effrayé des garçons, excepté de Drago qui se contentait de la regarder avec un air de défi. Hermione prononça un _Experlliarmus _clair et précis qui envoya le garçon droit dans la baie vitrée. Qu'il aurait d'ailleurs brisé si Drago ne l'avait pas ouverte à temps.

Crabbe sortit de l'eau rouge de colère et de honte, alors qu'Hermione passait tranquillement son duffle-coat blanc.

_Je vais à Poudlard, j'ai une affaire à régler avec le Professeur Mc. Gonagall, annonça-t-elle avec douceur. On se retrouve chez mes parents ?

Il hocha la tête avant de brièvement lui baiser les lèvres alors que les garçons se mirent à rire et à siffler. Alors qu'Hermione devint écarlate, Drago leur jetant un regard menaçant qui les fit tous taire. Encore bien rouge, elle noua rapidement un foulard en soie autour de son fin cou avant de transplaner, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Alors qu'elle traversait rageusement le parc de Poudlard, pestant contre ses maudits talons qui l'empêchaient de marcher convenablement, Hermione ne cessait de repenser au pseudo baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Drago. Par Merlin, qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ? Il était devenu cinglé ou quoi ?

Secouant vivement la tête, elle se pinça violemment les joues avant de pénétrer dans le Collège de magie. En ces vacances de la Toussaint, les lieux étaient plus désertiques que d'habitudes, cependant, quelques élèves demeuraient présents, et nombreux furent ceux qui vinrent accoster l'ancienne Griffondor.

Cette dernière croisa justement la Directrice dans les couloirs.

_Tiens donc, Miss Granger ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ici !

_Professeur, la salua Hermione. J'espère que vous vous portez bien ?

_Fort bien, fort bien... Dis-donc, Poudlard vous manque réellement à ce point ? Si c'est le cas, je vais songer à étendre vos études en huit années...

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

_P-Pardon ?

_Messieurs Malefoy et Nott, Miss Parkinson, vous... Je vous manque tant que ça ?

_Bien-sûr que non !, s'empressa de répondre la jeune fille.

Voyant le regard assassin que la directrice lui adressait, Hermione rougit de manière abrupte avant de baisser la tête, baragouinant quelques paroles inintelligibles. Elle se racla brutalement la gorge, reprenant avec fermeté :

_Ce que je voulais vous demander, c'est si vous aviez des livres en double ? Parce que j'ai visité l'orphelinat que la famille Malefoy parraine, et j'ai promis de leurs donner des livres. Et comme Poudlard contient des quantités faramineuses de trésors, j'ai pensé que je pourrais en copier quelques uns pour leurs en faire don et...

_Respirez Miss, je crains que vous soyez au bord de l'asphyxie, coupa doucement Minerva.

_Et puis... **Quoi ? Drago est venu ici ?**, cria-t-elle.

_En effet, il y a quelques temps déjà. Il avait demandé à avoir Miss Greengrass, il me semble.

_Astoria...

Hermione garda les yeux rivés sur le sol. Pourquoi Drago serait-il venu voir Astoria ? Les choses étaient censées être finies, entre eux, non ? Alors pourquoi cette douleur lancinante lui vrillait le cœur ? Après tout, elle ne l'aimait pas non ! Soupirant, Hermione secoua la tête puis demanda à nouveau professeur Mc. Gonagall si elle pouvait la conduire à la bibliothèque. Cette dernière obtempéra et la conduisit dans son ancien sanctuaire.

_Vous savez, Miss, ajouta Minerva sur le seuil de la bibliothèque. Je trouve que vous devriez vous reposer un peu. Ces photos dans la presse, ce n'est pas vous... Ici, je suis persuadée que vous pourrez vous retrouver.

Hermione lui fit un sourire chaleureux, touchée par la bonté et la gentillesse dont elle faisait preuve. Se saisissant d'un parchemin et d'une plume, elle se mit à arpenter les rayons de livres, notant les titres d'ouvrages susceptibles de plaire à Daenys. Après en avoir relevé une bonne vingtaine, elle leur lança un sort de copie, sous l'œil sévère de Mrs. Pince, qui gardait sa sempiternelle moue réprobatrice sur le visage.

Lui faisant un sourire poli, Hermione se retourna avant de manquer de pousser un hurlement. Dario Valentine se trouvait juste devant elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

_Merlin, ça fait une éternité !, s'écria Hermione.

_Il y a deux jours à la F.E.M.S, tu m'aimes tant que deux jours sans moi et tu es perdue ?

_Mais rien qu'une minute sans toi, et mon monde s'écroule, nargua-t-elle.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?, sourit-il en l'étreignant.

_Des sélections pour l'orphelinat que les Malefoy parrainent, expliqua Hermione en feuilletant un autre livre. Et toi ?

Dario lui arracha le livre des mains avant de s'appuyer contre une étagère, un sourire charmeur plaqué sur le visage.

_Je pique la femme de mon frère, c'est jouissif !

_Et tu fais le crétin, aussi, je présume ?, argua la brune en souriant.

_Mais ça je le fais tout le temps chère belle-sœur ! Bref, tu es libre cet après-midi ?

Hermione rougit face à la proximité qui se réduisait de plus en plus entre Dario et elle. Ce dernier gardait un sourire goguenard plaqué sur les lèvres, attendant visiblement une réponse avec impatience. Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre à l'affirmative, elle se rappela du rendez-vous que Drago lui avait donné chez ses parents... Mais aussi et surtout de ce baiser brièvement échangé avec lui.

_Je dois aller prendre le thé chez mes parents avec Drago, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais une prochaine fois sans fautes !

_Demain, après-midi ?

_Normalement je n'ai rien de prévu... Quoiqu'avec le bal du Cotillon je vais vraiment être surbookée, marmotta-t-elle.

Soudainement, ses yeux s'éclaircirent de manière considérable.

_Tu n'as qu'à venir, toi, au bal du Cotillon !

_Mais bien-sûr, là où il y aura mon frère, mon père et ma belle-mère qui ne peuvent pas m'encadrer... Ça sera assurément charmant !

_Détrompe-toi, Narcissa t'apprécie énormément, et en plus, moi je serai là, alors viens.

Il s'apprêtait à réitérer son refus lorsqu'il fut touché par sa moue enfantine. Poussant un râle rageur, il hocha la tête tandis qu'un immense sourire se peignit sur le visage d'Hermione.

_Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?, sourit-il.

_On recopie les livres !

Ils s'attablèrent alors, lançant divers sorts et enchantements pour recopier les livres, afin qu'ils soient presque identiques aux originaux. Ils riaient, se chahutaient, se taquinaient... Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, paniquée, ne se lève avec précipitation.

_Par Merlin quelle heure est-il ?

_Seize heures quinze, pourquoi, tu es attendue ?, la nargua Dario.

_Exactement, faut que je me dépêche ! On se verra au bal Dario !, cria-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, un sourire imperceptible sur les lèvres.

.

_Et ça, voyez-vous, c'est Hermione lorsqu'elle avait deux ans et demie ! Elle était tellement fière de savoir aller sur le pot toute seule qu'elle se promenait souvent en tenue d'Ève, confia Christine, hilare.

Drago, lui, contenait avec peine les nombreux fous rires qui ne cessaient de le gagner. Il arborait un costume noir, sobre, avec une chemise verte foncée. Lorsqu'il était apparue chez les Granger, un bouquet d'hibiscus dans les mains, Christine et Jack l'avaient accueillis à bras ouverts, trop content d'avoir des nouvelles de leur fille chérie.

_Oh mon Dieu, cette photo-là, tu te souviens Jack ? C'était quand Hermione s'amusait à jouer à la sorcière, comme quoi, voyez-vous, cela a porté ses fruits !

On y voyait Granger, au sourire édenté, munie d'un vieux balais, avec des cheveux oranges et une horripilante verrue en plastique sur le nez. Cette vision pittoresque que les moldus avaient des sorciers dépassaient plus que de raison Drago.

Lorsqu'Hermione défonça plus que littéralement la porte, ce fut pour voir Drago attablé devant une tasse de thé, des photos d'elle plus que compromettantes d'elle dans les mains, sa mère le regard fier et son père, lui, qui avait une pensée pour la maigre estime que Drago avait envers sa fille, qui venait de s'envoler face à ces photos gênantes.

_Maman, voyons, je doute que cela intéresse réellement mon époux, salua Hermione en baisant les joues de sa mère.

_Mais que nenni ma chérie, il s'est montré très enjoué !

Hermione se tourna vers Drago, une lueur meurtrière dansant dans son regard :

_Lâche, siffla la brune à voix basse.

_Je t'aime aussi, Trésor.

Pour l'énième fois de la journée, la brune se sentit bêtement rougir. Merlin qu'il était agaçant avec son air supérieur et ses mimiques de gamin !

_Au fait, ma chérie, Granny Eugénie nous a invité ton père et moi ce soir, ça vous dirait de vous joindre à nous ? Elle serait tellement contente de faire la connaissance de ton époux !

Hermione blêmit. Sa grand-mère Eugénie était du genre à tout le temps la comparer avec une de ses cousines, qui avait approximativement le même âge qu'elle. Quoique plus vieille d'un an ou deux, il lui semblait. Ah la la... Oui, Hermione était partie en « pensionnat très sélect », mais Augusta elle, faisait de très grandes études. Oui, Hermione était major de sa promotion, mais Augusta se débrouillait pour avoir des excellentes notes. Oui, Hermione aurait volontiers étripé Augusta « Aggie » Granger.

_Bah maman, tu sais... Je risque encore d'être comparée avec Aggie et...

_Tu es considérée comme une star parce que tu es une héroïne de guerre et ton mari est l'homme le plus convoité du monde magique... Enfin, était, corrigea Christine en souriant. De quoi as-tu peur ?

_Si Hermione a peur de sa cousine, je veux plus que tout la rencontrer, assura Drago.

_Croyez-moi jeune homme, vous avez intérêt de vous accrocher. Ça va être un réel combat de poule, conseilla Jack.

_C'est décidé alors ! Je prends le gratin de courgette, toi Jack va préparer la voiture.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Drago regarda Jack grimper dans une sorte de 4x4 spacieux de couleur gris métallisé. Drago grimpa à la place derrière Jack, tandis qu'Hermione se mit à ses côtés, prenant bien soin de boucler leurs deux ceintures.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle retira son manteau et le posa sur ses jambes fraiches. Maudite Narcissa et sa folie des jupes ! Alors qu'elle grelotait, et pour de bon cette fois-ci, Drago l'enveloppa dans sa veste puis l'attira a ses genoux, ayant au préalable détaché sa ceinture.

_Conduisez prudemment, ordonna Drago à Jack. J'ai votre fille qui n'est plus attachée à votre truc.

Il entendit Hermione pouffer légèrement mais ne s'en soucia pas, concentré sur le fait que le souffle chaud de sa femme frôlait sa nuque, lui provoquant de nombreux frissons irrépressibles. Merlin, il aurait tué pour une douche froide, à cet instant précis. Alors qu'il réprimait ses envies et pulsions peu catholiques, il se rendit compte qu'Hermione s'était endormie, ronflant légèrement.

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne demie-heure plus tard qu'il releva la tête, intrigué par le fait que les roues de la voiture soient en contact avec des graviers. L'endroit paraissait assez vaste, et l'énorme bâtisse en face de lui, aux briques rouges et volets marrons, le fit sourire. Si eux, se trouvaient riches, que diraient-ils face au Manoir Malefoy ? Le domaine faisait aisément cinq ou six fois celui-ci...

_Me dis pas que j'ai dormi tout le long, chuchota Hermione encore groggy.

_Si ça peut te rassurer, tu as même ronflé.

Elle poussa un grognement rageur avant de lui rendre sa veste et de remettre son manteau. Elle sourit, sensible au charme de la maison dans laquelle elle passait ses weekends et ses vacances lorsqu'elle était plus petite.

Ils pénétrèrent rapidement dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, frigorifiés par les températures presque hivernales de ce mois d'octobre.

_Mon chéri, Christine ! Comment vous portez vous ?

_Maman, s'enjoua Jack. Très bien et toi ?

_Très bien, très bien, répondit Eugénie avec un grand sourire. Oh, mais c'est que t'as ramené Boulette ?

Hermione piqua un fard avant d'étreindre sa grand-mère.

_Eh bah... Je t'aurais presque pas reconnue ! Tu as énormément maigri, et tes cheveux ne semblent plus coiffés avec un aspirateur ! C'est que tu deviendrais presque féminine ma Boulette. Et qui est cet homme ?

_Granny, je te présente Drago Malefoy, mon époux. Drago, voici ma grand-mère Eugénie Granger.

Drago, ayant arboré son masque d'impassibilité légendaire, s'inclina de manière respectueuse avant de faire un baise-main distingué à la grand-mère d'Hermione.

_Ma foi, un bien charmant jeune homme !, sourit-elle. Tu vas être ravie ma Boulette, devine qui est là ?

_Ma chériiiiiiiiiie !

L'ancienne griffondor se stoppa de manière abrupte avant d'écarquiller les yeux, priant Merlin et tous les Saints pour qu'elle ait rêvé. Elle se retourna, et fit fondre sur place. Augusta était là. Parfaite dans sa robe luxueuse taille mannequin, des yeux bleus pétillants, des boucles blondes somptueuses.

_Aggie, répéta Hermione sur un ton faussement enjoué.

.

_Et tu verrais grand-mère, Prague est tellement magnifique l'été !

_Tu sembles sur le point d'éclater, chuchota Drago à sa femme.

_Parce que je le suis.

Deux heures. Deux heures qu'Hermione supportait les babillages insupportables d'Aggie, qui elle, ne semblait jamais à court d'histoires palpitantes. Si Christine faisait au moins mine d'être intéressée, Jack, lui, se contentait de bâiller toutes les deux minutes, ne cachant rien de son ennui mortel.

_Au fait, Tata, t'ai-je dis à quel point Ryan était fabuleux ? C'est un amour, il est parfait !

Ryan était le nouveau pauvre type qui s'était fait prendre entre les serres acérées de cette harpie vaniteuse et prétentieuse.

_Oh Hermione, as-tu vu ma robe Armani ? Elle est splendide, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne restait plus qu'une taille XS, mais en forçant un peu, j'ai réussi à rentrer dedans et à l'acheter !

_On dirait qu'elle a été faite pour toi, Aggie, mentit la brune en souriant gentiment.

_A ton avis, on lui dit que même tes pyjamas sont faits sur mesures ?, demanda Drago à voix basse.

_Cela ferait prétentieuse, aussi, non ?

_Oh mais tu n'as pas vu Prague ?, singea Drago avec une voix aiguë.

_Pardon, Mr. Malefoy ?, tiqua Eugénie.

_J'ai demandé si je pouvais ravoir de la salade, s'il vous plait, Madame, répondit Drago, un grand sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Ceux qui ne connaissaient pas Drago Malefoy aurait pu croire qu'il voulait réellement être sympathique avec Eugénie. Mais pour Hermione, il était évident que jamais, il ne voudrait remettre les pieds chez sa grand-mère. Aussi il se faisait le plus lèches-bottes possible.

_Et rappelez moi ce que vous faites, dans votre vie, Mr. Malefoy ?

_Je suis directeur général d'un groupe financier, je prends la succession à mon père.

_Cela doit être une situation assez confortable, n'est-ce pas ?, insista Aggie.

_Assez, en effet. Hermione et moi ne manquons de rien, merci.

Son ton était polaire, mais Aggie, elle, ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là. Alors elle continua de le bombarder de questions, tandis que ce dernier répondait toujours avec politesse et calme, bien qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie : l'étrangler. Comment cette pimbêche bêcheuse pouvait-elle se prétendre en concurrence avec sa femme ? Hermione avait sauvé le monde, elle, elle avait sauvé ses ongles en esquivant la vaisselle.

Vaisselle, donc, que Drago et Hermione firent en riant. Enfin, cette dernière rirait plutôt de lui, qui montrait une telle mauvaise foi que c'en était presque risible.

_Allez, ça t'écorcherait la bouche de me faire un sourire ?, minauda Hermione.

_Ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi, Granger. De surcroît rassure-moi, t'en as d'autres dans le placard ?, demanda-t-il en pointant Aggie du pouce.

Hermione éclata de rire avant de lui mettre un petit coup de serviette.

_Non ! Enfin... Aggie a deux sœurs et trois frères, mais je crois que c'est la pire de la fratrie.

_Merlin, tu me rassures, faire pire qu'elle, ça relève du miracle, grinça le blond.

L'ex-Griffondor lui fit un maigre sourire d'excuse avant de reporter son attention sur sa cousine, tout en essuyant une assiette en porcelaine chinoise. Soudainement, elle faillit la faire tomber, lorsque Drago la rattrapa à temps et lui fit les gros yeux. Hermione piqua un fard avant de se retourner à nouveau vers sa cousine, le regard dans le vague. C'était une robe dans ce genre, qu'il lui fallait pour Narcissa et pour elle...

_Essuie au lieu de réfléchir, j'ai pas envie de poireauter ici toute la nuit.

_Non, je pensais juste au bal du Cotillon, que penses-tu de la robe d'Aggie ? Elle conviendrait aux attentes de ta mère, non ?

_Granger, je jure devant Merlin que tu ne porteras jamais un chiffon pareil, asséna Drago en frottant vigoureusement un plat.

_Mais pourquoi, c'est beau non ?

_Granger, même nos elfes de maison sont plus vêtus que _ça_. Honnêtement, si tu veux vraiment porter un truc aussi court, vas-y en sous-vêtements, toute à l'heure Crabbe avait l'air de les adorer, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Elle se recula, rouge pivoine, avant de lui claquer la serviette sur les fesses. Il fit mine d'avoir mal et sourit narquoisement. Hermione se saisit brusquement des couverts, écarlate, et maugréant contre son mari.

_**Mione ! Drago !,** cria Eugénie. Venez donc faire une photo à deux !

_Oh Merlin pas ça, geignit la brune.

_C'est quoi ce trip de photo Granger ?, grogna Drago.

_Ma grand-mère veut à tout prix avoir une photo de ses petits enfants avec leurs compagnes et compagnons. Toi et moi, on s'est pas encore faits immortaliser, c'est maintenant ou jamais je crois bien.

_Allons, Granger, c'est qu'une photo pas la mer à boire.

_Ça c'est toi qui le dis...

Ils rejoignirent les autres gens dans le salon, où Eugénie était déjà prête à les prendre en photos. Drago et Hermione se mirent cote à cote, attendant patiemment, de faux sourire plaqués sur les lèvres.

_Allons, embrassez vous !, les encouragea Eugénie.

Alors qu'Hermione s'obstinait à secouer négativement la tête, Drago l'attira à lui, passant son bras droit dans le dos de la jeune femme. Plongeant son regard dans celui tout en émoi d'Hermione, Drago lui caressa doucement la joue avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles, tremblantes, de la brune. Le baiser était chaste, mais il fit s'envoler des milliers de papillons dans l'estomac de la jeune fille, qui virait à l'écarlate. Il se détacha d'elle, gardant toute fois sa main sur la taille de l'ancienne Griffondor, qui elle, le dévisageait, un flot incroyable d'émotions lui vrillant le cœur.

.

_Eh bien, nous allons maintenant rentrer chez nous, merci beaucoup Monsieur, Madame, salua Drago.

_Vous ne voulez pas encore prendre une tasse de café ?, demanda Christine en souriant.

_Oh non, personnellement, je suis exténuée, maman. On reviendra une prochaine fois, promis Hermione.

Ils avaient quitté la maison d'Eugénie aux alentours de vingt trois heures, il était à présent plus de minuit, et Hermione devait encore faire parvenir son idée à Narcissa.

_Très bien, alors bonne soirée les amoureux !, scanda Jack en montant les escaliers.

Christine roula des yeux, amusés, avant d'embrasser sa fille et son gendre.

_Rentrez-bien.

Hermione et Drago transplanèrent directement sur la propriété Malefoy, près du jardin d'hiver encore éclairé.

_Je vais voir si Narcissa ne dort pas encore, va te coucher, ne m'attends pas, sourit Hermione en le poussant légèrement.

Il lui fit un sourire confiant avant de s'éloigner en direction de l'Annexe, tandis qu'Hermione prenait le chemin inverse, allant directement vers le jardin d'hiver. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, chauffée par une cheminée où un doux feu crépitait. Narcissa dormait dans un fauteuil, des piles de parchemins griffonnés sur ses jambes.

Hermione les retira avec douceur et précaution, prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Cependant, Narcissa remua et fini par ouvrir les yeux, l'air effaré.

_Ne me dîtes pas que je me suis assoupie !

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Hermione. Je pense avoir notre solution pour les robes.

_Je vous écoute, parce que franchement, je suis dépassée, soupira la blonde en s'étirant. Toute la journée, il a eut un bruit phénoménal dans la cour, le temps de construire la piste, de monter les tonnelles et de commencer à tester les plats. Je suis épuisée.

_J'ai pensé à quelque chose de très antique... Des drapés, dans des tissus très fins. Des robes aux formes très floues, très évaporées, donnant un ensemble plutôt vaporeux, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

_Ça pourrait être très intéressant, Mademoiselle, sourit Narcissa. Et que me proposez vous ?

_Pour vous, un drapé en organza ivoire ou blanc cassé. Cela fera ressortir votre peau et vos cheveux, Madame.

Narcissa hocha simplement la tête, un fin sourire se peignant sur ses lèvres pâles.

_Dire que cela ne fait que quelques mois que vous êtes dans notre monde. Que quelques mois, et déjà prête à prendre la relève, c'est ahurissant.

_Je ne prétends pas être apte à vous succéder, Madame, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour vous seconder, souligna Hermione en souriant, flattée.

_Taratata ! Je vais faire venir Antonio demain matin aux aurores. Il n'aura que demain, et après demain jusqu'aux environs de seize heures pour préparer les robes. Les invités arriveront après demain, aux alentours de dix-huit heures. Allez donc vous coucher, Mademoiselle, demain la journée sera rude !

Hermione s'inclina de manière respectueuse avant de s'en aller, tout sourire. Elle se sentait affreusement bien, et ça l'effrayait. Elle se mit à courir tout en éclatant de rire, ouvrant ses bras, et tournoyant comme une enfant.

_Tu es cinglée, Granger.

Elle se stoppa net et releva la tête vers l'Annexe où Drago l'attendait, vêtu d'un gros pull et d'un bas de jogging, sirotant un café bien fumant. Hermione s'empressa de le rejoindre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle lui claqua un baiser sonore sur la joue avant d'enfiler un large pull bleu ciel avec une paire d'épais collants blancs. Elle rejoignit Drago sur l'espèce de balcon, jetant un regard émerveillé sur le parc, qui prenait de magnifiques couleurs, la nuit.

_Merci d'avoir été à peu près gentil, ce soir... Tu sais avec Augusta et Eugénie, elles sont pas faciles, chuchota Hermione en baissant la tête.

_C'est normal, Granger. Tu fais tout pour que ma famille soit irréprochable, c'est à mon tour de te rendre la pareille.

_C'est vraiment noble de ta part, tu sais...

Elle n'ajouta rien, les plongeant tous les deux dans un silence entendu, calme et serein. Elle aimait, ces moments de répits, où tous les deux n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

_J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais j'ai peur que tu le prennes mal et que tu penses que je doute de toi alors que ce n'est absolument pas le cas, cependant...

_Ne divague pas, Granger, parle, coupa Drago de sa voix grave.

_Je suis allée à Poudlard, toute à l'heure. C'est vrai que tu vois encore Astoria ?

Drago blêmit légèrement, serrant les mâchoires et les poings. Il devait le lui dire...

_Je suis allé voir Astoria début septembre, j'étais perdu, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

_Et maintenant ? Tu es encore perdu où tu vas mieux ?

Il fut touché par sa moue inquiète. Par ses grands yeux ourlés de longs cils. Par le fait que son cœur déraillait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près d'elle. Par le fait qu'il sentait une culpabilité monstre l'assaillir depuis qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Astoria.

Il se racla la gorge, répondant à voix basse :

_Maintenant ? Je sais ce que je veux, Granger.

Le blond se rapprocha lentement de sa femme, la plaquant contre la balustrade, appuyant légèrement son corps contre celui, plus petit, de la jeune fille.

_Et... Qu'est ce que tu veux ?, murmura Hermione avec peine.

_Rien d'autre que toi.

Il fondit sur ses lèvres qu'il embrassa avec passion. Hermione, d'abord éberluée, répondit avec fougue au baiser de son mari, passant ses bras autour de son cou, et ses jambes autour de sa taille. La tenant dans ses bras, Drago les conduisit dans sa propre chambre où lui fit l'amour.

Là, calé contre le corps chaud de la Griffondor, il comprit alors qu'il n'y avait qu'_elle_ qui avait compté dans sa vie. Et qu'il n'y aurait plus qu'_elle_.

**.**

_**Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :**_

**Chichoux : **Yeah, I'm back ! :D. Désolée que tu ais dû relire le neuvième chapitre, franchement, j'ai honte. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu, et j'espère que celui-ci t'as aussi conquise :p.

**P : **Comme tu constates, j'ai essayé de faire plus vite, et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre :). J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu =).

**Love-OneTreeHill : **Honnêtement, je vais aller me pendre pour vous avoir ainsi fait attendre ! Mes vacances, ça a été, ouais ! J'espère que les tiennes aussi :D. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre t'a plu, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis ! :).

**Al : **Sérieux ? J'avais pas remarqué, mais c'est vrai qu'en le regardant à nouveau (Goong) je me rends compte qu'il y a des similitudes :o. Surement dû au fait que je regardais ce drama tout en écrivant les débuts de Golden Jail ! Quoiqu'il en soit, ne t'en fais pas, les deux histoires sont absolument différentes ! xD. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu :).

**Andrea Malefoy : **Ô joie de t'avoir encore dans mes lectrices ! :D. Ravie que le précédent t'a plu, j'espère que celui ci en fait de même ! Et si, il a OSÉ aller au bout avec Astoria. (Soit dit en passant, il en fait de même avec Hermione, à peine un jour après... Enflure !). N'hésite pas à me donner ton impression, j'en serais ravie ! :D.

**Anna : **Bah oui, mais Astoria est une slut (Je ne traduirais pas le mot pour ne pas choquer d'esprit sensible :o), et c'est capital pour la suite de l'histoire ! x). Quand à Pansy, crois-moi tu ne vas pas être déçue :D. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu :).

**Gaby : **Voilà ton impatience satisfaite ! :D. J'avoue que j'ai voulue faire une faire meugnone, mon côté guimauve refaisant surface :p. C'est vrai que souvent Lucius est un tortionnaire, ou carrément zappé. Là je trouvais ça réellement important qu'il soit présent, et pas forcément un gros sadique ! C'est vrai quoi, il a ses défauts, mais ça reste un homme, avec un coeur, aussi bien caché celui-ci puisse-t-il être :). Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre t'a plu :D.

_**Les petits potins de l'Auteur : **Tadaaaaaaam ! Avouez, j'ai fait vite, hein ? :3. Je suis pardonnée de mon long retard ? Sachez en tout cas que vos messages m'ont réellement faits plaisir, et motivée plus que jamais à vous servir rapidement ce onzième chapitre. (Moins d'une semaine, c'est un record !). Alors là, voilà, on est fixés sur Drago et Hermione, mais le titre est très suggestif... Mouahahahah ! _

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, coups de gueules, crises de nerfs contre Drago (C'est un sacré chaud-lapin, je vous l'accorde :D). Ah ! Et aussi Dario fait son come-back ! (Je sens que je vais me faire massacrer, vu comment vous l'aimez mon petit Dario :D.)_

_Bref, je suis ravie d'avoir autant de reviews, vues, follows, grâce à vous, vous êtes des Amours !_

_Merci encore, mille bisouilles, et on se voit au prochain chapitre !_

_Ely Sword._


	12. Un Cotillon en ébullition

**Chapitre 12 : Un Cotillon en ébullition.**

Hermione regarda son reflet dans le miroir éclatant de sa coiffeuse avec une pointe d'appréhension. Il était dix-sept heures, et Antonio n'était toujours pas arrivé avec les robes. C'était la mort. Elle allait faire son Cotillon en serviette de bain, c'était tout ce qui allait arriver !

_Tu sembles paniquer, remarqua Drago.

Ce dernier était avachi dans l'un des fauteuils derrière Hermione, feuilletant un magasine sur le quidditch avec nonchalance. Il était plus beau que jamais dans son costume entièrement noir, ses cheveux soigneusement plaqués sur son crâne.

_Si Antonio n'est pas dans les temps, je vais me retrouver au bal en serviette de bain, paniqua Hermione.

Le blond lui jeta un regard interloqué, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

_Ça va, je reste zen !

Drago se leva, lança sa revue sur le lit de sa femme avant de lui dégager la nuque de son imposante chevelure pour lui baiser sa peau dégagée.

_Non pas que ça me dérangerait, sourit-il contre sa nuque.

_Et le fait que je pourrais danser avec Dario dans cette maigre tenue ?, demanda Hermione avec une moue innocente.

_Là, je ferais un double homicide.

Hermione éclata de rire tout en se passant de la crème sur les mains. Elle angoissait, à vrai dire. Drago et elle étaient devenus officiellement mari et femme depuis un long moment, maintenant, mais la nuit et la journée qu'ils avaient passés ensemble hier avait tout rendu pour de vrai. Ils étaient un couple, à présent. Et plus seulement aux yeux du monde. Aussi dans leur intimité.  
Elle sourit lorsqu'il l'embrassa doucement et sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un applaudir.

__Magnifico_ !, s'extasia Antonio. Les jeunes couples, c'est toujours ce qu'il y a de plus beau ! Et toi Hermione, tu es au Zénith de ta beauté ! Si tu n'étais pas déjà mariée, je t'épouserai sur le champs !

_Je te défie d'essayer, cingla Drago.

_Ah, l'amour donnes des ailes, hein Drago ?

_Si tu continues à me les briser, ça sera mon pied qui va te filer des ailes, assura l'héritier en partant.

Hermione et Antonio le regardèrent, éberlués, alors qu'il passait les portes pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

_Bah, il a bouffé du lion ou quoi ?

_Honnêtement, Antonio, je n'en sais strictement rien. Mais alors, tu me la montre cette robe ?

L'Italien lui fit un sourire sublime avant de tirer vivement un tissu de l'étanche housse qu'il trimballait partout avec lui. Hermione écarquilla les yeux, émerveillée.

.

Drago sortit de sa chambre, dévala la volée de marche de l'Annexe afin de trouver Potter et les deux Weasley. Il lui avait lui même envoyé leurs invitations, priant pour qu'Hermione soit touchée par son geste. Le soleil commençait à décliner, et les innombrables braseros sortis pour l'occasion s'illuminèrent tous d'un seul coup, sur les chuchotements émerveillés des convives. Drago sourit, l'air triomphant. Les Malefoy restaient maîtres dans l'art de recevoir les gens.

Il remarqua enfin le trio infernal qu'il s'empressa de rejoindre à grandes enjambées, saluant d'un signe de tête les nombreux invités déjà présents.

_Ginevra, tu es très élégante ce soir, salua Drago.

Elle arborait une robe en taffetas violine avec une magnifique étole de soie noire sur ses épaules. Ses longs cheveux roux virevoltaient au gré du vent. Harry, lui, avait un costume écru et Ronald, lui, un gris anthracite.

_De même, sourit-elle. Bon, c'est à ce moment que je m'éclipse pour éviter d'écouter vos superbes élucubrations sur le quidditch !

Harry regarda pensivement sa fiancée s'en aller vers l'Annexe avant de se retourner vivement vers le blond, attendant visiblement une explication.

_J'ai trompé Granger, avoua le blond à demi-voix.

_Alors là..., commença Ron en sortant sa baguette.

_Attends, le coupa Harry. On dirait presque qu'il va se mettre à pleurer.

_Tu peux rêver Potter, je ne verserais pas une larme.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_Dans ces cas-là, je ne vais pas m'emmerder à rester.

Drago l'empêcha de partir, empoignant fermement son bras.

_J'ai vraiment besoin de vous, insista-t-il.

Poussant un soupir résigné, Harry lui fit signe de venir marcher un peu avec eux. Si le brun se montrait plutôt attentif, Ronald lui, fulgurait de rage. Il l'aurait bien démoli cet enfoiré de Malefoy. Décidant que rester calme, c'était encore la meilleure chose à faire, le roux inspira puis s'adossa à l'un des nombreux arbres.

_J'ai trompé Granger... Mais je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle, lâcha subitement le blond.

_Drôle de façon de montrer ton amour, remarqua Ronald avec cynisme.

_Je me fiche de ton opinion, Weasley. Je refuse qu'elle l'apprenne, c'est clair ?

_Malefoy, je t'avais prévenu, annonça posément le Survivant. J'ai dis que si tu tombais amoureux d'elle, je mettais fin à votre contrat.

_Mais ce n'est plus une histoire de contrat, bordel !, s'énerva Drago. Je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle, d'accord ? Et je refuse que toi ou ton copain le rouquin me la repreniez !

Les deux compères restèrent bouche bée face à l'emportement du Vert-et-Argent. Le désespoir et l'énervement qu'il montrait attendri légèrement le brun. Après tout, si cet idiot parvenait à faire le bonheur d'Hermione...

_D'accord, concéda-t-il après avoir réfléchi. On va t'aider et essayer d'éviter le scandale, toi en revanche tu nous explique tout et en détail.

_Ça s'est passé lorsque j'étais à Jakarta, il y a trois jours...

.

_Stressée ?

Hermione sursauta vivement avant qu'un immense sourire ne vienne illuminer son visage. Ginny était-là, et ça la rassurait réellement.

_Plus que jamais, répondit Hermione en rougissant.

_Tu as fait un mariage, une présentation mondaine et tu as terrassé l'un des plus grands mages noirs avec l'aide mon futur mari et de mon idiot de frère, tu as déjà traversée pire, la rassura Ginny en l'étreignant.

_Ça fait du bien de voir un visage familier tu sais... D'autant plus que...

_Mione, mon trésor ! Viens passer ta robe !, l'interrompit Antonio derrière un paravent.

_J'arrive, sourit Hermione un brin désespérée. Je l'enfile et te raconte tout !

Ginny lui sourit avant de lisser sa jupe et de s'assoir sur le lit moelleux de sa meilleure amie. C'était étrange, qu'Hermione se soit fait aussi bien à ce genre de vie. Tout ce luxe, tout cette décadence... C'était tellement différent de la personne qu'elle était réellement. Mais la rousse ne savait que très bien que tout ça n'était que façade. Qu'au fond, elle faisait tout pour être parfaite afin de mieux cacher la fissure irréparable qu'avait causée la mort de Josh au fond d'elle.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle la vit revenir avec hésitation, elle retrouva la jeune fille de Poudlard. Avec cette même innocence qui l'habitait le soir où elle était descendue rejoindre Krum, en quatrième année. La robe était parme, mais la lumière lui donnait de somptueux reflets plus foncée, tirant par moment vers le bleu persan. Le tissu était léger, et vaporeux, semblant avoir été fait grâce aux nuages. Deux petites ficelles traversaient ses épaules pour rejoindre l'autre côté de la robe, plongeant loin dans son dos, plus bas encore qu'à ses omoplates. Ses cheveux, avaient été parfaitement maitrisés par le grand Antonio. Deux tresses partaient de part et d'autre de sa tête pour se rejoindre en une troisième qui tombait dans son dos avec grâce et légèreté.

Elle ne portait pas de maquillage, il lui était complètement inutile. De simples ballerines, faisant penser à des chaussons de danseuses lui couvraient les pieds. En guise de bijoux, elle avait sa bague de fiançailles et son alliance. Rien d'autre. La robe se suffisait à elle-même. Hermione se suffisait à elle-même.

_J'ai l'air d'un Bibendum, déplora Hermione en se regardant dans le miroir.

_Ça c'est de ta faute, ne critique pas mon chef-d'œuvre !, râla Antonio en se pinçant les lèvres. De surcroît, tu es sublime ma chérie.

_Je ne peux que lui donner raison, souffla Ginny. Tu es... Splendide.

La brune rougit brusquement, virant à l'écarlate.

_Arrête, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de ça entre nous, allons bon, on doit parler, non ?

_Je vais voir si ma Cissy n'a pas besoin de moi, coupa Antonio. Ne rate pas ton entrée mon trésor !, sourit-il à l'intention d'Hermione.

Cette dernière lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Une fois qu'il fut partit, la brune rejoignit la rousse sur le lit, se triturant les doigts avec nervosité.

_Allez, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, encouragea Ginny.

_Je... J'ai... Faitl'amouravecMalefoy.

La rousse partit dans un grand éclat de rire, bruyant et respirant de sincérité.

_Répète en articulant, Hermione, et là je comprendrais.

_J'ai fait l'amour avec Drago Malefoy.

_C'est normal, Hermione, vous êtes mariés, répondit Ginny avec une once d'hésitation.

_Non, mais... C'était même pas un genre de devoir matrimonial, j'en avais vraiment envie et je... Crois que je l'aime ?

_Attends, attends, temporisa la rousse avec douceur. Ne confonds pas « désir » et « amour ». Tu peux désirer une personne de tout ton être sans forcément en être éprise, tu comprends ? Qu'est ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis de lui ?

Hermione releva la tête vers le plafond immaculé de sa chambre, semblant réfléchir. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et sa bouche se tordait dans une moue légèrement contrariée. D'abord hésitante, elle répondit d'une voix calme et posée :

_J'ai tout le temps envie d'être avec lui. Il me manque, nuit et jour. Lorsqu'il est parti à Jakarta, me laissant en plan, ça m'a réellement blessée. Lorsqu'il est revenu, il m'a tellement semblé lunatique et proche de moi que ça m'a fait chaud au cœur... Et puis, je me rends compte au final, que le matin, lorsqu'il dort toujours, je passe devant la porte de sa chambre pour le regarder dormir. J'aime l'entendre pester contre les mauvais joueurs, l'entendre me rabrouer sans cesse, me répéter combien je suis inutile. Ouais, je crois que c'est tout ce tas de petites choses complètement insignifiantes qui me font penser que je l'aime réellement.

Ginevra demeura complètement bouche bée alors qu'Hermione ne cessait de regarder le plafond. Merlin aurait au moins pu lui épargner ça... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Drago Malefoy ?

_Oh par Merlin, Gin, paniqua la brune en se relevant.

_Tu l'aimes, assura-t-elle. D'un amour plus pur encore que les diamants de ton alliance.

_Ça aurait pu être incroyablement poétique si l'on ne parlait pas de Malefoy et de moi, soupira la brune en haussant les épaules. Je suis dans la mouise.

_Mais non, et puis tu sais, tant que tu l'aimes, on s'en fout qu'il ait été Serpentard et toi Griffondor ! On s'en fout qu'il soit un Sang-Pur, et toi une Née-Moldue. Ce qui compte, c'est que vous vous aimez.

_Et que mi-août de l'année prochaine, lui et moi divorçons, ajouta Hermione d'une voix frêle.

Ginny regarda sa meilleure amie, scandalisée.

_**Pardon ?**

L'ex Rouge-et-Or se rua sur la cadette, lui plaquant violemment la main sur la bouche, tout en lui faisant les gros yeux. Le parc grouillait de journalistes friands de derniers ragots en vogue, et hurler sur tous les toits que son divorce était déjà programmé depuis des lustres n'augurerait rien de bon pour la famille Malefoy.

_S'il te plait, moins fort !, supplia Hermione. Drago et moi avons décidés de divorcer au début de notre mariage, c'est prévu depuis des lustres, et ça se passera comme ça !

_Mais enfin, si tu l'aimes ?

_Ginny, tu m'as bien vu ?

La rousse lui jeta un regard furieux, avant de serrer les poings sur les hanches, réincarnation parfaite de Molly Weasley.

_Tu es parfaite Hermione, je t'assure, c'est agaçant ! Maintenant, cette famille se repose sur toi. Tu es dans le lit de Drago, tu as épaulée Narcissa lors du scandale de Dario, et tu as même été visité un orphelinat avec Lucius ! Si il y a quelqu'un qui a réussi à s'intégrer, c'est bien toi !

Hermione fut touchée par la profonde sincérité qu'il y avait dans les paroles de la jeune fille, ainsi que dans ses grands yeux azurs. Émue, elle attrapa Ginny et la serra de toutes ses forces contre elle, remerciant Merlin pour lui avoir donné une meilleure amie telle qu'elle.

.

_Tu es radieuse ce soir, sourit Lucius en entrant dans sa chambre.

Narcissa portait un drapé en organza de couleur pivoine. Le haut était asymétrique, lui couvrant uniquement l'épaule droite, alors que sur la gauche étaient amassées ses cheveux blonds bouclés. Le bas, lui, était voluptueux, s'entortillant entre ses jambes fines à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

_Merci, tu es toi aussi très élégant.

_J'ai bien envie de te garder rien que pour moi, chuchota Lucius à l'oreille de sa femme.

Narcissa se sentit fondre prise dans l'étreinte des bras fermes de son mari, mais ne se démonta pas, prenant bien soin de mettre une légère distance entre eux.

_J'ai pris la liberté d'inviter Graziella et Hermione, celle d'inviter Dario, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Les bras du patriarche se contractèrent nettement sur le tissu fin de la robe de Narcissa, qui elle, souriait d'un air mutin. Un air qui lui seyait fort mal, alors qu'un éclair de défi dansait dans ses pupilles glaciales.

_Tu l'as fait exprès ?, devina Lucius.

_Moi ? Mais tu me connais tellement mal mon amour !

_Tu es vraiment puérile, tu le sais ça ?

Narcissa éclata de rire tout en enfilant ses chaussures, remontant sa robe d'un air félin.

_Je le sais parfaitement mon amour, mais sache que tu m'as épousé tout en sachant cela !

Elle se leva, l'embrassa chastement avant de rejoindre Antonio qui l'attendait déjà depuis un bon moment sur le pas de la porte.

.

_T'es un grand malade Malefoy !

Drago regarda Ronald avec son sempiternel air blasé.

_Si c'est la seule chose que tes deux neurones actifs te permettent de dire, tu peux t'abstenir de parler Weasley.

_Malefoy, gronda Harry. Tu permets qu'on ait un léger choc après ce que tu viens de nous dire ?

_Je vous le permets si ça vous chante, mais aidez-moi sinon je jure devant Merlin que je vous ferai la peau à tous les deux.

_Honnêtement, t'es plutôt mal placé pour faire des menaces...

Le regard glacial que Drago octroya à nouveau au dernier des fils Weasley le dissuada de continuer à lui lancer des piques. Il semblait réellement inquiet des répercussions qu'il pourrait y avoir.

_C'est bon, rangez les crocs, tempéra Harry. On doit trouver un moyen de faire taire Astoria !

_La faire taire pourquoi ?

Pansy était apparue dans une robe taupe, qui moulait à merveille ses courbes fines et gracieuses. Les trois garçons la dévisagèrent avec une expression qui leur était propre. Amusée, pour Harry, étonnée pour Ronald, et profondément apeuré pour Drago. Ce fut cette dernière qui interpella l'ex-verte-et-argent qui réitéra alors sa question.

_Oh Harry, t'as pas vu le ministre là-bas ?

_Hein ? Mais quel ministre ?

_Mais si le _**ministre**_ ! Il nous appelle, viens faut qu'on y aille !

Ronald lui attrapa le bras avant de l'attirer vivement à lui, tout en l'emmenant loin sous le regard courroucé de Pansy qui se tourna vers Drago, poings sur les hanches, attendant une explication avec fermeté.

_Eh bien je..., commença le blond.

_Parle, rapidement et pas d'entourloupes parce que je t'assure que si tu essaies de me couiller Malefoy, c'est la dernière chose que tu feras !

_Astoria m'a rejoint à Jakarta.

Le regard furibond qu'elle lui lança lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

.

_T'es prête ?, cria Dario en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Il rougit brusquement en voyant Hermione et probablement sa meilleure amie, qui le dévisageaient avec stupéfaction.

_Je suis désolé je...

_Ça va, t'en fais pas, le rassura Ginny. Je vais rejoindre Harry avant qu'il ne se jette sur le Whisky, à toute à l'heure Mione !

Hermione lui embrassa doucement la joue avant de rejoindre Dario, l'air ravie. Elle était plus qu'heureuse qu'il ait pu venir.

_Tu es superbe, sourit-il en la voyant.

_A force qu'on me le dise, je vais finir par le croire, répondit Hermione rougissant.

_Et tu le peux. Tu es réellement, magnifique.

La brune fut troublée par l'étroite proximité qu'elle avait avec Dario. Leurs fronts se touchaient presque, leurs souffles semblaient prêts à se joindre. Elle fut plongée, corps et âmes, dans la profondeur des yeux de Dario qui reflétaient un tas d'émotions. Passion. Envie. Amour.

_Tu...

_Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

_A-Astoria !, s'écria Hermione en se détachant de Dario.

_Précisément, cingla la blonde. Qu'est ce que tu fous-là, Granger ?

_C'est chez moi, mais toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_Je cherche Drago, tu sais où il est ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, tandis que le sourire malsain qu'Astoria arborait s'était agrandi de manière considérable.

_Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Astoria face au mutisme d'Hermione. Je finirai bien par le trouver, et on aura une bonne petite discussion tous les quatre...

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?, s'inquiéta Hermione.

_Ne t'en fais pas, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

_Hermione, détends-toi, ça va aller, sourit Dario dès qu'Astoria fut partie.

La brune secoua la tête, alors qu'une panique monstre grandissait en elle.

_Non ça ne va pas aller, je la connais cette vipère, elle est prête à tout pour avoir Drago, quitte à aller dire que nous nous sommes embrassés et Drago la croira parce qu'il a des doutes sur nous et...

Elle fut interrompue par les lèvres fraiches de Dario qui se posèrent sur son front brulant. Il avait mit ses mains sur les bras fins de la jeune fille pour la rassurer. Chose qui fit immédiatement son effet, puisqu'elle se sentit fondre sous l'étreinte douce du garçon.

_Allez, c'est ton heure.

.

_Je vais te démolir espèce de crétin de Malefoy de merde !

Drago lui jeta un regard furibond alors que sa meilleure amie fulgurait de rage.

_Je ne te permets pas Pansy.

Cette dernière le baffa de toute ses forces avant de le pointer à nouveau son index sur lui, un air lugubre sur son petit minois.

_Je ne te demande en aucun cas la permission, espèce de crétin ! Tu m'exaspères à penser avec ton machin ! Maintenant, je vais essayer de réparer les pots cassés, toi essaie de sauver ton mariage !

Drago fut estomaqué à la fois par la violence de sa frappe, mais aussi la haine avec laquelle elle avait craché ces paroles.

Secouant la tête, il rejoignit à grandes enjambées la fête, arrivant rapidement auprès de sa mère qui discutait gaiement avec Graziella Valentine. Il sut au sourire de sa mère que tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade. Narcissa Malefoy voulait la mort sociale de Graziella, et elle l'obtiendrait à coup sur.

_Oh, Grace, je te présente mon fils, Drago Malefoy. Drago, voici Graziella, la mère de Dario.

_Madame, salua Drago en s'inclinant. Vous êtes particulièrement resplendissante ce soir.

_Oh la, la, quel charmeur ! Ton fils est un véritable gentleman Cissy, complimenta Graziella.

_Cela lui provient des Black, au moins une chose que lui et Dario n'ont pas en commun.

Drago failli s'étouffer avec sa salive alors que Narcissa lui tapotait doucement le creux des omoplates, un grand sourire hypocrite peint sur les lèvres. Ce dernier lui lança un regard complice avant d'être perturbé par l'agitation ambiante. Les Greengrass venaient d'arriver. Astoria faisait son entrée, aussi. Dans une robe blanche, immaculée, qui cachait tous ses vices derrière une fausse façade d'ange.

Ils vinrent se présenter à Narcissa, qui les accueillis avec un air pincé mais poli. Tous attendaient Hermione avec impatience, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle cesse de faire attendre les invités.

Tout à coup, des murmures s'élevèrent dans le parc, et tous les regards furent braqués vers l'Annexe, dont Hermione descendait gracieusement les marches, au bras de son beau-frère. Elle paraissait si peu sûre d'elle, si fragile, que tous furent touchés par sa candeur encore enfantine. Comme ci la guerre ne l'avait pas touchée. Comme ci elle était aussi innocente qu'un nourrisson.

Reprenant ses esprits, Drago rejoignit sa femme à grands pas, et lui attrapa la main au bas des escaliers, défiant Dario d'oser la garder pour lui. Ce dernier fit un sourire contrit, baisa la main d'Hermione avant de rejoindre sa mère et Narcissa qui le regardaient toutes les deux avec un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

_Tu sais que t'afficher avec lui va faire jaser les médias, chuchota Drago à Hermione en lui embrassant la tempe.

_Je n'ai rien à faire des médias, et tu le sais très bien, répliqua Hermione en souriant à la foule.

_Moi pas, Hermione, je te conjure d'arrêter de tout le temps être avec lui.

_Drago, tu sais que je t'aime énormément, mais tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de rester avec ceux que j'aime, râla-t-elle en frappant du pied.

Ce dernier la dévisagea, un sourcil arqué.

_Ben quoi ?

_Alors, moi tu m'aimes _énormément_, et lui, tu l'aimes tout court ?

La brune éclata de rire, suscitant de nombreux regards.

_Tu es un vrai gamin ma parole !, parvint-elle à articuler entre deux éclats.

_Et toi alors ? C'est pas moi qui vais fricoter avec Merlin-sait-qui !

Aussitôt, il regretta ses paroles. La voyant avec Dario le mettait dans une rage profonde. Mais elle, que dirait-elle si elle savait qu'Astoria et lui avaient passés la nuit ensemble ? Elle serait dévastée, mais resterait avec lui quoiqu'il arrive. Elle n'avait pas le droit de partir. Il ne lui permettait pas. Sous aucun prétexte.

_Promets-moi que tu ne partiras pas, Hermione, demanda brusquement Drago.

_P-Pardon ?

Elle le regardait avec amusement, intriguée par cette soudaine demande.

_Je te demande de me promettre que tu ne partiras jamais, Hermione. C'est tout.

_Et pour quelle raison ?

_Parce que chaque journée sans toi, ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue.

Attendrie, elle passa ses petits bras autour du corps puissants de son mari avant de l'embrasser doucement, sous les regards perçants des journalistes qui s'empressèrent d'immortaliser ce moment.

A dix-neufs heures, l'heure de l'ouverture du bal était annoncée. Hermione l'ouvrait donc avec Lucius, tandis que Drago dansait avec sa mère. Chacun valsait avec grâce et aisance, sous les regards mi-envieux, mi-amusés des convives.

Vers vingt trois heures, alors qu'Hermione dansait avec type dont elle avait déjà oublié le nom, mais qu'elle savait très important pour la famille, Dario vint l'attraper, cause le mécontentement de l'homme boudiné dans son costume moutarde.

_Hermione, il faut que je te parle !

_Tout de suite ?, geignit-elle en voyant l'homme gras s'en aller.

_C'est très important.

Ils se décalèrent alors, allant s'assoir sur un des nombreux bancs, éloignés des regards indiscrets.

_D'accord, bon, je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre mais...

_Mais quoi ? Allez, parle !, l'encouragea Hermione avec un grand sourire.

_Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent. Des rumeurs à propos d'Astoria et de Drago.

_Et quel genre de rumeur ?, demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

Dario sentit ses mains se faire moites, et sa gorge s'assécher sous le regard paniqué d'Hermione. La voir aussi fragile, aussi incertaine, à cause de son connard de frère le plongeait dans une rage sans nom.

_Des rumeurs sur le fait qu'ils se seraient revus, lâcha-t-il avec douceur.

_Je le sais, après le mariage il m'a dit qu'il était partie la voir pour faire le point et...

_Elle est allée le rejoindre à Jakarta, la coupa fermement Dario.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent, avant de se remplir de larmes. Elle était pâle, livide, et tremblotante.

_Q-Quoi ?

_Astoria a rejoint Drago à Jakarta, ils ont passés la nuit ensemble.

_Ensembles ?

La détresse qu'il y avait dans sa voix, et dans son regard, brisa le cœur de Dario qui hocha doucement la tête, l'air grave. Hermione se rua dans ses bras, avant de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

.

_Il faut que je trouve cette pimbêche, grogna Pansy en arpentant le parc. Je la retrouve, et je me la fais !

_Tu délires Parkinson ?

_Weasley femelle, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

_Je me promène, et toi ?

_Je cherche une prostituée que je dois annihiler, enfin... Mon petit lot quotidien, sourit-elle d'un air lugubre.

_Un coup de main, peut-être ?

_Ma foi... Astoria a couché avec Drago, dans le dos de ta chère petite Griffy, tu m'aides à la buter ?

Ginny afficha un sourire mesquin sur ses lèvres, tout en se saisissant doucement de sa baguette.

_Regarde qui voilà...

_Oh mais c'est Astoria !, s'exclama Pansy. **Hey Greengrass, par ici !**

Astoria, remontant ses jupes, se mit à courir comme une forcenée avant de se faire immobiliser par un _Petrificus Totalus _exécuté à la perfection de la part de la Griffondor.

_Qu'est ce que je t'avais dis ?, souffla Pansy en arrivant près d'Astoria et en la libérant du sortilège. « Reste loin de Drago », et toi, bien évidemment, tu ne m'as pas écouté... Ah la, la, les jeunes de nos jours, c'est plus ce que c'était.

_Tu crois que j'ai appris quoi, Parkinson ? J'ai étudié la magie noire ! Je sais me défendre, cracha la blonde avec amertume.

_Taratata, rétorqua la brune en roulant des yeux. Tu sais ce pourquoi j'étais particulièrement douée à l'époque de la guerre ?

_Non mais tu vas me le dire ?

_Pour la torture. Morale, et physique. Moldue, et magique, susurra Pansy d'un air sournois. Et tu sais que j'étais la meilleure en toute catégorie ?

Astoria déglutit avec difficulté avant de jeter un regard haineux à Ginny.

_Et elle, pourquoi elle est là ?

_Elle est là parce que t'as ouvert tes cuisses au mari de sa meilleure amie, et que par conséquent, elle est très, très en colère. N'est-ce pas Gin ?

_Folle de rage, approuva cette dernière en souriant.

_Si vous me torturez, je le dirais au monde entier, et toi Pansy, tu iras en taule !

La brune ricana à gorge déployée, l'air plus amusée que jamais.

_Sauf si je te coupe ta langue, auquel cas, le monde s'en porterait franchement mieux.

_Arrête, ne fais pas ça, paniqua Astoria.

_Mais, je t'avais prévenu, je te rappelle... Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même.

.

_Hermione ça va ?, répéta à nouveau Dario.

_Ça va, répondit celle-ci dans un faible sourire. Je vais... Faire mes valises.

_Tu t'en vas ?

_Il est hors de question que je reste ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus ici. Tu veux bien me prendre avec toi ?

Dario la regarda un instant, en proie avec un affreux dilemme. Puis, voyant l'état de détresse qui ne la quittait toujours pas, il se contenta d'hocher la tête, avant de l'aider à rejoindre l'Annexe par l'entrée de derrière, cachée aux yeux du monde.

Il la laissa partir avant de s'adosser à un mur et de sortir une cigarette de la poche de sa veste, ainsi qu'un briquet. Il s'était juré d'arrêter, cependant c'était un cas de force majeure.

_Tu n'as pas vu Hermione ?

_Tiens, tu me parles sans animosité toi ?, railla Dario.

_Je te demande où est ma femme, répéta Drago d'un air glacial.

_Ta femme ? Ou ta presque-plus femme ?

Drago empoigna fermement son frère avant de le plaquer sans ménagement contre le mur en pierre, l'effritant au passage.

_Je te demande où se trouve Hermione, tu me réponds, c'est clair ?

_Entrain de faire ses valises.

_Quoi ?, tonna Drago l'air plus menaçant que jamais.

_Hermione Jean Malefoy-Granger est entrain de faire ses valises, et que ça te plaise ou non, c'est le cas.

.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu es entrain de foutre ?

Hermione se crispa nettement sur le t-shirt qu'elle était entrain de ranger dans sa valise, avant de se retourner lentement, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurée. Il était là, appuyé avec nonchalance contre le chambranle de la porte, tapi dans l'ombre.

_C'est plutôt clair, non ?

_Tu pars en voyage ?, sourit Drago.

_Ouais, à Jakarta, peut-être qu'Astoria viendra me rejoindre pour une partie de jambe en l'air du tonnerre, attaqua Hermione en le regardant.

Le sourire de Drago se fana immédiatement, pour laisser place à un visage froid, dénué d'émotion.

_Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

_As-tu couché avec Astoria lorsque tu étais à Jakarta ? Dis-moi la vérité !

_Oui.

C'était simple. Un mot. Trois lettres. Qui venaient de briser le maigre espoir que Dario ait dis ça à cause d'une jalousie fraternelle. Mais fond d'elle, Hermione le savait. Elle l'a toujours su. Elle s'était juste voilée la face.

_Je pars, annonça-t-elle en passant devant lui.

Il lui attrapa le bras, sentant une atroce douleur lui vriller tout le corps.

_Non.

_Ce n'était pas une question, Drago.

_Non.

_Je m'en vais, alors laisse-moi partir s'il te plait, répéta Hermione en se sentant faiblir.

_Je refuse, s'obstina le blond.

_Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé ton avis.

_Tu ne peux pas partir Hermione, pas avant que nous ayons divorcés, et rien que ça, tu pourras attendre toute ta vie pour.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, et il remarqua les traces humides et salées qui striaient ses joues pâles.

_Tu serais égoïste au point de m'obliger à rester avec toi alors que tout ce que je veux c'est partir ?

_Exactement, tu es ma femme, tu l'as juré devant Merlin, tu ne t'échapperas pas, ordonna Drago froidement en la poussant dans sa chambre.

Elle retira alors son alliance et sa bague de fiançailles, les jetant toutes les deux sur le sol, avant de s'assoir sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide.

_Soit, nous resterons mariés. Mais pour moi, sache que tu es mort Drago Malefoy. J'ai réellement été stupide de croire qu'un être aussi méprisable que toi était capable de changer, mais je me suis laissée bernée par des sentiments qui sont totalement ridicules. Je te déteste, je te hais, et sache une chose : en m'obligeant à rester ici, tu ne feras qu'accroître la haine déjà immense que j'éprouve pour toi, dit calmement Hermione en détachant bien chaque mot.

_Hermione...

_Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot de ta bouche. Je ne veux plus rien savoir de toi. Va, et rejoins Astoria, parce que ça doit être la seule personne apte à t'aimer en ce moment.

_Hermione..., insista Drago.

_Au fond, faut croire que c'est une tare typiquement Malfoyienne, l'infidélité. Je remercie Merlin de m'en être rendue compte avant que ça n'aille réellement trop loin. Je plains vraiment Narcissa d'avoir un fils et un mari pareil, maintenant je te somme de t'en aller !

Drago la regarda, priant pour qu'elle vacille, qu'elle crie, qu'elle pleure, qu'elle fasse quoique ce soit pour qu'elle réagisse par Merlin ! Elle demeurait le regard dans le vide, dévastée et brisée. Il l'avait brisé, elle le haïssait. Quoi de plus normal ?

Il approcha sa main de son épaule frêle, secouée par de nombreux soubresauts, avant de s'en détacher. Il quitta la chambre, poings serrés, et rejoignit la sienne, avant de se mettre à briser les différents vases, pots, et verres qui s'y trouvaient. Au bout d'une heure, les gens avaient quittés le bal qui fut un enchantement pour les convives, et seul, dans les vestiges de sa chambre, Drago était debout. Torse nu, vêtu seulement de son pantalon, tenant un cadre dans ses mains. La photo du mariage. Lui, tenant Hermione par la taille, et elle, plongeant son regard chocolaté dans le sien.

_« Mais pour moi, sache que tu es mort Drago Malefoy. »_

Il sentit quelque chose au fond de lui se briser. Son cœur saignait, hurlait, tambourinait sa poitrine.

_« en m'obligeant à rester ici, tu ne feras qu'accroître la haine déjà immense que j'éprouve pour toi. _»

Agenouillé au milieu des décombres, il serra le cadre contre sa poitrine, avant de commencer à pleurer, silencieusement. Les larmes roulaient, intarissables, alors qu'il demeurait à genoux, la photo contre son cœur.

Des pas derrière lui lui firent espérer qu'Hermione venait, lui dire qu'elle voulait l'écouter, lui pardonner, et qu'elle l'aimait. A la place, sa mère s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le serra contre son cœur, le berçant tout doucement, tout en lui chuchotant des paroles douces.

_Où est-elle ?, parvint à articuler Drago d'une voix brisée.

_Dans le Manoir, elle refuse de rester dans l'Annexe. Lucius reste avec elle, il ne veut pas la laisser seule, répondit doucement Narcissa de sa voix maternelle.

_Elle me déteste, je suis mort pour elle.

_A toi d'inverser l'ordre des choses.

_Comment ? Elle me déteste je t'ai dis !, répéta-t-il effondré. Elle veut divorcer...

_Si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite vraiment, laisse-la partir.

Il renifla bruyamment avant de s'enivrer du parfum de sa mère qui le rassurait tellement.

_Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas.

_Mais tu ne peux pas la garder ainsi indéfiniment, Drago, insista sa mère. Je sais que c'est dur, je te comprends mais...

_Tu m'as appris à être un bon Malefoy, à être un bon fils, un bon gendre, un grand homme. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais appris à me protéger d'Hermione, mère ?

Narcissa sourit doucement, le regard perdu dans le vague.

_Ce n'est pas d'Hermione, dont tu dois te protéger, mais de ton amour pour elle.

_Mère, je...

_Tu l'aimes, mon ange. Et je le conçois tout à fait. Mais agis en homme.

Drago regarda Narcissa qui fut frappée par les yeux et le nez rougit de son fils. Jamais, elle ne lui pardonnerait de faire subir tout ça à Hermione. Jamais. Mais il restait son fils, alors elle se devait de les protéger tous les deux.

_M'man, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais appris à aimer ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais appris à m'en protéger ? Comment fait-on lorsque la douleur te rends tellement mal que tu préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de revoir ses yeux si vides... Si tristes. Pourquoi je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de revoir ses larmes ?

_Oh mon bébé, chuchota Narcissa en le berçant à nouveau. Si tu savais comme je suis désolée...

_Drago avait brisé Hermione. Hermione avait brisé Drago. Les jeux étaient faits, seuls les résultats importaient, à présent._

.

_**Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :**_

**Andrea Malefoy : **Comme tu dis, l'enflure ! XD. Et oui, Hermione est au courant, comme tu peux le constater ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis :). (Ps : T'as raison, à mort Crabbe et Goyle ! :D)

**Al : **En effet, tu peux constater dans ce chapitre que la réaction d'Hermione ne se fait pas attendre ! x). j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis :).

**Gaby : **Désolée, pour celui-ci j'ai été un peu plus longue :3, En tout cas, tu as ta tempête ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu, et j'attends avec impatience ta review :).

**Lily : **Eh oui, tel père tel fils, comme tu dis ! Mais Drago tiens aussi de sa mère, donc haha, qui sait ce qui va réellement se passer ? :P

**Chichoux : **Contente que ça t'ait plu, et c'est pas grave pour la longueur de ta review, j'espère qu'elle sera plus longue pour celui-ci =P.

**Charlie : **Ah bah désolée d'avoir posté, alors ^^. C'est simple, pour poster, tu créé ton compte en ayant tes chapitres (par OpenOffice ou MicrosoftWord et tu les uploads sur ce site avant de faire ton histoire :)). Je n'ai pas une fréquence de postage bien définie, mais bon, tu peux être à peu près sûre qu'il y a un chapitre toutes les deux semaines :).

**Paumig : **Coucou Pauming, contente que mon histoire ait sû susciter ton intérêt :). C'est vrai que Drago est très lunatique, mais je l'aime beaucoup comme ça ^^. Alors, comme j'ai répondu avant, tu peux être sûre qu'il y a un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, au moins, et pour le nombre de chapitre, j'en sais absolument rien... Une vingtaine, peut-être, j'en sais franchement rien, désolée.

**Anna : **Eh bah là, tu l'as ton Dario ! :D. Contente que ça t'ait plu, j'espère que ce chapitre en a fait de même :p.

_**Les petits potins de l'Auteur :** Eh, eh vous savez quoi ? Aujourd'hui, soit le 30 octobre 2011, c'est mon **ANNIVERSAIRE !** (Tutululu ! :D). Ouais, Ely Sword fête ses seize ans aujourd'hui, et en cadeau, elle vous offre un beau chapitre tout tristounet à souhait ! (D'ailleurs, je suis sure que bon nombre d'entre vous cherchent déjà à me buter là...). J'espère qu'il vous a plu, là on prendre un tournant DESCISIF pour la suite de l'histoire ! Et Pansy et Ginny contre Astoria, mouahahah ! Je sais, c'est méchant deux contre une, mais franchement, elle le mérite, je peux pas la pifrer ! _

_Bref, sinon j'ai remarqué une légère baisse dans les reviews, j'espère que mon histoire ne vous saoule pas, mais j'avoue que ça m'effraie un peu :/, donc n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis (positif, négatif, mitigé...)._

_Merci d'avoir lu, commenté, suivi et tout ça et à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ! _

_Tout plein de bisous mes Loulous !_

_Votre Ely Sword qui vous aime à la folie ! _

_Ps: Allez, mon cadeau, ça sera vos reviews ! (Comment ça je fais du chantage affectif ? :3)._


	13. Libertés conditionnelles

**Chapitre 13 : Libertés conditionnelles.**

**.**

_Trois semaines plus tard._

Si au départ, Drago avait pensé s'habituer à cette situation, ce n'était plus le cas, maintenant. Il se sentait comme un lion en cage, son cœur étroitement enserré dans un étau puissant. Il avait tout essayé. Le silence. Les supplications. La froideur. La douceur. Tout ce qu'il recevait d'Hermione, c'étaient des regards froids, et des visages fermés. Il l'avait détruite.

Elle n'était toujours pas retournée à l'Annexe, et vivait dans son ancienne aile. Les matins, il la croisait brièvement alors qu'elle partait à la F.E.M.S. Il lui aurait bien demandé pourquoi elle rentrait toujours à des heures impossibles, bien souvent après le dîner, mais il avait trop peur qu'elle ne se braque définitivement. Alors il attendait, toujours. Et lorsqu'elle rentrait, il allait se coucher.

La date fatidique du vingt quatre novembre s'approchait de plus en plus, plongeant la famille entière dans une anxiété et une appréhension profonde. Le vingt quatre novembre, Lucius Abraxas Malefoy serait jugé pour ses crimes commis lors de la guerre. Le vingt quatre novembre, tout changerait.

Et le vingt quatre arriva.

Attablée, Hermione triturait distraitement ses œufs brouillés, incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit.

_Tu devrais manger, lui conseilla Drago en entrant.

_J'ai fini, Hye-Na, annonça posément Hermione en se levant.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, Drago l'empoigna avant de la forcer à le regarder. La même lueur brisée qu'elle gardait dans ses yeux ne cessait de le tourmenter.

_Tu comptes me faire la gueule indéfiniment ?

_Tu comptes me laisser partir ?, rétorqua-t-elle avec amertume.

_Non.

Son ton était ferme, et sans appel. Elle essaya de se dépêtrer de sa poigne, cependant il la resserra, lui jetant un regard empli de mépris.

_Alors, oui, je continuerai à te faire la gueule, souffla Hermione en baissant la tête.

_Ton entêtement ne rime à rien !, s'emporta l'ex-Serpentard.

_Tu as tort, c'est cette comédie, _ce mariage_ qui ne rime à rien.

Elle tira sèchement son bras avant de s'en aller pour se préparer pour le procès. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle retira son jogging et son sweat afin de revêtir des vêtements plus adaptés. Un pull blanc à grosses mailles et une jupes bouffante rose poudrée ferait amplement l'affaire. Elle compléta le tout par des collants et une paire d'escarpins à haut talons. Cheveux tirés en un chignon bas, plus rien ne pouvait dissimuler ses traits fatigués par de longues nuits d'insomnie.

Soudainement, elle se précipita dans les salle de bain, la tête posée sur la cuvette des toilettes, vidant son estomac déjà trop peu rempli. Elle sursauta vivement lorsqu'elle sentit une main douce se poser sur son dos, et sourit maigrement en reconnaissant le visage inquiet de la Sud-Coréenne.

_Vous êtes réellement mal, mademoiselle, remarqua-t-elle.

_Je vais bien Hye-Na, ne t'en fais pas, aide-moi juste à me lever, s'il te plait, la rassura maigrement Hermione.

La servante hocha doucement la tête tout en relevant la jeune femme qui tanguait dangereusement. Elle le savait que ça arriverait ! Elle ne s'alimentait plus, ne dormait plus, ne souriait même plus. D'abord la perte de son ami, puis ce désastreux mariage. Mou, si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait bien dis à ce cher Jeune-Maître ce qu'elle pensait de son comportement honteux et inqualifiable !

Hermione se brossa les dents avant de se pincer les joues, et de tenir droite tant bien que mal. Elle déambula dans les dédales du Manoir avant d'arriver dans le grand Hall où Lucius et Narcissa discutaient craintivement.

_Vous êtes prête, Hermione ?, questionna Lucius, le visage soucieux.

_Je le suis, qu'on en finisse avec ça.

_Hermione, je..., commença Narcissa.

La brune se tourna vers elle, le regard confiant, un petit sourire convaincant sur les lèvres. Elle étreignit brièvement sa belle-mère tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

_Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui épargner Azkaban. Dussé-je usurper ces idiots du Magenmagot, d'accord ?

_Merci, fit la blonde sur le même ton en resserrant son étreinte. Pour tout, du plus profond de mon cœur, merci.

_Allons-y !, s'exclama fermement Hermione. Plus vite partis, plus vite rentrés.

Lucius hocha la tête, embrassa chastement les lèvres de sa femme avant d'attraper le bras d'Hermione avec mille précautions. Elle paraissait si fragile, si frêle, qu'il craignait de la casser au moindre geste trop brusque. Ils transplanèrent directement au Ministère, où ils se rendirent au dixième étage, là où le Magenmagot devait se réunir pour délibérer du sort de Lucius.

À l'arrivée, Hermione vacilla légèrement, bien trop faible pour supporter une telle pression. Lucius la rattrapa habilement et lui laissa le temps de récupérer, quelques secondes.

Dans le grand couloir, de nombreux sorciers aux robes pourpres et aux chapeaux aussi ridicules que voyants. Hermione se sentait mal, et faible. Sa tête tournait, et la bile lui montait à nouveau à la gorge. Alors qu'elle se sentait prête à vomir de nouveau, elle sentit une petite main chaude la secouer légèrement.

_Spei ?, s'écria Hermione surprise. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

_Aujourd'hui, comme Maman est à l'hôpital pour se faire examiner, c'est mon Papa qui me garde !, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

_Ce n'est décemment pas un endroit saint pour une fille aussi jeune que toi, grimaça la brune.

Spei la regarda de ses grands yeux bleus étincelants.

_Papa a dit que je ne devais pas sortir de son bureau, mais je me suis quand même carapatée !, confia-t-elle doucement à Hermione.

_Il doit être mort d'inquiétude, la réprimanda gentiment cette dernière.

_Ah bah ça non, il a dit qu'il avait l'affaire de sa vie, aujourd'hui ! Et qu'il était super content de s'en charger ! Tu sais, il donne des punitions aux gens pas sages !

_Attends, Spei... Ton père est … ?

Au même moment, le Président Sorcier Jackson Hale arriva, tout de noir vêtu, probablement déjà prêt à débuter le procès du siècle.

_Spei tu n'es vraiment pas sortable, qu'elles sont ses manières ?

_Ne la grondez pas, coupa fermement Hermione. C'est de ma faute, si elle est venue me voir.

_Miss Granger ? Mais quelle bonne surprise ! Que faites-vous donc ici ?

Son regard, tout aussi profond que celui de sa fille, s'arrêta sur Lucius qui le regardait froidement, un sourcil arqué en parfait demi cercle.

_Ah... Je vois, vous venez défendre vos intérêts ?

_Je défends ceux que je juge méritant d'une possible rédemption, affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

_Vous vous défendrez farouchement, je n'en ai pas la moindre hésitation, cependant, en étant une Malefoy, vous ne mettez pas toutes les chances de votre côté.

Hermione le regarda, une douce lueur farouche illuminant son regard trop longtemps resté éteint.

_Je viens dans cette salle en tant qu'héroïne de guerre, membre du Trio d'Or, et je viens juste offrir des preuves pouvant acquitter cet homme. Et si je dois vous piétiner, vous et votre Magenmagot pour y parvenir, je le ferai, assura la brune.

_Je jugerai les faits, pas le personnage ne vous en inquiétez pas, et je suis désolé si vous avez pris ma mise en garde comme une injure. Maintenant, je dois vous laisser, nous nous retrouverons dans la salle.

La brune le regarda partir, poings serrés, tout en fulgurant de rage. Non mais quel toupet cet arrogant ! Comment pouvait-il avoir une fille aussi mignonne que Spei, et une femme à l'air aussi angélique ? C'était un démon, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

_Hermione, vous voulez qu'on entre dans la salle ?

_Il a pas intérêt à me chauffer celui-là, sinon je vous jure devant Merlin que je l'étripe devant tout le Magenmagot, s'énerva Hermione en pénétrant dans la salle. Non mais quel goujat !

_Quel revirement, plutôt, argua Lucius en la suivant.

.

_Papa, tu dois me promettre de ne pas punir trop méchamment le copain de Mione !

_Ma chérie, mon devoir est de faire la justice, d'accord ?

Spei regardait son père, agenouillé face à elle, tentant de lui expliquer les enjeux d'un tel procès.

_Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de pas être trop méchant, et de pas le disputer trop fort, minauda-t-elle. Sinon, je dis à maman que tu m'as donné des friandises avant le repas d'hier, et que c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas mangé !

Jackson sourit, attendrit par le caractère déjà confirmé de sa fille.

_D'accord ma chérie, j'irais doucement, promis.

.

_Ne soyez pas anxieux, conseilla Hermione à Lucius. Restez serein et imperturbable, cela ne devrait pas trop vous poser de problème.

_Vous tiendrez le coup ?

_Je vais bien.

Il fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Hermione le rassura à nouveau, répétant qu'elle allait bien.

_Vous paraissez plus pâle que jamais, observa-t-il, vous devez vous alimenter.

_On s'en occupera plus tard, coupa doucement Hermione. Pour le moment, il faut sauver votre peau.

Le Président Sorcier entra dans la salle, faisant taire tout le monde.

_Vous croyez qu'avoir tout le Magenmagot qui veut ma mort est un prestige ?, chuchota Lucius.

_Je crois que ça donne matière à réfléchir, rectifiant Hermione en esquissant une ébauche de sourire.

_Vous vous appelez bien Lucius Abraxas Malefoy ?, tonna fortement Jackson.

_En effet.

_Êtes-vous prêt à comparer devant le Magenmagot pour répondre de vos crimes et accepter la sentence que nous vous octroierons ?

_Je l'accepterai, répondit simplement le blond.

Les accusations commencèrent à tomber, et comme Hermione le craignait, Graziella l'enfonçait encore plus. Elle ne cessait de lui couper la parole pour répéter la même chose : Lucius Abraxas Malefoy n'était qu'un mangemort, il ne changera jamais, il devait finir dans les bras d'un détraqueur. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal. Sa vue se troublait. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elle devait se cramponner au bras du fauteuil où se trouvait Lucius pour ne pas chuter. Cependant, lorsque ses frasques sentimentales tombèrent, elle se révolta :

_Je croyais que l'on faisait un procès à Monsieur Malefoy à cause de la guerre et du camp dans lequel il se trouvait ! Pas à cause d'une frasque qui s'est étalée dans les journaux.

_Madame Malefoy, changez de ton, je vous prie, ordonna fermement l'un des membres.

Elle se tourna vers lui, plus en colère que jamais. Elle sentait son sang bouillir tellement qu'elle fulminait. L'homme qui l'avait remise à sa place la regardait avec un air dédaigneux.

_Non, c'en est hors de question !, emporta la jeune femme. Monsieur Malefoy ici présent a le droit d'être traité en humain, et non en bête ! Malgré les faits qui sont accablants, la vie de sa femme et son fils était un moyen de pression plus que convaincant... Comment auriez vous réagi, Monsieur le Président, si Spei et votre femme avaient étés menacées par un psychopathe puissant aux idéologie très particulière ?, questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers Jackson. Oui, Lord Voldemort était le _**monstre**_ dans cette histoire ! Un monstre pour avoir obligé des gens nobles à commettre des atrocités pareilles ! Je ne disculpe pas Lucius Malefoy, je vous demande juste de comprendre ses actes. Vous qui avez conjoints, et enfants, comprenez ce que cela pourrait vous faire si l'on vous menaçait de vous les prendre.

Hermione, chancelante, s'avança lentement vers l'endroit où se trouvait Graziella Valentine. Bien qu'elle paraissait à deux doigts de s'évanouir, elle ne se relâcha pas, s'appuyant contre la rambarde en bois sous les regards intrigués des sorciers.

_Vous, mademoiselle Valentine. Vous, qui êtes tellement attachée à Dario, comment auriez vous réagi si quelqu'un l'avait menacé ? Seriez-vous restée stoïque ? Vous vous serez pliée à son chantage, et c'est parfaitement normal ! C'est une réaction complètement humaine et compréhensible. Et sachez que si vous acquittez Lucius Malefoy, je m'engage personnellement à le surveiller, à le garder sous ma tutelle. Au moindre faux-pas, je vous fais la promesse que je vous l'emmènerais à Azkaban sur le champ.

_Au moindre faux pas, Madame Malefoy, vous irez à Azkaban avec lui, souligna une vieille femme aux traits marqués.

_Au moindre faux pas, je vous promets que j'accepterai d'être emprisonnée. Et je fais cette promesse en tant qu'Hermione Granger, pas en Malefoy, ajouta doucement Hermione.

Jackson la regarda, une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard. Tant de détermination dans un si petit bout de femme. Prête à se sacrifier pour la famille de son mari. Soudainement, l'Assemblée retenue son souffle.

Hermione Jean Malefoy-Granger venait de s'effondrer sur le sol foncé de la Salle. Plus livide que jamais. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Lucius l'attrapa et jeta un regard menaçant à Graziella qui enjamba la barrière afin de les faire transplaner tous les trois à Sainte-Mangouste.

.

_Granger, tu m'entends ?

_Hm...

La jeune femme remua tout doucement avant d'ouvrir les yeux, assaillie par la blancheur immaculée des murs éclatants. Un coup d'œil au mobilier lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Luxueuse à souhait, et remplie d'arums. Assise près d'elle, Hermione fut surprise de voir Pansy Parkinson, une moue inquiète déformant son joli minois.

_Eh bah t'es vivante ? Tu m'as foutue une sacrée peur tout de même !

_Pansy ?, chuchota Hermione. J'ai mal à la gorge.

La brune se leva, abandonnant sa veste sur le fauteuil. Elle contourna le lit, retourna le verre mit à sa disposition sur une petite table avant de le remplir d'eau et de le donner à l'ex-griffondor qui le but à toute vitesse.

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_Tu t'es évanouie lors du procès de Lucius, tu lui as flanqué une de ces peurs espèce d'idiote !, la sermonna fermement la brune. On a pas idée de ne plus se nourrir ainsi !

_Je n'ai pas d'appétit. Et puis, dès que j'essaie de manger quelque chose, je le vomis presque aussitôt. J'en fais des insomnies, dès que je ferme les yeux, je vois Astoria et Drago enlacés et je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, attaquée par une crise de larmes. Pansy se mordit les lèvres. Elle voyait bien à quel point elle était déprimée, et au lieu d'essayer de la consoler, elle, elle l'enfonçait ! Soupirant, perdue, l'ex-Serpentarde la prit maladroitement dans ses bras, avant de la bercer avec lenteur.

_Si ça peut te remonter le moral, Astoria ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne !

Hermione renifla bruyamment avant de relever ses yeux rougis vers Pansy qui avait une lueur de fierté dans le regard.

_Tu ne l'as pas tuée, quand même ?, hoqueta-t-elle un brin inquiète.

_Nan, je ne ferais jamais de prison pour cette chienne !, vociféra Pansy. En revanche, Gin et moi on l'a défigurée, puis on lui a dit que si elle quittait son île médiocre, je la retrouverais, et je la tuerais pour de bon, cette fois-ci !

_Sur quelle île est-elle partie ?

_St-Pierre et Miquelon, ou un truc du genre... Au Nord, là où c'est bien froid et humide à souhait. Enfin, j'ai été indulgente, j'aurais pu l'exiler au Groenland, mais je ne voulais pas traumatiser les petits bébé phoques, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Hermione éclata de rire, stupéfaite par la facilité avec laquelle Pansy parlait de ça. Soudainement, elle fronça les sourcils, attirant l'attention de Pansy qui lui demanda la raison de son changement d'humeur.

_C'est que... Tu as dis Gin, tu parlais de Ginevra Weasley ?

_Ben ça ! Elle cache bien son jeu la petite rouquine, elle est presque aussi hystérique que moi !

Alors que la malade écarquilla les yeux, pantoise, un médicomage fit son entrée dans la pièce et demanda à Pansy de sortir.

_Je vais rejoindre Cissy et Dario qui attendent dans le couloir, je vais leur dire que tu es réveillée et on passera après ?

_D'accord, sourit Hermione.

Le médicomage sourit à Pansy avant de s'assoir sur le lit, regardant Hermione avec intérêt. Il vérifia sa tension et ses palpitations qui étaient revenues à la normale, augmenta légèrement le débit de sa perfusion qui devait l'alimenter, puis vint se rassoir face à elle, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

_Félicitations.

_P-Pardon ?

_Cela fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas saigné ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant rapidement.

_J'ai deux semaines de retard, mais comme j'ai énormément de problèmes ces temps-ci, je me suis dis que c'était le stress qui retardait leur venue...

_Ce n'est pas le stress, Madame Malefoy, annonça doucement le médecin. Vous êtes enceinte d'environ trois semaines, félicitations.

_Vous êtes sérieux, là ?

_On ne peut plus, vous n'êtes pas heureuse ?

Elle se remit à fondre en larmes, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses maigres bras.

_Euh... je vais vous laisser, alors, Madame, hésita l'homme. Je vais faire appeler votre belle-mère.

Elle ne l'écouta même pas, trop occupée à vider toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle aimait Drago. Il l'étouffait. Elle voulait ce bébé. Mais loin du Manoir Malefoy. Il ne devait pas vivre oppressé. Jamais. Elle se le promettait.

_Hermione voyons, que se passe-t-il ?, paniqua Narcissa en courant près d'elle.

_Je veux divorcer, je vous en supplie, laissez-moi divorcer, pleura-t-elle.

La Lady demeura un instant interdite avant de se ressaisir et de prendre délicatement la petite brune dans ses bras.

_Allons, même si vous vivez une dure période, vous ne devez pas dire des choses pareilles.

_Je vous en supplie Narcissa, laissez-moi partir, je vous en supplie... Je vous en supplie...

Elle l'écouta durant un long moment, la laissant toujours la supplier. Elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas craquer. Hermione avait tellement été exemplaire durant tout ce temps. L'aidant à surmonter le scandale de Graziella, défendant Lucius bec et ongle, sauvant son fils de la prison. C'était à son tour de la sauver.

_Je vais aller voir Drago, d'accord ? Je vais aller le voir, je te le promets Hermione.

_Laissez-moi partir, je vous en supplie...

.

_Comment va-t-elle ?

Lucius avait posé son journal dès que sa femme était rentré. Il était vingt deux heures passée, et elle paraissait réellement éreintée.

_Très mal. Lucius,on doit la laisser partir.

_Un divorce ?, grogna-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Je commence certes à l'apprécier, cette petite, mais on ne peut pas se permettre un divorce.

_Lucius, je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse. Si Hermione reste ici, elle va vraiment en être malade. J'ai passé toute la fin de journée à la consoler, fais quelque chose je t'en conjure. Va voir Drago, fais quelque chose.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, regardant les magnifiques motifs des hauts plafonds du salon. Le feu crépitant l'empêchait de se concentrer convenablement, cependant, il le savait que c'était ce qu'il fallait à Hermione. Et que c'était impératif.

_Le Magenmagot m'a accordé une chance, j'ai reçu une missive toute à l'heure, annonça-t-il de sa voix trainante. Les propos de Miss Granger se sont révélés très efficaces.

_Ben voilà ! Pour la remercier, tu la fais divorcer, coupa Narcissa sur ton ferme.

Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, elle enchaina aussitôt :

_Et je ne tolèrerais aucun refus ! C'est pour elle, que nous devons faire ça.

_Et Drago, tu y as pensé à lui ?, cingla le blond.

_Bah Drago n'avait qu'à y penser avant au lieu de penser avec ce qu'il y a dans son pantalon !

_Non mais...

_Tut !, s'écria-t-elle. Je te préviens Lucius, tu vas voir ton fils, et tu y vas _immédiatement_ !

Il poussa un soupir désabusé avant de se lever, le regard blasé.

_Je suppose donc que je n'ai pas d'autres alternatives ?

_En effet, maintenant zou !

.

Drago était attablé à son bureau, remplissant toute la paperasse qui s'était accumulée plus que de raisons. Il fallait vraiment qu'il mette ses dossiers à jour, sinon son père allait le tuer, et le conseil avec.

_Vous n'avez pas été à l'hôpital, fils.

Il savait très bien qu'il avait son regard réprobateur, et qu'il arborait son air distingué. Cependant, il ne s'en soucia pas, ouvrant une nouvelle pile de dossier, ignorant superbement Lucius qui soupira à nouveau.

_Je pense qu'elle aurait bien voulu te voir, poursuivit Lucius d'un ton adouci, tout en usant du tutoiement.

_Pourquoi ? Me balancer encore qu'elle veut divorcer, merci je connais le refrain, asséna Drago d'un ton polaire.

_Peut-être que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Drago ferma les yeux tout en balançant sa plume au travers de ses documents. Elle jeta une coulée d'encre sur des papiers importants, mais il n'en avait que faire. Passant les mains sur son visage, il souffla lourdement, afin de se donner de la contenance.

_Je le sais, père. Et même si ça me tue de le reconnaître, j'ai déjà préparé les papiers du divorce avec notre avocat, dès demain, Daldry passa à Sainte-Mangouste les lui faire signer.

_Tu ne comptes pas aller la voir ?

_Qu'est ce que ça pourrait changer ? Absolument rien, alors nous ne devrions pas nous embarrasser d'une rencontre qui serait aussi futile que désagréable, trancha Drago. Maintenant si vous me le permettez, j'ai des dossiers à remplir.

Lucius fit demi-tour, mais s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte.

_Nous, les Malefoy, nous sommes probablement les sorciers les plus têtus, arrogants, orgueilleux et fiers du monde, mais parfois, il faut savoir outrepasser son orgueil pour sauver ce pourquoi on se bat depuis si longtemps. Je l'ai bien fait pour votre mère. Réfléchissez-y lorsque vous serez plus sobre. Et cessez donc de vous conduire en lopette, je croirais avec Weasley pour fils.

Et il s'en alla, laissant Drago seul avec son whisky et ses papiers pour seule compagnie. Se resservant un autre verre, il contourna son bureau avant d'en sortir un contrat et de le parcourir des yeux.

**CONTRAT DE DIVORCE.**

_Suite à ce divorce, Madame Hermione Jean Malefoy-Granger redeviendra Mademoiselle Hermione Jean Granger. L'argent et les propriétés qui ont été attribuées à Madame Malefoy lui resteront. L'argent qu'elle a obtenue pour la famille Malefoy lui sera laissé. Les différents vêtements, meubles, et bijoux que la famille Malefoy lui a offert lui seront rendus._

_Un appartement à Londres, un à Paris, New-York, Tokyo et Séoul lui seront offerts. Un demi million de gallions lui seront déposés sur son compte à Gringotts._

Drago s'empara de sa plume qu'il trempa dans de l'encre noire avant d'écrire précautionneusement les quelques conditions qu'il voulait ajouter.

A vingt deux heures cinquante deux, le contrat était achevé.

A vingt deux heures cinquante cinq, Drago Malefoy signa le contrat.

A vingt trois heures, ce fut avec le cœur lourd qu'il s'allongea dans son lit, et fermât les yeux, poussé vers ses nouvelles résolutions.

.

_Le centième héritier va arriver._

_Personne ne pourra jamais arrêter sa destinée._

_Commandant au vent et à l'océan_

_Nul n'aura le cran_

_De défier l'Étalon qui dominera monde._

_Une chevelure d'argent, synonyme de sa pureté._

_Des yeux rubis, représentant le sang qu'il aura versé._

_Sous son joug impitoyable_

_Le monde sera son étable._

_Car jamais, ô grand jamais,_

_Quelqu'un pourra rivaliser avec l'Étalon qui dominera monde._

Hermione se redressa pleine de sueur. Merlin ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... Soudainement, trois coups frappés à sa porte la firent sursauter vivement. Elle lissa légèrement les draps et ordonna d'entrer à la personne. En reconnaissant ce visage familier, elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

_Monsieur Daldry ?, s'écria Hermione. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

_Mademoiselle se porte bien ?, escamota-t-il en posant les fleurs qu'il avait ramené.

Hermione, écarlate, enfila le peignoir en éponge que Narcissa lui avait ramené. Ça la gênait un peu de se trouver en pyjama devant cet homme. Ce dernier se triturait nerveusement les doigts, l'air encore plus gêné qu'elle.

_Quelque chose vous tracasse, Monsieur, devina-t-elle. Dites-moi ce qui vous perturbe.

_Le jeune maître m'a taché de vous donner ceci, hésita-t-il en lui tendant un parchemin.

_Merci, Monsieur.

**CONTRAT DE DIVORCE.**

Son regard s'illumina, alors qu'un doux sourit vint peindre ses lèvres. Enfin, il capitulait.

.

_Ah, Madame Malefoy, puis-je vous parler ?

Narcissa s'arrêta rapidement puis se tourna, souriant en voyant le visage posé du médecin de qui s'était occupé d'Hermione hier.

_Bien-sûr docteur, l'encouragea-t-elle avec un sourire engageant. Vous voulez peut-être que nous allions dans un endroit plus discret ?

_Mon bureau sera amplement suivant, suivez-moi.

La blonde obtempéra, quoiqu'un peu surprise par le ton ferme qu'il avait employé. Il paraissait avoir changé brusquement d'humeur, comme ci quelque chose le tracassait. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte vitrée de son bureau, il l'invita à prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils noirs en cuir placés face au bureau en merisier.

_J'ai passé la nuit à chercher des informations sur votre famille, à la grande bibliothèque du Ministère, Madame Malefoy, commença-t-il.

_Quelque chose de grave est arrivé à Hermione ?

_Monsieur Malefoy a bien eu une aventure extra-conjugale qui a donné naissance à un enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je ne vois pas en quoi cela impliquerait Hermione, rétorqua sèchement Narcissa.

_Votre fils, Drago, est censé être le quatre vingt dix-huitième héritier de votre famille, je ne me trompe pas ?

Narcissa hocha doucement la tête, ne comprenant pas toutefois où il souhaitait en venir.

_Excepté le fait que Dario soit né avant Drago. Ce qui fait de Dario le quatre vingt dix-huitième, et de Drago le quatre-vingt dix-neuvième. Vous savez ce qui est du centième ?

_Bien-sûr, assura-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'une lueur passionnée. Le centième héritier Malefoy sera appelé l'Étalon qui dominera le monde. Une magie jamais encore égalée, une beauté à couper le souffle. Des cheveux d'argent, synonymes de sa pureté. Des yeux rubis, pour tout le sang qu'il aura versé... C'est la prophétie de notre famille, Docteur. Chaque femme Malefoy l'apprend lorsqu'elle tombe enceinte.

_Hermione est enceinte, lâcha-t-il en un souffle.

La blonde abandonna ses manières distinguées, bien trop choquée, afin d'ouvrir les yeux et la bouche, dans un profond signe d'incrédulité. Souriant légèrement, le médicomage poursuivit :

_D'un peu plus de trois semaines. Les tests que nous avons fait ne laissent pas le moindre doute, d'autant plus que le fœtus est déjà très robuste. La magie qu'il dégage est celle d'un sorcier en pleine force de l'âge. Il a seulement trois semaines, madame Malefoy, ajouta-t-il avec précaution.

_Vous êtes entrain de me dire que l'Étalon du monde est dans le ventre d'Hermione ? Je ne vous crois pas, asséna la blonde.

_Fermez les yeux, et écoutez ma voix.

Retenant un soupir las, Narcissa obtempéra néanmoins, attendant patiemment la suite.

_Laissez la magie s'échapper de votre corps, madame Malefoy. Concentrez vous sur toutes ces vies, dans cet hôpital. Repérez Hermione, et dites-moi ce que vous sentez.

_Une chaleur intense, chuchota Narcissa, perdue dans sa transe. Intense, et ardente. Mêlée à un froid glacial. Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux, les posant sur le médicomage qui la regardait, stupéfait.

_L'Étalon sera là dans un peu plus de huit mois, madame Malefoy. Et à partir d'aujourd'hui, Hermione n'est plus à l'abri de rien, bien au contraire. Tous vont vouloir l'avoir près d'elle. Tous, seront capable du pire pour qu'elle soit dans leur camp, expliqua-t-il d'un air grave.

_Alors que dois-je faire ?

_Emmenez la loin du monde magique, et essayez qu'elle ait la gestation la plus sereine qu'il puisse exister. Le moindre choc, pourrait lui être fatal. N'oubliez pas que l'Étalon est trop puissant. Il pourrait la tuer, même involontairement. Elle est sa marionnette, lui son maître. C'est un fait indiscutable.

_Que Merlin la protège, murmura-t-elle en ramenant ses mains contre sa poitrine.

.

Pour au moins la cinquième fois, Hermione relut la dernière clause du contrat. _Sois heureuse, Granger, tu le mérites._ Pourquoi avait-il fallut que cet idiot ajoute cette clause stupide ? Déjà qu'il lui laissait absolument tout, alors qu'elle ne voulait rien. Se ressaisissant, elle s'empara d'une plume et d'un encrier mis à sa disposition avant de relire le papier une énième fois. Elle avait enfin ce qu'elle voulait. Il voulait enfin divorcer. Alors pourquoi était-elle tout bonnement incapable de signer ce fichu parchemin ? Retenant un cri d'exaspération, elle sursauta vivement en entendant Dario fracasser littéralement sa porte.

_Tu vas te faire avorter, et tout de suite !

_Bonjour à toi aussi, comment te portes-tu ?, railla Hermione.

_Mieux quand tu auras retiré ce machin de ton ventre, cracha-t-il.

Hermione le regarda, bouchée bée.

_Et ça te prend souvent ?

_Il est hors de question, tu m'entends, hors de question que ça soit toi qui porte l'Étalon du monde, c'est clair ?

_Écoute Dario, je t'apprécie énormément, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

Il lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

_Ah bon ? Si je te dis qu'il aura « les yeux rouges, pour le sang qu'il aura versé », ça te parle ?

_Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

_J'ai entendu une conversation entre Narcissa et ton médecin, mais là n'est pas la question, tu vas aller te faire avorter et tu vas y aller maintenant !

Sur ces mots, il l'empoigna vigoureusement avant de la tirer violemment du lit. Hermione se fit emporter par l'élan du blond, et perdit l'équilibre face au choc. Agenouillée par terre, elle gardait toutefois le bras tendu, enserré par la poigne ferme de Dario. Ce dernier se contentait de la regarder, le visage empli d'inquiétude. Brusquement, les cheveux d'argent virèrent au blanc argenté, les murs et le sol se mirent à trembler. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers Dario il fut effaré par la couleur rouge sang de ses yeux.

_Je suis l'Étalon qui dominera le monde, tonna-t-elle avec une voix qui ne lui appartenait pas. Je te suis supérieur, et je te commande. Tu ne peux rivaliser avec moi, espèce de misérable cafard, je peux t'écraser d'un seul pouce.

Aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était transformée, Hermione redevint normale, le souffle erratique, le dos vouté.

_Et tu ne veux pas t'en séparer, hein ?, cracha-t-il à nouveau avec haine. Maintenant tu me suis !

Alors qu'elle s'effondrait, éreintée, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau avec fracas sur Drago Malefoy, une barbe de quelques jours sur le visage, le regard plus menaçant que jamais. En un instant, il fondit sur Dario et abattit son poing de toutes ses forces sur la joue de son frère qui alla s'étaler de tout son long un peu plus loin.

S'emparant du contrat de divorce, il attrapa Hermione et la porta tout en la serrant contre lui. Avant de passer le pas de la porte, il se tourna vers Dario, le regard noir.

_Si tu essaies de toucher encore à ma femme, je t'annihile Valentine.

.

_Où suis-je ?

Sa voix était rocailleuse, et un affreux mal de tête lui vrillait le crâne. Merlin, que lui était-il arrivé ?

_Chez toi, Granger, tu as eu une... Absence.

Hermione se redressa et fut à moitié surprise de constater que les draps étaient en soie. D'un violine éclatant et incroyablement doux. Le sol, un parfait foncés recouvert par de nombreux tapis oranges foncés, de la même couleur que les murs de la chambre. Quelques commodes en bois foncés habillaient la pièce.

_C'est chez moi, tu dis ?

_L'appartement londonien que j'ai mentionné dans le contrat, ajouta Drago en ouvrant la porte.

Éberluée, elle le suivit néanmoins, piquée par une vive curiosité. La chambre menait sur un petit palier, au bout de ce dernier, trois marches donnaient sur la pièce principale, tandis que sur la droite, une porte blanche dissimulait une salle de bain vert anis.

Descendant les marches, Hermione fut émerveillée par la beauté de l'endroit. Nul doutes que les Malefoy avaient dû débourser encore énormément de gallions pour son bien.

Un grand canapé blanc d'angle faisait face à une table basse qui elle même faisait face à une immense bibliothèque qui mangeait tout un pan de mur. Sur la gauche de l'appartement, tout le pan de mur était mangé par de grands baie-vitrées qui donnaient un vue imprenable sur la Tamise. Le tout rendait un ensemble harmonieux, et incroyablement épuré. A l'extrême droite de la pièce, un long comptoir blanc, doté de plusieurs tabourets, séparait le salon de la cuisine/salle à manger.

_Cet appartement t'appartient, expliqua Drago. D'ici, tu n'as que quelques minutes pour prendre le passage dans Hyde Park qui t'amènera à la F.E.M.S. Quelque chose d'autre à ajouter ?

_Je vais réellement vivre ici ?

_Si tu le souhaites, je t'ai amené ici, mais tu peux vivre dans l'appartement de ton choix.

_Mais... Je n'ai pas encore signé le contrat...

Drago sourit de son air mauvais avant de se tourner vers elle.

_Tes gains ne sont pas assez avantageux ? Si c'est le cas préviens-moi, je doublerai la mise pour que tu me foutes enfin la paix.

_Comment peux-tu être aussi méprisable ?

_Je suis méprisable ?

Il semblait à deux doigts d'exploser.

_Tu oses ne serait-ce que me dire que je suis méprisable ? Mais dois-je te rappeler, ma chère Granger, qui m'a ignoré alors que je l'ai suppliée ? J'étais détruit, Granger, et toi tu restais là, admirant les résultats de ton magnifique travail. Pendant des nuits entières, je n'ai cessé de m'inquiéter pour toi, pendant que toi tu faisais je ne sais quoi avec Dario !

_Je n'ai...

_**Silence !**, la coupa-t-il en hurlant presque. Toi et ton cher petit Dario devez être contents, non, de m'avoir vu dans cet état ? Tu m'as rendu faible. À cause de toi, j'ai failli oublier que je suis né Malefoy, né mauvais, né comme un Serpentard.

_Tu oses me faire porter le chapeau alors que c'est toi qui est allé avec Astoria !

_Parce que je t'aimais, Granger, hurla-t-il en abattant son poing contre un mur. Je t'ai aimé, et j'en ai eu peur. D'accord ? J'ai flippé, ouais ! Oh la la, le grand Drago Malefoy a eu _**peur,**_ Granger, ça te paraît réellement aussi inconcevable ?

_Je ne savais pas que...Oh et puis, je te signale qu'un jour, UN JOUR après avoir couché avec Astoria, tu disais avoir fait ton choix, attaqua-t-elle à son tour.

Il la fusillait du regard, essayant par tous les moyens de conserver le minimum de calme qu'il pouvait encore avoir.

_Parce que je l'avais fait, Granger. Parce qu'en dépit de ta beauté passable, de ton caractère emmerdeur, et de tes cheveux ressemblant à une paillasse, j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Avec ta tête et ton caractère que tu as lorsque tu te réveilles, pas avec cette fausse allure que tu arbores lorsqu'il faut se comporter en Lady. Et si tu savais, je prie Merlin chaque jour pour t'effacer de ma vie. Pour effacer le jour où je suis venu te demander de m'épouser, le jour où nous nous sommes mariés, le jour où on a couché ensemble. Tous ces jours, je voudrais qu'ils soient à jamais effacés de ma vie et de ma mémoire. Je voudrais ne _jamais t'avoir revu_.

Hermione sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Fermant les yeux, elle baissa la tête.

_Lucius a-t-il été placé sous ma tutelle ?

_Le Magenmagot l'a acquitté en effet, pourquoi ?

_Je n'ai plus aucune dette envers toi Malefoy, donne moi ces papiers de divorce, et finissons-en, supplia-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Il éclata d'un rire jaune, dépourvu de joie.

_T'as pas encore pigé Granger ? Tu m'as trop fait souffrir, et jamais je ne te laisserai t'échapper. Tu es condamnée à rester ma femme jusqu'à ce que tu meurs.

_Alors pourquoi m'avoir montré ces papiers de divorce ?

_Pour te faire souffrir, mon cœur. Te laisser entrevoir la liberté avant juste de t'en claquer les portes au nez est purement jouissif.

_Tu es un enfoiré, siffla-t-elle à voix basse. Tu n'étais pas censé m'aimer ? Tu n'as pas dis que tu préfèrerais voir la femme que tu aimes au bras d'un autre plutôt qu'enfermée avec toi ?

_J'étais ivre quand j'ai fait ce contrat Granger, et de surcroît, oui, je t'ai aimé. Mais cette maigre inclinaison complètement idiote s'est achevée grâce à Merlin. Maintenant, tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est prier pour ton salut, Granger, parce que je jure devant Merlin que je vais te faire souffrir autant que tu m'as fais souffrir, susurra-t-il langoureusement.

Et il transplana sans ajouter quoique ce soit, la laissant seule au milieu de l'appartement, complètement déboussolée et perdue.

**.**

_**Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes : **_

**London123 : **Merci beaucoup ! :). j'espère que celui-ci t'a aussi plu.

**J** : C'est vrai, c'est triste, mais faut ce qu'il faut =P. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu =).

**Caro **: Que veux-tu, à croire que la connerie, chez les Malefoy, ça se passe de père en fils xD.

**Al : **Eh oui, Hermione est enceinte ! Surpriiiiiise (Enfin, pas vraiment xD). Drago a en effet été faible, mais maintenant, il prend sa revanche, et pas qu'un peu. (Faut pas le mettre en colère le loulou) Quand à Dario, ma foi, tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler de lui … J'espère que ça t'a plu :).

**PPL : **Yeah, merci ! Contente que tu ais dévoré mes chapitres x). Je crois qu'Astoria, c'est juste physique, on peut pas la pifrer xD. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu =).

**Pauline : **Merci et te voilà servie ! :)

**Marine : **Merci beaucoup ! En effet, il ne me semble pas que tu ais déjà mis de review, mais c'est avec joie que j'ai lu celle-ci, à la fois longue et constructive. Alors en effet, ce genre d'histoire a été déjà utilisé de nombreuses fois, mais je voulais me risquer de reprendre quelque chose de déjà fait et de le remasteriser à ma sauce, et je suis ravie que ça n'ait pas capoté ! =P. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu, au plaisir de te relire :).

**Anonymous : **C'est vrai que j'ai remarqué qu'entre le premier et les derniers chapitres, la différence est juste énorme ! (Je pense que j'ai dû beaucoup évoluer entre ces laps de temps :)) Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis ravie que tu te sois essayé(e) à lire les autres et qu'ils t'ont plu ! :). Ouais, Drago est un vrai con, et non je n'ai pas de béta, mais c'est vrai qu'il va bien falloir ) un moment ou à un autre que je me pose devant mon ordi et je corrige toutes les erreurs aberrantes que je laisse parfois filtrer (J'ai limite des envies de pendaisons, parfois xD). Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! :)

**Laet67** : Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça t'a plu :).

**Charlie : **Merci à toi pour cette superbe chanson, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ^^.

**Brioche fourrée aux framboises : **Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part merci. C'est vraiment un honneur, en tant qu'auteur, que d'avoir de telles reviews, ça te motive à écrire tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! Donc encore merci.

**Meiko : **Wow, ta fic préférée ? J'en suis plus qu'honnorée ! Donc, merci, merci, merci, et encore merci ! C'est vrai que travailler avec son caractère, c'est légèrement tendu, et je suis contente que ça soit un succès !

**Gaby : **Merci ! Pour Astoria, pour quelques soucis qui risquent d'être un peu gore, j'ai pas trop étendu, mais on en saura un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre x). J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, et encore merci.

**Anna : **Ouaip, nées le même jour ! :P. Comme je l'expliquais plus haut, pour des soucis par rapport à l'âge que pourraient avoir les lecteurs, je ne vais pas réellement développer la scène de la torture, mais t'en sauras plus dans le prochain chapitre :).

**Bden : **Merci, et je suis heureuse que mon chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que celui-ci en a fait de même :). C'est vrai que la dispute, je me tâtais à la faire, et puis finalement, c'est vrai que c'est pas mal (Oui, oui, je me jette souvent des fleurs xD). J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, encore merci :).

**Diane37 : **Tu as ton chapitre ! x). J'espère que ça t'a plu :).

**Geek accomplie : **T'es pas débile, un simple « Waw » me fait déjà immensément plaisir ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, et je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te donner ces émotions ! x). Ps : Ravie que ça soit la mienne. PPS : J'espère aussi ! x). PPPS : J'espère que cette suite t'a plu :).

**Someone : **Merci ! Merci aussi pour tous ces compliments, ça me touche beaucoup tu sais ^^. C'est vrai que Drago fait lopette, dans ce chapitre, mais il a craqué faut pas lui en vouloir. Là il revient, plus connard que jamais, comme on l'aime !

_**Les petits potins de l'Auteur : ** En lisant vos nombreuses et merveilleuses reviews, j'ai pensé à deux choses. « Wow », et « Je vous aimes » xD. Non sincèrement, j'ai été comblée par le succès de ce chapitre, qui a explosé mon compteur à review (Plus d'une vingtaine, me semble-t-il). Vous êtes tellement géniaux que je vous jure, certains d'entre vous m'ont filé les larmes aux yeux. Avec vos compliments, vos encouragements, vous êtes justes les meilleurs lecteurs au monde ! * Petit cœur * _

_J'espère avoir le même succès avec ce chapitre, et sachez que c'est grâce à vous si j'ai écris publié aussi vite !_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. _

_Encore merci pour toutes les reviews, follow, favoris... Je.. Voilà, merci, c'est tout !_

_Bisous, Ely Sword (Qui pense déjà au quatorzième chapitre...)._

_**PS : Si l'histoire de « L'Étalon qui dominera le monde » est encore floue dans votre esprit, ne vous inquiétez pas, on en saura plus dans le prochain chapitre ! Je peux juste vous garantir que pour Hermione, c'est que le début des emmerdes xD. Merci encore !**_

_**PPS : Par rapport juste à l'Étalon qui dominera le monde, c'est en effet un clin d'oeil à la sage Games of Thrones (De livres superbes et une série époustouflante !). Comme me l'a fait remarquer Eliot, j'avais oublié de préciser cela :). Pour les connaisseuses, n'ayez crainte, l'Étalon n'aura de Games of Thrones que le nom !**_


	14. It's difficult to say Goodbye

**Chapitre 14 : **It's diffucult to say Goodbye.

_Si les cons volaient, je crois que tu serais chef d'escadrille.

Drago enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, refusant ne serait-ce que de bouger un seul petit doigt pour Pansy Parkinson. Une Pansy qui se montrait particulièrement vulgaire et agressive, soit dit au passage.

_Tu lui promets le divorce, et après zioup, dans ton cul Granger tu devras rester avec moi. C'est méchant, même venant de toi. Dis, tu m'écoutes au moins ?

_Pansy, la ferme.

_Non mais tu oses me dire de la fermer ? Tu veux que je te marave la tronche ?

_Tu préfères peut-être un ta gueule ?

Silence.

_Ben voilà, soupira Drago en se calant sous les couettes.

_Connard !, beugla-t-elle en shootant le lit.

_Eh bien, quelles douces intonations de si bon matin !

Pansy lissa doucement les pans de sa robe avant de s'incliner avec respect devant Narcissa qui lui souriait chaudement. Narcissa s'avança doucement près du lit de son fils et prit place dans le fauteuil que la brune venait tout juste de quitter. Replaçant convenablement sa chevelure, Pansy s'excusa et sortit avec précipitation, refusant d'assouvir ses pulsions meurtrières à l'encontre de son meilleur ami.

Dans la chambre de l'héritier Malefoy, l'ambiance n'était pas non plus au beau fixe. Sept jours, exactement, depuis qu'Hermione vivait dans son appartement Londonien. Sept jours que le manoir était bien trop calme. Sept jours, que Drago était redevenu celui qu'il avait toujours été.

_Même venant de toi, je trouve ça réellement bas.

_Mère, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mes affaires matrimoniales ne vous regardent en rien. De surcroît j'estime que vous avez déjà de quoi vous affairez avec les frasques de père, inutile de vous inquiétez pour les miennes, asséna durement Drago.

_Tu aurais tort de croire que c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. C'est la famille qui me préoccupe, et plus particulièrement Hermione.

Le blond eut un bref soubresaut, tellement subtile que Narcissa ne le remarqua même pas. Un sourire sardonique alla sournoisement se peindre sur les lèvres blafarde de Drago qui rétorqua froidement qu'Hermione ne faisait pas parti de sa famille.

_C'est là que tu fais erreur mon cher, soupira Narcissa en rejetant sa longue chevelure. Elle fait parti de notre famille depuis le jour où tu as juré devant Merlin que tu la prenais pour femme.

_Rien qu'une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe qui amène sa saleté sur notre illustre nom, cracha Drago en tournant le dos à la blonde.

_Si aujourd'hui, quelqu'un mérite d'être une Malefoy, c'est elle pas toi. Tu me fais pitié Drago. J'ai honte de t'avoir pour fils.

_D'autres gentillesses ?

Narcissa arbora un air interloqué.

_Non. Pourquoi cela ?

_J'aimerai terminer ma nuit tranquillement, alors si d'autres réprobateurs arrivent qu'ils viennent maintenant après je clos la séance de doléance.

La blonde pinça fortement les lèvres avant de se relever, ignorant la main invisible qui venait de lui broyer fermement le cœur. Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, sa voix froide claqua dans l'air :

_Moi qui pensais que tu étais plus Black que Malefoy, je me suis lourdement trompée. Dans cette famille, vous êtes réellement tous pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Et je bénis Hermione d'en être sortie avant d'être trop impliquée.

_Elle n'en est pas encore sortie, et ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'elle en sortira, argua Drago en esquissant un rictus mauvais.

_Soit, je ne voulais pas intervenir mais tu ne me laisses décidément pas choix.

Drago se redressa brusquement, serrant fermement les bords de la couette afin de contenir sa colère tant bien que mal.

_Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, elle est ma femme, Sang-de-Bourbe ou pas, je fais ce que je veux d'elle.

_Tu es tellement puéril qu'elle sera déjà partie avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

Las, le blond se recoucha, ignorant avec fermeté la porte qui venait de claquer. Si sa mère voulait à tout prix qu'Hermione soit bien, elle n'avait qu'à aller la voir et lui remonter le moral, il n'en avait cure. Il voulait simplement rester dans ce lit, et tout oublier. Le bruit léger des talons de Pansy sur le carrelage lui fit pousser un grognement mécontent. Il n'avait sérieusement pas besoin de leurs leçons de moral, il savait très bien qu'il avait mal agi, mais c'était ça ou perdre Hermione... Et la deuxième option lui paraissait complètement inenvisageable.

.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ce matin là, Hermione sentit une violente contraction lui vriller l'estomac. Elle eut à peine le temps de se précipiter dans les toilettes qu'elle recracha les maigres choses que contenaient son estomac. La brune maigrissait et palissait à vue d'œil. Elle paraissait tellement frêle, tellement fragile, qu'une simple bourrasque aurait pu briser sa carcasse.

Chancelante, elle se passa brièvement de l'eau sur le visage avant de se diriger dans la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigo et fut surprise de sentir un flot de salive lui remplir la bouche à la vue de filet de poulet. Elle grimaça avant de les couper en petits morceaux et de les mettre à sauter dans une poêle. Pressant quelques oranges, elle engouffra deux bonnes cuillérées de beurre de cacahuètes avant d'enchainer avec de la confiture de fraise et d'entamer ses filets de poulet.

_Mione, tu vas me faire le grand plaisir de ne pas monter sur ta balance après ce petit déjeuner !

_Chalut à toi auchi Hawy !, bafouilla-t-elle la bouche pleine.

_Tu as l'air d'aller bien, sourit-il.

_Ça va !, s'exclama la brune avec entrain. Plus de Malefoy depuis une semaine, je suis sereine !

_Dit-elle avec d'énormes cernes sous les yeux.

_Tu t'en fais trop.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement avant de s'étreindre. Hermione soupira d'aise, se sentant en sécurité dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier la serra un peu plus fort contre elle, appréciant de la savoir en meilleure forme que quelques jours plus tôt. S'il avait pu, il aurait lui même tué Drago Malefoy. Cependant, leur accolade fut de courte durée. Un hibou Grand-Duc s'acharnait à picorer la fenêtre. Poussant un lourd soupir, Hermione traversa l'appartement avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de laisser entrer l'oiseau qui se posa avec grâce sur le canapé. Elle lui donna un gallion avant de s'emparer de la missive.

_Ma chère Hermione, _

_Vous devez aisément deviner à quel point votre absence m'est douloureuse. Il me semble avoir bien trop pris goût à nos après-midi passés à discuter de chose et d'autre. Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai pris la liberté de réserver ce midi à la Table Élitaire, vous me comblerez en me faisant grâce de votre présence à ma table. N'ayez crainte, ni Drago, ni Lucius ne seront présents. J'espère de tout cœur avoir la joie de vous voir._

_Bien amicalement,_

_Narcissa Druella Black-Malefoy._

_Mione, tu ne songes tout de même pas sérieusement à aller la voir ?, s'inquiéta Harry.

_Mais si Harry, même si mes relations avec Malefoy sont actuellement catastrophiques j'éprouve toujours un profond respect à l'égard de Narcissa et je me joindrai à elle ce midi.

_Ça sent le coup foireux comme pas possible. Je te supplie de ne pas y aller, Hermione, je t'en conjure.

_Harry, il suffit !, tonna avec fermeté la brune. Ne sois pas aussi stupide, veux-tu ? Si Malefoy ose se pointer en face de moi, je l'accueillerais avec toute l'hospitalité et l'amabilité dont je peux faire actuellement preuve.

_Comme c'est charmant, railla le Survivant.

Hermione secoua la tête, désespérée, ne pouvant toutefois réprimer un sourire amusé. Elle l'étreignit à nouveau avant de le pousser hors de chez elle afin de se préparer à voir Narcissa.

Elle se précipita sous la douche, se prélassa avant de s'engouffrer dans un épais peignoir en éponge. De retour dans sa chambre, elle passa plusieurs tenue en revu afin de s'arrêter sur une ample robe trapèze d'un rouge vif avec de minuscules fleurs blanches dessinées sur le tissu. Elle enfila une paie de collants noirs, opaques, ainsi que de hauts talons rouge. Elle ramena délicatement ses cheveux sur son épaule gauche avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Ainsi vêtue, elle paraissait tout aussi Malefoy que quelques mois plus tôt. Les traits tirés en plus...

Soupirant, elle enfila son duffle-coat blanc avant de fermer la porte à clefs et de rejoindre le quartier sorcier. Une fois ce dernier rejoint, nombreuses furent les personnes à la saluer et à s'incliner légèrement devant elle. Parce qu'elle avait réussi à disculper Lucius Malefoy, elle était encore plus reconnue qu'auparavant. Peut-être devrait-elle se lancer dans le droit ? Elle serait assurément bien rentabilisée. Secouant brusquement la tête, elle pénétra dans le restaurant avant de se faire guider par le serveur jusqu'à sa table, à la vue de Narcissa, Hermione ne put retenir quelques larmes salvatrice.

_C'est tout ma chérie, c'est tout, chuchota Narcissa en la berçant doucement.

_Vous me manquez aussi.

_Allez, asseyez-vous et discutons, d'accord ? Comme nous en avions l'habitude ? Oh Merlin comme vous avez l'air chagriné.

_J'ai un peu de mal, c'est tout.

_Ah la grossesse n'a jamais été facile pour personne, Mademoiselle.

Les mains d'Hermione se crispèrent sur son duffle-coat. Remarquant son trouble, le doux sourire qui flottait allègrement sur les lèvres de Narcissa s'accentua d'avantages encore au grand désarroi de la jeune femme.

_Je crois que cela étant su, mes maigres espoirs de divorce peuvent aller se faire cuire un œuf ?

_Merlin non, je vais faire tout ce que j'ai en mon pouvoir pour que vous soyez en sécurité avec le bébé, sourit doucement Narcissa. Commandons maintenant, vous le voulez bien ?

.

_Pansy si tu continues de forcer comme cela sur ta cheville ça va être mauvais pour toi, râla Blaise.

_Drago est une sale fouine arrogante et présomptueuse, quant à moi je ne suis qu'une pauvre bouse d'hippogriffe incapable de danser correctement... Et puis, bordel de merde, où est Theo ?

_J'sais pas... P'tet avec l'une de ses greluche, j'en ai vu une qui lui tournait autour, un vrai canon.

Pansy s'arrête nettement de danser et sentit son poing se crisper de manière assez dérangeante. Pourquoi le fait que Theo soit avec une fille l'emmerde à ce point ? Pourquoi sentait-elle son cœur se serrer de cette manière ? Pourquoi avait-elle envie de pleurer ?

_Hey Pans', ça va ?, s'enquit Blaise en la prenant dans ses bras.

_Laisse-moi tranquille, siffla-t-elle en se dégageant de sa prise.

Elle se mit à courir comme une forcenée, se moquant éperdument de ses pieds nus foulant la fine couche de neige qui commençait à se former. Elle courrait, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, tout en se demandant pourquoi elle était dans cet état-là. Arrivée près du lac central de la F.E.M.S, elle ne réfléchit pas plus d'une seconde avant d'y plonger la tête la première, jusqu'à nager en direction de la plateforme centrale en bambou. Elle escalada cette dernière tant bien que mal avant de s'allonger dessus, le regard vide posé sur le ciel blanc, où des centaines de petits flocons tombaient avec abondance.

Le vent glacial lui mordait la peau au travers de ses vêtements détrempés, mais cela l'atteignait pas. Pourquoi, alors qu'elle était près de l'hypothermie, pourquoi, était-ce son cœur qui était si douloureux ?

_Pans' ? Mais merde, qu'est ce que tu fous ?, beugla Theo sur la berge.

Cette dernière se releva, son short et son maillot lui faisant office de seconde peau, claquant des dents, les lèvres plus violettes que jamais.

_C'est qui cette fille ?, hurla-t-elle en laissant ses larmes redoubler.

_Quoi ?

_C'est qui cette fille ? Elle doit être vachement bien pour que t'en ais plus rien à foutre de moi.

_Il n'y a aucune fille Pansy, arrête.

_Alors pourquoi t'étais pas là ?

Elle hoqueta bruyamment, reniflant lamentablement tout en essayant de maitriser ses sanglots devenus incontrôlables. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, c'était elle qui craquait. C'était elle, qui n'en pouvait plus d'être le pilier central. La voir dans cet état-là, brisa les maigres parcelles encore stables du cœur meurtri de Theo. Alors, poussé par un courage Griffondorien qui lui venait de Merlin-savait-où, il retira son tee-shirt, puis son pull et entra à son tour dans l'eau, pestant contre cette dernière dont la température devait frôler le négatif. Pourtant, si Pansy avait besoin de lui, il traversait un lac presque gelé, et il irait droit au cœur d'un volcan en éruption. Toujours.

Arrivé, près d'elle, il grimpa à son tour sur la plateforme et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant avidement contre lui. Il avait ce besoin viscéral, presque primitif, de l'avoir contre lui. De sentir son odeur et sa non-chaleur.

_C'est toi, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres. Ça a toujours été toi.

_C'est pas Blaise, c'est toi... C'est toi.

Comblé, Theo fondit sur les lèvres de la Serpentarde qui se colla encore plus à lui.

_Franchement les gars, je vais chercher le pop-corn et vous laisse risquer une hypothermie où vous vous magnez le cul pour me faire un gros câlin ?

_Va te faire Blaise, grogna Theo en resserrant Pansy contre lui.

_Ces jeunes, soupira le métis en souriant grandement.

Malgré leur volonté respective de vouloir rester seuls, sur cette plateforme, Theo et Pansy furent rapidement contraints de rejoindre la terme ferme, presque littéralement congelés par le froid glacial. Pansy alla se doucher puis se changer dans les locaux de danse de la F.E.M.S. Une fois emmitouflée dans un pull à l'effigie de la faculté, Pansy se laissa choir contre les grands miroirs, rapidement rejointe par Theo qui lui apportait trois cafés bien chauds. Blaise prit place en face d'eux, assis en tailleur, attendant presque sagement que Pansy se décide à parler.

_Drago... Est vraiment le Roi des Cons, soupira-t-elle.

_Il l'a toujours été, fit remarquer Blaise.

Theo hocha la tête pour appuyer les dires de son meilleur ami qui sourit fièrement. Pansy, profondément exaspérée, roula des yeux tout en affaissant ses épaules.

_Je veux dire encore plus que d'habitude.

_Oh je vois... L'heure est grave alors.

_Non sans blague ?, railla la jeune fille, moqueuse.

Blaise la fusilla littéralement du regard, la défiant de faire tout autre commentaire de ce genre. La brune lui jeta un regard moqueur tout en ajoutant néanmoins, que Narcissa était largement de leur côté.

_On a plus qu'a attendre que ça passe alors ?, soupira Theo.

_Et prier Merlin pour que Drago se calme, sinon il va réellement détruire Hermione, confirma Pansy.

_Ouah... Trop de tension dramatique pour moi les gars, je vous laisse !

_Hé mais tu vas où ?, s'enquit la jeune fille.

_Là où les jeunes femmes convenables comme toi n'entrent jamais !

Il transplana sous le regard éberlué de Pansy qui se tourna lentement vers Theo les yeux exorbités. Ce dernier rougit brusquement avant de se gratter l'arrière de tête, profondément gêné.

_Ben... C'est ce genre d'endroit où l'on paie pour avoir les services de jeunes femmes pas toujours très... Recommandables.

_Theo, t'es gentil tu me fais une explication claire et précise ! Je ne suis pas blonde, mais presque, râla-t-elle en se levant.

_Euh... Des... Prostituées ?

Il eut un bref moment de silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un cri absolument absurde, signifiant qu'elle venait, seulement, de comprendre.

_Et toi !, accusa-t-elle en pointant son index vers l'ex-Serpentard. Comment ça se fait que t'ai compris aussi vite ?

_Je suis un homme Pansy, on se comprend entre homme.

_Dis plutôt que tu es déjà parti en voir une !

_Ouais ça a du m'arriver une ou deux fois mais... Hé Pansy ? Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?, cria-t-il en courant après elle.

_Vous les mecs, vous êtes de gros _**porcs**_ !, pesta-t-elle en s'enfermant dans les toilettes des filles.

_Et vous les filles, des grosses chieuses, soupira Theo en s'appuyant contre la porte.

.

Hermione referma la porte de son appartement. Il était un bon seize heures quarante, et elle ne savait réellement si ça avait été une bonne ou une mauvaise idée de revoir Narcissa. Oh bien-sûr la compagnie de la matriarche Malefoy lui avait fait du bien, mais elle lui avait aussi rappelé indéniablement que Drago lui en voulait toujours. Pourtant, elle, elle n'arrivait pas à le haïr. Elle essayait... Merlin qu'elle essayait, de toutes ses forces même, mais ça lui était complètement inconcevable.

_Tu comptes rester longtemps appuyée contre ta porte tout en ayant l'air torturé ?

_Dario !, cria Hermione en sursautant. Merlin tu m'as fais peur !

En entendant son rire, elle ne put retenir un sourire. Il lui rappelait tellement Drago.

_Tu m'as donné le double des clefs, tu te rappelles ?, sourit-il.

_Oui je... Désolée, je suis un peu à l'ouest ces temps-ci.

_J'ai remarqué, merci.

_Idiot, ria Hermione en le poussant doucement.

_Allez, va te changer Princesse on va à la patinoire !

_Pa-Patinoire ?, s'étonna l'ex-rouge-et-or.

_Oh oui, comme ça tu te prendras des gamelles mémorables et je pourrais rire aux larmes.

Hermione éclata de rire avant de se ruer dans sa chambre.

_Je me change et j'arrive, cria-t-elle depuis la chambre.

Elle enfila des leggings en laine, bien épais, accompagnés par une robe pull taupe bien ample sous laquelle elle avait mit un tee-shirt blanc. La brune enroula une longue écharpe en laine autour de son cou, et vissa un bonnet bien épais sur ses boucles brunes. Sortie de la chambre, elle cria un « Tada ! » qui fit sourire Dario. A deux, ils partirent rapidement vers le Winter Wonderland qui monopolisait tout Hyde Park en cette période de fête. Noël approchait à grands pas, et les familles étaient particulièrement nombreuses. Les couples aussi d'ailleurs... Au grand dam d'Hermione.

Passant de maisonnette en maisonnette, cette dernière s'amusait comme une petite folle à acheter de tout et n'importe quoi. Aussi, après avoir acheté un porte-bonheur indien, avoir englouti quatre gaufres au sucre et bu deux gobelets de chocolat chaud, elle tira fermement Dario vers la patinoire.

_Et tu traines les pieds maintenant ?, cria-t-elle en riant.

_Et je traine les pieds si je veux, je vais me casser une jambe si j'y vais.

_Moi aussi je risque fortement de m'en casser une, mais je ne me dégonfle pas, moi !, railla-t-elle en saisissant les patins que le vendeur lui donnait.

Elle les enfila rapidement, abandonna ses bottes sur le comptoir et s'élança sur l'étendue verglacée. Si ses premiers pas furent périlleux, elle maitrisa bien vite la chose et souriait comme une enfant, tout en tirant des grimaces à Dario qui, appuyé contre les barrières, la regardait d'un air rêveur.

.

_Mademoiselle me manque, confessa doucement Daldry à Hye-Na qui sirotait tranquillement une tasse de thé. Elle ne vous manque pas vous ?

_Si, horriblement, soupira la Sud-Coréenne, mais que pouvons-nous faire ? Tant que le Jeune-Maître ne se sera pas calmé, nous ne sommes pas là de la revoir.

Drago s'arrêta subitement de marcher et tandis l'oreille vers le couloir des domestiques. Pour qui se prenaient-ils à parler sur son dos comme ça ?

_Monsieur qui passe ses journées enfermé à travailler, Madame qui n'adresse plus la parole au Jeune-Maître, et ce dernier qui tyrannise tout le monde... Mademoiselle avait réellement changé le Manoir.

_Il faut croire. Enfin, si Mademoiselle est heureuse, je ne peux qu'être heureux.

_A ce que j'ai ouï dire, Mademoiselle serait entrain de faire du patinage avec Monsieur Valentine à Hyde Park, chuchota Hye-Na en souriant.

_Monsieur Valentine ? Le fils bâtard de Monsieur ?

Hye-Na hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

_J'ai entendu dire que Mademoiselle et lui étaient très proches tous les deux. Qui sait, peut-être changera-t-elle de fils Malefoy ?

Drago laissa tomber sa tasse en porcelaine qui se fracassa avec violence sur le marbre impeccable. Son thé se déversa complètement, mais il n'en avait cure. Il entendait seulement la voix sournoise d'Hye-Na. « Qui sait, peut-être changera-t-elle de fils Malefoy ? ». Le blond eut à peine le temps de croiser le regard paniqué de la Sud-Coréenne qu'il courait déjà loin, en direction de l'annexe. Il sauta dans un pantalon, enfila un pull anthracite, une écharpe et transplana directement à Hyde Park.

Il courait au travers de la foule, scrutait les gens du regard afin de repérer ce visage qui lui était tant familier. Mais ce n'était pas tant son visage, qui l'avait interpellé, mais plus tôt son rire. Si clair et si cristallin qui lui était propre. Il arriva près de la patinoire et la vit qui riait aux éclats, tout en faisant mimes de patiner en arrière. Cette vision lui broya le cœur. Elle paraissait tellement heureuse, tellement joviale. Elle était tellement loin de lui à ce moment-là. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et à s'en aller lorsque le bruit d'une lourde chute le fit se retourner rapidement.

Hermione, allongée de tout son long contre la glace, le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Alors qu'il amorça un départ, elle se releva rapidement, balança ses patins et couru dans la neige gelée à pieds de chaussette. Elle n'écoutait pas Dario qui lui criait de revenir... Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse, et qu'elle retourne au Manoir Malefoy. Qu'elle s'excuse, et qu'elle lui demande pardon.

Au moment où la main glacée d'Hermione se posa sur celle chaude de Drago, ce dernier sentit un courant électrique lui traverser tout le bras. Il se retourna et se maudit d'avoir croisé son regard empli de détresse.

_Je..., commença Hermione.

_Je voulais pas venir, coupa Drago. Je voulais vraiment pas venir, mais j'ai été obligé. Quand... Quand j'ai entendu Hye-Na qui disait que tu allais changer de fils Malefoy j'ai été obligé de venir. Parce que... Je ne veux pas que tu changes. Parce que même si j'ai beau être le pire des connards, j'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que tu sois à un autre que moi. Je veux que tu sois heureuse Hermione, ça plus que tout au monde. Mais moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'être heureux. Alors... Si on ne peut pas être heureux ensemble, il vaudrait mieux qu'on se sépare. Pas divorcer parce que je ne pourrais jamais divorcer de toi mais, séparons-nous.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Hermione. Elle se sentait étrange, presque vidée.

_Pourquoi tu m'as fait croire que tu voulais divorcer alors que non ?

_Je voulais que tu souffres au moins autant que j'ai souffert. C'est aussi simple que ça.

_C'est complètement puéril, souffla la brune en baissant la tête.

_Je suis désolé. J'ai agi bêtement c'est vrai mais... Il faut qu'on soit heureux tous les deux maintenant.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, réprimant les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Elle n'était plus la seule concernée maintenant, elle devait aussi penser au bébé.

_Quand est-ce que je pourrais venir chercher le reste de mes affaires ?, articula-t-elle tête baissée.

_Maintenant si tu le souhaites.

Drago se saisit de sa baguette et serra un peu plus Hermione contre son giron, profitant de la dernière fois qu'il pourrait la tenir ainsi. Il atterri juste devant l'Annexe et fut surpris de voir les larmes qui perlaient sur les joues de sa femme. Ce n'était pas elle, qui avait à tout prix voulu cette séparation ? Alors pourquoi paraissait-elle aussi triste ?

_Hermione je...

_Rentre, tu es chez toi quand même, sourit-elle en montant les marches. Je ne serai pas longue, je me dépêche promis !

Drago la regarda monter, complètement impuissant. Résigné, il accepta cependant de la suivre et s'arrêta dans le hall, la regardant s'affairer dans la chambre. Elle fourrait rapidement de nombreuses affaires dans un grand sac en cuir bordeaux, posé sur son lit, et ne faisait pas réellement attention à ce qu'elle y mettait. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, bras croisés sur le torse, Drago la regarda, complètement impassible. Cependant, lorsque les petites mains de la jeune fille rencontrèrent la mousseline de sa robe de mariage, ses doigts se crispèrent dessus, et le blond vit nettement les deux perles salées rouler sur sa peau diaphane.

L'ex-Serpentard tenta de s'approcher d'elle mais se ravisa rapidement en la voyant laisser la robe sur son cintre. Il devait avouer que de voir la robe là, seule sur son cintre, lui faisait pleinement comprendre l'échec cuisant de son mariage. Quelques mois plus tôt, une Hermione en chair et radieuse remontait l'allée vers lui. À présent, elle était juste brisée. Comme un jouet qu'on aurait trop utilisé; Et c'était de sa faute.

_Bon, je crois que j'ai fait le tour !, s'exclama Hermione en regardant la chambre.

Ses yeux noisettes se posèrent sur la table de chevet et sur l'alliance qui s'y trouvait. Machinalement, elle regarda son annulaire, dépourvu de bague, et fut surprise de voir celle de Drago à sa place. Ce dernier suivit le regard de sa femme et déglutit difficilement en voyant son anneau en or blanc.

_Je n'arrive plus à l'enlever, dit-il en détournant le regard.

_Utilise du savon ou bien avec l'aide de la magie tu devrais réussir, sourit la jeune fille en prenant son sac.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer le seuil de la porte, la main de Drago s'abattit sèchement sur son avant-bras.

_Hermione je...

_Je sais, chuchota-t-elle en regardant le ciel. Je sais.

N'y tenant plus, il la retourna et la plaqua contre lui, passant l'un de ses bras dans le dos de sa femme, l'autre posé sur ses épaules. Il huma pleinement l'odeur de ses cheveux et soupira d'aise. Il se sentait comme un drogué qui aurait enfin eu sa dose. Hermione était sa dose vitale, il le savait.

_Drago... je sens le brûlé.

_Quoi ?, s'écria-t-il en se dégageant d'elle.

Il eut à peine le temps de se reculer qu'un Feudeymon d'un ampleur colossale s'abattit sur eux. Par réflexe, il ferma les yeux en attendant une mort certaine. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, il ne sentait rien d'autre qu'une chaleur ardente suivi par un froid glacial. Il était en dehors de l'Annexe qui elle, croulait sous les flammes de magie noire.

Il regarda autour de lui, tous étaient là. Domestiques, elfes, ses parents...

_Où est Hermione ?, paniqua-t-il en se redressant vivement.

_Chez elle, répondit Lucius avec évidence.

_Non elle était dans l'Annexe avec moi elle faisait ses valises mais j'étais dehors et elle … Elle est où ?

Il vit sa mère joindre les mains sur sa poitrine et étouffer un sanglot. Quand à lui, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était Hermione. Hermione le poussant de toutes ses forces alors que le Feudeymon se jetait sur eux. Hermione qui était dans l'Annexe. Hermione qui...

_**Hermione !**, hurla-t-il à s'en rompre les poumons.

Son cri de désespoir se perdit dans le lourd silence lugubre qui s'était abattu sur le domaine.

_Hermione..._

**.**

_**Les petits potins de l'Auteur : **Bon, je crois que je dois encore m'excuser, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, j'ai eu énormément de soucis de santé, et c'est pas terminé ! Ça plus le manque total d'inspiration, et voilà ce que ça donne. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et je vous promets de ne pas mettre autant de temps pour le prochain chapitre. (Il est déjà commencé d'ailleurs...)_

_Je suis réellement navrée, et j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous a quand même plu !_

_Dans ce chapitre, Hermione et Drago reviennent à la raison mais.. Ahah ! Je suis une garce et je les faits toujours se séparer, je sais, je sais._

_J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu, meilleurs voeux à vous tous pour cette année 2012, et mangez pas trop de galette ! _

_Bisous, Ely Sword._

_Ps : BON ANNIV EN AVANCE POW !_

_(Je sais que je ne mérite en aucun cas des reviews, mais ça me ferait vraiment plaisir si vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez ! (Fait des petits yeux larmoyants))_


	15. Sans Elle

**Chapitre 15 : **Sans Elle.

.

_**Six mois plus tard.**_

_Mademoiselle, ne roulez pas aussi vite !, hurla Hye-Na.

Hermione éclata de rire et accéléra d'avantages sa vitesse de pédalage. Elle portait un short en jean, des tongs, et une ample tunique qui ne cachait rien de ses sept mois de grossesse. Hermione Jean Malefoy Granger pédalait à toute vitesse sur un vélo dans les rues de Fort-de-France, se tenant droite dans un équilibre plus que précaire. Et elle riait aux éclats. Arrivée aux abords du marché, elle arrêta nettement sa course et regarda Hye-Na arriver en courant, perchée sur ses hauts talons, toujours vêtue de son tailleur sombre.

_Mademoiselle, il n'est pas prudent dans votre état d'agir de la sorte, la réprimanda sévèrement Hye-Na.

_Le bébé a canalisé le Feudeymon pour qu'il s'éteigne en ne brulant que l'Annexe, il a réussi à expulser son père pour qu'il n'ait pas la moindre égratignure, quant à moi sérieusement, je n'ai pas l'air en pleine forme ? Je peux mettre mes mains dans la cheminée que je ne sentirais rien, alors arrêtez de vous en faire pour rien !

_Veuillez tout de même faire preuve de prudence, Mademoiselle.

_Mais oui, arrêtez de vous en faire… Et puis tiens ! Arrêtez aussi de m'appeler Mademoiselle tout le temps, appelez-moi Hermione !

_Mademoiselle, c'est très inconvenant et…

_Hermione !, cria cette dernière en tapant du pied.

Hye-Na ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux tout en souriant distraitement. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Manoir, et que les gens la croyaient morte, elle vivait tellement mieux que c'en était presque dérisoire. Pour certain, être riche et se trouver sous les feu de la rampe les rendait radieux, pour Hermione, ça aurait pu lui être fatal.

_Oh Hye-Na, ça vous dirait de manger de la compote de pomme-kaki ce soir après le diner ?, s'enquit Hermione en regardant les fruits.

_Si cela plait à Mademoiselle.

_Argh… J'abandonne, soupira la brune. Donnez-moi six kakis s'il vous plait monsieur, demanda Hermione dans un français parfait.

_Ah ma chère Hermione, c'est une joie pour moi que de te voir tous les jours, sourit l'homme en lui donnant ses fruits.

La brune rougit brusquement, déclenchant l'hilarité du vendeur.

_Vous êtes toujours aussi charmeur, Monsieur, répondit-elle pivoine.

Le vieil homme éclata à nouveau de rire tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice auquel Hermione répondit par un franc éclat de rire. Elle continua à flâner le long des étals, s'enivrant des différents effluves qui lui assaillaient l'odorat. Nombreux furent ceux qui la saluèrent, et qui lui sourirent. Pour tous, Hermione Jean Malefoy-Granger était morte dans l'incendie qui a détruit l'Annexe du domaine Malefoy, c'était à présent Hermione Black, qui vivait dans une somptueuse villa martiniquaise. Officiellement, Hermione Black était une américaine, qui, après avoir perdu sa famille dans un accident de voiture, a décidé de vivre sobrement dans la villa de ses défunts parents. Officieusement, Narcissa avait fait don de cette villa à Hermione pour qu'elle vive loin du monde magique qui la croyait réduite en cendres. C'était tout.

_Voudriez-vous passer l'après-midi sur la plage, Hye-Na ?, s'enquit doucement Hermione.

_Si cela ne vous fatigue pas trop, j'apprécierais en effet prendre un bain de soleil, mademoiselle.

_C'est décidé alors !, s'enjoua la brune. Achetons quelques bouteilles à l'épicerie plus bas dans la rue, et allons-y directement.

La Sud-Coréenne sourit poliment avant de suivre docilement Hermione. Cette dernière s'arrêta à l'épicerie, acheta deux bouteilles d'eau qu'elle fourra dans son cabas en osier déjà bien rempli, avant de se précipiter vers la plage. A peine deux minutes plus tard, ses pieds foulaient le sable blanc et fins des plages martiniquaises. Après avoir fait quelques pas, elle sortit une large couverture de son cabas qu'elle posa à l'ombre d'un cocotier, puis, poussant un long soupir d'extase, s'allongea, les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

_Hye-Na ?

_Oui, Mademoiselle ?

_Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes debout à guetter le moindre danger ? Détendez-vous et prenez place à côté de moi, dit calmement Hermione en fixant toujours les nuages.

Sourire aux lèvres, Hye-Na hocha délicatement la tête avant d'abandonner ses escarpins et de s'installer aux côtés de la jeune femme.

_Vous savez, commença doucement Hermione, lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre pour aller à Poudlard, j'étais tellement heureuse que j'ai naïvement cru que ce bonheur serait incommensurable. Mais la guerre est arrivée, et Voldemort a tout gâché. Lorsque, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai pénétré dans la Grande Salle, les hauts plafonds enchantés m'avaient convaincus que je ne quitterai jamais la magie sauf qu'une fois encore, tout a été gâché. Je me suis mariée à Malefoy, et la pression de cette famille, plus celle des médias a eu raison de mon attachement à la magie… Maintenant que je me suis éprise de ce ciel éternellement bleu, de ces fins nuages et de cette douce brise, ce sera le bébé qui va me l'enlever ?

_Pourquoi pensez-vous ainsi Mademoiselle ?

_Parce que dès que je m'attache à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un, ou veut m'ôter ce à quoi je tiens. Alors je vais finir par croire que le bonheur est impossible pour moi.

Hermione poussa un lourd soupir fatigué en même temps qu'Hye-Na se mordit brusquement les lèvres sans répondre. Maintes fois, la Sud-Coréenne avait supplié Madame de prévenir le Jeune-Maître que Mademoiselle était saine et sauve et qu'elle vivait correctement. Maintes fois, ses supplications étaient restées vaines, Narcissa refusant toujours poliment, mais fermement. Et à présent, selon les rumeurs qui courent à Angleterre, on chercherait à marier Drago à une certaine Amalia Rochester, une riche Sang-Pur au grand cœur. Naturellement, Hermione n'en savait rien. Hye-Na avait toujours bien prit soin pour lui cacher certains détails sur son mari.

_Vous croyez qu'il est heureux ?, demanda subitement l'ancienne Griffondor.

Comprenant aisément de qui « il » était question, Hye-Na répondit sèchement qu'elle n'en savait rien.

_Je l'espère, poursuivit la brune en souriant tristement, lui plus que personne mérite d'être heureux.

_Il l'est assurément, Mademoiselle, il faut que vous pensiez à votre bonheur maintenant.

_Je suis heureuse… Tant qu'il l'est, je le serai.

.

_Drago… Tout le monde nous regarde.

_C'est parce que nous sommes attablés tous les deux et que nous prenons notre petit-déjeuner, répondit celui-ci avec évidence.

_Mais… Quand tu étais avec Hermione, vous ne vous faisiez pas harceler de la sorte, si ?

Le blond blêmit légèrement mais ne répondit pas, préférant nettement continuer à manger son crumble. Amalia soupira avant de s'étendre comme un félin, repoussant le reste de la tarte à la crème qu'elle avait commandé.

_Hermione et moi sortions très rarement, pour ainsi dire jamais, déclara subitement Drago. C'est donc la raison pour laquelle les photos d'elle et moi sont exclusivement rares.

_C'est vrai, approuva pensivement Amalia. Les seuls sont celles de votre mariage et celles de l'anniversaire du Ministre.

Drago ferma brusquement les yeux, assailli par un douloureux souvenir. Hermione, pleurant la mort de Josh dans ses bras. Hermione, refusant d'être seule à nouveau. Hermione qui pleurait toujours.

_Ça va ?, s'enquit Amalia en faisant la moue. Tes poings chiffonnent la nappe, les serveurs nous regardent étrangement.

_Je vais bien, réussit à articuler Drago. Juste une brûlure d'estomac.

_Tu veux que j'aille voir dans mon sac ? Je dois avoir des potions anti-reflux gastrique.

_Volontiers.

Il se força à esquisser un sourire auquel elle répondit par un grand sourire radieux avant de s'éclipser dans le vestiaire. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, il soupira tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Depuis quand dîner avec une femme s'était révélé être aussi chiant ? « _Depuis que la femme en question n'est plus Granger », _lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Et Merlin que cette voix avait raison. Cinq mois que son père cherchait à le remarier, cinq mois qu'il rencontrait greluche sur greluche. La seule capable de susciter un minimum son intérêt s'était révélée être une vraie fanatique d'Hermione Granger, qui était rapidement devenu leur seul sujet de conversation à Amalia et lui.

Amalia Rochester était une gentille fille qui avait fait ses études à Beauxbâtons, elle était dotée d'un courage rare et d'une adoration pour les livres qui accentuait sa ressemblance, déjà frappante, avec l'ancienne Griffondor. Cependant, lorsqu'il la vit revenir, il sentit un lourd poids s'abattre sur son estomac. Il remarquait que les boucles brunes indisciplinées d'Amalia étaient relevés en un haut chignon et qu'elle portait une robe très semblable à celle d'Hermione lors de la fête des Walsh. Même les escarpins en daim semblaient être les mêmes.

_Tiens, sourit Amalia en lui tendant la fiole. J'ai une pustule sur le visage ?

_Pardon ?

_Tu me dévisages, c'est étrange et gênant à la fois.

Drago se reprit en se raclant la gorge et en descendant rapidement le contenu de la fiole. Il grimaça légèrement à son goût acide mais ne cilla pas vraiment.

_C'est juste que ta robe m'est familière.

_Tu l'as remarqué ? Lorsque je l'ai vu sur Hermione lors de la fête des Walsh, j'ai demandé au styliste de ma famille de faire le même, il n'est pas doué ?

_Il excelle.

Pour le blond, Amalia était une Granger de substitution. Puisque la vraie était… Ailleurs, il se contenterait d'en avoir le double presque identique. La copie en dépit de l'originale. Amalia en dépit de Granger.

Ils sortirent rapidement de table et allèrent flâner dans les rues bondées de Londres. Drago trainait les pieds, pestant contre Amalia qui semblait plus qu'enjouée de visiter le Londres moldu. Elle, qui était native de Paris, trouvait l'Angleterre particulièrement morne. Cependant, alors qu'ils s'aventuraient dans les quartiers résidentiels, une certaine maison à la porte verte lui ramena à nouveau de douloureux souvenirs. Ce fut avec une profonde hésitation qu'il avança lentement mais surement vers l'entrée du domicile des Granger. A peine avait-il posé un pied dans l'allée que la porte s'ouvrit sur Jack. Il posa un regard glacial sur Drago et Amalia, serra les poings, s'empara du journal et claqua brusquement la porte en faisant sursauter le blond.

_Yah Drago, tu veux qu'on ait des ennuis ? On n'entre pas chez les gens comme ça !, tempêta Amalia, poings sur les hanches.

_C'était le père de Granger.

_Sérieux ? Faut trop que je le rencontre !

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Amalia fut stoppée par la poigne ferme de Drago qui darda sur elle un regard menaçant.

_J'éviterai, si j'étais toi. Viens, je te raccompagne chez toi, je dois rentrer chez moi pour gérer des papiers.

Son ton était calme, mais ferme, ne laissant aucune place à la réplique. Il la tira sans ménagement quelconque dans une ruelle déserte avant de transplaner sur la propriété des Rochester. Un splendide château situé dans la région bourgogne, baigné par un immense soleil d'été. Les vignes que les Rochester entretenaient donnaient un de vins les plus gourmands, prisé par toute la haute bourgeoisie que ça soit moldue, ou sorcière. Amalia retira son boléro dans le hall, le balança sur un banc avant de se tourner vers Drago, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

_Tu resteras pour le thé ? Mère se languit à le prendre seule, quant à père, il aimerait te faire visiter complètement le domaine, proposa-t-elle avec hésitation.

_Je ne peux pas, je te l'ai dit. Les affaires de la famille m'accaparent, tu salueras tes parents pour moi.

_Drago ! Attends !

Il soupira lourdement, à présent agacé par l'insistance dont faisait preuve la jeune brune.

_Est-ce que… Toi et moi on est un couple ?

Le visage habituellement impassible du blond se décomposa un instant avant de se refermer immédiatement. Il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question, cependant, il était évident qu'elle était à l'ordre du jour. Il appréciait Amalia car elle était copie conforme de Granger, de là à dire qu'il l'aimait… Merlin savait que beaucoup d'eau coulerait sous les ponts avant qu'il n'aime une autre femme que Granger. Pourtant, il devait se remarier. Ne serait-ce que pour calmer la presse qui le disait déjà futur prêtre, ou gay. Alors, la réponse fusa, sans même qu'il ne sache réellement ce qu'il disait :

_Oui.

_Sérieux ?

_...

_Tu peux t'en aller alors, je vais prévenir Mère !

Il ignora fermement sa voix suraiguë, synonyme de sa grande joie. Haussant simplement les épaules, il transplana au manoir Malefoy, n'entendant pas alors le cri de joie d'Amalia qui se mit à sautiller comme une enfant.

.

Le sol trembla légèrement, faisant ainsi sursautait Hye-Na qui s'était doucement assoupie. Les sourcils froncés, elle regardait Hermione qui se cramponnait le ventre.

_Mademoiselle, vous n'allez pas bien ?

_C'est le bébé, grimaça la brune. Pour l'amour de Merlin, cela faisait des mois qu'il ne s'était pas manifesté avec ses pouvoirs !

_Vous voulez que j'aille chercher le médicomage ?

_Ça va, répondit Hermione qui se voulait rassurante. Ça va passer…

Hye-Na, prise de panique, se redressa d'un bond, scrutant les alentours de ses yeux noirs perçants. Soudainement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant la silhouette familière.

_Ma…Mademoiselle ?

_Hmpf ?, grogna la brune crispée par une nouvelle contraction.

_Je crois que vous devriez voir cela.

Hermione releva la tête et comprit immédiatement la _colère_ dont faisait preuve le bébé.

_Dario…, souffla-t-elle émue.

_Pour une morte, tu m'as l'air plus que bien vivante.

Un petit rire gêné sortit de la bouche d'hermione, toutefois rapidement remplacé par un soupir désolé. Comprenant qu'ils avaient besoin d'intimité, Hye-Na s'inclina respectueusement, prit ses escarpins et s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres afin de les laisser discuter en paix.

_T'es en vie.

La joie passagère qui se lisait sur les traits fins du blond venaient de laisser place à une profonde colère et une indignation sans borne.

_Tu es en vie, et tu nous as rien dis ?

_Dario je…

_Tu te tais !, cria-t-il furieux.

Hermione fut abasourdie. Elle se doutait bien que si un jour, on apprenait sa survie, les réactions seraient très certainement mitigées, mais Merlin elle ne s'attendait pas à un accueil aussi glacial.

_Comment t'as pu… Agir de la sorte ? Comment t'as pu être aussi égoïste ?

_Je ne suis pas égoïste !

_Alors pourquoi t'as pas dit que tu étais en vie ?

_Parce que ça impliquait trop de chose, voilà pourquoi !

Le ton était rapidement monté entre eux. La tension était à présent palpable, et les yeux d'Hermione, habituellement noisette, se teintait d'un rouge vif et soutenu. Le même rouge qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère ou quand quelque chose la contrariait. Le même rouge qu'elle avait dès que Dario s'approchait un peu trop d'elle.

Soudainement, les yeux verts de Dario se posèrent sur le ventre proéminent d'Hermione qui rougit brusquement avant de replacer correctement sa tunique. D'une geste machinal, elle plaqua à l'arrière les quelques mèches rebelles qui s'étaient démises de son haut chignon, tout en s'humectant les lèvres.

_C'est un garçon ou une fille ?, demanda simplement Dario.

_Je ne sais pas… Il décline tous les moyens de le savoir. Il repousse les ondes des échographies tout comme les sorts. Je crois que ça sera la grande surprise de l'année.

Sans crier gare, Dario franchit la maigre limite qui restait entre eux et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui. Voyant cela, Hye-Na sourit légèrement avant d'annoncer à Hermione qu'elle retournait à la villa. La brunette sourit puis acquiesça en lui demandant de reprendre le vélo et le cabas. Une fois seuls, Dario et Hermione se mirent à marcher le long de la plage, les pieds dans l'eau, le blond attendant avec une impatience non feinte qu'Hermione ne se décide à tout lui raconter.

_Allez !

_Mais quoi ?

_Tu sais que je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qui s'est passé, alors tu m'expliques ou tu me laisses crever d'envie ?, geignit le blond.

_Je te laisse crever d'envie !, rétorqua Hermione, taquine.

_Alors toi…

Il se mit à la poursuivre, déclenchant son hilarité. Hermione courrait tant bien que mal, poussant des petits cris aigus, s'éclaboussant complètement. Cependant, elle poussa un cri plus fort que les autres et tomba sur les fesses dans de l'eau un peu plus profonde. Hilare, Dario l'aida toutefois à se lever, secoué par de nombreux éclats de rire. Bougonne, les joues gonflées par l'indignation, la brune s'ébroua tel un chien avant de se remettre à marcher, suivie de près par le blond qui ricanait encore légèrement.

_Lorsque je suis partie faire mes bagages, j'étais déterminée à laisser Drago vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Je voulais juste qu'il soit heureux, et si mon départ pouvait le rendre heureux, alors j'ai voulu fuir sans la moindre hésitation, commença-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_Mais ?, l'encouragea Dario.

_Mais j'ai faibli, et encore heureux par Merlin. Lorsque Drago m'a subitement étreinte, je me suis sentie… Étrange. Je n'ai pas essayé de me défaire de sa prise, et le Feudeymon a tout ravagé. Mais je ne sentais rien. Rien d'autres qu'une douce chaleur apaisante. Quand j'ai réellement pris conscience de ce qui se passait, je marchais juste au milieu des flammes, sans qu'elles ne me fassent aucun mal. J'étais comme… Immunisée, acheva-t-elle avec une voix étouffée.

_Et après ?

_Et après, je suis sortie des décombres vers l'aube. Narcissa a été la seule à me voir et s'est précipitée vers moi. Là, elle m'a expliqué que le bébé était extrêmement puissant. Il a expulsé Drago de l'Annexe pour qu'il n'ait rien et a canalisé le Feudeymon. Les sorciers présents furent incapables de jeter le moindre sort dessus, tous ricochaient de manière plus ou moins spectaculaire. Donc avec Narcissa, on a pris soin de me cacher et de me faire passer pour morte. Si le bébé voulait que tout ce que j'avais en commun avec Drago, donc l'Annexe, brule complètement, c'est que c'était mieux pour moi de partir et de quitter définitivement le monde magique. Et aujourd'hui, on cherche encore celui qui a voulu nous tuer, Drago et moi, acheva-t-elle en souriant tristement.

Dario, bouche bée et abasourdi n'en revenait tout bonnement pas.

_Donc là tu me dis que tu t'es fiée à l'envie d'une personne qui n'est même pas encore née ?

_Appelle-ça comme tu le souhaites, pour moi c'était d'une évidence flagrante, répliqua la jeune fille en riant doucement. Par conséquent, la version officiel titre que je suis décédée dans l'incendie du domaine Malefoy et que ma Dame de compagnie, éplorée, est retournée dans son pays d'origine. Dans la version officieuse, Narcissa m'a offert cette maison de vacances où je vis depuis six mois, avec Hye-Na et le bébé.

_Drago savait que tu étais enceinte ?

Hermione secoua négativement la tête tout en esquissant une grimace boudeuse.

_Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il le sache, il était bien trop remonté contre moi.

_Putain si Drago apprend que tu es en vie, il va faire un carnage et Amalia va péter un câble…, jura Dario en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

_Amalia ?

_Amalia Rochester, la fiancée de Drago, répondit machinalement le blond.

Il se rendit subitement compte de sa gaffe lorsque les yeux noisette d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent brusquement sous le coup de la surprise. Il balbutia quelques paroles inintelligibles avant de soupirer lourdement, découragé.

_Il est heureux finalement, chuchota Hermione d'une voix lourde en émotion.

_Écoute je…

_Ne t'en fais pas, je suis comblée qu'il se porte bien.

_Viens, tu vas m'amener dans un bon restaurant de l'île, je te paye un repas et je me tape une mine, tu es d'accord ?

Sourire aux lèvres, Hermione hocha vivement la tête sous le regard éploré de Dario qui remarqua, bien malgré lui, les lourdes perles salées qui inondaient ses délicates prunelles. Alors, le cœur lourd, il la suivit mollement, prenant bien soin toutefois de garder une apparence convenable.

.

_Jeune-Maître, nos collaborateurs Indonésiens aimeraient vous inviter pour l'anniversaire de l'un de vos collaborateurs les plus importants, annonça Daldry en entrant dans le bureau de Drago.

_S'ils osent ne serait-ce que me servir encore une fois de leur poisson cru, je fais un scandale, prévient le blond.

_Je préviendrais que le Jeune-Maître refuse ce genre de mets.

_A-t-on des nouvelles pour le Feudeymon ?, demanda soudainement l'ex-Serpentard.

Daldry écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de répondre négativement. Réponse à laquelle Drago soupira lourdement avant de lancer sa plume sur un tas de papiers importants.

_Demandez aux experts de travailler plus rapidement et efficacement, ordonna froidement le blond. S'ils le souhaitent, leurs salaires seront triplés ou quadruplés, mais j'exige fermement qu'ils me retrouvent qui a fait ça.

_Pourrais-je me permettre, au nom de tous les employés de la maison, de féliciter le Jeune-Maître pour Mademoiselle Rochester ? Elle est tout à fait charmante et agréable.

Daldry n'en pensait naturellement pas un mot, mais pour la forme, il se sentait obligé de présenter ses meilleurs vœux à la future Lady Malefoy. Merlin, il aurait tellement aimé que Miss Granger reste et soit encore là. Amalia était charmante et agréable, certes, mais elle était tellement semblable à Hermione Granger que les raisons de cette union entre elle et Drago étaient des plus claires. Le Jeune-Maître ne se remettrait assurément jamais de la perte de Mademoiselle.

Puis, se rendant compte que Drago ne répondrait pas, Daldry renchérit :

_Alors … Pour les Indonésiens, Jeune-Maître ?

_Je serai à leur table, ce midi à onze heures.

_Bien Jeune-Maître.

_Daldry !

_Oui, Jeune-Maître ?

_Relancez les experts et prévenez mon frère que je souhaiterais qu'il soit présent avec les Indonésiens ce midi.

Daldry s'inclina avec respect avant de sortir de la pièce. Depuis que Drago avait pris les pleins pouvoirs sur les affaires familiales, la pièce dans laquelle il passait le plus clair de son temps était son bureau. Décoré dans des différents tons de marron et vert foncé, il était meublé luxueusement et contenait tout le nécessaire afin que l'ex-Serpentard ne manque de rien.

Derrière son bureau en merisier et son large fauteuil en velours vert bouteille, un immense portrait d'Hermione trônait majestueusement sur le mur. C'était la réplique exacte d'une des photos qu'on avait prise d'elle lors de la fête des Walsh. Le regard à la fois craintif mais puissant, la posture droite et hésitante, montraient aisément le paradoxe qu'était Hermione Granger. Souvent, Drago le regardait durant de longues minutes. Minutes qui s'écoulaient parfois en heure. Il restait là, le dos droit, mes jointes dans le dos, le regard dans le vide, perdu dans l'immensité des yeux de sa défunte femme. La même position qu'il arborait lorsque ses parents pénétrèrent dans son bureau ce jour-là.

_Vous auriez tout de même pu nous prévenir, Drago, siffla sa mère en jetant un papier sur la table.

Drago tourna mollement son regard vers le bout de papier et lut laconiquement les mots placardés en gras dessus. **Nouvelle de dernière minute, Drago Malefoy et Amalia Rochester, c'est fait ! Il se murmure que des noces vont bientôt (r)avoir lieu chez les Malefoy… Amalia connaitra-t-elle le même destin tragique que notre défunte Souveraine ? On vous laisse deviner la suite !**

_Ça doit être la mère d'Amalia qui a prévenu la presse, soupira Drago. Comptez-vous me faire une scène ? Devrais-je justifier tous mes actes ?

_Tous non, mais tout de même lorsque vous avez l'intention de vous remarier, j'estime avoir le droit d'être au courant !, tempêta Narcissa.

_Et bien vous le savez maintenant.

_N'avez-vous donc jamais aimé Hermione ?

Narcissa était au bord des larmes, Drago au bord de la crise de nerfs, et Lucius contemplait ce tableau, restreint par une impuissance qu'il maudissait.

_N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez recommandé de me remarier rapidement ?, attaqua subitement Drago. De surcroît, les Rochester sont une excellente famille, vous ne pouviez bénir une meilleure alliance.

_J'ai donc bien fait…, murmura tristement Narcissa.

_Bien fait quoi ?, tiquèrent les deux hommes de manière simultanée.

Narcissa sourit simplement en répondant vaguement un « vous verrez bien » avant de sortir de bureau. Lucius et Drago en restèrent comme deux ronds de flancs, jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux affaisse les épaules, découragé. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils qu'il serra en un geste bienveillant avant de passer la porte à son tour.

Drago, furieux, envoya valser plusieurs piles de dossiers avant de partir furieux en direction de sa chambre. Il revêtit un costume ivoire sous lequel on voyait une chemise noire et ordonna à Daldry qu'ils partaient immédiatement pour l'Indonésie. Narcissa, furieuse d'entendre toutes les portes claquer, lança un vase contre un mur afin de calmer sa colère qui s'annonçait plus que noire. Après le départ précipité de Drago, un lourd silence de mort s'abattit sur le domaine Malefoy. Un lourd silence pesant qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui qui régnait en maitre lors de la guerre. Un de ces lourds silences qu'il y avait depuis six mois.

.

_Ces messieurs dames souhaiteraient commander ?, s'enquit le serveur en venant à leur table.

_Personnellement je prendrais un jus de fruit de la passion, et donnez un rhum à mon ami je vous prie, sourit Hermione.

_Tout de suite Mademoiselle Black.

Dario la regarda d'un air rêveur, un doux sourire flotteur sur les lèvres. Hermione, perturbée rougit légèrement avant de lui demander pourquoi il la fixait ainsi.

_Parce que même les gens qui ne savent pas ta vraie identité t'aiment. C'est bien la preuve qu'on t'aime pour ce que tu es, pour ce que tu fais, pas parce que t'es une Malefoy ou une Granger, expliqua-t-il.

_Je me suis rapidement habituée à la vie martiniquaise, j'aimerai rester ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, répondit Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

_Alors reste-là.

_Hm ?

_Si tu es si bien sur cette île, avec ces gens qui t'aiment comme tu es, alors reste-là. Tant pis pour les autres, tu dois privilégier ton bonheur et celui de ton futur enfant, sourit-il.

_Dario, tu sembles avoir tellement mûri durant ces six derniers mois, souffla Hermione avec émotion.

Il eut un vague sourire avant d'accepter avec joie le serveur qui venait avec leurs boissons. Si Hermione sirotait tranquillement son jus tout en triturant distraitement ses pailles, lui descendit cul sec le verre de rhum qu'il sentit couler le long de sa gorge, dans son œsophage, puis lui incendier l'estomac. Il esquissa une grimace qui provoqua l'hilarité d'Hermione.

_C'est du rhum typique de l'île, il décape !, s'enjoua-t-elle.

_Je veux bien te croire, nargua-t-il en lui octroyant un clin d'œil.

_Hé !, s'indigna la brune. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je te paierais de la camelote ? Ça serait mal vu tout de même.

_Je pense m'installer sur l'île.

Hermione s'étouffa légèrement avec son jus avant de relever des yeux exorbités sur un Dario plié en deux.

_C'est méchant de te payer ma tête, bougonna-t-elle.

_J'étais on ne peut plus sérieux, c'est ta réaction qui m'a fait rire, je ne suis en aucun cas fautif !

_Mais quand même… Tu abandonnerais la magie pour vivre ici ?

_Pour toi, Hermione, j'abandonnerai n'importe quoi.

Cette dernière se sentit touchée par sa révélation mais n'en montra rien, préférant feindre l'indifférence pour le moment. Dario comprit le message et ne fit aucune autre allusion, préférant parler de la pluie et du beau temps, plutôt que d'aborder le sujet qu'il savait qu'Hermione voulait aborder.

_Messieurs dames commanderons le plat ?

_Hermione, je te fais confiance, annonça Dario.

Cette dernière jeta un bref regard à son menu avant d'énoncer d'une voix timide les deux plats typiques de l'île qu'elle avait choisi :

_Alors pour moi ce sera un colombo de poulet, et pour monsieur des Ti-nain tripes.

_Tripes ?, blêmit Dario une fois le serveur parti.

_Mais c'est juste le nom, il n'y a pas vraiment de tripes dedans, menti Hermione, rouge pivoine.

Ses talents d'actrices avaient considérablement dus s'améliorer puisque Dario hocha vivement la tête, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Si Hermione s'en voulut de lui avoir caché la composition de son plat, c'était parce qu'elle voulait à tout prix qu'il le goute avant de juger. Après, s'il avait envie d'aller le rendre plus tard, elle lui en laissait largement le droit. Pourtant, il mangea goulument son plat sous l'œil moqueur de l'ancienne griffondor qui dégustait le sien avec plaisir.

Aux alentours de minuit, après deux tourments d'amour, spécialité pâtissière de l'île étant un gâteau à la confiture de coco, et un dernier rhum pour Dario, ils s'enfoncèrent tous les deux dans les profondeurs de l'île, en direction de la maison d'Hermione. La faune et la flore, plus que présente, enchantait Hermione qui se pressait de lui chanter les louanges de telle fleur ou tel insecte.

_Tu veux que je te parle d'Amalia ?

Hermione, dont le nez était à quelques centimètres d'un hibiscus sursauta brusquement avant de sourire légèrement, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

_On dirait que tu tiens beaucoup à Drago, maintenant, chuchota Hermione.

_J'ai appris à le considérer comme un frère et vice versa. Lorsque l'incendie a eu lieu, nous avons tous les deux perdus quelqu'un pour qui on aurait pu mourir. Alors… à force de s'entraider, notre haine s'est muée en… Tolérance ?, hésita-t-il en cherchant ses mots. Voilà, on se tolère mutuellement. Depuis qu'il a repris les affaires Malefoy, que Lucius a décidé d'abandonner, je l'aide de temps à autres pour les dîner d'affaires et autres galas de charité.

Il se tut un instant, laissant le temps à Hermione d'assimiler les informations qu'il venait de lui donner. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, restant un instant dubitative avant de hocher la tête et en enchérissant :

_Comment est-elle ? Enfin je veux dire… Amalia, comment est-elle ?

_On dirait toi… En plus nulle, mais toi.

La brune partit dans un franc éclat de rire, tout en se cramponnant le ventre, tant elle riait.

_La description que tu me fais d'elle, cher Dario, n'est réellement pas flatteuse, lui indiqua Hermione en reprenant sa route.

_Pourtant elle est réaliste, râla-t-il en faisant mine de bouder.

_Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne la trouves pas à ton goût qu'elle est forcément nulle, tempéra Hermione d'une voix douce. Tu sais, pour certaines personnes, Amalia est une jeune femme formidable, et pour d'autre, elle n'est pas forcément convenable. Tu peux donc dire qu'elle ne te convient pas, mais pas qu'elle est nulle.

_Crois-moi Grangie, elle l'est.

Hermione sourit au surnom avant de soupirer et de baisser la tête.

_Je suppose que c'est mieux pour tout le monde cette situation. Drago est avec une riche Sang-Pur qui à l'air d'être adorable, et ne me contredis pas sinon Narcissa aurait sorti les crocs, moi je suis bien ici avec le bébé… Pourquoi vouloir remuer le passé et rentrer en Angleterre ? J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici.

_Tes parents Grangie, dis au moins à tes parents que t'es en vie, supplia Dario, le regard implorant.

_Je ne peux pas… Tu imagines s'ils découvrent que je suis en vie ? Drago décide subitement d'aller les voir, un détail le perturbe, il va fouiller l'esprit de mes parents et découvre que je suis en vie. Ces six mois n'auront servis à rien !

_Il peut très bien aller fouiller dans mon esprit, riposta la blond avec ferveur.

_Tu es un bien meilleur Legilimen que lui, sourit Hermione. Ta réputation n'est plus à faire.

Dario tenta de répliquer, mais la langue d'Hermione claqua, signifiant très clairement que cette discussion était close. Sourire aux lèvres, Hermione continua son exposé sur la faune et la flore martiniquaise sous l'œil avisé de Dario qui écoutait en bon élève.

.

_Cette soupe va me tuer !, persiffla Drago.

_Vous avez refusé les calamars, ils vous donnent de la soupe, tempéra Daldry, prenez sur vous Jeune-Maître ce repas est bientôt terminé.

_Je vous jure que je vrais cracher ma langue sur la table si j'en prends encore une cuillérée. Et où est Dario bordel de merde ?

Daldry subit l'excès de colère du blond sans broncher. Lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur, comme à ce moment-là, il valait mieux subir que de tenter d'interférer.

_Il n'est pas au Manoir, ni chez sa mère, ni dans Londres, déplora Daldry. Je ne sais pas où il aurait pu aller, Jeune-Maître.

_Même s'il faut que vous retourniez ce foutu globe pour me le trouver, il y a intérêt qu'il soit là avant que j'ai achevé ce repas de malheur.

Drago essuya rageusement ses mains dans l'une des serviettes mises à disposition par l'hôtel avant de retourner dans la salle de conférence avec ses collaborateurs asiatiques. Il s'assit à sa place, plaquant un faux sourire ravi sur ses lèvres et continua son potage de nouilles au gingembre, pestant intérieurement contre Dario qui était Merlin-savait-où.

Vers treize heures, le type dont c'était l'anniversaire et dont Drago ignorait le nom s'excusa platement déclarant qu'il devait retourner à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible, sa femme mettant au monde son premier fils. Drago bénit Merlin qui eut la bonté de choisir ce moment précis pour que le rejeton décide de sortir.

S'excusant à son tour, Drago s'essuya délicatement la bouche avant de sortir de table et de se diriger vers Daldry qui lui faisait de grands signes paniqués. En quelques enjambées, Drago fut près de lui, le secouant légèrement pour qu'il ne dise rapidement ce qu'il devait dire.

_Mademoiselle… Martinique… Votre frère…

_Calmez-vous Daldry et répétez calmement, je ne comprends rien à vos babillages, ordonna Drago en sentant son cœur s'accélérer brusquement.

_J'ai pisté la baguette de votre frère et me suis rendu compte qu'il était en Martinique. Par curiosité j'ai donc transplané là-bas et… Et…

_Abrégez !, le pressa l'ex-Serpentard.

_Mademoiselle Hermione était avec lui !

Furieux, Drago sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu pour le dire, Daldry constata que le jeune blond était parti.

.

_Tu veux rester dormir à la maison pour cette nuit ?, proposa aimablement Hermione en montant une pente.

_Je peux aller à un hôtel tu sais…

_Quelle genre de belle-sœur laisserait son beau-frère dormir dans un hôtel alors qu'elle a une dizaine de chambres chez elle ?, sourit la brune.

Dario rit légèrement avant d'écarquiller les yeux, le souffle coupé. La villa était tout bonnement… Somptueuse. De ses murs blancs aux grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient une vue imprenable sur l'océan, il comprit rapidement la raison pour laquelle Hermione était résolue à rester là. La liberté et le soleil, ou l'enfermement et la grisaille, le choix était vite fait.

La brune monta une volée de marche, poussa les deux grandes baies vitrées et atterrie dans la cuisine équipée qui était d'un blanc tout aussi éclatant que la façade extérieure. Sourire aux lèvres, Dario n'hésita pas une seconde et la rejoignit dans la maison, prenant place sur l'un des hauts tabourets de la cuisine.

_Je te sers un verre ?, interrogea Hermione en ouvrant un placard pour sortir un verre en cristal.

_De l'eau, j'ai pris assez de rhum pour la soirée.

Elle sourit et s'empara d'un deuxième verre avant de les laisser tomber tous les deux. Ils se brisèrent dans un bruit fracassant et firent hurler de peur Hye-Na qui se précipita sur Hermione pour voir si elle n'avait rien. L'ancienne griffondor, dont les yeux étaient rivés sur la silhouette bien trop familière qui se trouvait dans le salon, se sentit chanceler.

Drago posa les yeux sur sa femme et sentit sa colère grimper en flèche. Dario n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que Drago le propulsa hors de la villa d'un coup de baguette. Hors de lui, il s'approcha dangereusement d'Hermione, qui poussa avec délicatesse Hye-Na afin qu'elle ne risque rien, une lourde lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

_Drago je…

Les yeux noirs du blond allèrent se poser sur sa tunique et plus particulièrement sur le ventre proéminent d'Hermione. Ses poings se serrèrent, ses mâchoires se crispèrent, et il pâlit d'avantages encore.

_C'est quoi _ça_ ?

Il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Même sa voix, qui réchauffait toujours le cœur d'Hermione, venait immédiatement de la glacer sur place. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione était réellement effrayée par Drago. Et cette lueur apeurée dans les yeux de la jeune femme ne fit qu'intensifier la colère déjà immense du blond.

_Il était en colère, furieux, hors de lui-même. Mais son cœur, qu'il avait cru mort, broyé, six mois plutôt, s'élança brusquement dans sa poitrine, lui faisant comprendre une chose essentielle._

_Il pouvait en vouloir à Hermione Granger, sans elle, il n'était plus rien._

_._

_**Réponses aux reviews Anonymes :**_

**Camille :**Merci d'avoir lu et commenté, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a aussi plu !

**Alice D : **Tu as une partie de tes réponses dans ce chapitre, tu risques d'avoir les autres dans le prochain ! J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre t'a plu =).

**J : **Comme tu dis, enfin ! :D. Astoria ? Ouais, pourquoi pas… Enfin, tu te doutes que pour l'instant, je ne divulguerai rien, que nenni ! J'espère en tout cas que tu continueras à lire et à commenter :).

**Anonymous : **J'espère que cette suite t'a plus et a répondu à tes attentes. Merci pour tes reviews, et merci d'avoir lu !

**Anna : **Je me soigne, ne t'en fais pas x). C'est vrai que Pansy et Théo, y'était temps que ça se fasse, Hermione et Drago séquence émotion ! C'est vrai que j'ais été cruelle de m'arrêter là, mais je me suis rattrapée, non ? :3

_**Les petits potins de l'Auteur : **__Ravie de voir que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à me suivre, à me lire et à commenter Golden Jail. C'est grâce à vous tout ça, et je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante. Ce chapitre est un petit flou, on y découvre la nouvelle vie d'Hermione, comment Drago a dû gérer sa « perte ». D'autant plus que maintenant, Amalia est là, et que le bébé se fait aussi de plus en plus présent !_

_Sachez que je prépare déjà l'après Golden Jail, (à savoir une nouvelle fiction) mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je réserve encore quelques péripéties à nos deux chouchous !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, et merci encore de vous avoir lu._

_Les reviews sont notre seul salaire, à nous auteurs, ne vous privez pas, lâchez-vous ! :)_

_Bisous, à la prochaine, _

_Ely Sword._


	16. Annonce

**Annonce.**

Désolée de vous décevoir, mais c'est vraiment à contrecœur que je vous fais ce post. Vous devez vous douter que depuis quelque temps j'ai fait une publication très irrégulière, et je tiens à m'excuser pour cela. Depuis un bout de temps maintenant, j'ai de sérieux soucis de santé, dont je ne me préoccupais pas vraiment, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. On ne sait pas encore ce que j'ai réellement, mais c'est quelque chose d'assez grave… Enfin non, c'est carrément la grosse merde : mon cerveau –déjà pas très net- part vraiment en vrille. C'est donc la raison pour laquelle j'arrête cette fiction. Pas définitivement non, si un jour je vais mieux je l'achèverai, mais au jour d'aujourd'hui j'en suis incapable. Et je suis aussi incapable de vous dire quand je serai capable de la reprendre, si je la reprends un jour. Sachez en tout cas que je vous remercie de m'avoir lue, de m'avoir émue, et de m'avoir poussée à toujours me surpasser afin de vous pondre des chapitres susceptibles de vous plaire.

J'espère que ce n'est pas un au revoir définitif, cependant, vous comprenez que je ne peux plus assumer une publication. Vous pourrez m'envoyer des mails, si vous le voulez, j'essaierai de vous répondre du mieux que je le pourrai.

En tout cas, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur (trouvez un Drago (ou une Hermione) qui vous aimera à la folie, et portez vous bien !

Votre dévouée Ely Sword. (Qui pleure légèrement à cause de ce post !)


	17. (Enfin) des nouvelles

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Oui oui, vous ne rêvez pas, après près de deux ans d'absence vous avez enfin de mes nouvelles. Donc non, je ne suis pas morte ha ha !

Alors alors par où commencer ? Ma santé s'est parfaitement rétablie du côté cérébral (Bien que je sois toujours aussi cinglée, ha ha) en revanche un autre s'est déclenché. Pour résumé : J'ai le dos qui part en royale sucette. Je n'entrerais pas dans les détails, je pense que vous pouvez me comprendre. J'ai eu d'énormes changements dans ma vie assez récemment, et d'autres encore qui se profilent à l'horizon, et vous comprendrez donc qu'il est assez difficile pour moi de reprendre Golden Jail.

Comprenez bien que lorsque j'ai commencé GJ, j'avais quinze ans et je suis à présent majeur, bien différente de la personne que j'étais auparavant. La reprendre serait impossible, et je ne m'imagine pas la réécrire de fond en comble. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'abandonne pas l'écriture, non non, j'ai même bon nombre d'histoires qui m'effleurent le ciboulot au moment où je vous tape ces mots. Réécrire donc ce serait largement envisageable, je ne me forcerai cependant pas. Respecter un rythme régulier sera très difficile, mais je m'efforcerais toujours d'essayer de vous donner des chapitres satisfaisants, et d'une qualité que je pousserai toujours à son paroxysme.

Je tenais également à vous couvrir de bisous pour tout votre soutien, qui a été un moteur dingue durant les passes difficiles que j'ai traversé. J'espère que bon nombre d'entre-vous lirez ce post, et ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'abandonner GJ de la sorte. Sur ce je vous laisse, vous embrasse très très fort et vous souhaite beaucoup beaucoup de bonheur.

* * *

_A très bientôt j'espère, Ely Sword._


End file.
